Celui qu'il fallait
by TheLonelymurderer
Summary: Il était une fois, deux personnes cassées, perdues, cherchant désespérément leur chemin. Lequel des deux aurait pu comprendre que la personne juste en face allait être la pièce manquante pour pouvoir enfin vivre quelque chose de magnifique. Le destin les avait peut-être brisé par le passé, mais il leur offrait la possibilité d'avoir un avenir radieux en les ayant réunit. Yaoi !
1. Deux âmes perdues

C'est parti pour une nouvelle fanfiction ! Je pars cette fois-ci sur quelque chose qui se détache beaucoup plus du manga, dans un univers comme le notre, sans alter. Cela faisait un moment que cette histoire me trottait dans la tête, et aujourd'hui je la poste :).

J'espère que vous l'aimerez et qu'elle ne vous ennuiera pas.

Bonne lecture ! :

* * *

Le néant.

Les ténèbres sans fins, noires, vides, ou il s'était engourdi, ou il s'était endormi.

Un néant où il ne sentait rien, où il ne pensait rien, ni rêves, ni cauchemars, ni joie, ni tristesse, ni douleur... ni souvenirs. Rien. Un vide profond où le temps n'existait plus, juste le silence, le noir, la sérénité, imperturbable, inébranlable sérénité. Car ici, rien ne pouvait arriver, aucun malheur ne pouvait l'atteindre, aucune souffrance ne pouvait le perturber. Car son esprit dormait, son être entier dormait. C'était à se demander si il existait encore.

Et pourtant. Dans ces ténèbres chaudes et moelleuses, il entendit peu a peu un bruit qui perturba et éveilla doucement sa conscience. Pour la première fois depuis une longue période, des questions troublèrent le néant.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Se demanda doucement son subconscient, qui alors éteint jusque là, se manifestait doucement. Si une comparaison était possible, on aurait pu dire qu'il était comme un ordinateur que l'on aurait éteint très longtemps pour finalement un jour l'allumer à nouveau. Abîmé, désorienté et la mémoire vide... complètement vide.

Il entendit des bribes de mots qu'il fut incapable de comprendre sur le coup, comme si quelqu'un parlait dans une langue extraterrestre alors que pas du tout.

 **S... Activité cérébrale augmente...Il... revienne... raison... Je rega... so...dos...médical... Accident... seque... Il... besoin d... suivi...**

Ses paupières encore fermées bougèrent doucement sans pour autant s'ouvrir, perturbé par ces chuchotements qu'il ne comprenait pas et qui le rendait perplexe. Les ténèbres semblèrent le quitter doucement et les sensations de la vie revinrent peu à peu : L'engourdissement, une fatigue très désagréable, le sentiment peu rassurant d'être complètement perdu. La douce insouciance de l'inertie le quittait.

Il bougea faiblement ses doigts et grinça doucement des dents, il avait senti comme un choc électrique, c'était sans aucun doute dut au fait qu'il soit resté si longtemps plongé dans les ténèbres... mais combien de temps exactement ?

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et le regretta presque aussitôt comme la lumière blanche du jour l'aveugla douloureusement, il se mit à gémir en levant avec peine son bras vers son visage. Le bruit qu'il fit attira immédiatement l'attention des médecins qui se précipitèrent à son chevet.

Quand sa vision s'adapta à lumière, il contempla avec incompréhension les silhouettes floues et noires qui s'affairaient autour de lui.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Où suis-je ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Aurait-il voulu dire, pourtant, même pour dire ces simples choses, son cerveau ne trouvait pas les mots, il ne savait plus comment le dire, il ne savait juste plus, il était à ce moment précis, comme un nouveau né encore incapable de faire et de savoir quoi que ce soit. Il était en état de choc.

 **\- Mon garçon ? Regardes moi. Je suis Ishi Kanko, ton médecin. Dis quelque chose.** Demanda l'homme.

La façon dont l'adolescent le regardait l'interpella : il était effrayé, perdu, somnolent.

Le médecin claqua des doigts à quelques millimètres de son oreille pour vérifier si son ouïe fonctionnait encore correctement. C'était possible, au vu de la blessure qui avait résulté de '' l'accident '', qu'il ai perdu certaines de ses capacités. Pourtant, l'adolescent réagit immédiatement aux stimulations en clignant des yeux. Il n'était ni muet, ni sourd, il fallut faire plusieurs test après son réveil pour comprendre ce qu'il avait. Le verdict tomba très rapidement, en quelques jours...

Il était amnésique. Il lui fallut un peu de temps pour qu'il retrouve de lui même peu à peu la parole, à son réveil, il fut incapable de comprendre ou de dire quoi que ce soit. Mais c'était prévisible. Les scanner n'avait pas révélés de séquelles dans son cerveau. Il entendait, il parlait, il ressentait, il voyait. Cependant, au bout de quelques mois des deux ans de rééducation prévu pour lui, le bilan était ceci: Une profonde fracture à l'os pariétal à causé au patient Shouto Todoroki, âgé de treize ans au moment des fait, une hémorragie cérébrale et un comas de sept mois. Il en ressort avec une amnésie d'identité.

* * *

Quelque part au même moment, à Kabukicho.

Il y avait une ruelle avec des appartements mal famés, c'était là que la plupart des camés et des prostitués du quartier habitaient. Et dans cette ruelle, résidait un jeune adolescent.

Il était dans sa chambre, au moment ou cela arriva. Ce maudit appartement qu'il habitait puait la clope, l'alcool et la prostitution. C'était au milieu de cette merde et de cette corruption qu'il vivait et qu'il avait grandi.

Pourquoi avait-il mérité de se retrouver dans un lieu pareil hein ? Un ado de quatorze ans n'avait rien à faire dans un endroit comme celui-ci ! Les autres personnes de son âge ne se seraient jamais affairé ici, et il aurait été normal qu'il puisse tout comme eux, respirer l'insouciance, déborder d'espoir et d'avenir. Mais non, c'était comme si une malédiction avait été jeté sur lui, le condamnant à vivre dans cette misère. Et il grinçait entre ses dents. Depuis toujours, depuis qu'il était né, il rêvait et voulait juste se barrer de cet endroit de merde, se créer le droit d'avoir un avenir, montrer qu'il n'était pas la merde qu'il avait l'air d'être.

Alors Katsuki, un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds incoiffables, était en train de réviser un livre destiné à des adolescents bien plus âgés que lui. Il avait tout pour lui : Il était plutôt beau, des yeux sauvages, des cheveux blonds cendrés et avec son air farouche, il ressemblait à un félin féroce. Il était exceptionnellement fort, et heureusement pour lui d'ailleurs vu le contexte dégueulasse dans lequel il vivait. Mais surtout, oui surtout. Il était incroyablement intelligent. Un génie, un vrai. Il n'était pas du même niveau que les garçons de son âge, il n'avait aucun mal à comprendre les manuels d'économie gestion pour les étudiants en fac, les livres épais sur la science, la médecine, le système juridique, il s'exerçait dans les livres de mathématiques. Avec un peu d'attention, il comprenait, il apprenait extrêmement vite. Il était extraordinaire. Malheureusement pour lui. Personne ne le remarquait, sa lumière était noyée dans les ténèbres. De tout ceux qui pouvait l'apercevoir, personne ne penserait jamais qu'il devait être spécial, non:

 _Regardez ce garçon, il vit dans un sale quartier, c'est sûrement un gosse à problème..._

Le pauvre jeune homme avait dut vite apprendre à digérer et vivre avec le fait que les '' fils de pute '' ne méritaient aucune place à la lumière. Katsuki était un trésor caché et emprisonné sous les épaisses couches de crasse qu'était son héritage, sa condition. Bien vite dans sa vie, les rares moments d'espoirs furent entravés, son estime de lui même, brisée...

Un gars qu'il ne connaissait pas entra dans sa chambre ce jour là, il sursauta en le voyant entrer.

 **\- Putain ! C'est privé ! Vous foutez quoi ici ? La pute est en bas, vous vous êtres trompé de porte !**

L'homme le foudroya du regard en déclarant.

 **\- Ta mère ne m'a jamais remboursé les cinq-cent grammes de cocaïne qu'elle m'a acheté. Elle a dit que tu avais un ordinateur, files le moi. J'embarque toute vos affaires!**

 **\- Cinq cent...** Il s'étrangla d'indignation. **Quoi mais c'est pas possible !**

Non vraiment. Ce n'était pas possible. Comment sa mère avait-elle pu se mettre dans une telle merde ?

 **\- Touches pas à mon ordi, j'en ai besoin pour mes cours ! Si tu veux t'en prendre à quelqu'un, va buter ma mère, j'y suis pour rien dans vos saloperies !**

 **\- Fermes ta gueule, j'ai pas besoin de ton approbation ! Je vais me servir !** Grogna t-il.

Katsuki s'apprêta à lui bondir à la gorge pour le réduire en charpie, c'était sans compter que l'homme face à lui ne pointe un revolver en sa direction. Il ne put rien faire d'autre que le regarder avec impuissance, emporter son ordinateur, son portefeuille avec ses sous et ses papiers, ainsi que quelques uns de ses manuels. Quand il fut seul dans sa chambre, il resta immobile, serrant le poing et les dents à s'en faire mal. Il attrapa soudainement l'un de ses bouquins et descendit promptement avant de lancer avec rage et violence son livre à quelque centimètres de sa mère qui s'allumait une cigarette.

 **\- Espèce de connasse ! À cause de toi, on m'a encore piqué mes économies et mon matos ! Comment je vais faire maintenant ? J'avais enfin réussi à me faire accepter pour passer un examen, et c'est dans deux jours ! Comment je vais faire sans mes putains de papiers hein ?**

Elle souffla en détournant le regard, elle avait l'air de s'en foutre royalement.

 **\- Tu me pourris la vie ! C'est ton plaisir personnel de me mettre des bâtons dans les roues, et de m'empêcher de me dépêtrer de la merde dans laquelle TU nous fous ?**

 **\- Ah ... ta gueule Katsuki.** Souffla t-elle. **J'ai mal au crâne avec tes hurlements.**

Il s'approcha d'elle et frappa à deux main sur la table pour dire avec un ton méprisant.

 **\- Si tu ne te défonçais pas à la coke et l'alcool, tu irais peut-être mieux.**

 **\- Je fais ce que je veux. Je suis adulte. Si t'es pas content de ta vie, tu peux toujours te barrer t'sais.**

Elle lui souffla la fumée de sa cigarette au visage et le regarda sans une once d'amour.

 **\- T'es rien qu'un trou dans une capote, mon fils.**

Il eut l'air choqué, ça la fit rire.

\- Que tu sois là ou pas, t'es jamais qu'un petit merdeux qui suce le peu de fric que j'ai et qui ne me fait rien gagner du tout. T'es même pas capable de faire le tapin pour aider ta pauvre mère. J'aurais préféré avoir une fille, ça aurait put être utile au moins.

Il hoqueta d'écoeurement.

 **\- Mais...Mais t'es dégueulasse...**

 **\- Je suis dégueulasse ? Va retrouver le bâtard auquel je dois ta naissance pour lui dire ça. Aucun d'eux ne c'est jamais manifesté pour me donner une putain de pension !**

Elle balança rageusement son mégot et le foudroya du regard pendant un instant : Pourquoi avait-elle gardé ce gosse aussi longtemps, ce putain de gosse qui hurlait et qui se croyait si supérieur.

 **\- Tu ferais mieux d'arrêter un peu de te la jouer '' homme responsable de la famille ''. Franchement rappelles-toi d'où tu viens petit bâtard! Rappelles-toi aussi que si j'avais eu le fric pour le faire, j'aurais mieux voulu t'avorter pour ne pas à avoir à supporter tes putains de cris !**

Le garçon déglutit. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir aimé sa mère un jour mais... Les mots terribles qu'elle prononça lui brisèrent le cœur.

 **\- Maintenant, si c'est tout ce que tu voulais me dire, j'ai du travail moi. Que tu sois là ou pas quand je rentrerais ce soir, je m'en tape royalement.**

Et sur ces dernières paroles, elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Katsuki resta prostré dans la pièce. Il était rare que le jeune homme se laisse aller, et pourtant, ses yeux brûlaient. Il aurait voulu hurler et laisser toutes les larmes qu'il contenait se déferler. Il était beau... Il était fort... Il était intelligent... il valait mieux que tout ça... N'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas ? Mais là, vraiment, il se sentait comme de la merde. Comme un moins que rien.

Et pourtant il ne fallait pas pleurer. Jamais, jamais il ne fallait pleurer. De toute ses forces, il continuerais de mettre une indestructible barrière autour de son cœur. Une barrière pour ne pas pleurer, pour ne pas s'effondrer.

Ce jour là. Katsuki abandonna absolument tout. Il ne prit que quelques vêtements, il ne prit qu'un peu de nourriture, et il s'en alla. Le plus loin possible. Il ne pouvait plus en supporter d'avantage.

* * *

Deux ans plus tard.

Shouto se triturait les mains. Ce jour allait être spécial. Il avait seize ans aujourd'hui et il avait fini sa rééducation à l'hôpital. Énormément de choses c'était passés en deux ans.

La première était qu'il s'était retrouvé totalement seul. Après son réveil, et après qu'il ait pu retrouver la parole, il avait demandé.

 **\- Où est ma famille ?**

Les gens faisant parti du personnel de l'hôpital s'étaient lancés des regards désolé à ce sujet. Il n'avait pas comprit sur le coup.

 **\- Ma...ma famille... J'ai une famille n'est-ce pas ?**

Plus de famille... D'après ce qu'il avait comprit, sa mère avait été quelqu'un de dément et avait succombé au suicide, son père était la cause de son accident et pour ça, il était allé en prison. Quand à ses frères et sœur, ils étaient tous adultes et ils étaient parti loin ou à l'étranger. Le verdict fut clair et douloureux. Personne ne voulait reprendre contact avec lui, ni ses frères, ni sa sœur, ni ses tantes ses oncles ou ses possibles cousins. Il était le vestige douloureux d'un passé dont il ne se souvenait même plus et par conséquent, il était seul. Cela avait été douloureux à supporter. Il avait énormément pleuré. Puis il avait doucement arrêté quand il s'était rendu compte que personne n'était là de toute façon pour le soutenir, et il tomba lentement dans une profonde déprime.

À quoi cela avait-il servi qu'il se réveille ? Il ne manquait à personne.

La rééducation avait été horriblement dure. Ses muscles s'étaient affaiblis durant les nombreux mois de comas, marcher avait été très difficile au début. Puis il avait peu à peu apprit à reprendre le contrôle de son corps.

Lorsqu'il avait été le plus triste et le plus désespéré. Il avait rencontré une jeune fille atteinte d'un cancer avec laquelle il avait beaucoup parlé et avait noué une forte relation d'amitié.

- **Ne soit pas triste. Tu as de la chance !** Avait-elle sourit tendrement, Elle avait caressé l'endroit ou le garçon avait une profonde cicatrice sur le crâne, emmêlant ses doigts dans les cheveux incroyablement doux de son ami. **Tu te rend compte, tu as survécu à ton accident et tu va pouvoir revivre normalement. Je suis contente pour toi !**

Elle semblait si heureuse que cela le toucha en plein cœur. Cette fille le regardait avec quelque chose de spécial. _'' Tu es mon premier ami qui soit un beau garçon ! ''_ Avait-elle rit. Ce compliment lui avait fait plaisir, quand il se regardait dans le miroir, s'était sans avoir conscience à quel point il pouvait être charmant: le comas l'avait rendu pâle et maigre et pourtant, il avait des traits empreints de douceur, de beaux yeux vairons et une étonnant chevelure rouge et blanche résultant d'une anomalie génétique bénigne. Peu à peu, couvert par la bienveillance et la gentillesse de son amie, il se sentit mieux et parvint à surmonter la tristesse et la morosité.

Et quelques temps plus tard. Elle était morte de sa maladie. Cela l'avait profondément bouleversé car c'était trop injuste ! Elle qui avait porté dans son sourire, une joie d'être en vie si précieuse. Oui, elle avait aimé la vie. Elle l'avait aimé et elle n'avait pas pu la garder, quelle injustice.

Mais alors qu'il pleurait pour elle, il l'a remercia, parce qu'ainsi, il comprit l'importance que pouvait être le fait d'avoir eu une deuxième chance de vivre. Il se jura, de suivre sa rééducation du mieux qu'il pouvait et de s'en remettre vite. Lui qui avait eu la chance qu'elle n'avait pas put avoir. Il avait encore la possibilité de se reconstruire.

Je vais vivre pour toi, ne t'inquiète pas. Et je ferais toujours de mon mieux.

Alors le chagrin de cette épreuve se changea en espoir et en détermination. À ses exercices quotidiens de rééducation s'ajoutèrent du sport et des activités comme la lecture et l'écriture. Les médecins étaient étonnés, voir admiratif face à cet ardent désir de vivre.

Shouto était revenu à la vie. Sa flamme s'était rallumée toute seule, et ce sans que personne ne soit là pour le soutenir. Admirable.

\- Est-ce que vous croyez que ce serait possible de retourner bientôt à l'école pour moi ? Avait-il un jour demandé. Son médecin avait été surprit par cette demande. Après quelques renseignements, il en vint à cette réponse.

\- Tu as de la chance Shouto. Avec l'argent que l'état prélève à ton père, il sera possible de t'envoyer dans un lycée avec pensionnat dès que tu te sera complètement remit.

Il avait sourit en entendant cela.

\- Mais tu devras continuer de voir un psychologue régulièrement, et ce durant plusieurs années certainement.

\- Oh... Avait-il répondu en baissant la tête : Ce n'était pas si grave. Il s'était douté que même après la rééducation, il aurait besoin de continuer à voir un psy. Et puis Monsieur Aidowa, l'homme qui le suivait depuis son réveil était très gentil avec lui. C'était un homme albinos très élégant avec qui il avait noué peu un peu un lien affectif. Bien sûr cela faisait parti du travail de l'adulte, mais l'albinos l'écoutait toujours très attentivement. Avec un intérêt véritablement présent dans le regard. Il le rassurait, il répondait toujours à son téléphone quand le garçon avait besoin de parler. Et il se déplaçait sans broncher pour lui quand il sentait qu'il avait besoin de son soutien. Il était une présence réconfortante qui l'apaisait.

Et finalement au bout de ces deux longues années, le moment était arrivé. Ce jour là, il sortit de l'hôpital. Monsieur Aidowa, bien que ne pouvant pas l'héberger, avait accepté de devenir son tuteur, ainsi c'est lui qui ce jour là, le déposa au lycée.

Un étrange sentiment monta en lui alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer.

\- Ma nouvelle vie va commencer. Je laisse l'ancienne derrière moi et j'avance à partir de maintenant.

Il entra, le regard vif et lumineux.

\- Je vais réussir à me faire une place dans ce monde.

* * *

À la gendarmerie de Kunitachi.

\- Katsuki... comme on se retrouve...

Le garçon au cheveux blonds n'accorda aucun regard à son interlocuteur. Il se contentait de fixer le sol d'un air absent.

\- Comment tu vas faire pour t'en sortir cette fois ? Non parce que tes petits copains eux sont déjà en train d'être emmené en taule. Y'a pas de raisons normalement pour que tu ne les rejoigne pas.

Il ne bougea pas. L'homme en face de lui, Shota Aizawa soupira et éleva le ton.

\- Hey Katsuki ? Tu veux aller en taule oui ou non ? Réponds moi !

Il se releva soudainement, l'agacement et la colère présent dans la voix

\- Tu crois que tu resteras combien de temps derrière les barreaux pour avoir provoqué un accident en plein cœur de la ville après avoir dévalisé ce magasin hein ? Tu veux que je te montre la photo des personnes qui sont à l'hôpital à cause de vos conneries ? T'as pensé au fait que quelqu'un aurait pu mourir ? Tu n'avais même pas de permit de conduire ! C'est pas possible de faire de telles conneries bordel !

Le garçon détourna le regard, amer et honteux. Avec tout les problèmes que sa mère lui avait foutu sur le dos par le passé, avec sa fugue et tout ce qui avait pu se produire, il n'avait été reçu par aucun lycée, et très vite, à cause du besoin, il s'était retrouvé à devoir faire diverses conneries comme racketter des gens, et avec le temps, les choses s'était aggravées. Jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse la bourde de trop.

Ma vie est pourrie... Était-il persuadé. Les gens sont pourris, le système est pourris, et moi aussi à force de croupir dedans... je suis devenu un pourris.

La dépression. C'était le résultat final de tout ce foutoir.

Pourtant. Cet homme, Aizawa, c'était le flic qui l'avait arrêté à quelques reprises, et pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il le suivait et lui témoignait un genre d'intérêt. Pourquoi bon sang ?

\- Tu gâches toute ton incroyable intelligence Katsuki... Quel désespoir ! Soupira l'homme aux cheveux noirs. Le garçon aux cheveux blonds fut piqué par la curiosité et releva les yeux vers lui.

\- Ecoute mon garçon. Déclara t-il. Je me suis renseigné sur toi. T'a pas eu une vie facile je le sais bien, je sais aussi que ton QI est de cent-trente huit et que tu es un pur génie. Moi quand je te regarde, je vois de la détresse, de la douleur.

\- La ferme, vous allez me faire chialer... Souffla t-il sans conviction.

\- Je suis flic. Mon rôle vois-tu, ce n'est pas seulement de tabasser les criminels avec ma matraque, c'est aussi sauver les gens en difficulté. C'est ce que tu es Katsuki, même si tu ne veux pas l'admettre.

\- J'ai pas besoin de vous ! Grogna t-il. J'ai jamais eu besoin de personne...

\- C'est ce que dise les gens qui ont désespérément besoin d'aide.

Aizawa s'assit à nouveau avant de déclarer.

\- Je ne pourrais en aucun cas t'éviter une punition. Mais, tu as une dernière chance. T'as le choix, soit tu vas en taule pendant plusieurs années, gâchant définitivement ta vie et toute chance de t'en sortir par la suite, soit tu prouves que t'es intelligent et tu passes par la dernière porte qui t'es ouverte. Ouvre bien grand tes oreilles. Je t'ai inscrit dans un lycée avec pension, j'ai transmit ton test de QI à cet l'établissement, je leur ai parlé de toi. Le directeur est une vieille connaissance. Contre toute attente, ils acceptent de te prendre. Mais pour racheter tes fautes, tu devras faire des travaux d'intérêt le weekend.

Il termina sa phrase.

\- Si tu montres un travail régulier, appliqué, et si tu as ton diplôme avec mention, ton casier redeviendra vierge.

Le garçon ne bougea pas, il n'en pensait pas moins pour autant. Il était si fatigué mentalement par tout ce qu'il s'était produit que l'idée de devoir se transformer du jour au lendemain en petit chien chien bien obéissant le rebutait quelque peu. Mais bon... il pouvait éviter la prison, c'était le principal. Hors de question de fréquenter des camés et des cinglés encore plus barges que ceux qu'il avait déjà vu. Alors il répondit.

-J'ai pas vraiment le choix en fait hein ?

* * *

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre !

Pour ceux qui ont bien suivi être un héro... oui Hineku Aidowa, c'était Eraste. Mais pas de panique, comme c'est un OC, je me permet de modeler sa personnalité à mes souhaits ! Donc pas de criminel déjanté ici XD.


	2. Les premières journées

C'est parti pour le chapitre 2 ! J'espère que vous l'aimerez owo

 **Les Reviews :**

 **Oo cristel oO _:_ Comme on se retrouve èwé ça fait trop plaisir de te revoir ! J'espère que tu aimeras cette fanfiction. Récemment je me suis rendu compte que BakuTodo était vraiment LE couple évident. ( Vois un peu tout les regards que Katsuki pose sur Shouto discrètement lorsque ce dernier à le dos tourné -w- ) Bref, ils sont trop beaux à deux XD.**

 **Guest : Merci beaucoup ! Je ferais de mon mieux pour vous offrir des chapitres soignés x3.**

En avant pour la lecture :

* * *

Quand Shouto entra dans l'établissement, il fut rapidement accueillit par un surveillant. L'école avait été prévenue de l'arrivée exceptionnelle d'un nouvel élève, c'était quelques jours après la rentrée déjà. Être accepté dans le lycée et surtout en internat, avait été très juste : les effectifs étant complet, c'était un miracle qu'il puisse être ici. Cela le conforta dans son idée qu'il fallait vraiment qu'il prouve cette année, de quoi il était capable.

On lui fit visiter tout le campus : le lycée, le réfectoire, le gymnase, avant de terminer par le pensionnat. Les lieux étaient très simples, voir un peu austère et le garçon gambadait silencieusement, le visage impassible aux cotés de l'adulte qui l'emmenait partout dans le bâtiment en lui expliquant le fonctionnement du règlement. Son calme imperturbable cachait en réalité, une légère angoisse naissante : Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il s'était fait l'image d'un lieu chaleureux grouillant de visages insouciants, et non pas de long couloirs froids, vides et silencieux. Mais bon, il allait s'y habituer, il était dans la réalité et non pas dans un rêve. Et puis ça restait toujours mieux que l'hôpital.

Le surveillant lui montra finalement sa chambre, elle se trouvait au dernier étage dans l'aile gauche de l'institut, là où se trouvait les chambres des garçons. En entrant, il balaya la pièce du regard en pensant _'' Te voilà arrivé chez toi Shouto. C'est ici que tu vas vivre jusqu'à ton diplôme. ''_ C'était une pièce aussi simple que tout le reste, petite, vide et froide, avec du mobilier en métal. Quand le surveillant vit la légère grimace qui naissait sur son visage, il le rassura.

 **\- Ça peut te paraître sinistre, mais tu peux décorer comme tu en as envie, du moment que tu n'abîmes rien.**

Le garçon le remercia poliment en hochant la tête en guise de réponse, son regard se porta soudainement vers le deuxième lit qu'il aperçut au fond de la pièce.

 **\- Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre va vivre dans cette chambre ?**

 **\- Oui.** L'homme se gratta la tête : **ton coloc est aussi un cas spécial qui a réussi à se faire accepter à la dernière minute. Il devrait arriver dans deux ou trois jours. Peut-être même demain, ça dépend de comment les choses se passent pour lui.**

- **Je vois.** Répondit-il en reportant son regard sur le meuble. Une pointe de nervosité naquit dans son ventre: il se demandait quel genre de personne allait être cet autre garçon.

Durant le reste de la journée, il fut amené jusqu'à sa classe et fut invité à commencer les cours normalement. Comme il était nouveau, qu'il ne connaissait personne et surtout, comme il ne savait plus du tout ce que cela faisait d'être en classe et de côtoyer d'autres adolescents de son âge, il se renferma instinctivement sur lui-même, n'osant aborder personne par peur de ne pas s'y prendre correctement, ni poser de questions lorsqu'il ne comprenait pas quelque chose. Après tout, c'était son tout premier jour en tant que '' personne normale ''. Il était encore terriblement désorienté. Il y aurait du travail à faire.

Et la journée, bien qu'angoissante, fila à toute allure.

Lorsqu'il rentra dans sa chambre au soir, il recommença à stresser doucement en pensant à son futur colocataire. Au vu de comment il s'était comporté aujourd'hui, il avait peur de faire mauvaise impression. Durant la journée, il n'avait parlé personne, il ne se souvenait même plus si il c'était convenablement présenté, et le comble du ridicule, il avait mangé sur une table tout seul au midi. Il ne voulait pas que lors de sa première rencontre avec son futur camarade de chambre, il ait l'air aussi froid, inapprochable et ennuyeux.

 **\- Bonjour... Je m'appelle Shouto... Non, bonjour ça fait coincé. Hum.. Salut. Je suis Shouto... Nul**.

Ça pouvait paraître puéril, mais c'était important pour lui. À cause du sentiment d'abandon de ses premiers mois de réveil et de certains moments de solitude insoutenables qu'il avait passé à l'hôpital, il s'était rendu compte que si il était inscrit dans son caractère d'être sage et discret, il n'aimait pas forcément être toujours tout seul pour autant. Alors en pensant au jour où il retournerait au lycée, l'une de ses principales interrogation fut de se demander si il allait réussir à se faire de vrai amis.

Et pour être honnête, au fond de lui, il espérait vraiment pouvoir s'entendre avec cette personne qu'il allait rencontrer et avec qui il allait partager sa chambre durant les trois années à suivre.

* * *

Le lendemain arriva bien trop vite, le jeune homme venait de terminer de se préparer et s'apprêtait à aller en cours quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il n'eut même pas le temps d'aller ouvrir qu'un inconnu entra brusquement dans la pièce pour y balancer ses affaires. Shouto le regarda avec étonnement : En entrant ainsi, il n'avait même pas fait attention à lui. En quelques secondes, cet intrus grossier c'était rué dans un coin de la pièce pour y jeter ses affaires, l'adolescent à la cicatrice était si surpris qu'il ne dit pas un mot. Un surveillant entra à son tour en prenant un air désolé.

 **\- Hé bien... Bonjour Todoroki, je suis navré de te déranger si brusquement. Hum... je te présente ton colocataire, Katsuki Bakugo. Est-ce que tu pourrais possiblement l'aider à s'orienter durant la journée ?**

\- Mais je dois aller en cours là maintenant. Et puis je ne sais pas si je suis très bien placé pour faire ça, ce n'est que mon deuxième jour.

 **\- Je sais, je m'excuse sincèrement, je transmettrais un mot à ton professeur si il le faut.**

Bien que perturbé par l'impolitesse de son camarade qui ne l'avait ni salué, ni regardé en entrant, il soupira doucement, prêt à accepter. Il fut coupé par la voix forte du jeune homme blond qui ne s'arrêta à aucun moment dans sa tâche. Prenant soin de ne leur accorder aucune importance.

 **\- Non merci, j'ai pas besoin d'un clébard pour me suivre toute la journée !**

Shouto commença à se sentir mal à l'aise, perturbé par la voix rauque, le comportement et langage impoli de son camarade. Il ne devait peut-être pas le juger dès le premier contact mais... Tout dans sa façon d'être en cet instant indiquait qu'il avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de difficile à aborder : ce garçon avait les sourcils froncé et abordait une expression colérique. Son regard sombre et rouge inspirait la colère et la frustration. Il lui tournait le dos, rangeant ses affaires sans accorder d'attention aux personnes dans la pièce. Le surveillant balbutia.

 **\- Je ... bon j'ai du travail. Todoroki je compte sur toi.**

Ce dernier hoqueta de surprise sans avoir le temps de le retenir. Ce n'était pas juste ! Que pensait-il qu'il pouvait faire avec cet adolescent en colère ? De plus il n'avait aucune idée de comment on pouvait gérer ce genre de personne ! Hier, il n'avait même pas su se mélanger avec les gens de sa classe alors...

Il rangea cependant son profond agacement et ses à-priori de cotés dans l'optique de faire un effort. Timidement, et avec hésitation, il s'approcha de Katsuki. Il eut du mal à trouver ce qu'il allait lui dire.

 **\- Tu veux de l'aide pour ranger tes affaires?**

 **\- Non** ! Répondit-il sèchement.

 _'' D'accord... ''_ pensa le garçon en se crispant dans une grimace de malaise. L'incertitude le prit un instant: Devait-il partir ? Devait-il insister ? Il ne pouvait pas partir comme un voleur alors que ce garçon était son nouveau colocataire, non ? Après quelque secondes, il s'approcha à nouveau pour dire d'une voix automatique.

 **\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas d'aide ? J'ai déjà mis mes affaires dans l'armoire, je peux les bouger pour te faire de la place.**

 **\- Je sais me démerder tout seul ! Fiches moi la paix !** Grogna t-il alors qu'il finissait de lancer dans son coin de la chambre, les affaires que contenait son sac, il se tourna d'un pas lourd pour saisir une lourde valise qui contenait le reste de ses biens personnel, il entreprit de la soulever pour la ranger, ayant beaucoup trop la flemme de la débarrasser maintenant. Il la tira du sol avec difficulté dans l'optique de la poser dans l'un des rangements en métal. En voyant son camarade vaciller, Shouto se rua instinctivement de l'autre coté pour la porter avec lui. Katsuki posa furieusement son lourd fardeau avant de se redresser doucement de façon presque menaçante, il se tourna vers lui et s'approcha silencieusement. D'une voix basse et inquiétante il déclara.

 **\- Écoutes moi bien. Je suis vraiment dégoûté de devoir partager ma chambre avec quelqu'un, mais j'ai pas trop le choix. Alors si tu veux finir l'année en bonne santé, on va établir quelques petites règles.**

Le pauvre garçon aux yeux vairons fronça les sourcils au ton de son camarade. Ébahit par l'agressivité que dégageait ce dernier.

 **\- Premièrement, si tu touches à mes affaires, je te démolis. Deuxièmement, si tu envahis mon espace vital, je te vire de cette chambre. Et enfin troisièmement.**

Il l'empoigna durement par le col, choquant son colocataire par son attitude sauvage.

 **\- Me déranges pas et ne me parles pas. J'ai pas signé pour devoir me farcir un emmerdeur t'as compris ?**

Shouto grinça des dents en se dégageant de sa poigne, le blond n'y fit nullement attention et se retourna en fulminant. Cette journée avait à peine commencée et elle était déjà gâchée à ses yeux. La dépression le rendait absolument exécrable et incapable de faire preuve d'amabilité : Il n'aimait les flics qui le pistait, il n'aimait pas Aizawa qui lui collait au cul, il détestait les surveillants avec leur blabla épuisant sur le lycée et les règles. À peine était-il entré dans sa nouvelle prison, il était déjà gavé, épuisé, incapable de supporter la moindre présence près de lui, donc la dernière chose qu'il aurait voulu était de savoir qu'il allait se taper un coloc inconnu durant toute sa scolarité.

L'adolescent au yeux vairons remit le col de sa chemise convenablement en tremblant doucement de colère. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce garçon !? Il avait simplement essayé d'être accueillant ! De quel droit arrivait-il ainsi pour l'agresser de cette façon ? C'était hors de question qu'il le laisse lui manquer de respect, ils ne se connaissaient même pas ! Il n'avait rien fait de mal ! Alors, laissant son énervement prendre le contrôle, il répliqua d'une voix lourde et grave.

 **\- La prochaine fois si tu veux des règles, tu peux en parler sans me rugir dessus ! Et tu n'es pas obligé de m'agresser alors qu'on ne se connait même pas ! J'espère que tu n'es pas tout le temps comme ça, parce que franchement moi non plus je suis pas particulièrement ravi de devoir me taper un sale con qui s'énerve pour rien sur les gens !**

Sans plus se soucier de le laisser tout seul, il se dépêcha de partir en cours. Katsuki s'était redressé pour le regarder : En temps normal, il l'aurait choppé par le col pour lui apprendre le silence à coup de tartes dans la figure, mais... Il se ravisa. Parce qu'au fond, c'était bien lui l'emmerdeur qui faisait chier tout le monde où qu'il puisse aller. Il grommela en continuant de s'installer.

 _'' Très bien, bah penses ce que tu veux tant que tu ne t'approches pas de moi. Je veux juste être seul putain_. ''

* * *

Il n'y avait pas de quoi être de bonne humeur aujourd'hui... Shouto avait découvert que son colocataire, la personne qui allait vivre avec lui durant plusieurs années, était un adolescent désagréable et irrespectueux ! Alors qu'il avait essayé de se montrer courtois et qu'il avait voulu l'aider, il avait manqué de se faire agresser et il avait essuyé une pluie d'insultes. Quelle poisse ! Pouvait-on passer une rentrée plus pourrie ?

Mais ça n'était pas tout, car aujourd'hui encore, il se retrouvait seul. Il voyait de temps en temps ses camarades se retourner vers lui, soit par curiosité, soit avec un déplaisant petit sourire narquois. Pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'il avait quelque chose sur la figure ? Être dévisagé et mit à l'écart ainsi ne l'aidait nullement à aller vers les autres.

 _'' Est-ce que mon uniforme est mal mit ? Est-ce que je suis mal coiffé ? ''_

Il fallait dire que dès qu'il fut arrivé, le garçon avait malgré lui, attisé la curiosité de tout le monde.

Du point de vue de ses camarades, il était assez difficile à cerner. C'était un garçon avec beaucoup de charme physiquement, et en même temps il était... Vraiment bizarre.

Il avait beau être mignon, avec une belle silhouette, des traits raffinés et tout ce qu'il voulait, il avait une allure assez, voir trop atypique : Ses yeux vairons, dont l'un était marqué par une trace de ce qui semblait être une brûlure. Sa peau blanche, son visage fin et son manque d'expressivité qui paraissait comme étant du snobisme voir du narcissisme. Et ses cheveux... Les gens du lycée se retournaient à son passage et chuchotaient en le voyant :

 **\- C'est quoi ce look bizarre ? Il s'est teint les cheveux ?**

Pourtant non, c'était juste une anomalie génétique bénigne extrêmement rare chez les êtres humains. Mais ça, personne ne le savait et c'était de toute façon, si peu courant que personne n'allait le croire sur le coup. Par conséquent, il passait pour un gars étrange au style excentrique, froid et inanimé. Il attirait les regards aussi bien qu'il était difficile à approcher.

Une peur toute naturelle se fit doucement sentir. Est-ce que cela se voyait qu'il était différent ?À cause de ce qui lui était arrivé ? Tout ces regards sur lui... Il espérait vraiment que ça n'allait pas durer trop longtemps parce qu'en cet instant, il se sentait comme une bête de cirque.

La colère du matin se dissipa lentement, remplacé par de l'angoisse. C'est lorsqu'il fut à la cantine qu'il se mit une claque psychique en repensant à son amie de l'hôpital. La honte ! Ça n'était que le début de sa nouvelle vie ! Comment voulait-il que tout aille bien si il commençait déjà à douter en aussi peu de temps ?!

 _'' Bon sang, c'est juste le deuxième jour.''_ Évidemment que tout n'allait pas être comme ça tout le temps ! Et puis, les autres allaient sentir si il se mettait à déprimer, il ne devait pas avoir l'air triste, faible ou morose, au risque de tout gâcher et de retourner au point de départ. Il devait rester éveillé, vif et déterminé, et tout finirait par rentrer dans l'ordre... N'est-ce pas ?

 _'' Ça va aller Shouto. Ça va aller, tu peux le faire._ '' Se répétait-il sans cesse.

La journée passa vite. C'est durant sa dernière heure de cours qu'il se remit à penser à Katsuki. Une légère boule se forma dans son ventre.

- **Je l'avais oublié celui-là...**

Après s'être vidé la tête toute la journée, il repensa à ce qu'il c'était passé au matin. Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir de léger remords.

Il l'avait insulté, il avait été impoli et brutal, et Shouto savait parfaitement qu'il n'y avait été pour rien. Mais... il pensa qu'il aurait dut prendre sur lui-même et qu'il n'aurais peut-être pas dut répondre au quart de tour. Il ne voulais vraiment pas que sa première rencontre avec lui se passe aussi mal. Ils allaient passer l'année dans la même chambre quand même !

Il serra doucement le poing.

 _'' Il est arrivé un jour plus tard que moi ici, il n'avait pas l'air d'être de bonne humeur. Je ne le connais pas mais, peut-être qu'il a des problèmes et des raisons d'être de mauvaise humeur. Je ne sais pas...Ça peut bien s'arranger non ? Je ne veux pas me retrouver avec quelqu'un avec qui je vais me disputer constamment, ça sera mauvais pour moi et pour lui si on doit cohabiter dans une sale ambiance... Je ferais des efforts si il le faut. ''_

Il continua à se triturer la tête jusqu'à la fin des cours.C'est avec une certaine appréhension qu'il rentra alors au soir. Il fut surprit de trouver sa chambre vide en entrant. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce où se trouvait les lits, dans la salle de bain. Le blond n'était nul part. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il ne l'avait pas vu de la journée hormis au matin. C'était son premier jour pourtant ! Ça devait être important d'aller en cour pour se mettre au courant des formalités ! Avait-il vraiment sécher son premier jour de lycée ?

Shouto se laissa tomber contre son matelas. Quel drôle de personnage ce gars là ! Il eut un rictus triste: un gars amnésique et perdu et un adolescent énervé et rebelle, dans la même chambre, ils faisaient vraiment la pire des paires ! Se dit-il ironiquement.

Il soupira, en se persuadant intérieurement que les choses s'arrangerait si il faisait tout pour, alors il sorti ses affaires pour faire ses devoirs et revoir les cours qu'il n'avait pas totalement comprit.

* * *

Visiter le quartier.

Voilà ce que Katsuki avait fait de sa journée. Après que son étrange camarade se soit tiré en lui grognant dessus, il avait un peu réfléchit.

Allait-il aller en cour ? Bof... Il n'en avait nullement l'envie là maintenant. Il pouvait visiter l'établissement. Oui mais, il allait sûrement se faire chopper par un surveillant qui allait l'engueuler et qui allait le faire chier. Non... Du coup, la seule chose qu'il avait trouvé à faire, était de se barrer du lycée en cachette pour visiter le coin. Il avait besoin d'air. Depuis longtemps, il avait juste besoin de respirer pour se calmer.

Depuis déjà si longtemps, il souffrait d'un mal-être qui le rongeait de l'intérieur. Certainement bien avant qu'il ne parte de chez sa '' mère ''. Ce sentiment que ses qualités pouvait bien être grandes et admirables, elles ne changeraient jamais le fait qu'il n'était qu'un fils de pute et un gosse à problèmes à son jeune âge.

Au fond de lui, il aurait désiré... autre chose. Mais la couche de glace autour de son cœur l'empêchait de l'admettre. Elle l'empêchait de parler à cause de la honte, elle l'empêchait de vouloir de l'aide alors qu'il en avait besoin. Et le pire étant qu'elle l'empêchait d'être raisonnable, il voulait de la solitude, encore et encore sans se rendre compte que cela ne faisait qu'aggraver son cas, car alors, il restait durement embourbé dans ses noires pensées. Elle transformait toute la chaleur que les autres avait envie de lui donner en colère, en reproches.

 _'' Ne me regardez pas avec pitié ! Ne me regardez pas comme si j'étais une merde ! ''_

Pourtant c'est comme cela qu'il se sentait... Il avait faillit tuer quelqu'un dans cet accident à la con, et il savait qu'il aurait mérité d'aller en taule. Mais il avait peur de la prison. Pas parce que c'était un endroit où la violence et l'oppression régnait, mais parce qu'aller en prison aurait été la fin de sa vie. Si il devait être enfermé maintenant, que lui resterait-il ? Rien. Autant se pendre parce que pour sombrer dans un gouffre plus profond, il n'y avait plus grand chose à faire. Son intelligence pouvait bien être supérieur à la moyenne, sans sérénité ni calme dans sa tête, il ne parvenait juste pas à être cohérent avec lui-même.

Il voulait juste avoir la paix. Il avait besoin que toute ce dégoût et cette culpabilité s'en aille, son esprit avait besoin de repos. Il voulait juste... marcher, la tête vide sans personne pour le regarder et le déranger , il voulait juste oublier et arrêter de se sentir aussi sale et aussi en colère contre le monde entier.

Sans personne prés de lui, il ne pourrait être en colère que contre lui-même, c'était peut-être mieux comme ça.

Quand la nuit tomba finalement, il souffla.

\- Pff il faut que je rentre où je vais avoir des emmerdes.

Il escalada discrètement un mur et rentra comme une fleur dans les dortoirs. Comme il était tard, il s'imagina que l'autre garçon serait déjà couché, cependant alors qu'il entrait silencieusement, il vit tout de suite son camarade attablé au bureau: Il s'était arrêté de travailler pour le regarder avec surprise. Ils s'observèrent quelques instants, il s'attendait à avoir des réflexions du genre: Comment ça se fait que tu rentres à cette heure-ci ? Alors il dit, les sourcils froncés.

 **\- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? T'as un problème ?**

 **\- Mais.. je n'ai rien dis. Tu m'as juste surprit, j'étais plongé dans mon travail.**

Il lui avait répondu avec une voix douce, sans arrières pensées. Il se tut presque aussitôt pour se concentrer à nouveau sur ce qu'il était en train de faire, sans poser de questions. Katsuki le contempla un instant et se calma. Si il ne comptait pas lui faire passer un interrogatoire, c'est qu'il avait tout compris, tant mieux ! Parce que putain, il haïssait devoir se justifier à des inconnus.

Il se dirigea vers sa partie de la chambre pour enlever ses chaussures, la voix du garçon derrière lui s'éleva à nouveau.

 **\- En fait, on est censé être dans la même classe.. . donc...Si tu veux les devoirs et les cours d'aujourd'hui, je peux te les donner... Katsuki, c'est ton nom n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- J'en veux pas. Pas que ça à foutre.**

 **\- Ah ...d'accord.**

Le blond se tourna vers le garçon. Shouto. Il avait cru comprendre que c'était son nom. Ce dernier s'était arrêté et semblait pensif, bien qu'il soit de dos et qu'il ne disait rien, il savait qu'il essayait de dire quelque chose mais qu'il était en train de réfléchir à ses paroles. Agacé, il gronda.

 **\- T'as quelque chose à dire ou bien ? Tu marmonnes quoi derrière mon dos ?!**

Le jeune homme se retourna.

 **\- Non, non. ce n'est pas ça. Je me disais juste que...**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Ben... qu'on était pas forcément parti du bon pied. Je voulais pas que notre rencontre se passe comme ça.**

Katsuki resta stoïque en se demandant si ce mec se foutait du monde avec son ton mielleux, il commença à étirer un rictus : D'accord, il était tombé avec le typique petit délégué diplomate de la classe, trop drôle ! Il s'apprêtait à lui répondre qu'il se contrefichait de ces états d'âme quand le garçon continua.

 **\- Je ne t'obligerais pas à m'apprécier, et je te promet que je ne vais pas me mêler de ta vie si c'est ce qui t'as perturbé. Je me dit juste que si on doit passer l'année à deux, ça serait mieux qu'on la passe dans une ambiance saine. Alors... Expliques-moi juste ce que tu veux.**

Le blond se ravisa à ces mots. À quoi cela servait de s'énerver contre lui, il avait raison. Si il ne se mêlait pas de ses affaires, si il ne se mettait pas à lui faire la leçon où quoi que ce soit, il n'avait pas de raison de le menacer. Il répondit donc tout simplement, d'une voix déchargée d'agressivité, en haussant les épaules.

 **\- Tant que tu me casses pas les couilles, je ferais de même si ça peut te rassurer.**

Shouto sourit légèrement à la réponse, apaisé par le manque d'acidité dans le ton de son camarade. Il se retourna sur son travail avec un certain petit soulagement.

Le blond resta figé quelques instants en le regardant. D'une part, il avait envie de se foutre de lui : Était-il aussi tranquillisé de savoir qu'il n'allait pas se faire victimiser ? Cet espèce d'intello pacifique où je ne sais quoi ? Et d'une autre part.

Une part de lui avait trouvé qu'il avait un sourire très agréable à regarder.

Bienveillant avec un petit quelque chose d'indescriptiblement fragile. Il ne l'aurait jamais, JAMAIS avoué, mais physiquement, il était pas mal du tout ce jeune homme. Il chassa toute traces de pensées stupides qu'il pouvait avoir pour aller se coucher en vitesse.


	3. Désillusion

Et voici le troisième chapitre !

 **Les reviews :**

 **OocristeloO :** C'est sûr qu'il n'est pas tombé sur la personne la plus facile et crois moi qu'il en a bavé. Mais Katsuki n'est pas mauvais. Il mérite bien qu'on le travaille un peu, sous son caractère de merde, il cache de bonnes choses :) TODOBAKU pour la vie ! Bonne lecture o3o !

 **Sekmet :** C'est bien d'être optimiste ! Continue de l'être et envoie tes bonnes ondes à Shouto parce que les choses vont pas trop s'arranger pour lui pour l'instant X). Merci pour ton commentaire ! Bonne lecture !

C'est partit

* * *

Le deuxième mois depuis la rentrée se déroulait. Comment les choses se passaient-elles depuis tout ce temps ? Hé bien, ça aurait pu être mieux. Rectification, ça aurait pu n'être que mieux. Pour ce qui était de la relation entre Shouto et Katsuki, ils s'étaient forgé un équilibre de '' Je ne te dérange pas, tu ne me déranges pas ''. Pas de dialogues, pas d'interactions. C'est à peine si ils se voyaient en fait. Les rares fois où le blond allait en cour, ils ne se côtoyaient pas. Et dans la chambre, ils échangeait à peine, ils ne se regardaient pas. On aurait dit que tout les moyens étaient bon pour s'éviter, même en étant dans la même pièce. Le mot relation n'avait pas vraiment lieu d'être en fait. Au début, Shouto avait fait comme si ça n'était pas grave, la vérité était que cette situation l'attristait.

Et malgré ça, même si ça n'était pas ses affaires et qu'il aurait dut s'en moquer,l'adolescent aux yeux vairons ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet à son sujet :

 _'' Il sèche les cours tout le temps ! Il n'est jamais là, les gens parlent mal de lui, les profs non plus ne l'aiment pas parce qu'il n'écoute personne, quand on essaie de lui dire quelque chose, il se braque ! Il va finir par se faire renvoyer si il continue de se conduire de cette façon ! Il a l'air de s'en foutre totalement, pourquoi se comporte t-il comme ça ? "_

Le garçon ne savait rien de Katsuki. Il ne savait pas d'où il venait et ni quel genre de personne il était réellement, il ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'il pensait, ce qu'il pouvait faire quand il séchait, et lui poser la question lui aurait valut un torrent de mépris. Mais, son instinct s'évertuait à lui donner le sentiment que son camarade aux cheveux blond n'était pas foncièrement mauvais. Pourtant, ce dernier n'avait jamais fait le moindre geste gentil et amical envers lui, c'était juste qu'au fond de ses yeux rouges, sombres, et perpétuellement illuminés d'amertume, il percevait quelque chose de douloureux, comme si le comportement impossible du blond cachait une incapacité à supporter la moindre petite chose. C'était assez inquiétant et c'était si frustrant de ne pas pouvoir savoir quoi faire pour le mettre à l'aise. C'était frustrant car à la rentré, il avait espéré qu'ils auraient pu devenir amis, et là, cette possibilité semblait complètement hors de portée.

Un jour, il fit une erreur. Erreur qui réanima le climat d'agressivité qu'il avait pourtant réussi à éteindre deux mois plus tôt. Avec agacement, il avait lancé :

 **\- Tu devrais aller en cours plus souvent. Tu va rater ton année si tu continue !**

Le blond avait réagit au quart de tour.

 **\- Non mais... Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutres d'abord ? C'est pas tes oignons que je sache ?!**

 **\- Les profs parlent de toi. Tu vas te faire renvoyer. Ça ne te fais vraiment rien ?** Dit-il sèchement en fronçant les sourcils, son camarade se braqua soudainement.

 **\- Je m'en bat les couilles des profs et des gens qui parlent sur moi, t'as cru que j'étais un genre de fragile qui essaie à tout prix de soigner son image ? Arrêtes un peu de faire le mec au dessus de tout qui veux à tout prix gérer les autres !**

 **\- Mais.. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes sérieusement ?** S'esclaffa t-il, incrédule.

La veine que Katsuki avait à la tempe se mit à palpiter, il s'approcha dangereusement de lui en grondant.

 **\- Tu crois j'ai des leçons à recevoir d'un gars chelou qui se la joue émo renfermé et qui se pense meilleur que tout le monde ? Ça t'amuses peut-être d'essayer de me rabaisser en me faisant comprendre avec ton petit ton arrogant que je suis une merde qui va se faire jeter ?**

Shouto écarquilla les yeux : Ce garçon était fou où quoi ? Comment pouvait-il déballer de telles bêtises ?

 **\- Tu t'entends parler bon sang ? Je ne te juges pas ! Je n'essaie pas de te rabaisser ! Je veux juste te faire comprendre que tu te mets tout seul en mauvaise posture ! Tu réagis comme un gamin à t'énerver au quart de tour !**

 **\- Toi... t'as pas l'air de comprendre que je m'en tape de ce que tu penses de moi !**

Shouto se crispa avant de dire avec reproches.

 **\- Je veux juste t'aider ! Pourquoi tu es aussi borné hein ? Est-ce qu'il y aurait moyen d'avoir une discussion amicale ou on pourrais calmement parler de ce qui est bon ou pas bon ?**

Katsuki s'énerva plus fortement à cette réplique.

 **\- Bordel mais tu te prends pour qui ?! Pour ma putain de mère ?! Tu crois peut-être que toi tu sais ce qui est bon ou pas pour les autre, monsieur le casse couille qui sait mieux que tout le monde ?**

Le garçon aux cheveux bicolore fronça les sourcils avec incompréhension.

 **\- Je ne te dicte rien ! J'essaie juste de t'envoyer un message là ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ce lycée si tu te fiche des études ? T'as presque jamais été là durant ces deux premiers mois sans aucune raison ! Je m'inquiète pour toi parce qu'on parle déjà de te renvoyer ! Est-ce que c'est mal de ma part de vouloir que tu évites ça ?**

 **\- Mais sérieusement... QU'EST-CE QUE** **Ç** **A PEUX TE FOUTRES ?!**

 **\- Arrêtes de crier !**

 **\- Je cris autant que je veux ! JE NE SUPPORTE PAS LES CONNARDS DANS TON GENRE QUI SE CROIENT AU DESSUS DES AUTRES ! Tu me vois comme un pauvre gland et tu t'es dis que toi grand prince que tu es, tu devais tout faire pour me remettre sur le droit chemin ? MAIS T'ES PERSONNE POUR MOI ! TU NE FAIS PAS PARTI DE MA FAMILLE ALORS FERMES TA GUEULE !**

Shouto n'avait rien répondu à ça. Un très désagréable sentiment indéchiffrable lui serra le cœur, c'était dur à encaisser. Oui il se souciait de Katsuki tout en sachant que c'était vraiment un imbécile. Pourquoi ? Il n'en avait aucune idée ? Pourquoi, Pourquoi se souciait-il de lui alors qu'essayer de lui parler était plus difficile qu'avoir une conversation avec un mur ? Pourquoi était-il ainsi ? Est-ce qu'il se rendait compte qu'il ne faisait que tout gâcher pour lui ? Cela ne faisait que deux mois qu'il était là et il allait presque être renvoyé. C'était... triste quand même ! Et il avait dans les yeux, toute cette colère, toute cette tension. Et il faisait n'importe quoi !

Shouto se sentait seul et impuissant face à lui. Il n'arrivait pas à le raisonner, pourtant il avait fait de son mieux. S'y était-il prit de la bonne façon ? Il n'en savait rien, il ne savait plus rien ! Comment faisait-on pour bien se comporter avec les gens ? Pour se faire des amis ? Pour être épanouit quand on a pas de mémoire, pas de vécu, pas de famille pour se rassurer ? Ça ne changerait jamais ... Encore une fois, il se retrouvait tout seul dans une situation difficile et personne n'était là pour le soutenir ou pour lui donner conseil.

Il se leva pour sortir, il avait besoin de prendre l'air et de fuir ce climat insupportable emplie de négativité. Katsuki le regarda s'enfuir, la poitrine tambourinant de colère. Colère tournée vers qui ? Contre Shouto ? Contre lui-même ? Il ne savait pas. Il ne pouvait juste pas supporter que quelqu'un se fasse autant de soucis pour lui, parce que son esprit traumatisé transformait automatiquement dans sa tête le soucis des autres, en la pitié des autres. Pourtant, il avait ressentit l'inquiétude pure de son camarade, il avait été secoué de voir son visage normalement si impassible être déformé par la peine avant qu'il ne parte. Pourquoi... Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?

Les yeux presque humides mais déterminés à ne pas laisser s'échapper la moindre larme, il cria seul dans la chambre.

 **\- JE VEUX PAS DE TA PUTAIN DE PITIÉ !**

Le garçon aux yeux vairons avait très vite trouvé un endroit où être seul. Il se sentait si horriblement mal. Faisait-il enfin face à toute ses désillusions ? Lui qui avait tant rêvé de retrouvé une vie à l'école.

 _'' Tu verras. Tu te fera des amis, tu pourras penser à ton avenir, tu te trouveras un but ! ''_ Lui avait-elle dit avant de partir. Et il avait rêvé. Il avait pensé au jour où il retournerait à l'école, à tout ces beaux souvenirs qu'il allait se créer, tout ces amis qu'il allait se faire.

Était-il condamné à ne pas retrouver une vie normale ?

Il se recroquevilla contre le mur, se mordant la lèvre, abordant une expression mêlant colère et peine : La déception qu'il ressentait était terrible.

Il ne fallait pas déprimer mais là... Oui à ce moment là, il ne put juste pas s'en empêcher.

* * *

Il y a une chose qui était sûre et certaine. C'était que la dispute que Shouto avait eu avec Katsuki n'allait être que la cerise sur le gâteau de tout ses ennuis. Les cours ne se passaient pas bien. Ça aurait été hypocrite de vouloir continuer de s'auto-persuader que ça aller. Avec l'amnésie, ces trois ans perdu, il avait accumulé beaucoup de retard par rapport aux autres élèves. Il devait travailler à cent à l'heure pour tenir le rythme. Il avait du mal en histoire, en science, en mathématique et il avait des lacunes dans toute les matières.

Shouto était loin d'être bête. C'était même un garçon intelligent et vif d'esprit, sérieux et travailleur. Mais cela n'empêchait en rien le fait, qu'il y avait beaucoup trop de choses qu'il découvrait d'un seul coup. Durant ces deux premiers mois de cours, il accumula de nombreuses mauvaises notes :

 _'' Todoroki est trop timide, Todoroki ne participe pas assez, Todoroki a des lacunes dans la matière. ''_

Telles étaient les notes écrites en rouge sur ses copies, et son cœur se serrait douloureusement en voyant cela. Il se sentait idiot et il avait honte.

Les gens parlaient dans son dos.

 **'' Vous avez vu Todoroki, il se tape plein de sales notes ! Je croyais que c'était un gars intelligent en le voyant bosser souvent à la bibliothèque mais en fait c'est un genre de gros crétin.''**

 **'' J'ai entendu un surveillant lui parler, il parait qu'il vient de l'hôpital ! ''**

 **'' Attends, t'es sérieuse là ? ''**

 **'' Hahahaha ça se trouve, c'est un genre d'handicapé ou un truc du genre ! ''**

 **'' Ouais ! Un gros idiot hahaha !**

Shouto serra les dents, l'estomac noué par la rancœur en entendant les commérages de ses camarades. _'' Je ne suis pas un handicapé, je ne suis pas idiot... Je suis normal... Je suis comme tout le monde !''_ Il en vint à ne plus pouvoir se rassurer tant la peine du regard que les autre portaient sur lui le faisait souffrir. Mais le pire n'était pas encore arrivé. Il pouvait encore supporter les ragots et les rumeurs qui fuitaient dans son dos, même si c'était dur. Mais lorsque cela devint plus, les choses devinrent vite insupportables.

 **\- Hey Todoroki ! Tu veux venir à notre table ? Avait dit avec enjouement l'un des garçons de sa classe.**

Naïf et pensant aux bonnes intentions de son camarade... Il accepta en pensant que peut-être, pour une fois, on lui avait proposé de les rejoindre par sympathie. Il s'assit avec eux, sans se douter qu'il le regretterait.

Ils avaient commencé un travail de groupe sur un sujet de science. Le garçon comprit que les choses devenaient étranges quand aucun de ses camarades de table ne prit la peine de lire et comprendre le sujet avec lui, on ne le laissait pas voir la copie, on l'empêchait de travailler.

 **\- Pourquoi votre travail n'est pas fini Todoroki ?** Dit le professeur à la fin du cour.

 **\- Je... je...**

 **\- Il est handicapée monsieur ! Ce n'est pas de sa faute ! Il ne comprend rien à l'exercice.**

Les gens rirent autour de lui et il se sentit profondément honteux, au point où il aurait voulu s'enfuir de la salle pour retourner dans sa chambre.

 **\- Todoroki... C'est vrai que tu n'as pas compris l'exercice ?**

Il fut contraint d'hocher la tête pour acquiescer, cela fit rire encore plus ses camarades.

Il dut rester plus tard que les autres pour que le professeur lui explique. Si les personnes de son groupe avaient prit la peine de le laisser travailler il aurait pu rendre sa copie à temps. Pourquoi étaient-ils aussi malveillant envers lui ? Il n'avait pourtant fait de mal à personne !

Et pourtant, même si il n'avait rien fait à qui que ce soit, il se retrouva seul. Complètement seul. Une nouvelle fois. Alors qu'il détestait l'être, c'était si injuste. Pourquoi quoi qu'il puisse se passer il se retrouvait toujours seul ?

Parce qu'il aurait beau vouloir ne pas l'être, il était différent. C'est ce qu'il commença à penser.

 _'' Et si j'étais vraiment un idiot ? Un incapable ? Non... je ne veux pas. Il faut que j'arrange ça ! "_

Dès à présent, il ne savait plus quoi faire pour arranger les choses. Tout était beaucoup trop mal parti.

* * *

Ce weekend là, Katsuki dut se rendre sur le chantier de restauration de l'hôtel de ville. Le dossier du tribunal était enfin arrivé dans les mains du chef de la construction et le jeune homme allait enfin commencer ses samedi et dimanche de travaux d'intérêt. Il n'en était pas ravi du tout. Ce n'était pas comme le lycée, il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il puisse y échapper car ses heures de travail étaient comptées et il était assidûment surveillé par la police. Si il devait ne pas se présenter à une journée de travail, il aurait les flics au cul et une amende à payer, il avait la chance d'avoir une petite bourse, mieux valait ne pas la gâcher.

Mais bon, au moins sur le chantier, il n'était plus entouré par les cons de surveillants, ces abrutit d'élèves et par Shouto avec lequel, il se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Leur stupide dispute lui était resté dans la tête. Pour quelle raison ? Il ne tenait pas à lui pourtant ! Alors pourquoi ça lui restait gravé dans le cerveau ? Il avait déjà bien assez de soucis personnels comme ça pour en plus devoir se triturer la tête pour le premier gars random venu. Quelle galère !

Il était en train de creuser un espace de terre qui servirait à agrandir l'établissement quand une voix l'interpella.

 **\- Hey mec ! T'as besoin d'aide ? Ou tu veux peut-être à boire ?**

Il se retourna pour observer son interlocuteur. C'était un garçon de son âge à peu près, aux cheveux rouges hérissés, aux yeux pourpres et au sourire empreint de bonne humeur et de dynamisme. Le blond se ressuya le front, il n'avait vraiment pas envie qu'on le dérange.

 **\- Où t'as vu que j'avais besoin d'aide ?**

 **\- Tu transpires ! Prend ça .**

Il lui envoya une bouteille d'eau. Il l'attrapa sans rien dire avant de se décider à la boire et de se retourner pour continuer le travail. Le jeune homme le rejoint pour l'aider à creuser.

 **\- Je m'appelle Eijiro Kirishima.**

 **\- Je m'en fous, laisses-moi travailler en paix.**

 **\- Hé ben ! Tu t'es levé du mauvais pied ou quoi ? Bon je te comprend, y'a mieux que devoir bouger son cul pour venir creuser des trous. Surtout le weekend**.

Comme le garçon ne lui répondait pas, il continua.

 **\- Quand je pense à tout ces gens qui dorment tranquillement pendant qu'on se fait chier à faire ça !**

Sans s'arrêter dans sa tâche, il répondit.

 **\- Et pourquoi t'es pas en train de pioncer comme tout le monde hein ?**

Le jeune homme se tut une seconde avant de répondre avec lassitude.

 **\- Je dois faire des travaux d'intérêts, j'ai fa..**

Katsuki le coupa aussitôt.

 **\- Donc t'es un trou d'balle qui a fait de la merde. Merci maintenant tu peux la fermer et arrêter de te plaindre.**

Kirishima eut une expression emplie de surprise.

 **\- Hey mais... toi aussi n'est-ce pas !? Les flics ne surveillent pas que moi !**

Le blond grinça des dents. En voyant la tête qu'il faisait, le roux comprit d'un coup un peu mieux la mauvaise humeur de son collègue.

 **\- Je sais.** **Ç** **a fais chier d'être ici. Mais bon, faut le faire, faut le faire ! Ça nous apprendra à faire les cons j'ai envie de dire.**

Il s'arrêta de creuser un instant pour dire.

 **\- Mais au moins ça m'a ouvert les yeux. J'aurais pu avoir une condamnation bien plus grave, et au final je suis là. C'est une deuxième chance.**

 **\- En quoi c'est une deuxième chance ?** Répondit Katsuki. **Tout ce que je ressens moi, c'est que tout le monde me regarde comme si j'étais un déchet. Un petit con qui casse les couilles de tout le monde.**

 **\- Faut pas te sentir comme ça.** Répondit le garçon. **Si on t'envoie ici plutôt qu'à la taule, c'est bien parce que tu peux encore prouver que tu peux te rattraper et servir à quelque chose.**

 **\- Pff, ouais... c'est cool de creuser des trous...**

Le roux ria face au cynisme du jeune homme, puis il prit un air rêveur.

 **\- Pour ma petite amie, je continuerais à creuser aussi longtemps qu'il faudra.**

Le blond le regarda du coin de l'œil.

 **\- J'ai vraiment fait le con, je me suis laissé embarqué dans une sale histoire avec des gars pas net, c'est ma copine qui m'a fait accepter ce travail, elle m'a soutenu autant qu'elle pouvait en me pardonnant. Y'a rien de plus réconfortant qu'une personne qui te soutiens et qui te laisse une chance de rattraper tes erreurs.**

Katsuki mima un vomissement, le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges ria et recommença à creuser.

 **\- Jusqu'à ce que je puisse retrouver une vie normale, je vais m'y accrocher moi à cette deuxième chance ! Pas question de sombrer dans le désespoir où je ne sais quoi ! Y'a tellement de chose que j'aurais envie de faire une fois que j'aurais payer ma dette.**

Katsuki roula des yeux en l'écoutant parler. Ce mec avait le droit de vivre dans son monde d'optimisme niais à deux balles si il le voulait, mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire ?

Hé bien ça lui faisait qu'il pensa d'un coup à Aizawa qui lui avait évité la prison et qui avait fermement cru en lui, et a Shouto qui s'était inquiété pour lui et qui avait voulu l'aider.

Il secoua la tête, les chassant tout les deux de son esprit. Les lèvres serrées, il continua de creuser en déclarant.

 **\- Épargnes-moi tes mièvreries tu veux.**

* * *

Seul... Il s'était levé seul ce samedi là. Il se sentait vide et fatigué. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas sentit ainsi. Si seulement il avait pu rester allongé dans son lit et ne pas avoir à se lever.

Katsuki était parti très tôt. Pour faire quoi ? Il n'en savait rien, le blond n'avait juste pas eu envie de se lever et de le voir vu qu'il le détestait. C'est ce qu'il pensait.

 **\- C'est pas comme si tout le monde me détestait de toute façon.** Dit-il avec ironie dans le silence de la chambre. Il se prépara avec beaucoup de mal, hésitant à bien s'habiller et à bien se coiffer . En faisant ses cheveux, il grimaça légèrement, pas parce qu'il avait mal, mais parce qu'il '' la '' sentait à chaque coup de brosse. La cicatrice qu'il avait sur le crâne. Il posa l'objet près du lavabo et passa sa main dans ses cheveux rouges. Caressant du bout des doigts, la blessure sur toute sa longueur.

 _'' Todoroki est un handicapé ''_

Le stress lui noua l'estomac une nouvelle fois. Ça faisait mal...

Il mit son manteau et sorti. Aujourd'hui, il avait rendez-vous avec Monsieur Aidowa son psychiatre, pour son rendez-vous mensuel. Il arriva en bus devant le cabinet. Ses sentiments étaient partagés, il avait vraiment besoin de quelqu'un pour parler et se consoler et ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu Aidowa, ça lui faisait plaisir de pouvoir le retrouver et en même temps, il appréhendait, il souffrait de devoir dire que tout ne se passait pas comme il le voulait. Il songea à mentir et à dire que tout se passait bien car il savait ce que l'albinos allait en penser et lui dire.

 **\- Bonjour Shouto. Dit l'élégant homme aux cheveux blancs. Entres, ça me fait plaisir de te revoir.**

Il se força à sourire en guise de réponse avant de s'installer sur le fauteuil dans la pièce. Ils parlèrent quelques instants en même temps que le docteur préparait ses affaires ainsi qu'un thé pour son patient. L'homme s'assit finalement à son bureau après avoir invité le garçon à se poser sur le canapé confortable qui trônait au milieu de la pièce, il enleva ses lunettes avant de reporter son regard sur l'adolescent.

 **\- Toi, tu ne vas pas très bien en ce moment.**

Le garçon se crispa légèrement : C'était si facile à voir ?

 **\- Je te connais par cœur mon petit Shouto, il me suffit d'un coup d'œil pour percer à jour tes émotions. Normalement tu es si vif et plein d'énergie. Là tu me fais penser à une poupée de chiffon.**

Il prit son carnet avant de demander d'une voix soucieuse.

 **\- Dis moi un peu, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrives ? L'école ne se passe pas bien ?**

Il fut silencieux un instant, s'interrogeant toujours sur ce qu'il pourrait dire. Il en vint finalement à la conclusion que mentir à Aidowa ne servirait à rien. Il était psychiatre, il le verrait si il lui mentait.

 **\- Ça ne se passe pas bien...**

 **\- Racontes-moi tout.**

Il inspira profondément et commença son douloureux récit, Aidowa l'écouta avec une grande attention, le poussant à chaque nouvelle paroles à aller dans les détails.

 **\- Je ne m'entend avec personne... Mon camarade de chambre me déteste. C'est quelqu'un de très froid et de colérique. J'ai fait plein d'efforts pour essayer de ne pas le gêner, ni de le froisser. Et malgré tout ça, j'ai quand même réussi à l'énerver et on s'est disputé.**

 **\- Je vois... Continue.**

 **\- J'ai du mal en cours. Il y a beaucoup de choses que les autres ont acquis et pas moi vu que j'étais à l'hôpital. Je fais de mon mieux pour suivre et apprendre comme il faut. Mais c'est dur. J'ai énormément de mauvaises notes. Je crois que...**

Sa gorge se serra.

 **\- Je crois que j'ai d'ors et déjà raté mon premier trimestre et ça m'angoisse... Je me sens con, tout le monde sait que je me tape pleins de sales notes. Récemment mes camarades ont commencé à se foutre de moi.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils te disent ?** Demanda l'homme en fronçant les sourcils.

 **\- Ils... Ils disent que je suis un handicapé et un imbécile. Ils se moquent de moi. On me jette des choses pendant les cours, on me bouscule dans les couloirs. Je mange toujours tout seul à la cantine.**

 **\- Et qu'est-ce que tu éprouves là maintenant ?**

 **\- Je suis triste.**

Ses yeux brûlaient, il tenta malgré tout de se retenir.

 **\- J'ai honte, je me sens complètement nul. J'aimerais bien ne plus passer mes journées tout seul. J'essaie pourtant de me convaincre que je ne suis pas si idiot, et que ça finira par se tasser parce que c'est juste le début mais... je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je ne veux pas retomber dans la déprime.**

Aidowa soupira avec peine, il posa un regard inquiet sur le jeune homme, il se leva doucement pour venir s'installer tout près du garçon, leur relation était assez solide et intime pour qu'il puisse se permettre de se rapprocher de lui, surtout quand il sentait que l'adolescent avait besoin de réconfort : Il sentait et savait que Shouto contenait un peu trop ses émotions et que ça n'était pas bon pour lui. Il le connaissait, l'adolescent n'aimait pas étaler ses états d'âmes. Mais Aidowa était une figure rassurante pour lui, et le psychiatre souhaitait vraiment qu'il profite de ce rendez-vous pour relâcher la tension. Il posa sa main sur le haut de son crâne avec affection et la glissa jusqu'à sa nuque.

 **\- Si tu as besoin de pleurer, ne te retiens pas. Je te connais bien tu sais ? Je sais que tu as tendance à brider ce que tu ressens. Mais tu es humain, ce n'est pas une faiblesse de céder de temps en temps aux émotions.**

Cependant, le docteur s'étonna grandement en le voyant soudainement fondre en larmes. Hé bien ! Était-il aussi bouleversé et perdu ? Merde ! La situation ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Comment son adorable patient au caractère doux et courageux pouvait être d'un coup d'un seul, retombé dans l'état maussade qu'il avait lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois ? Il fulmina intérieurement, les adolescents sont sans pitié entre eux, Shouto était encore trop fragile, trop précieux pour être replongé dans la jungle de la vie: Il n'aurait jamais du rentrer si vite dans ce lycée. Il passa un long moment à lui masser les omoplates, lui murmurant gentiment de tout laisser sortir. Après de longue minutes, Shouto se calma, l'albinos lui tendit un mouchoir en susurrant.

 **\- Ça va mieux ?**

Le garçon hocha la tête en reniflant, essuyant ses yeux avec le tissus de papier d'une main tremblante. Débordant de soucis, le docteur déclara.

 **\- Écoute Shouto. Je t'avais dit qu'il valait mieux que tu attendes un peu avant de te précipiter au plus vite à l'école. Je crois que tu t'es fait trop d'illusions sur le monde et tu te heurtes à la dure réalité maintenant.**

 **\- Mais je ne suis pas handicapé ! Je vais bien, je suis en bonne santé ! Mon seul problème c'est les lacunes avec mes cours, je pourrais rattraper ça. Je pensais à prendre des cours en plus le weekend. J'ai vraiment envie d'y arriver.** Dit-il en essayant de reprendre son expression habituelle, bien que ses yeux étaient rougies par les pleurs.

 **\- Shouto.** Déclara l'homme en le prenant doucement par les épaules, lui faisant alors face : **Regardes-toi. Tu es complètement submergé, que ce soit tes émotions avec le mauvais comportement qu'on tes camarades et qui te fait souffrir, ou les cours qui t'embrouillent et qui sont trop avancés pour ton niveau.**

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux en se mordant la lèvre.

\- **Je sais bien que tu ne veux pas être celui qui est différent. Mais tu dois comprendre que pour ton bien, tu ne peux pas être traité comme tout le monde pour l'instant. Tu as besoin de te reconstruire ! C'était déjà incroyable que tu puisses te remettre aussi vite sentimentalement, alors la dernière bonne chose à faire c'est de brusquer et précipiter les choses ! J'étais opposé à ce que tu ailles dans ce lycée. Pour moi tu devrais être dans un établissement spécialisé. Est-ce que tu comprends ce que je dis** ? Demanda t-il d'une voix douce en replaçant une mèche de cheveux rouge derrière son oreille.

Le garçon se retint de dire _'' Je ne veux pas '_ ', et c'est bien ce qu'il pensait. Il ne voulait pas. Il pouvait s'en sortir comme tout le monde. Il ne lui manquait que la patience des autres.

Était-ce déjà trop ?

Le psychiatre se releva et déclara, déterminé.

 **\- Je vais te chercher un autre établissement, où l'on saura te prendre en charge comme il faut. Ne t'inquiète pas.**

 **\- Non... s'il vous plait.**

Aidowa le contempla avec frustration.

 **\- Laissez-moi jusqu'à notre prochain rendez-vous. Je veux encore pouvoir essayer...**

 **\- Et si ça ne va pas ?** Répondit-il en fermant les yeux avec agacement.

 **\- Si ça ne marche pas, je ferais tout ce que vous direz.** Déclara t-il avec tristesse. L'homme aux cheveux blancs l'observa un instant : Ça ne servait à rien de vouloir s'entêter dans cette voie, ça n'aller pas marcher. Ses camarades ne comprendraient pas pourquoi il était différent, il continuerait à servir de souffre-douleur, les cours deviendrait de plus en plus dur. Ça n'allait pas aller mieux. Mais la lueur de fatalité que le garçon avait dans le regard le conforta dans l'idée que lui même le savait. Il lui sourit gentiment en lui frottant la tête.

 **\- C'est promit n'est-ce pas ? Je ne veux que ton bien-être tu le sais ?**

 **\- Oui... Je le sais bien.**


	4. Le plus grand des mystères

Holla tout le monde, voici le chapitre 4 !

 **Les reviews :**

 **Karasu-Dess :** Bonjour et ... Oh mon dieu, ce pavé ! Merci beaucoup ( au moins ça prouve que tu es impliqué dans l'histoire owo )

Pour ce qui est du lycée. C'est terrible n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant la cruauté dans les écoles est une réalité plutôt courante . Pour avoir fait de nombreux projets sur le harcèlement scolaire, crois moi je sais de quoi je parle. Tu connais L'Ijime ? C'est comme cela qu'on appelle les cas d'intimidations dans les écoles japonaise, et franchement ça peut être horrible ( si tu trouve que ce que Shouto subit est exagéré, c'est que tu n'es pas prête d'accepter d'autre réalités ) On en parle pas assez je trouve. Au japon, l'école est quelque chose de très important, les études n'ont pas la même valeur qu'ici en France et ceux qui réussissent le moins bien en cour sont souvent bien plus mal vu. Il y a même un proverbe là-bas qui dit '' Le clou qui dépasse appelle le marteau '' . Les japonnais ont tendance à prôner l'uniformité alors imagine pour Shouto qui est un pauvre garçon amnésique, qui ne parle pas beaucoup parce qu'il a peur de ne pas se comporter de la bonne façon et qui en plus galère en cour ( et par dessus le marché, son apparence atypique qui attire sur lui le regard de tout le monde ) C'est triste, mais il est une proie parfaite. Le monde est cruel, les gens préfèrent bien plus marcher sur ceux qui sont vulnérables plutôt que de les aider, et je suis navré de te dire que notre petit renard n'a pas fini d'en baver.

Pour ce qui est d'Aidowa, le psy de notre renard aux cheveux bicolore, Il faut aussi bien imaginer la situation. Shouto est amnésique, il a été dans le coma sept mois, et a subit une rééducation de deux ans. Il n'a plus aucun souvenir mis à part quand il s'est réveillé à l'hôpital, donc il n'a jamais connu le monde extérieur, il n'a plus aucun proche, il est tout seul. Il avait envie de s'échapper de l'hôpital au plus vite, il a immédiatement pensé qu'il arriverait à s'en sortir tout seul à cause de l'excitation de pouvoir se refaire une nouvelle vie, sans prendre en compte que la vie ça n'est vraiment pas facile, alors il s'est heurté à un mur en découvrant le lycée. Donc son psychiatre à raison de s'inquiéter. Un psy doit aider à aller mieux et à se reconstruire, mais ça serait très irresponsable de la part de ce même psy de l'encourager à aller droit dans le mur. C'est pourquoi il réfléchit à de meilleures solutions même si elles ne sont pas très séduisantes. ( Pour dire vrai et sans vouloir spoiler, si Katsuki n'aurait pas été là dans l'histoire, Shouto ne s'en serait pas sorti ) Cependant tu as raison de le trouver louche ( tu verras... j'en dis pas plus )

 **OocristeloO :** Il faut bien un soupçon de drama avant d'entamer une belle histoire d'amour -W-, j'espère que le chapitre te plaira, merci de me suivre si fidèlement Gros bisous -3-.

 **Ryubacca :** Merci beaucoup pour ton compliment et tes encouragements, ça fait vraiment plaisir ^^ J'espère que le chapitre te plaira !

 **Maxence De Lagarde :** Anwh ! J'attendais impatiemment ton commentaire w ( parce que je sais que tu fais toujours des gros paragraphe et j'adoooore recevoir des pavés, ça me donne le sentiment que ma fanfic t'as inspiré à m'écrire beaucoup. ) Je connais aussi le harcèlement scolaire personnellement et pour mes projets de fin d'année ( je suis en graphisme communication ) j'ai souvent basé mes travaux dessus parce que je suis très sensible à ce sujet. Il n'y a rien qui m'énerve plus que les gamins immatures qui font souffrir leurs camarades, riant bêtement en se pensant drôle sans avoir la moindre conscience que leur actes sont horribles pour la personne qui les subit. Je déplore très profondément qu'on ne parle pas tout les ans de ce sujet et que la prévention en France se limite à regarder un reportage inintéressant et qui n'aura aucun impact sur la mentalité des petits cons. Et là dans mon histoire, je me met à la place de Shouto qui est amnésique et qui a beaucoup de mal parce qu'il ne connait plus rien et qui de surcroît est tout seul, et là... je me sens mal, parce qu'il ne comprend absolument pas pourquoi on le traite de cette façon, il en vint à penser que c'est lui l'idiot dans l'histoire ( alors que pas du tout. ) Je te laisse imaginer l'angoisse d'Aidowa quand il a vu que son précieux patient allait aussi mal.

Katsuki a de base un sale caractère, plus sa dépression, plus qu'il soit incapable d'avoir confiance en qui que se soit, plus le '' fait '' qu'il est un peu brisé à l'intérieur, Shouto n'est pas tombé sur un morceau facile. Mais ça s'arrangera, car le blond a beau avoir une personnalité sauvage, il n'est foncièrement pas mauvais au fond. Sa vie n'est saine que depuis qu'il est encadré par les flics et qu'il est obligé de résider dans le pensionnat. Et quoi de mieux pour l'aider à se sortir de sa dépression que '' la personne qu'il lui fallait '', il ne tardera pas à se rendre compte que cette personne n'est pas si loin -w-. En tout cas merci pour tes encouragements -3-.

C'est parti pour la lecture :

* * *

Ce jour là, Katsuki quittait le chantier en soupirant, ce weekend de travail avait été éprouvant, et cette semaine avait été pourrie. Il avait été deux fois en cours, il avait séché presque toute la semaine. Quelques jours s'étaient écoulé depuis sa violente dispute avec Shouto. Il n'avait pas put s'empêcher de remarquer que son camarade c'était enfoncé dans une sorte de grosse déprime: Les yeux cernés, le visage marqué par une perte d'envie de faire quoi que ce soit. Pourtant durant les deux premier mois, il l'avait vu comme quelqu'un de très travailleur et énergique. Il avait le profil complet de l'adolescent bosseur, populaire, diplomate et charismatique. Bref le profil du garçon parfait qu'il avait tendance à ne pas aimer du tout. Alors bon sang, comment une dispute entre eux, alors qu'ils se connaissaient à peine, aurait pu le plonger dans un état de déprime comme celui là ? _'' C'est quoi ça ? C'est un genre de gros fragile ou je ne sais quoi ? ''_ Avait-il pensé en chassant le sentiment de culpabilité qui lui serrait la gorge.

Ses pensées quittèrent son esprit quand il remarqua une figure familière au coin de la rue. Il fronça les sourcils.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?**

Aizawa s'avança vers lui d'un pas las. Il répondit avec agacement.

 **\- Tu viens avec moi et tu ne fais pas d'histoire, on va parler deux minutes.**

Le policier l'emmena dans un café où ils s'installèrent pour parler. Cette situation dérangeait Katsuki. Il savait d'hors et déjà qu'il allait se faire tirer les bretelles.

 **\- À quoi tu joue sérieusement ?**

 **\- C'est à dire ?**

 **\- Fais pas le con avec moi.** Dit-il en posant fermement sa tasse de café, lui lançant un regard noir de reproches. **Tu vas en cours trois fois par semaine... Tu vois toujours pas où es le problème ?**

 **\- Tss ...** Siffla le blond en croisant les bras. Aizawa s'énerva doucement.

 **\- T'as pas bien comprit ce que je t'ai dis ma parole ! Tu vas en cour Katsuki ! Ou tu vas aller croupir en taule ! T'as cru que résider dans le lycée allait suffire pour t'éviter la prison ? Tu dois aller en COUR !** Insista t-il sur le dernier mot.

Le garçon s'empêcha de répondre par une insulte, l'adulte se massa les tempes.

 **\- Il est où le problème nom d'un chien !? Tu es un génie ! L'école ça ne devrait pas te poser de soucis ! Alors pourquoi tu sèches ? Tu ne fais que traîner dans la rue toute la journée, tu vas me faire croire que c'est plus intéressant que de suivre le lycée pour essayer de rattraper la vie de merde que tu as eu à cause de ta mère ? C'est en travaillant comme il faut que tu pourras prouver à tout le monde que tu vaux mieux que ça !**

 **\- C'est bon ! Je sais !** Se força t-il à admettre, sachant pertinemment qu'Aizawa ne le lâcherait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas fait preuve d'un minimum de bonne volonté. Cependant, le policier commençait à le connaitre. Il continua alors d'un ton solennel.

 **\- Katsuki... Je crois en tes capacités. Sinon crois moi, je n'aurais pas lever le moindre petit doigt pour toi si tu n'en valait pas la peine. J'aurais pas contacté ce lycée et tu serais allé directement en cellule. Je ne suis pas en train de te dire que tu dois m'être redevable ou quoi que ce soit. Mais putain, arrête d'être aussi borné ! Tu te rends compte au moins que tu t'enfonces tout seul là maintenant ? Tu te rends compte aussi que si tu donnes tout ce que t'as, tu as de quoi te faire un avenir en or ? Le truc c'est que les cours et tout ça, tu dois le faire bien ! Pas pour moi, pas pour les autres, mais bien pour toi. Tu voulais que les choses s'arrangent dans ta vie oui ou non ? Ne vois tu pas que tu en as enfin la possibilité mais que ton caractère borné t'empêches de faire les choses comme il faut ?**

Les mots d'Aizawa lui rappelèrent étrangement ceux de Shouto. En parlant de lui d'ailleurs, le policier dit soudainement.

 **\- Ah et une chose aussi ...**

Il planta son regard sombre dans les yeux rouges de Katsuki.

 **\- Je te connais toi et ton caractère, mais par pitié, essais de faire un effort et de t'entendre mieux avec ton colocataire de chambre tu veux bien ?**

 **\- Hein ? Shouto ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ? Pourquoi vous me parlez de lui ?** Demanda t-il avec étonnement.

Il s'affala sur la chaise pour répondre avec un ton légèrement soucieux qui perturba le garçon en face.

 **\- Quand j'ai su que t'allais partager ta chambre avec quelqu'un, j'ai un peu fouillé dans les dossier du lycée.**

Le blond s'indigna et vociféra.

 **\- Vous êtes un putain de stalker en fait ! Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous m'espionnez H vingt-quatre ?**

 **\- Je te surveille en effet, excuses-moi si tu es du genre a faire un peu trop de conneries pour ton propre bien. De plus, c'est moi qui te prend en charge personnellement, alors c'est mon droit de garder un œil sur toi.**

Le blond grommela, apparemment outré de savoir que le policier savait tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. L'adulte n'en prit pas compte et souffla.

- **Je voulais savoir avec quelle genre de personne tu allais te retrouver pour être sûr que tout se passe bien pour toi. Et du coup j'ai lu le dossier de ce garçon... Shouto... Et crois moi Katsuki...**

L'étincelle de mélancolie qui illumina le regard d'Aizawa lui donna une drôle de sensation au cœur.

 **\- Ce petit... Sa vie n'a pas du tout été plus simple que la tienne.**

Cette déclaration lui fit hausser les sourcils. Aizawa ne lui en dit pas plus. Ce n'était pas son droit de lui exposer lui même la vie du garçon. Pourtant en voyant le dossier de Shouto, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'avoir de la peine.

Une flopée d'horreurs subit à un jeune âge, Amnésique suite à un grave '' accident '', un comas de sept mois, une rééducation de deux ans, et malgré tout ces malheurs, malgré toute cette peine, son dossier mentionnait sa bonne volonté, sa détermination à aller mieux. Il méritait bien de pouvoir retrouver un cadre de vie normal. Et avec Katsuki qui était dépressif et borné à ses cotés, ça ne devait pas être facile du tout. Mais Aizawa avait l'intime sentiment que si le blond arrivait à s'ouvrir à ce garçon et que ce dernier faisait de même, on pourrait arriver à quelque chose de beau. Katsuki avait besoin de quelqu'un qui lui redonne de l'espoir, et Shouto avait besoin de quelqu'un pour l'accompagner et le guider. Ils pouvaient être ça l'un pour l'autre. Bon, c'était peut-être vain mais, il l'espérait sincèrement.

Il raccompagna le jeune adolescent jusqu'au lycée avant de partir. Ce dernier était déboussolé intérieurement. Ce n'était pas vraiment le savon d'Aizawa sur les cours qui l'avait chamboulé mais plutôt le regard emplie de peine qu'il avait eut en lui déclarant des choses sur son camarade. Son esprit rugissait dans le but d'abandonner cette soudaine curiosité: _'' J'ai que ça à faire de pleurnicher sur le sort des autres bien sûr ! ''_

Ce qui avait pu arriver à ce garçon n'était pas ses affaires. Et pourtant, il rentra dans la chambre et il le vit attabler au bureau. Faisant ses devoirs comme d'habitude. Mais le visage accablé, fatigué et profondément frustré. Il tenta de se persuader de l'ignorer comme à son habitude, mais le sentiment de curiosité qui était né en lui, mêlé à la culpabilité de leur stupide dispute, le titillait beaucoup trop. Alors il se pencha doucement pour regarder par dessus son épaule. Shouto, surprit se tourna vers lui.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** Dit-il d'une voix sèche et éteinte en se concentrant à nouveau sur ses devoirs, lui tournant le dos avec froideur.

 **\- Ça se voit non ? Je regarde ce que tu fais.**

 **\- Je travaille comme d'habitude. Je vois pas ce qui peut t'intéresser particulièrement cette fois-ci .** Répondit-il sur le même ton.

Cette réplique aurait du le froisser, il garda cependant son calme pour détailler le devoir en question.

 **\- Tu fais des math ?**

Le garçon ne répondit pas, il se permit alors de lire l'énoncé avant de déclarer.

 **\- Les fonctions affines et les vecteurs, ah ouais ! C'est pas sorcier une fois que t'as pigé le truc.**

Le garçon aux cheveux bicolore rentra sa tête dans ses épaules, il semblait avoir honte de quelque chose, il comprit tout naturellement.

 **\- T'y arrives pas ?**

Shouto répliqua en cachant sa gène du mieux qu'il pouvait.

 **\- J'y travaille ! Je finirais par y arriver ! Si je continue à m'exercer ça finira bien par le faire !**

Très instinctivement, Katsuki lui proposa quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais crut lui dire.

 **\- J'peux t'aider si tu veux.**

L'adolescent au cheveux blancs et rouges se tourna vers lui, les yeux arrondis de stupeur: Avait-il bien entendu ? Katsuki qui proposait son aide ? Est-ce qu'il était en train de rêver ? Le blond quand à lui, s'étouffa avec sa salive : Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit ? Il avait dit ça si naturellement. De façon presque... aimable. Il se sentit mal à l'aise, surtout que Shouto s'était mit à le dévisager avec étonnement. Il se redressa, détournant le regard, il éleva la voix pour masquer son malaise.

 **\- Je dis ça mais euh... Je m'en fous ! C'est comme tu veux ! Je sais que t'a peut-être pas besoin de moi hein !**

 **\- Je veux bien.** Avait répondu la voix timide.

Le garçon aux yeux rouges reporta son regard sur lui : Shouto avait la tête baissé, il semblait un peu gêné. Il avait cependant presque l'air heureux qu'il lui propose son aide,il semblait même soulagé. Malgré son sale caractère et son j'menfoutisme légendaire, il n'aurait pas été capable de revenir sur sa décision alors que son camarade venait d'accepter calmement son aide. Le blond se résout alors à s'asseoir à ses cotés en déclarant.

 **\- Bon alors, voyons voir cette connerie !**

* * *

Le lendemain, Katsuki se réveilla en retard. Comme la plupart du temps il n'allait pas en cours, il ne mettait jamais son réveil, son esprit était beaucoup trop épuisé pour qu'il soit capable de se lever aussi tôt. De plus, Shouto était si discret qu'il ne faisait aucun bruit en se réveillant. Il était déjà onze heure, ça ne servait plus à rien d'aller en classe ce matin. Il se leva tout de même et se prépara. Bien que ça ne lui plaise pas, il décida d'obéir à Aizawa quelques temps en allant le plus assidûment qu'il pourrait en cours. Il le faisait car le policier l'avait réprimandé à ce propos mais ça n'était pas que ça. Contrairement aux autres jours, il était perturbé par d'autres pensées aujourd'hui.

Le fait d'avoir aidé Shouto la veille lui faisait tout drôle. Ce n'était pas foncièrement désagréable, mais il était frustré de ne pas savoir identifier le sentiment qui le faisait se sentir si étrange. En réalité, il ne le comprenait pas, mais il était fier d'avoir su l'aider. Le jeune homme avait clairement eu du mal à faire son exercice, les mathématiques ne sont pas une matière simple. Pourtant il avait prit le temps de lire, de comprendre et d'expliquer lentement l'exercice, il l'avait aidé en faisant des schémas, en lui montrant des exemples. Lui Katsuki, avait su faire preuve de patience et de calme envers quelqu'un. Et assez vite, son camarade avait comprit et il avait réussi à faire son exercice presque seul sans jamais se tromper. Quand ce devoir fut fini, Shouto s'était tourné vers lui et lui avait offert un léger sourire.

 **\- Merci beaucoup d'avoir prit le temps de mieux m'expliquer.**

C'était la toute première fois de sa vie qu'il avait aidé quelqu'un. Et c'était la première fois qu'on le remerciait. Ce n'était pas grand chose, il lui avait juste montré comment faire son devoir. Et pourtant il était fier d'avoir pu lui être utile et il avait aimé ça inconsciemment.

Alors ce jour là. Depuis énormément de temps, il se sentait moins déprimé. Parce qu'il pensait à ça, encore et encore, au lieu de se ressasser en boucle qu'il n'était qu'un déchet de la société.

Comme le midi arrivait, il décida d'aller au réfectoire avant d'aller aux cours de l'après-midi. Il eut légèrement du mal à se repérer. C'est qu'il ne passait pas énormément de temps au lycée donc bon. Quand il fini par trouver, il prit son plateau et son repas avant de se mettre en quête d'un endroit tranquille où grailler. Il y avait du monde, il se plaignit doucement.

 **\- Faite qu'il y ait une table vide quelque part, j'ai pas envie de bouffer avec des têtes de cons !**

Et puis alors qu'il regardait un peu partout, il vit une table esseulée au fond de la cantine, avec sur l'une des chaise une seule personne. Un jeune garçon qui mangeait dans son coin en lisant un livre, assit là, il était bien reclus des autres et il était tranquille, mais quand même. Katsuki était étonné.

 _'' Shouto ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fout tout seul ? ''_

Encore une fois, son instinct agit à sa place et il se dirigea tout naturellement vers lui. Il vit son camarade sursauter quand il posa son plateau sur la table. Il le regarda avec de grands yeux ronds, intrigué par le sursaut soudain du jeune homme.

 **\- Oh ! Bon sang... Tu m'as fais peur.**

 **\- Je vois ça... Je te préviens, je me met là !**

 **\- Fais comme tu veux, installes-toi.**

Il s'assit sans pouvoir détacher son regard de lui. Il était profondément surprit de le voir isolé de tout le monde. Il toussa avec gêne en se demandant comment il allait tourner sa phrase. Ne trouvant pas le moyen de faire preuve de subtilité, il fini par dire tout simplement.

 **\- Tu manges tout seul?**

 **\- Oui.** Répondit le garçon aux cheveux rouges et blancs, le visage fermé.

 _'' Ben merde alors ! ''_ Pensa le blond. Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de choses qu'il attendait de Shouto. C'est vrai, c'était un garçon déterminé, travailleur, et il fallait l'avouer, il était vraiment séduisant. Il avait ce petit coté renfermé que la plupart des gens trouvait attrayant, mystérieux. Alors il s'était attendu qu'il soit le genre de gars à succès, avec une ribambelle d'amis. Le gars sérieux et admirable que tout le monde apprécie. Pourquoi il était seul ?

 **\- Mais euh... Pourquoi tu manges pas avec les autres ?**

Shouto leva les yeux vers lui. Il trouvait ça extrêmement bizarre de la part de Katsuki de demander cela. Alors qu'en temps normal, il se fichait de tout et ne cherchait jamais la discussion. . Alors pourquoi se comportait-il d'un coup si différemment. Il soupira. Il n'avait rien à cacher de toute manière.

 **\- Moi et les autres, on est pas forcément sur la même longueur d'onde.**

 **\- Ah bon.**

L'adolescent aux yeux rouges regarda autour de lui. Aux tables un peu plus loin, des élèves les regardaient, certains avaient au visage, des petits sourires désagréables, en voyant le blond les dévisager, ils se tournèrent rapidement. Ce n'est vraiment pas le genre de chose que Katsuki pouvait apprécier.

 **\- Je n'imaginais pas ça comme ça.**

 **\- Comme quoi.** Répondit le garçon aux cheveux bicolore.

 **\- Je pensais pas que tu étais quelqu'un de si solitaire.**

Shouto sembla se fermer un peu plus à cette réplique. Le blond chercha ses mots pour se reprendre.

 **\- 'Fin ! Ce que je veux dire c'est que tu te conduisais comme un gars tellement normal, intéressé par les cours, par ta vie d'étudiant là ! Je t'imaginais être du genre délégué charismatique de la classe et que t'étais comme tout le monde.**

Le garçon en face se décrispa. Il demanda, les yeux brillant à nouveau.

 **\- Tu trouves que j'ai l'air d'être quelqu'un de normal ?**

 **\- ... Ouais.**

Le garçon sourit en essayant de le cacher presque aussitôt, comme si la réponse de son camarade l'avait touché. En le voyant ainsi, le blond repensa aux mots d'Aizawa, à la lueur de peine que le policier avait eut dans le regard. C'était bizarre. Quelle genre de personne était Shouto pour qu'il éprouve du plaisir à ce qu'on lui dise qu'il était tout simplement normal ?

Ce sentiment d'intrigue qu'il ressentait vis à vis de lui se mua doucement en inquiétude. C'était une grande première pour Katsuki.

 **\- Tu vas en cour cet après-midi ?**

Le blond acquiesça avec un ' hum '' en buvant un verre d'eau.

 **\- Tant mieux.**

Il vit que le garçon en face se retenait de dire quelque chose, il savait très bien ce qu'il avait envie de dire, il le prit de cour en répliquant.

 **\- Ouais ouais je sais... Je devrais aller en cour plus souvent.**

L'adolescent répondit, les yeux ronds.

 **\- Oh euh... mais je...**

 **\- T'avais raison ! C'est bon !** Grogna t-il puis il soupira. Je fais le con bien trop souvent. **Je vais avoir des emmerdes si je m'absente encore de toute façon.**

Il lui fallut puiser dans son courage et mettre un coup de pied dans son orgueil pour dire.

 **\- Cette dispute qu'on a eu, je sais très bien que c'était complètement con, malgré que j'ai trouvé ton petit ton désagréable...** Il souffla : **Aaaaah... tu pensais pas à mal.**

Le garçon aux cheveux bicolore sentit ses joues chauffer en l'entendant s'excuser maladroitement à sa façon. C'était si... réconfortant de sa part de se conduire ainsi d'un seul coup. Au vu de l'état émotionnel dans lequel il était, il avait vraiment, vraiment besoin d'un peu de gentillesse. Il eut alors du mal à répondre sans que l'émotion ne trouble sa voix.

 **\- Ce n'est pas grave. On oublie ça tu veux ?**

Le blond hocha la tête, intensément préoccupé par son camarade, pour détendre l'atmosphère, il décida de dire.

- **Je risque de m'incruster souvent à ta table, que tu le veuilles ou non.**

Son camarade le contempla avec stupeur avant de rire doucement. Katsuki se mit à rougir légèrement en le voyant ainsi, ça devait être la première fois qu'il entendait son rire.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais marrer ?!**

 **\- Mais rien.** Répondit-il avec une expression plus sereine. **Ça ne me dérange pas, ne te fais pas de soucis.**

 **\- Mouais...** Répondit-il en grommelant. C'était énervant... Ce garçon était vraiment mignon.

* * *

Une première bonne note.

Ce matin en allant en cour, le professeur avait corrigé les Dm de mathématiques et les avaient rendu avant la fin des deux heures de cours. Et Shouto avait eut une très bonne note. Son cœur avait bondit en la voyant, il n'avait pas put s'empêcher de sourire, profondément ravi.

 _'' Shouto Todoroki, dix-neuf sur vingt, Vous avez fait de gros efforts, félicitation ! ''_

C'était ce fameux Dm qu'il avait fait avec Katsuki. C'était grâce à son camarade si il avait une bonne note.

Quelques temps c'était écoulés depuis que les choses allaient mieux entre eux deux. En fait, les choses s'était vraiment beaucoup améliorées. Il voyait que peu à peu, le blond faisait de son mieux pour devenir plus agréable. Il était toujours un peu difficile à aborder, et c'était toujours un défi d'avoir une conversation construite avec lui, il ne voulait toujours pas parler de lui-même par exemple et détestait les questions intimes. Mais si l'on évitait sa vie personnelle et qu'on s'habituait à son comportement grossier, il n'était plus si exécrable. Il était même parfois gentil. Pas directement mais dans sa façon d'être. Et la gentillesse, de la part de Katsuki qui avait tant de mal à interagir avec les autres, c'était vraiment réconfortant. Ses notes remontaient, parce qu'assez souvent, le blond jetait un œil par dessus son épaule et l'aidait à faire ses devoirs en lui expliquant ce qu'il n'avait pas compris. Peu à peu, cela devint une habitude, et le soir venu, ils s'asseyaient l'un à coté de l'autre : Katsuki reprenait les cours qu'il avait manqué et en même temps, il aidait son camarade. À présent, le garçon aux yeux vairons n'était même plus réticent à lui demander de l'aide, même si le jeune rebelle prenait généralement l'initiative de venir naturellement auprès de lui.

Une chose le secoua profondément par ailleurs : Shouto était très admiratif devant lui, il était extrêmement intelligent... Katsuki comprenait toujours tout, il savait si bien expliquer, mieux que ses professeurs en tout cas. Il arrivait à faire tout les exercices comme si tout était facile pour lui. Chaque fois qu'il rentrait au soir dans sa chambre avec un exercice compliqué, il pensait immédiatement '' _Katsuki saura m'aider à mieux comprendre_ '' et c'était très rassurant.

 _'' Comment quelqu'un de si cultivé peut sécher aussi souvent les cours ? ''_ Pensa t-il. Il ne lui posa pas la question. Il ne voulait pas le froisser, une forte admiration avait commencé à croître pour lui.

Le blond allait bien plus souvent en cours. C'était au plus grand soulagement du garçon à la cicatrice. Le garçon aux yeux rouges n'aimait pas beaucoup les autres alors il restait avec lui. Que ce soit à la cantine où en cours. Grâce à cela, il se sentait beaucoup moins seul. Il était aussi beaucoup plus tranquille. L'adolescent rebelle était très intimidant pour ses autres camarades, tant qu'il était avec lui, les autres avaient peur de les approcher. Tant mieux. Ainsi, il n'avait plus a se sentir menacé.

Le fait de devoir aussi souvent aider son camarade aurait pu l'agacer, mais le blond le faisait, avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme, sans l'avouer. Il appréciait le fait de lui apprendre des choses, il aimait le regard brillant de reconnaissance que Shouto lui lançait. Chacune des bonnes notes du jeune homme lui faisait irrémédiablement chaud au cœur. Katsuki avait de quoi être fier, pour une fois dans sa vie. Parce que son camarade s'en sortait mieux grâce à lui. Et en faisant cela, il oubliait qu'il était né indésirable, car il se sentait soudainement utile pour quelqu'un.

Néanmoins. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange qu'il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer... Le jeune homme ignorait énormément de choses ! Pour son âge et pour un lycéen, c'était bizarre, et pourtant il n'était pas bête du tout... Ça lui sautait au yeux car il comprenait très vite ses explications, et dès qu'il y arrivait une fois, il le retenait et ses notes n'avaient de cesse de grimper. Ce n'est pas que Shouto avait du mal avec certaines choses non ! C'est qu'il ne les avaient vraisemblablement jamais apprise par le passé ! Comment ça se faisait ? Il n'aurait d'ordinaire, pas eu autant envie de s'immiscer dans la vie de quelqu'un. Mais il commençait réellement à se poser des questions sur lui et à s'inquiéter. Pourquoi ?

 _'' Pourquoi je me sens aussi bizarre, c'est n'importe quoi bordel ! ''_ Se demanda t-il en serra son t-shirt au niveau de son cœur. _'' Pourquoi je m'inquiète pour Shouto ? Pourquoi mes propres soucis ne m'obsèdent plus d'un seul coup ? ''_

La nuit était tombé et Shouto s'était écroulé sur son bureau. Katsuki s'en était approché dans l'optique de le secouer pour le réveiller et lui dire d'aller au lit. Mais quand il fut à son niveau et qu'il vit son visage délicat profondément endormi. Il se ravisa. Il resta debout à l'observer, les sourcils froncés. Il saisit une couverture pour la lui mettre sur les épaules, puis il prit la deuxième chaise pour s'asseoir près de lui un instant. Son regard rouge se porta sur la tâche sombre qu'il avait autour de son œil gauche, il ne put s'empêcher d'écarter l'une de ses mèches de cheveux pour mieux le regarder, prenant un air perplexe.

 _'' D'où venait-elle cette brûlure ? Dans quelles circonstances pouvait-on recevoir une cicatrice pareille ? ''_ Les mots d'Aizawa tournaient dans sa tête.

Il s'écarta sans pour autant se lever, restant juste assit à coté de son camarade.

Il lui semblait qu'il était devant le mystère le plus énigmatique jamais créé.


	5. Tisser un lien

Chapitre 5, et ce pour fêter une journée spéciale : L'épisode 1 de la saison trois est sorti wooohooo

 **Les reviews :**

 **Megumieto :** La suite tu as voulu, la suite je te donne. J'espère qu'elle te plairas. Merci pour tes compliments ça me touche, j'en profite pour répondre aussi ici à tes commentaires sur mon autre fanfic. Elle est loin, très loin d'être parfaite mais merci d'avoir prit le temps de la lire pour me donner ton avis. Même si il y a des erreurs, j'étais à fond dedans quand je l'ai écrite et c'est aussi la première et seule histoire que j'ai réussi à finir. J'essaie de m'améliorer, j'espère que tu le ressentiras ^^ ( Et oui je sais qui tu es OwO je sais touuuut )

 **Guest :** Bon bah tu t'y attendais en même temps -w-, c'est une fanfic Bakutodo, il fallait bien qu'à un moment, notre blond explosif se calme pour apprendre à être ( un peu ) gentil. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite.

Bisous à vous deux -3-.

C'est parti pour la lecture.

* * *

Plus d'un mois était passé depuis le dernier rendez-vous avec Aidowa, mois durant lequel Shouto s'était inexplicablement et très fortement rapproché de Katsuki. Cela avait été vraiment inespéré ! Est-ce que le blond avait sentit qu'il avait eu besoin d'aide à ce moment précis ? Que leur dispute l'avait chagriné malgré tout. Que la solitude, les cours lui pesaient ? Peu importe ! Parce qu'il n'avait beau ne toujours pas être l'adolescent entouré d'amis qu'il avait voulu être, ce mois l'avait vraiment redressé. Il comprenait mieux les cours, il avait eu des bonnes notes et surtout, il avait le sentiment de s'être fait son premier ami. Et même si ça avait l'air idiot, c'était la chose la plus importante pour lui. C'est le pas léger qu'il se rendit ce weekend au cabinet de son psychiatre, il avait tellement hâte de dire à son tuteur qu'il allait pouvoir rester au lycée plus longtemps et qu'il pouvait enfin être rassuré.

C'est avec une très grande surprise que l'albinos l'accueillit dans la pièce, il était grandement étonné de voir Shouto d'aussi bonne humeur, comme si rien de grave ne s'était produit un mois plus tôt.

 **\- Bonjour Monsieur Aidowa.**

 **\- Hum... Bonjour Shouto. Dis donc, tu as l'air d'être en forme!**

Le jeune homme répondit par un sourire léger que le médecin lui rendit gentiment. Il s'installèrent tout deux dans la pièce pour commencer sans plus de formalités. Chaque rendez-vous était régit par une routine : Shouto entrait comme si il était chez lui et ils parlaient de choses plus ou moins importantes de sorte à instaurer un climat serein et confortable. Puis une fois que le garçon était installé dans le canapé, l'albinos commençait à lui poser des questions.

 **\- Bon dis moi. Comment c'est passé ce mois-ci ?**

 **\- Ça va beaucoup mieux. Je m'en sors mieux au niveau des cours, j'ai eu de très bonnes notes à mes derniers exercices.**

Il eut un fin sourire fier alors qu'il sortait des copies de son sac.

 **\- Je les aient prisent avec moi pour vous les montrer. Je me suis dit que vous aimeriez peut-être voir comment je me débrouille. Vous avez vu ? J'ai fais des progrès !**

Le psychiatre prit les copies pour les zieuter un instant: D'excellentes notes dans diverses matières, pas une en dessous de seize, des appréciations flatteuses et des encouragements. C'était vraiment très curieux. Il posa les copies sur la table pour demander.

 **\- Quelle formidable remontée ! Mais dis moi, qu'est-ce qui ta permit d'un seul coup de pouvoir décrocher d'aussi bonne notes ?**

Il eut un tic désagréable à l'œil et son sourire mourut en voyant l'adolescent rougir légèrement : Shouto était le genre de garçon qui avait beaucoup de mal à s'exprimer, et il restait la plupart du temps assez neutre quelle que soit les circonstances, il n'y avait qu'avec les personnes qu'il connaissait bien qu'il pouvait se permettre de montrer une face plus sensible de lui même et Aidowa et lui étaient bien assez proches pour que l'adolescent puisse clairement lui montrer des larmes ou un sourire. Mais jamais... Auparavant, il ne l'avait vu rougir ainsi en prenant un air rêveur. Le garçon répondit en se tortillant doucement les mains.

 **\- Je m'entends beaucoup mieux avec mon camarade de chambre, Katsuki.**

Katsuki ? Alors c'est comme ça qu'il s'appelait, ce garçon qui un mois plus tôt était en parti responsable de la tristesse et de la détresse du garçon.

 **\- Ton camarade de chambre ? Mais je croyais que tu ne t'entendais pas bien du tout avec lui ?**

Il hocha la tête doucement avant d'ajouter.

 **\- Oui mais... Maintenant ça va beaucoup mieux ! Je ne saurais pas vous dire comment ça a pu se produire. D'un coup, je ne sais pas pourquoi, il a commencé à vouloir m'aider pour mes devoirs.**

Il prit un air songeur.

 **\- Je pense vraiment qu'il n'est pas méchant, je ne veux pas le juger par rapport au comportement qu'il avait au début avec moi. Nous étions des inconnus après tout. Et puis il avait peut-être ses propre problèmes. Le monde ne tourne pas autour de moi après tout.**

Shouto prit une gorgé de thé avant d'ajouter.

 **\- De plus, je sais très bien que je ne suis pas la personne la plus facile à approcher non plus. Des fois je réponds de façon sèche sans peser mes mots. Sur le moment je ne m'en rend pas compte, et après coup, je réalise que je suis parfois un peu froid dans ma manière de m'exprimer ou de me comporter. Alors je me demande si des fois, il n'a pas eu l'impression que j'étais quelqu'un d'hautain ou d'arrogant, quelque chose comme ça.**

Il inspira avant de finir d'une voix plus légère.

 **\- En tout cas, au moment où je n'allais vraiment pas bien, il a dut le sentir et il s'est adoucit.**

Le psychiatre se força à ne pas montrer le moindre soupçon d'agacement, il posa une question.

 **\- Et donc votre relation maintenant... Expliques-moi tout. Comment vous êtes ensembles ?Ce que tu pense ou éprouve vis à vis de lui.**

 **\- Euh.. Hé bien. Notre relation... On passe souvent du temps ensemble. Au tout début pas tant que ça mais, dernièrement, je mange avec lui, on s'assoit l'un à coté de l'autre en cours, on se met ensemble pour les travaux de groupe. Quand on est dans la chambre, on parle ensemble, il m'aide pour mes exercices... Sans jamais montrer si ça le dérange ou si ça l'énerve...**

Sa voix prit un ton étrange en finissant sa phrase.

 **\- Pour ce qui est de ce que j'éprouve vis à vis de lui... Je l'admire.**

 **\- Tu l'admires ? C'est à dire ?**

 **\- Il est vraiment très intelligent, il comprend toujours tout, il sait résoudre tout les problèmes. Il m'impressionne. J'étais loin de me douter, au vu de son langage un peu trop familier, qu'il était si cultivé. Je crois bien que si il faisait son travail assidûment et si il était toujours totalement présent en cour, ça serait lui le garçon le plus intelligent de la classe, sans aucune hésitation. Et il fort. Il fait peur aux autre. Quand je suis avec lui, plus personne ne m'insulte. Depuis qu'il passe du temps avec moi, je me sens... mieux.**

Il ne devait en aucun cas le montrer mais, Aidowa n'aimait pas cette situation. De ce qu'il comprenait, cet adolescent que Shouto côtoyait lui servait de bouée de sauvetage : Il lui permettait de s'en sortir en cours et il le protégeait des autres par sa simple présence. Mais le pire, restait cette intonation de voix indescriptible que l'adolescent prenait, la rougeur sur ses joues. C'était une réaction normale, surtout pour Shouto : Le jeune homme n'était pas très habitué à l'affection et à l'amitié. Il était si seul... Depuis son réveil, ses uniques fréquentations furent les adultes travaillant à l'hôpital, des patients qui allaient et venaient et qu'il ne revoyait plus par la suite, la jeune fille au cancer qui était morte deux mois après son réveil et lui-même, son psychiatre, et il ne pouvaient se voir, maximum qu'une fois par mois en rendez-vous. Alors, le fait que le jeune homme ait enfin trouvé une personne qui était gentille avec lui et surtout qui l'aidait à s'en sortir faisait facilement l'effet d'un coup de fouet dans ses émotions. Après tout, on parlait d'une personne qui lui avait tendu la main lorsqu'il sentait qu'il pouvait tout abandonner car il n'allait pas réussir. Il s'osa à demander.

 **\- Si je comprend bien, tu apprécies beaucoup ton camarade maintenant ?**

Le garçon hocha la tête, il avait véritablement l'air heureux.

 **\- Oui... je l'aime bien. Il n'est pas mauvais, il est juste difficile à cerner. Pendant un moment, c'était le chaos entre lui et moi, maintenant, j'ai l'impression d'avoir enfin un ami. Ça me soulage vraiment.**

L'adulte soupira. Des bonnes notes, un camarade avec lequel il s'entendait bien, une bonne humeur qui était revenue. Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il l'envoi dans un établissement spécialisé, pour l'instant. Il aurait dû être ravi. Il aimait cet adorable patient, Shouto était un garçon si mignon, si courageux de s'être durement accrocher à la vie. Pourtant, il n'était pas du tout satisfait de ce rendez-vous. Il n'aimait pas le voir couvrir d'éloge son camarade, et il n'aimait toujours pas l'idée de le savoir dans un établissement où les autres se moquaient de lui.

 **\- Les autres élèves ont toujours un mauvais comportement envers toi ?**

Shouto releva la tête.

 **\- Ils ne m'apprécient toujours pas. Ça arrive qu'on m'embête encore. Mais comme je vous l'ai dit, ça arrive beaucoup moins souvent, quand Katsuki est là, je suis totalement tranquille. Et puis, je ne me laisse pas faire. Je sais leur répondre quand ils dépassent les bornes.**

Il ferma les yeux et demanda finalement avec une once de fatalité.

 **\- J'imagine que comme tout va bien, tu veux rester dans ce lycée.**

 **\- Oui. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Je vais bien. Ça va mieux.** Sourit-il avec sincérité.

Aidowa se força à sourire lui aussi. Bien que profondément énervé contre ce lycée à la noix et contre ce Katsuki. Il n'avait nullement confiance en ce garçon. Il faisait d'abord souffrir Shouto, en lui laissant croire qu'il le détestait, et tantôt il changeait de comportement. Se transformant en un genre d'idole pour l'adolescent aux yeux vairons.

Shouto pouvait bien être un garçon fort et courageux, il était sensible et fragilisé par toute les épreuves qu'il avait vécu, Aidowa était persuadé, et il avait sûrement raison, que si quelqu'un qu'il admirait autant que Katsuki finissait par lui faire du tord, ça n'aurait aucun mal à le blesser profondément.

C'était peut-être inadmissible pour un adulte, et psychiatre d'autant plus mais... Aidowa avait énormément d'affection pour lui: Ce jeune homme si charmant était à ses yeux, une étincelle d'espoir, un trésor rare et précieux dans ce monde froid et cruel. Si il avait eu la juridiction et le temps pour le faire, il l'aurait prit chez lui, il s'en serait occupé personnellement, mais il n'était pas autorisé à cela, de plus, il était débordé par le travail. Alors il devait supporter de le savoir dans ce foutu lycée avec ce foutu garçon qui ne lui inspirait aucune confiance. ' _' Quelle merde ! ''_

Il se leva pour s'asseoir à coté de son patient. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules, l'adolescent le regarda un peu surprit. Les yeux rouges et empreint d'affection rencontrèrent les siens.

 **\- Tu dois me jurer que tout va pour le mieux pour toi. Je vais être honnête avec toi mon petit Shouto. Je n'aime pas te savoir dans ce lycée. J'ai eu une mission lorsque nous avons été présenté, je dois faire en sorte que tu puisses aller toujours mieux pour que tu puisses avoir une vie heureuse que tu mérites amplement. Et ce n'est pas purement professionnel. Tu es conscient que tu es très important pour moi n'est-ce pas ?**

Le garçon ressentit un soupçon de gène mêlé à un sentiment de plaisir. Ça faisait toujours du bien et du mal de voir quelqu'un se soucier autant de lui. Il hocha la tête en guise de réponse, l'adulte continua de parler en lui caressant le haut du crâne.

 **\- Je serais toujours là pour t'écouter et te guider. Mais surtout, j'ai besoin d'être sûr que tu vas bien. Tu comprends ?**

Shouto lui répondit d'une voix rassurante, bien que légèrement déstabilisé par le soudain débordement d'inquiétude qu'il percevait dans la voix de l'albinos.

 **\- Je vous jure que ça va. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Si les choses devaient recommencer à aller mal, je vous jure que je ferais ce que vous me direz. Mais pour l'instant, il n'y a aucune raison de se faire du soucis.**

Il resta un instant auprès de lui en triturant l'un de ses douces mèches de cheveux, tout en admirant ses iris vairons sans trouver la moindre hésitation dans sa voix. Shouto lui rendit son regard en déglutissant, il était toujours intimidé lorsqu'Aidowa le scrutait de cette façon, cherchant de ses yeux rouges perçants, toute traces de troubles, de mensonges et d'hésitation. L'homme fini par souffler en se levant pour retourner près de son bureau, il se saisit de son carnet pour écrire.

\- Bon. J'ose espérer pour ton bien être que tout continuera ainsi.

Shouto acquiesça en souriant, Aidowa lui tourna le dos en écrivant son rapport. Prenant soin que son patient ne puisse pas voir son expression, les iris rougies de rage et de rancœur, il pensa avec amertume.

 _'' On va voir un peu quel genre de personne est ce Katsuki. ''_

* * *

Ce weekend était assez étrange. Ce matin, Katsuki devait se lever pour ses travaux d'intérêts. En se réveillant, il constata avec surprise que son camarade était lui aussi levé et habillé. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de dire.

 **\- Shouto ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Tu vas quelque part ?**

 **\- Oh ... euh .**

Le garçon avait hésité à répondre, il avait finalement dit.

 **\- J'ai quelque chose à faire, à plus !**

 **\- Hein ? Mais...**

Il n'avait pas eut le temps de demander quoi que ce soit, son ami était parti en vitesse sans rien dire de plus. C'était vraiment très intriguant... Le weekend, normalement, Shouto se reposait où il se promenait dans le lycée. Mais pas si tôt en tout cas ! Comme tout adolescent qui se respecte, la grasse matinée en fin de semaine était quelque chose de sacré. Alors qu'avait-il de si important qui nécessitait qu'il se lève si tôt un samedi ?

 **\- Hey mec ? T'es dans la lune ?**

Il fut ramené à la raison par une voix masculine et enjouée derrière lui. Kirishima vint lui taper sur l'épaule.

 **\- T'as besoin de moi pour installer les tuyaux de la plomberie ?**

Il se gratta la tête avant de souffler.

 **\- Mouais. C'est casse-couille ce machin. Viens me donner un coup de main !**

Katsuki était depuis quelque temps, beaucoup moins désagréable que lorsqu'il était arrivé sur le chantier. Il avait toujours un sale caractère de chien, mais il n'avait plus cette fâcheuse manie d'agresser verbalement et de souhaiter la mort à quiconque venait lui parler pour n'importe quelle raison. Cependant, aujourd'hui, le garçon aux cheveux rouges trouvait à son ami, une tête étrange.

 **\- Y'a quelque chose qui te trotte dans le crâne ?**

Il soupira.

 **\- Tu veux en parler ?**

 **\- Non, mêles-toi de ton cul.** Répondit-il d'une voix calme.

Le garçon eut un sourire mi-amusé, mi-nerveux.

 **\- Au fait, je t'ai jamais demandé. T'es dans quel lycée ?**

 **\- Futabime Chansu à Kunitachi.**

 **\- Sérieusement ? C'est un lycée avec pension non ?**

 **\- Exactement.**

 **\- Cool, moi je suis au lycée Shokan. J'habite avec ma copine, j'ai de la chance, on peut encore aller au même lycée malgré tout.**

Katsuki étira un rictus.

 **\- Tu parles d'elle toute les cinq minute ma parole !**

Kirishima le regarda avec perplexité.

 **\- Tout les putains sujets dont tu parles t'amènent toujours à parler de ta meuf. C'est une obsession ou quoi !? Tu dois la faire flipper à déballer tout sur votre vie à n'importe qui !**

Il planta la pelle dans le sol en continuant avec un ton moqueur.

 **\- Ou alors t'as un sérieux complexe qui fait que tu peux pas t'empêcher de rappeler à tout le monde que t'as une meuf.**

Kirishima éclata de rire.

 **\- Ça te fais chier ?**

 **\- Carrément !**

 **\- Hahahaha.**

Il ressuya une larme de rire.

 **\- Ouais je sais. Je dois saouler tout le monde avec ça. Mais avant de la rencontrer, j'étais un genre de trou de balle qui passait son temps à faire n'importe quoi.**

À ces mots, le blond se tourna avec intérêt vers son collègue.

 **\- T'es toujours un trou de balle.** Répliqua t-il en levant un sourcil.

 **\- Je fais de mon mieux. Sois pas dur !** Pleurnicha le roux, il sourit avant de prendre un air béât.

 **\- Elle, elle était si sage, si timide. Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un pour la défendre. Elle avait l'air si précieuse.**

Il baissa les yeux, songeant avec tendresse.

 **\- Quand on a commencé à se côtoyer, elle m'a permit de me détacher de cette image que j'avais de moi-même. Celle d'un mec qui ne savait rien faire d'autre que de se foutre dans des situations de merde. Je la protégeais, elle me regardait comme si j'étais quelqu'un de formidable. J'avais jamais pensé que je pouvais avoir de la valeur. Ça fait vraiment quelque chose de trouver quelqu'un qui te rend fier de toi-même.**

Katsuki écarquilla fortement les yeux, d'un coup d'un seul, à ces mots. Il pensa à Shouto, il pensa à la gratitude de son ami lorsqu'ils faisaient leurs devoirs ensemble. Il pensa à la fierté qu'il ressentait voyant le jeune homme progresser en cour grâce à lui. Il pensa à cette apparente froideur qui cachait peut-être une difficulté à comprendre les autres, mais qui se brisait peu à peu avec lui comme durant le dernier mois, ils avaient commencé à beaucoup mieux s'entendre. Il pensait à tout ce mystère autour de lui et à comment il pouvait avoir l'air aussi arrogant et insupportable qu'il avait un visage doux et angélique.

 **\- Elle m'a rendu meilleur. C'est la plus belle de toute les choses qu'il pouvait m'arriver. Alors quand je pense à elle, c'est plus fort que moi. Je peux pas m'empêcher d'être fier.**

Il se tourna vers Katsuki en riant.

 **\- Je sais, ça doit te paraître super niais mais...**

Il se figea de stupeur en voyant l'expression totalement chamboulé qu'abordait son ami.

 **\- Mec, ça va ?!**

Le garçon revint à la conscience, il secoua la tête pour chasser toute ses pensées. Ce que Kirishima lui avait dit lui avait fortement fait pensé à son ami au lycée. Une personne qui le regardait comme si il était incroyable. Un ami qui avait besoin de lui, qui lui permettait d'arrêter de te sentir comme le sale fruit d'une copulation basé sur le plaisir et le besoin de pognon. Face à Shouto et lorsqu'ils passaient du temps ensemble, il ne se sentait pas comme un fils de pute. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine en y pensant.

 **\- Hey Katsuki, tu me fais peur.**

 **\- Lâches-moi la grappe putain !** Rugit le garçon, le visage complètement rouge.

Kirishima se recula avec une grimace de rire, il lui arrivait quoi à celui-là sérieux ? Il était amoureux ou quoi ?

 **\- C'est bon c'est bon, je te laisse !**

Le travail se termina, c'est en grognant entre ses dents que Katsuki balança son sac par dessus son épaule, avec pour idée de rentrer vite chez lui.

 **\- Qu'il est lourd ce Kirishima. Nianiania ma copine... N'importe quoi !** Gronda t-il le visage toujours rouge. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel à la con ! Ok, il trouvait que le temps qu'il passait avec son camarade de chambre n'était pas si horrible que ça, mais de là à devenir rouge, de là à ce que son cœur se mette à battre n'importe comment, c'était putain de stupide ! Shouto était sympa, et oui il était plutôt pas mal physiquement, mais ça restait tout de même un mec super chelou qui cachait plein de trucs bizarres.

 **\- Katsuki !** Appela une voix.

Le garçon se tourna vers le son, il se demanda un instant si il devait se sentir fatigué ou énervé.

 **\- Putain mais vous allez arrêter de me stalker ? C'est hyper flippant Aizawa !**

Le policier s'approcha de lui en souriant, amusé par ce comportement enfantin, presque dénué de toute la rage et l'asociabilité qu'il dégageait habituellement.

 **\- Viens, je te raccompagne si tu veux.**

Le garçon monta dans la voiture. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, le policier n'avait pas l'air d'être de mauvaise humeur.

 **\- J'ai reçu des rapports venant du lycée.**

 **\- Ah ouais ?** Grommela t-il, la tête contre la fenêtre.

 **\- Ouaip. Il est dit que tu viens plus souvent en cours et que tu rends enfin des devoirs.**

 **\- Youpi...** Souffla t-il sans conviction.

 **\- Je devrais t'engueuler pour le fait que tu fasses toujours preuve d'absentéisme injustifié à certains moments, mais tu fais des efforts alors je préfère t'encourager.**

 **\- Si ça peut vous faire plaisir.** Répondit-il.

Aizawa souffla avec un rictus, quelle plaie ce gosse ! Mais bon. Ça lui faisait honnêtement plaisir qu'il fasse enfin des efforts.

 **\- Et avec ton coloc, ça se passe comment ?**

Le garçon ouvrit grand les yeux, sa conversation avec Kirishima lui revenant en tête. Et voilà ! On reparlait de lui et il se remettait à se sentir bizarre. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout aujourd'hui lui fasse penser à Shouto ?

 **\- Ça va bien ! C'est pas vos affaires !**

L'adulte l'observa avec surprise. Katsuki lui tournait le dos, il ne voulait pas qu'il voit son visage.

 **\- Vous vous entendez bien ? D'après son dossier, Shouto à l'air d'être un bon garçon.**

Il se mordit légèrement la lèvre, avant de répondre instinctivement.

 **\- Ouais... C'est quelqu'un de bien. Mais ...**

Le policier se tourna vers lui, l'air interrogatif.

 **\- Mais quoi ?**

Le blond se mit à repenser à toute ces choses étranges sur son camarade.

 **\- Je l'aide à faire son taf depuis un petit moment déjà. C'est étrange... Il est pas con mais... Il y a plein de choses qu'il avait l'air de ne pas connaitre alors que vu son âge, ça aurait du être acquis. On dirait qu'il a jamais été à l'école de sa vie.**

Il continua en repensant à la scène du matin.

 **\- Et puis ce matin, il avait l'air de devoir aller quelque part, alors qu'il était tôt et que c'est le weekend. Pourtant, il n'est pas du genre à sortir pour rien. Je me pose pleins de questions sur lui...**

L'homme le contempla du coin de l'œil.

 **\- Tiens tiens. Ça m'étonne ! Tu t'inquiète pour quelqu'un ? Pourtant c'est loin d'être ton genre .**

Le blond se redressa d'un coup sur son siège.

 **\- OUI BON BAH ! AVOUEZ QUE C'EST ÉTRANGE !**

L'adulte souffla en fermant doucement les yeux.

 **\- Katsuki, ne l'embête pas avec ça.**

Il tourna son regard vers lui.

 **\- Il a des choses douloureuses à cacher comme toi. Si vous vous entendez bien, il te les dira peut-être le jour où il aura besoin de te parler.**

Le garçon se figea à cette réponse. Ce n'était pas à Aizawa de lui révéler ce qu'il savait sur son ami. C'était l'intimité de Shouto. Lui même aurait du mal a accepter qu'une tiers personne raconte au jeune homme toute sa vie, alors il pouvait comprendre que le policier ne veuille pas lui en dire plus. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant le lycée, avant de le laisser partir, l'adulte déclara.

 **\- Tu as l'air d'avoir changé Katsuki. Tu n'as plus le même regard mort que tu avais y'a trois mois. Il était vraiment temps tu sais. Accroches-toi à cette nouvelle vie. Tu pourrais bien y trouver ton bonheur.**

Il démarra sa voiture pour partir, le blond le regarda s'en aller sans rien dire. Le visage pensif. Il se retourna pour rentrer dans sa chambre, il était tard, peut-être que Shouto était rentré lui aussi.

* * *

En entrant dans le couloir, il vit de la lumière sous la porte de sa chambre, ça ne faisait aucun doute que son ami était rentré et qu'il le retrouverait soit en train de se reposer, soit en train de travailler.

Il se massa les tempes puis il entra. Shouto était en train de ranger son linge, il était courant que le weekend, l'après midi, il dépose et récupère ses affaires au pressing. L'adolescent aux yeux vairons se tourna vers lui pour l'accueillir amicalement.

 **\- Salut. Tu as passé une bonne journée ?**

 **\- Ouais... Y'a mieux y'a pire. Mais ça va.**

Il déposa son sac sur son lit et tiqua quelque instants en regardant ses mains. Il s'était fait une ampoule en travaillant. Il fouilla dans l'armoire et demanda.

 **\- À tout hasard, on aurait pas des pansements quelques part ici ?**

Son camarade releva la tête avec une légère grimace, ce qui surprit le blond, il demanda instinctivement :

 **\- Tu saignes ?!**

 **\- Euh.. nan.**

Katsuki le vit soupirer de soulagement ce qui titilla grandement sa curiosité.

 **\- C'est quoi cette tête ? Qu'est-ce que t'as ?**

Shouto détourna le regard, il semblait un peu anxieux, il répondit d'un ton légèrement sec.

 **\- C'est rien. Ne fais pas attention à ça.** En voyant son camarade le dévisager avec insistance, il renchérit. **Arrêtes de me regarder comme ça. Tu te fouterais de moi de toute façon.**

Cependant le regard de plus en plus perdu du jeune homme blond le fit cèder et il déclara avec gène.

 **\- Je suis hématophobe voilà !**

Katsuki haussa un sourcil avant de répondre avec un léger rictus.

 **\- T'es sérieux ?**

 **\- Ne te moques pas ! C'est loin d'être drôle !**

 **\- C'est bon c'est bon ! J'ai juste une ampoule de toute façon. Bon tu as des pansements oui ou non ?**

Le garçon posa les vêtements propres et fouilla dans ses affaires personnelles pour en sortir une boite, il s'approcha de Katsuki et ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer en voyant ses mains pleines d'ampoules et de coupures cicatrisés.

 **\- Mais ! Comment tu t'es fait ça ?** Dit-il en en lui prenant instinctivement la main. À ce geste Katsuki sentit une chaleur étrange l'envahir et il se figea, il dégagea sa main instinctivement. Cependant, Shouto déballa un pansement et le lui appliqua avec soin, ne sachant pas comment réagir, le blond se résolu à se laisser faire. À ses risques et périls, le garçon aux yeux vairons demanda avec suspicion.

 **\- Tu ne t'es pas battu ?**

 **\- HEIN ? Mais non ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ? Que je suis tout le temps en train de chercher les embrouilles ?** Répondit-il, vexé.

 **\- Alors comment est-ce que tu as fais ton compte pour te faire ça ?**

Le garçon aux yeux rouges le fuit du regard avant de finalement décider de lui avouer la vérité.

 **\- Arrêtes un peu de flipper pour rien, c'est bon... Je bosse le weekend, c'est tout.**

À cette réponse, Shouto sembla s'apaiser, il ne semblait pas moins surprit pour autant.

 **\- Ça te fais mal ?**

 **\- Nan ça va...**

Shouto soupira doucement.

 **\- Je suis un peu surpris, alors comme ça tu travailles ? Ça doit être vachement manuel pour que tes mains soient dans cet état.**

 **\- Mouais... Aujourd'hui on a installé la plomberie d'un nouveau bâtiment. C'est super chiant. Mais quand faut le faire, ça sert à rien de se plaindre.** Répondit-il sans le lâcher du regard.

 **\- Tu travailles tout les weekend en fait.**

 **\- Ouais. Je préférerais pioncer en paix, mais c'est la vie.**

Le garçon souri doucement. Quelle bêtise, lui qui avait cru que Katsuki préférait sortir tôt le weekend pour ne pas le voir. Il travaillait, tout simplement. Il se sentit légèrement soulagé en sachant cela. Devant son expression douce, le blond ne put s'empêcher de détailler son visage : Il avait les yeux rivés sur sa main blessée, appliquant les pansements avec douceur, il avait des yeux de chats, un si petit nez. Une bouche fine. Il y avait quelque chose d'angélique chez lui. Douceur et mystère. Il ne fallait pas qu'il le regarde trop longtemps, sinon il allait le faire fondre.

Encore une fois, il était dans tout ses état, mais cette fois ci, c'était devant lui. Heureusement que Shouto était concentré sur ses mains. C'était si gênant, si gênant... Il n'aimait pas ça du tout ! Il fallait qu'il trouve un truc à dire, n'importe quoi pour rompre ce silence malaisant.

 **\- Euh... et toi alors, j'ai toujours pas compris ce que t'avais à faire ce matin.**

Sa question attira à nouveau l'attention du jeune homme.

 **\- Oh...**

Il ne répondit rien, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de révéler à son ami qu'il devait suivre un psychiatre, ça pouvait avoir l'air d'être une chose peu rassurante. Et puis ce n'est pas quelque chose dont il voulait parler. Mais son camarade était bien placé pour comprendre que lorsqu'ils ne voulaient pas parler de quelque chose, l'un comme l'autre devait respecter cela.

 **\- Je devais voir quelqu'un. Mais c'est tout ce que je peux te dire.**

 **\- Ok... je vois.**

Cette fois ci, c'est un regard anxieux qu'il posa sur le garçon.

 _'' Il a des choses douloureuses à cacher comme toi. Il te les dira le jour où il aura besoin de te parler. ''_

Ouais, c'était normal, Shouto avait certainement ses propres secrets qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas déballer immédiatement à une personne avec laquelle il n'était pas encore assez proche. C'était frustrant mais, il n'avait pas le droit de lui en vouloir. Il avait lui aussi ses problèmes, il sentait de toute façon que lui aussi n'était pas du tout prêt à lui parler de sa vie, leur relation était très bien comme elle était pour l'instant, pas besoin de venir la ternir et l'empoisonner en parlant d'un passé horrible et décevant qui aujourd'hui encore lui filait la gerbe tant il en avait honte. Alors cela aurait été faire preuve d'un grand égoïsme de se fâcher contre lui.

Quand Shouto eut fini de le soigner, il caressa sa propre main couverte de pansement, en murmurant.

 **\- Merci.**

L'adolescent à la cicatrice lui offrit un sourire bienveillant.

 **\- Je t'en prit**.

* * *

Ce dimanche là, le garçon aux cheveux blond sortait de sa matinée de travail au chantier. Le dimanche était la journée la plus cool car il finissait beaucoup plus tôt et il pouvait donc se reposer à peu prés comme il fallait. Sur la route du retour, il avait fait un petit détour pour prendre l'air et se vider la tête.

Ces derniers temps, il se sentait de plus en plus bizarre, de plus en plus différent. Il pensait très peu à son passé, il était focalisé sur les récents événement. Mais le plus perturbant était qu'il pensait un peu trop à Shouto.

Il soupira: ' _' Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a fait ce mec ? ''_ Ils avaient pourtant très mal commencé leur relation, ne pouvant pas se supporter, alors comment en était-il venu à penser à lui de façon ridicule : À son visage stupide si harmonieux, à sa voix énervante et douce et sa façon d'être mystérieuse.

Chaque fois qu'il pensait à lui, il avait l'impression de partir en plein délire. Il n'avait jamais ressentit quoi que ce soit de comparable. Il était inquiet parce qu'il avait l'impression que son camarade était un puzzle énigmatique, et il était fier aussi, parce que son ami l'admirait et qu'il aimait sincèrement son aide. Il était agacé quand il lui faisait des remarques sur sa façon de parler ou de foutre du bordel et... Il était heureux quand il passait le genre de moment comme celui de la veille, ou Shouto avait prit sa main pour le soigner.

 _'' C'est quoi ce cocktail foireux de sentiments que je ressens ? ''_

Il s'arrêta en pleine rue pour s'ébouriffer les cheveux. Il commença à râler.

 **\- MAIS TU VAS ARRÊTER DE BATTRE COMME UN DÉRATÉ ? PUTAIN DE CŒUR !**

Il se redressa en marchant furieusement quand en passant devant un homme, une voix l'arrêta.

 **\- Katsuki Bakugo ?**

Il s'arrêta et se retourna.

 **\- Tu es Katsuki Bakugo n'est-ce pas ?**

Il scruta son interlocuteur : Il s'agissait d'un homme albinos très élégant, aux cheveux blancs coiffés en queue de cheval et aux yeux rouges perçant. Cet homme avait l'air de quelqu'un de plutôt droit et respectable, pourtant, le regard indescriptiblement glacé qu'il lui lançait lui mettait froid dans le dos. Il décida de l'ignorer et de partir en vitesse, mais l'homme l'attrapa par le poignet.

 **\- Restes-là ! On va parler un peu toi et moi.**

 **\- Lâchez-moi ! Je vous connais pas alors ne me touchez pas salopard !**

Il se sentit désagréablement surprit par la force de cet homme car alors il tira sur son poignet pour l'obliger à lui faire face à nouveau.

 **\- On ne s'enfuit pas! J'ai à te parler, tu as mal entendu ?**

 **\- Vous me voulez quoi putain de merde ?** Répondit-il les yeux noircit par la colère.

L'homme se redressa devant lui de façon intimidante, il déclara sans le lâcher une seule seconde du regard.

 **\- Je suis Hineku Aidowa, je suis expert en psychiatrie. Tu as un camarade spécial dans ton lycée n'est-ce pas ?**

Le blond se crispa. Mais c'était qui ce type ? Il ne parlait tout de même pas de ...

 **\- L'un de mes patient s'appelle Shouto Todoroki. Tu connais ce nom n'est-ce pas ?**

Il hoqueta de surprise : Shouto voyait un psychiatre ? C'était quoi ce putain de délire ?

 **\- Oh, vu la tête que tu fais, j'en conclu que tu sais de qui je parle. Viens avec moi, on va discuter tout les deux.** Dit-il sur un ton glacial.

Il hésita à s'enfuir mais la tentation de savoir était trop forte, alors il le suivit sans pour autant baisser sa garde. Ils marchèrent ensemble jusqu'à un parc : Cet Hineku Aidowa était d'une froideur mortelle, intimidant et peu rassurant. Il n'avait pas vaiment l'air de vouloir plaisanter. Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ce type pouvait bien lui vouloir. Ils s'assirent sur un banc, à l'abri des regards. L'adulte commença.

 **\- Tu dois te dire : Pourquoi ce type me cherche des noises ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me prend soudainement à part ?**

Le blond ne répondit pas, il se contenta de le scruter en espérant pouvoir cerner ce type bizarre, ce dernier continua.

 **\- Dis moi très sincèrement sans mentir, j'ai une formation en psychologie de toute façon, je sais quand on me ment et quand on me cache des chose. Comment t'entends tu exactement avec Shouto ?**

Il se sentit étrangement oppressé quand il lui posa la question. Il ne le connaissait pas ce mec, d'où il se permettait d'attendre de lui qu'il lui raconte ses états d'âmes ?

 **\- Je te jure Katsuki...** Sa voix devint presque menaçante en disant son nom **: Que je te lâcherais pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas répondu.**

Ce n'était pas du tout normal pour Katsuki, mais il ressentit de la peur à son ton. Ce mec dégageait quelque chose de vraiment anormal.

 **\- Je m'entend bien avec lui... Qu'est-ce que vous me reprochez bordel ?**

 **\- Ce que je te reproche...** Son visage fut caché par ses cheveux blancs. **Tu va ouvrir bien grand tes oreilles et tu va écouter attentivement ce que je te reproche.**

Il prit une inspiration avant de commencer.

 **\- Ça fait plus de deux ans que je m'occupe de Shouto. Je le voyais énormément auparavant. Maintenant qu'il a reprit les cours, je le vois bien moins souvent, nos rendez-vous sont fixés une fois par mois. Je ne peux plus le suivre comme avant, ça m'inquiète... Quand je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois... Tu aurais du le voir. Il était presque mort. Il avait tout perdu, il avait le sentiment que sa vie était foutue.**

Le garçon aux yeux rouges frissonna en entendant cela. Aidowa continua.

 **\- Tu n'a pas idée de ce qu'il a pu éprouver, de la peur qu'il a pu ressentir. Pourtant, très vite, il à commencé à se raccrocher fortement à la vie. J'ai trouvé ça tout bonnement incroyable ! Il n'avait pas de raison de sourire, il n'avait pas de raison de se battre. Pourtant il l'a fait, rien n'était là pour le pousser vers l'avant, mais il s'est quand même relevé, il a fait preuve de tant de force, tant de courage, seul. Il débordait d'espoir, il était si extraordinaire !**

Il grogna, emplie de ressentiments.

 **\- Alors... il y a un mois... Quand je l'ai vu arriver dans mon cabinet avec des yeux assombris, quand je l'ai vu ne pas pouvoir s'empêcher de pleurer de fatigue et de désespoir.**

Il fulmina, la gorge serrée avant de foudroyer Katsuki du regard.

 **\- Je peux t'assurer que j'ai pas bien digérer ça.**

Le garçon ne put détacher son regard du sien, il ne savait pas quoi répondre, l'homme devant lui irradiait de colère.

 **\- Shouto m'a raconté le mois dernier, qu'il ne parvenait ni à s'entendre avec toi, ni avec ses camarades, et qu'il ne parvenait pas à s'en sortir au niveau du travail. Mais il y a quelque chose qui me chiffonne vois tu. Ce mois-ci, il a totalement changé. Il allait de nouveau beaucoup mieux, il était à nouveau souriant, et il parlait de toi.**

L'adolescent l'écouta sans un bruit.

 **\- Alors qu'un mois plus tôt, tu lui faisait clairement sentir que tu ne l'avais pas dans ton collimateur, d'un seul coup tu es devenu son héro où je ne sais quoi. Il a dit un tas de trucs comme '' je l'admire, il est si intelligent, je me sens mieux grâce à lui ''. Je sais très bien identifier n'importe quel comportement. Shouto t'apprécie un peu trop d'un seul coup. Il parle de toi comme d'un ami, mais il rougit un peu trop à mon goût quand il parle de toi. J'aurais pu faire l'impasse sur ce sentiment désagréable si tu avais été un adolescent normal, mais d'après ce que j'ai découvert, ce n'est pas vraiment le cas.**

Il grogna.

 **\- Ça ne me plait pas du tout, parce que je ne fais pas du tout confiance aux sales gosses dans ton genre.**

Katsuki serra les dents en écoutant les reproches.

 **\- Je sais qui tu es Katsuki, je sais d'où tu viens, je sais aussi par exemple que tu fais des travaux d'intérêt le weekend parce que tu as fais des conneries. Je sais ce que tu as fait au début de l'année, cet accident. Ce n'était pas si dur de trouver des renseignements sur toi. Ça m'inquiète énormément tu vois, parce que mon petit Shouto se fait une illusion de toi comme d'un grand sauveur intelligent et incroyable, alors que tu n'es qu'une sale petite crapule qui devrait être en taule ou en maison de correction.**

L'adulte se tourna vers lui, faisant déglutir le jeune homme avec son regard assassin, Aidowa approcha lentement son visage du sien.

 **\- Tu vas m'écouter bien attentivement, parce que si tu n'a pas mes avertissements bien gravés dans ta petite tête, tu risque de le regretter.**

Il souffla d'une voix morbide près de son oreille.

 **\- Si tu fais du mal à ma petite étincelle d'espoir, Je te jure que je m'arrangerais personnellement pour qu'on t'envoie en prison jusqu'à la fin de tes jours et que tu ne puisse plus jamais t'en approcher.**

L'adolescent serra les dents. Cet homme était terrorisant. Il s'éloigna de lui l'air de rien.

 **\- J'espère que tu as bien compris. En tout cas, je suis heureux d'avoir mit ça au clair avec toi. Excuses-moi d'avoir usé de ton temps. Sourit-il de façon peu rassurante avant de tourner les talons.**

Le garçon resta prostré quelques instant sur le banc en frissonnant. Jamais quelqu'un ne lui avait autant fichu la trouille ! Et qui plus es, c'est ce type que Shouto avait vu la veille, apparemment il le voyait régulièrement. C'était son psychiatre. Mais ce qu'il ressentait, c'était que ce type n'était pas très sain. Un psychiatre ne parle pas comme ça d'un patient, un psychiatre ne prend pas à part les gens dans la rue pour les menacer. Ma petite étincelle d'espoir, mon petit Shouto, C'ÉTAIT QUOI CETTE FAÇON DE PARLER ? C'était comme de la pure possessivité ! C'était vraiment glauque. Il se leva et grogna en sa direction.

 **\- Maintenant c'est moi qui ne suis pas très rassuré.**

L'albinos se tourna vers lui sans grande conviction.

 **\- Vous êtes en train de me dire que Shouto doit côtoyer un barjot tel que vous quotidiennement. Ça me fout les boules !**

L'albinos leva un sourcil à ses mots.

 **\- Je vous retourne la menace, vous n'avez pas intérêt à lui manipuler le cerveau ou à le perturber.**

L'homme l'observa un instant avant de sourire et de partir.

 **\- Tiens toi à carreau Katsuki.**


	6. Pulsion

Voici le chapitre 6 !

 **Reviews :**

 **Guest :** Je suis ravie que tu aimes ^^ j'espère que tu apprécieras le chapitre d'aujourd'hui. Gros bisous !

 **Maxence De Lagarde :** Merci de prendre le temps de laisser des commentaires, mais ça... j'imagines que tu sais toi même que c'est agréable d'en recevoir et d'en lire. Dans mon esprit, au vu du vécu de Shouto et de Katsuki, c'est comme si ils étaient des pièces de puzzle parfaitement taillées l'une pour l'autre, la passion va s'installer doucement, mais elle sera là -w- ( nyannnwha ) Evidemment, l'amour est plus captivant avec un peu de drama, et j'ai préparé pleins d'épreuves qui se mettrons en travers de notre petit couple ! Encore merci ! Gros bisous Mwwwoooouuuuuaaaaaa !

 **Megumieto :** Oui bon bah Hineku est l'un de mes OC, il est voué à se coltiner le rôle du mec pas net ( mais il a l'AIR pas net en même temps ! Il le porte sur la tronche ! XD ) Mais t'inquiète pas, Shouto sera bien gardé, quand je me met à la place d'une personne qui n'a jamais aimé ( tel que Katsuki ) et qui trouve enfin quelqu'un qui lui fait ressentir quelque chose, je l'imagine se changer en genre de chien de garde surprotecteur XD ( ça doit être aussi chiant qu'adorable X3 ). BREF enjoy this chapter ! Je te fais de gros bisous !

 **OocristeloO :** Tu as lu Être un héro donc tu sais que j'aime créer des personnalité perturbantes. Je devrais vraiment me lancer dans une fanfic d'horreur pure -w-. Bref . Merci à toi et ta fidélité, ça me fait énormément plaisir ! Bisous pour toi !

 **Ryubacca :** Alors je crois que tu n'aimes pas Aidowa, XD. Les sentiments sont véritablement en train d'émerger maintenant, j'espère que ça te plairas. BISOUS BISOUS BIIIISOUS !

C'est parti pour le chapter siiiix !

* * *

Après son altercation avec Hineku Aidowa, vraisemblablement le psychiatre de Shouto, Katsuki avait réfléchi: Il se méfiait énormément de ce type. Quel genre de taré pouvait s'amuser à faire flipper les gens dans la rue alors qu'il ne les connaissait même pas ! Purée... Comment osait-il venir de cette façon pour le menacer de lui nuire et s'amuser à le faire flipper ? Quel adulte responsable fait des trucs comme ça ?

Et il y avait son regard, le ton de sa voix. Brrr... Effrayant ! Une personne normale ne pouvait pas exprimer une telle haine et une telle froideur, à moins d'être un excellent acteur ! Et d'un coup alors il pensa à son ami. Enfermé dans la même salle que lui. Il déglutit à cette pensée, il n'aimait vraiment pas ça. Il hésita un instant, la colère bouillonnait en lui, il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça ! Cela lui faisait mal de se résoudre à devoir le faire mais... Il voulait en parler avec Aizawa.

Aizawa était chiant, collant et blasant, de plus, il était sacrément flippant à le suivre partout et à le surveiller afin de lui bondir dessus comme un fauve dès lors qu'il menaçait de faire la moindre petite connerie. Mais il fallait avouer que le policier était aussi quelqu'un de vraiment bien, c'était une personne avec de vraies bonnes valeurs, très attaché à son job et digne de confiance, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de veiller sur les autres. Alors il pourrait l'aider, même si ça le faisait bien chier de lui demander de l'aide. Après tout, Shouto aussi été concerné donc, il pouvait au moins ce renseigner sur ce cinglé.

Il l'appela ce jour là, après une longue préparation psychique pour accepter le fait qu'il lui demande de l'aide à LUI. La voix traînante du policier retentit au bout du fil.

 **\- Allo ... Katsuki ?**

 **\- Monsieur Aiza...**

Le policier le coupa net.

 **\- Je te préviens, si tu m'appelles parce que t'a fait une connerie, je te tue !**

Katsuki grogna : Décidément, le monde entier voulait le tuer aujourd'hui ! Agacé d'avoir été coupé, il gueula au téléphone.

 **\- Mais non putain ! Vous ne me voyez vraiment que comme un fouteur de brin ma parole !**

Il ferma les yeux en grinçant des dents, il était énervé.

 **\- Il vient de se passer un truc perturbant, je suis en colère et je suis inquiet !**

 **\- Quoi ? Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ? T'es où là?**

 **\- Je suis au centre ville de Kunitachi mais... Mais on s'en fout de ça ! Ce qui c'est passé, ça concerne Shouto et...**

 **\- Katsuki, je ne suis pas là pour régler tes problèmes relationnel sérieux... j'ai du taf en plus!**

 **\- Mais vous allez m'écouter ? Un type vient de me menacer en pleine rue, la dernière chose dont j'aurais besoin, c'est de me faire engueuler pour rien !**

L'homme au bout du fil fut silencieux un instant.

 **\- Un gars t'a menacé ?**

Le blond se frotta les tempes, stressé par ce qu'il venait d'arriver.

 **\- Un mec albinos, adulte. Il a dit qu'il s'appelait Hineku Aidowa. Ce mec prétend qu'il est le psychiatre de Shouto. Tant de surprises en si peu de temps dis donc !**

Au bout du fil, Aizawa eut une grimace d'incompréhension, mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui chantait là ? C'était assez invraisemblable. Néanmoins, l'homme aux cheveux noirs connaissait le dossier de Shouto et il savait qu'en l'absence totale des membres de la famille de ce dernier, son psychiatre avait endossé la responsabilité de devenir son tuteur. Il fronça les sourcils avant de reprendre le combiner.

\- T'es toujours là ? Allo Aizawa ?

\- Oui.

\- Vous avez entendu ce que je vous ai dit ?

 **\- Evidemment, mais je dois t'avouer que ça me trouble quelque peu.**

 **\- Purée... Vous me croyez pas c'est ça ?**

 **\- Aaah ... Mais si je te crois. Ecoute, voilà ce qu'on va faire, tu vas me raconter exactement ce qu'il c'est passé. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit exactement ?**

 **\- Il s'est renseigné sur moi, je ne sais même pas comment il a fait ! Il m'a menacé en me disant de me tenir à carreaux, il avait l'air en pétard contre moi, je suis certain que si il avait eu des flingues à la place des yeux, il m'aurait réduit en charpie.**

L'homme s'étrangla avec sa salive.

 **-** **À** **ce point ? Mais pourquoi il s'en ai prit à toi ?**

Il sembla réfléchir un instant avant de dire.

 **\- Katsuki, ça a un rapport avec Shouto ? T'a quand même pas causé du soucis à ce pauvre garçon ?**

Le blond répondit avec un fond de culpabilité.

 **\- Les deux premiers mois, j'ai pas été très sociable avec lui. J'ai été froid, j'ai fait la gueule, mais je l'ai pas touché physiquement ! Je suis pas con au point de vouloir tabasser un gars qui ne m'a rien fait... Mais, on s'est disputé à un moment. Il me disait d'aller en cour et d'arrêter de sécher et de faire le con... et ... Tsss.**

Le blond souffla en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

 **\- Je sais qu'il disait ça pour mon bien, mais vous me connaissez quoi ! Je l'ai envoyé se faire foutre. Je pensais pas qu'une simple dispute allait lui faire tant de mal. Je le connaissais pas et je savais pas qu'il pouvait avoir des problèmes personnels graves ! Il est toujours si impassible !**

Aizawa s'enfonça dans sa chaise en soufflant. Il le croyait, il le connaissait, il savait sa façon de se comporter. Shouto et lui étaient de parfait inconnus au début de l'année, ça n'aurait pas été étonnant qu'à un moment donné, le blond ait pu se montrer désagréable envers lui surtout si à un moment il ait pu avoir l'impression que le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges et blancs était en train de lui faire la leçon. Pourtant, maintenant, l'adolescent avait l'air d'énormément s'entendre avec son camarade. Et puis c'était inadmissible qu'un homme adulte, un psychiatre, se permette d'agresser verbalement un mineur en pleine rue. Il déclara donc.

 **\- Je vais faire des recherches sur ce Aidowa. Si il y a un truc louche, je te tiendrais au courant.**

 **\- Mouais... D'accord...** Acquiesça t-il, toujours chamboulé.

* * *

La semaine et les cours avaient reprit, ce jour là, Katsuki avait décidé de sécher les deux premières heures de sport du mercredi matin. Sérieusement ! Il n'avait pas que ça à faire de jouer au badminton avec une bande de débile ! Alors il décida de rester dans sa chambre en zieutant sans arrêter son portable. Il attendait impatiemment des nouvelles d'Aizawa. Il finit par recevoir un message. Il s'assit sur son lit avec hâte. Il échangeait des messages avec Shouto.

 _'' Tu ne viens pas en sport ? ''_

 _'' Nan. J'ai pas envie. ''_

 _'' Je vois, c'est dommage. ''_

 _'' Pourquoi ? ''_

 _'' C'est rien, t'inquiète. ''_

 _'' Craches le morceau, tu me stresses là ! ''_

 _'' Bah... je me retrouve toujours seul comme un con en sport, je sais c'est ridicule mais, j'aime pas ça. ''_

 _'' Ahhhh... sérieusement ''_

 _'' C'est rien, on se verra tout à l'heure ''_

 _'' Bon. Je vais pas te cacher que ça me fais grave chier. Mais je peux me foutre en jogging et venir en vitesse si tu veux. T'as pas cent-sept ans pour réfléchir par contre, dépêches-toi de répondre ou je bouge pas mon cul, t'es prévenu. ''_

 _'' Je vais pas t'obliger à venir si t'a pas envie ''_

 _'' T'es sûr, c'est ton dernier mot ? ''_

 _'' Non, c'est pas grave._ _À_ _tout à l'heure ''._

Il lui répondit un ' _' À tout à l'heure ''_ avec un air frustré au visage. Il s'allongea doucement sur son lit, avec l'idée de faire une sieste mais, il fut incapable de se détendre. Avec Aidowa qui l'avait menacé, avec les découvertes sur Shouto, sur le fait qu'il voyait un psychiatre pour on ne savait qu'elle raison. Et puis tout ces sentiments... Inquiétude, curiosité, perplexité, c'était débile ! Il voulait juste se détendre, pourquoi il n'y arrivait pas en cet instant ? Il reprit son portable pour relire les messages échangés avec son camarade, pour il ne sut quelle raison, il eut soudainement un très amer mauvais pré-sentiment. Il se roula quelques instants dans son lit en fulminant de frustration avant de sauter brusquement sur ses pied, empoignant son manteau avant de se ruer au gymnase.

* * *

Shouto éteint son portable pour le ranger dans son sac au même moment. Il venait de finir de se changer dans une partie du vestiaire un peu à l'abri des autres. Ses camarades avaient fini de se changer et la plupart sortaient de la pièce pour rejoindre la grande salle. Il continua de se changer seul, saisissant ses chaussures afin de les enfiler, quand il se retourna, il sursauta en voyant trois garçons autours de lui. Il demanda froidement.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?**

L'un d'eux alluma son portable avec un sourire narquois au lèvres, l'autre répondit.

 **\- Oh on venait voir si le pauvre handicapé avait besoin d'aide pour nouer ses lacets.**

Il écarquilla les yeux à l'insulte.

 **\- Mais.. Pourquoi vous vous amusez à me traiter d'handicapé ? Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait à la fin ?** S'énerva t-il.

Le garçon le poussa contre le casier, Shouto se cogna et tomba au sol, surprit par ce geste si soudain.

 **\- Regardes ! Tu-vois que t'es un handicapé ? Tu tiens plus sur tes jambes !**

Le troisième garçon lui attrapa les cheveux, plantant ses ongles dans le cuir chevelu tendre, le faisant gémir de souffrance, le garçon tenta de se débattre mais il fut retenu par ses camarades qui, avec lâcheté, se mettaient à deux sur lui pour le retenir.

 **\- C'est quoi cette teinture de merde ? Faut vraiment être trizo pour s'amuser à se teindre les cheveux en deux couleurs !**

 **\- Mais... aie ! Putain ! Lâchez moi bande de salop !**

 **\- Je t'ai repéré dès ton premier jour, à faire le fier avec ta couleur et ton attitude de mec qui se croit stylé, alors qu'en vrai tout le monde sait que t'es un gros abrutit !**

 **\- Lâchez moi !** Cria le jeune homme.

 **\- Au lieu de te la péter, tu devrais apprendre à te faire tout petit. Ça t'éviterait que les choses te retombe sur la gueule de cette façon !**

Il aurait continué de crier si l'un de ses assaillant ne lui avait pas fermement plaqué une main sur la bouche. Le garçon qui lui tenait les bras sourit avec malveillance tandis qu'il ricanait avec méchanceté.

 **\- Quand il y aura des vidéos de toi à poil sur les réseaux sociaux, tu crois que t'auras encore de quoi faire le fier ? Sale handicapé ?**

En entendant cela, Shouto commença à se débattre le plus fort possible, horrifié par les sombres intentions de ses bourreaux. L'agresseur qui le retenait planta ses ongles dans sa peau, le griffant en l'empêchant de bouger du mieux qu'il pouvait. En sentant les doigts le blesser et ouvrir sa peau blanche, le jeune homme sentit son cœur s'emballer tandis que la panique pure lui provoqua des sueurs froides. En voyant les premières gouttes rouges, il hurla.

 **\- S'il vous plait arrêtez ! Arrêtez !**

 **\- Il se débat comme un diable le bougre !** Vociféra l'un des agresseur en plaquant à nouveau sa main sur sa bouche avec plus de force.

 **\- Tiens le bien hahaha!** Répondit l'autre en tirant sur son t-shirt, il tira fort jusqu'au point de le déchirer légèrement, au bout de plusieurs minutes durant lequel le garçon se débattait du mieux qu'il pouvait, son haut fut enlevé, le laissant subitement torse nu. Alors que l'un de ses bourreau tirait à présent sur l'un des pan de son pantalon, son regard de ce dernier ne put s'empêcher d'être attiré par la belle peau blanche et lisse de leur camarade. Il continua sa tâche en vu de l'humilier. Une pointe d'excitation au ventre alors que le garçon paniquait sans pouvoir se défendre alors qu'il était lentement déshabillé. Le jeune homme qui filmait riait.

\- À poil le trizo ! À poil le trizo !

Shouto sentit sa tête tourner, il avait une main violemment plaqué contre sa bouche, il avait du mal à respirer, il y avait du sang qui coulait de légères coupures sur ses bras, c'était dégouttant ! Dégouttant ! Il était presque nu, son camarade essayait de lui écarter les jambes pour toucher à son boxeur, il essayait de le repousser du mieux qu'il pouvait en se débattant le plus possible, on le griffait, on le pinçait, Pourquoi est-ce qu'on lui faisait une chose pareille. _'' Au secours ! Aidez-moi ! ''_ Tenta t-il de crier.

 **\- Allez ! Montres-nous ta petite queue.** Susurra l'adolescent de façon obscène.

Le son d'une porte qui s'ouvrait brutalement fit sursauter tout le monde. Katsuki contempla la scène avec des yeux arrondies de stupeur, puis soudainement brûlant de colère pure. Les trois agresseur n'eurent le temps de rien faire que la tornade blonde se rua sur eux : Il attrapa le gars qui filmait pour lui foutre un violent coup de poing en plein visage, avec agilité, il attrapa le téléphone et le rangea dans sa poche à toute vitesse. Il attrapa un autre par le col pour le mettre violemment par terre. Le troisième adolescent, celui qui avait immobilisé Shouto, se prit un violent coup de pied dans les parties. Il contempla les trois garçons avec une terrible envie de les tabasser jusqu'au comas. L'un d'eux lui cria en ressuyant son nez en sang.

 **\- Je te jure que le principal va en entendre parler ! Tu va te faire virer d'ici Katsuki !**

Le blond répondit avec une voix démoniaque et emplie de rage, tout en sortant le téléphone de sa poche.

 **\- Ah ouais ? Alors que vous avez été assez cons pour vous filmer tout les trois en train d'agresser un mec en le déshabillant ? Bande de sale porcs ! Y'aura bien quelqu'un qui se fera virer, mais ça sera pas moi.**

Il hurla, menaçant de les démolir immédiatement.

 **\- BARREZ-VOUS ! SI JE VOIS VOS SALES GUEULES UNE SECONDE DE PLUS, JE VOUS CRÈVE !**

Ils s'enfuirent sans demander leur reste,terrorisés par le blond et ses menaces. Furieux, Katsuki se tourna vers Shouto, le sang lui ayant monté à la tête, il cria, rouge de colère.

 **\- DEPUIS COMBIEN DE TEMPS ILS TE FONT** **Ç** **A CETTE BANDE DE POURRITURE ?!**

Il s'abaissa au niveau de son camarade, le visage noircit et grimaçant.

 **\- PUTAIN MAIS POURQUOI TU NE M'AS PAS DIT QU'ILS TE FAISAIENT DES CHOSES AUSSI DEGUE...**

Il se tut immédiatement, son visage n'exprimant plus une once de colère d'un coup : Shouto s'était recroquevillé sur lui même, la poitrine agitée par la panique, ses yeux humides, écarquillés ne pouvaient plus contenir ses larmes, il avait eut si peur...

Katsuki balbutia face à lui, Shouto avait toujours l'air si froid et impassible, alors le voir aussi paniqué, tremblant et en larmes le chamboula totalement : Chaque sanglot du garçon s'enfonçait comme un pic dans son cœur, chaque larmes qui perlaient de ses yeux humides et emplies de terreur semblait le remplir de tristesse. Devant cette fragilité, cette détresse, il aurait été incapable de continuer à crier sur lui. Un instinct qui ne s'était jamais manifesté auparavant prit le contrôle de son esprit : Il commença sans réfléchir, à lui caresser la nuque et les cheveux dans le but de le rassurer.

 **\- Hey... Hey.. Pleures pas. S'il te plait... Faut pas pleurer.** Murmura t-il de la voix la plus douce qu'il ait.

Pourtant, malgré les paroles rassurantes, rien ne put le calmer. La panique avait tellement chamboulé son esprit, son cœur battait tellement vite, il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de sangloter. Il était si choqué, comment quelqu'un pouvait prévoir que ses camarades comptait l'agresser avec autant de violence ? Alors qu'il n'avait rien fait à personne. C'était incompréhensible ? Il saignait à quelques endroits, ses camarades l'avait griffé. Ça le dégoûtait, il retenait du mieux qu'il pouvait des haut le cœur. Il avait honte de se retrouver aussi vulnérable et là maintenant, il se trouvait ridicule à sangloter comme un enfant devant Katsuki.

Le blond ne savait pas quoi faire face à cela. Une violente vague de sentiments firent brutalement surface. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui était sûre : Il ne voulait pas le voir pleurer, il voulait le consoler, il voulait lui assurer que tout allait bien. Il l'entoura de ses bras et tenta de l'obliger à lever la tête vers lui en passant doucement ses doigts sur sa mâchoire. Il susurra.

 **\- Shouto... Tout va bien... Regardes-moi... Hey...Regardes-moi...**

Quand le garçon leva finalement la tête, plongeant ses yeux larmoyant dans ses orbes rouges, Katsuki eut une pulsion irrésistible, il colla soudainement son visage contre le sien, posant très délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

L'adolescent à la cicatrice ouvrit grand les yeux, haussant les sourcils à ce geste. Mais... Était-il en train de délirer ? Katsuki venait-il vraiment de faire ça ? Quoi ? Quoi ? Quoi ? C'était si inattendu ! Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de faire ça d'un seul coup ?

Pourtant... Malgré le choc, malgré le fait que jamais de sa vie il n'aurait pensé que cela puisse arriver, ce n'était pas si désagréable ! Son ami semblait si bienveillant et si réconfortant à cet instant, ses mains toujours posées sur sa mâchoire, le caressait tendrement, ce baiser était chaste, doux et si chaleureux. Il ferma presque aussitôt les yeux en arrêtant de pleurer. Son cœur se calma doucement. Il n'avait jamais été embrassé, comme c'était étrange !

Le baiser ne dura à peine que quelques secondes, le blond avait fermé les yeux, sans se rendre totalement compte de ce qu'il faisait, la sensation était juste douce, enivrante. Finalement, il ouvrit les yeux et réalisa. Il rompit leur tendre échange, s'éloignant brutalement en portant son poignet à sa bouche. Son visage devint aussitôt carmin, il était atrocement gêné, qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait prit d'un seul coup ?!

 **\- Oh ! Putain je ... Je suis ... C'était pas correct de ma part ! Je sais pas ce qu'il m'est passé par la tête !**

 **\- Ce n'est rien.** Répondit le garçon avec une toute petite voix. **Je ne t'en veux pas.**

Le blond observa son camarade: Ses yeux rougies avaient cessés de verser des larmes, il avait les joues rouges, une moue vraiment... mignonne. La tristesse et la peur semblaient avoir quitté son visage, il semblait juste pensif, et si vulnérable. Il fut silencieux quelques instants tandis qu'il détournait le regard, gêné et chamboulé par cet instant si intense. Il finit par remarquer de petites tâches de sang sur le sol. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs et rouges avait de légères blessures à divers endroits, cette bande de salop l'avait blessé ! Il allait leur faire payer ! Il caressa son épaule égratignée du bout des doigts.

 **\- Tu es blessé, cette bande de cons t'on fait pleins d'écorchures partout.**

Shouto ressuya ses yeux d'un revers de poignet en reniflant légèrement, déglutissant douloureusement.

 **\- Je sais... Je... j'imagines que tu n'as pas de pansements sur toi ?**

Le jeune homme se remit à trembler doucement en évitant de regarder les tâches de sang sur le sol, il était d'un seul coup, crispé, recroquevillé sur lui même et Katsuki se souvient alors que Shouto lui avait avoué être hématophobe. Il déclara.

 **\- Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie**.

Il se leva pour enlever son manteau afin d'envelopper son camarade dedans.

 **\- Reste-là, bouges pas ! Je préviens le prof et je t'emmène.**

Il regarda Katsuki partir, s'enroulant dans le vêtement. Cette situation était vraiment bizarre : Son cœur battait à la chamade à cause du choc, de la peur mais aussi... à cause de ce qu'il venait de se produire. Il aurait dû être complètement abattu d'avoir été agressé de la sorte mais... Cet échange entre lui et Katsuki, durant ce court instant, semblait avoir prit une place énorme dans ses pensées : Son ami était si intelligent, si fort et protecteur. Quand son visage n'était pas marqué par la colère, il devenait rassurant et attirant.

Il avait accouru jusqu'ici, comme si il avait sentit qu'il été en danger. Et il l'avait... sauvé ? _'' Katsuki m'a sauvé ! ''_ Si il n'avait pas été là, il aurait put subir une agression bien plus grave, mais tout allait bien. Il avait accouru jusqu'ici... pour lui. Rien que pour lui. Il lui avait pourtant dit par message qu'il ne comptait pas venir en cour. Mais il était venu et il l'avait secouru. Cela le rendait intensément heureux et en même temps, il se demandait pourquoi son cœur battait-il aussi fort .

Le blond revint très rapidement, il s'agenouilla près du garçon en lui ordonnant doucement.

 **\- Montes sur mon dos !**

 **\- Oh... mais je...je peux marcher ne t'en fais pas !** Répondit-il en faisant mine de se lever, cependant Katsuki ne le laissa pas faire et le gronda gentiment.

 **\- Tu montes sur mon dos je t'ai dis ! Tu trembles comme une feuille. Tu vas te ramasser par terre si je te laisse faire. Donc soit t'obéis, sois je te balance comme un sac à patate sur mon épaule !**

Il ne put protester et il se retrouva malgré lui sur le dos de son ami qui le porta sans difficulté. Cette situation était un peu incongrue et il était mal à l'aise. Bienheureusement, le blond parvint à le détendre.

 **\- Ça va là haut ?** Dit-il en tournant légèrement la tête.

 **\- Oui ne t'en fais pas ? Je ne suis pas trop lourd ?**

 **\- Tu rigoles ? Tu pèses que dalle !** Lui mentit le blond.

Le garçon sourit tendrement sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il lui semblait que jamais personne n'avait été aussi bienveillant et gentil avec lui. C'était si réconfortant. Il hésita à passa ses bras autour des épaules fortes et larges afin de mieux s'accrocher. En le sentant se blottir contre lui, le blond ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

Il l'emmena ainsi jusqu'à l'infirmerie, il resta quelque instants en sa compagnie et celle de l'infirmière scolaire.

 **\- Que c'est t-il passé ? Pourquoi es tu presque nu ?** Demanda t-elle avec stupeur.

 **\- J'ai été attaqué par des camarades pendant que je me changeais avant le cour de sport.** Avoua le garçon.

L'adulte s'était esclaffé.

 **\- En cour de sport tu dis ?!**

Elle retourna dans son bureau pour chercher son matériel, les sourcils froncés.

 **\- C'est inadmissible ! Que c'est-il passé au juste ? Qui t'as fait ça mon garçon ?** Dit-elle en désinfectant les plaies de l'adolescent. Katsuki finit par lui donner le portable du gars qui avait agressé Shouto : Ce mec allait sûrement se plaindre qu'il l'ai violemment frappé pour défendre son ami, il lui avait sûrement pété le nez. Mais bon, il l'avait bien mérité ! Le principal comprendrait. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'est que cette bande de sales types se fasse virer du lycée. L'infirmière prit un air grave en visionnant la vidéo.

 **\- Quelle horreur ! Mon pauvre garçon... Je vais les envoyer en convocation chez le principal, pour quelque chose d'aussi grave, crois-moi qu'il ne vont pas s'en tirer si facilement.**

Katsuki acquiesça, en grognant:

 **\- Moi j'espère bien qu'il se feront virer.**

Shouto le contempla tandis qu'il parlait avec l'infirmière. Il se sentait si étrange, si profondément étrange. Il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de regarder Katsuki. Ce qu'il c'était passé ne lui paraissait presque plus si important que ça. Il était si ému et chamboulé depuis tout à l'heure. C'était pas croyable, mais en cet instant, son camarade de chambre lui semblait vraiment beau et protecteur. Comment ce gars colérique pouvait être si bienveillant, comment ce gars qui n'en fichait pas une pouvait être aussi intelligent ? Comment un gars qui grimaçait autant pouvait être aussi beau ? Comment en si peu de temps, pouvaient-ils être passés de violentes disputes jonchés d'insultes à s'échanger un baiser aussi doux et tendre dans ce vestiaire ?

Sans que Katsuki ne le voit, il se caressa doucement les lèvres en rougissant.

 _'' C'était mon premier baiser... ''_

* * *

L'après-midi était passée, Katsuki avait été contraint de laisser Shouto seul à l'infirmerie.

 **\- Je m'occupe de lui, retournes en cours veux tu ?**

Ça l'avait embêté... Il s'en battait les couilles des cours ! Il voulait rester avec son camarade ... Oui. Il voulait rester avec lui. Il fallait bien l'admettre au bout d'un moment.

Ça le faisait chier de ne pas tout simplement pouvoir rester avec lui. Il avait encore du mal à croire ce qu'il avait vu : Ces types,cette bandes de dégénérés mentaux qui l'immobilisaient en riant et en le déshabillant avec ce petit quelque chose de pervers et malsain. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui leur étaient passé par la tête à cette bande d'obsédés ? Que ce serait-il passé si Katsuki était arrivé plus tard ? Il n'osait même pas y penser tant cela le dégoûtait ! Et les abrutit de profs et d'élèves qui ne l'avait même pas entendu crier ...

Il s'arrêta au milieu du chemin, la gorge serrée. Beaucoup de choses s'illuminèrent dans son esprit.

Il n'allait pas souvent en cours et il ne pouvait pas voir toutes ces choses qui se passaient quand il n'était pas là. Son ami n'aimait pas quand il ne venait pas en classe, maintenant il comprenait pourquoi. S'était-il empêché de dire que ses camarades de classes le martyrisait ? Était-ce pour ça qu'avant que leur relation ne devienne très bonne, Shouto avait eu l'air si triste et fatigué ?

 _'' Putain ! Je ne serais plus jamais absent en cour !_ '' Se déclara t-il à lui même.

Il s'en foutait pas mal des cours, il s'ennuyait et avec son intelligence, il n'avait aucun mal à rattraper le tout en lisant les notes de son camarade. Alors même si il était moins souvent absent, il lui arrivait de sécher quelques heures ! Plus jamais...

Parce que si quand il n'était pas là, Shouto se retrouvait seul, Shouto se faisait harceler, insulter ou peut-être même blesser, c'était inadmissible !

 **\- Cette bande de trou de fion n'ont plus intérêt à poser le moindre doigt sur lui !** Vociféra t-il avec colère.

Le flash du baiser lui revint soudainement en tête, il se sentit chauffer soudainement. '' _Qu'est-ce qui m'a prit de faire ça d'un seul coup ? Alors qu'il était quasiment à poil dans ce vestiaire ? T'es con comme une bite Katsuki ma parole !_ '' Pensa t-il en s'engueulant lui-même. Il n'avait juste pas su résister, comme si ça avait été une réaction, un geste naturel pour essayer de le calmer. Le pire, ou le mieux, c'est que ça avait fonctionné a ce qu'il lui semblait ! Son ami avait cesser de pleurer immédiatement, abordant cette expression si innocente, si précieuse.

Tout en continuant de marcher, il agrippa son t-shirt au niveau de son cœur. Les uniques sentiments que le blond pouvait connaitre était la colère, le dégoût et la fatigue. Alors depuis qu'il était dans ce lycée, il perdait doucement tout ses repaires. Il était perturbé mais aussi beaucoup plus vif et éveillé. Et il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, ni comment s'adapter à ça. C'était comme si... Shouto était tellement captivant qu'il lui faisait l'effet d'une bonne grosse dose de caféine.

Les sentiments qu'il ressentait en pensant à ce baiser étaient si forts qu'il aurait voulu courir pour retourner à l'infirmerie. '' _Pourquoi faire ?_ '' Se demandait-il en fulminant : _Pour rester planté debout comme un con sans savoir quoi dire ? Ou dire avec un ton stupide '' Je voulais pas faire ça, ma bouche à glissé sur la tienne par accident ! ''_ Il devenait dingue.

Il l'attendit la boule au ventre dans la chambre. Au bout d'une où deux heures, le garçon aux yeux vairons rentra doucement. Katsuki bondit presque aussitôt en sa direction, causant une grande surprise à son camarade.

 **\- TU VAS BIEN ? TU VA RETOURNER EN COURS ? T'AS PARLER AVEC LE PRINCIPAL ? TES BLESSURES TE FONT MAL ! PUTAIN T'AS ÉTÉ LONG ENFOIRÉ !**

À cette réaction complètement invraisemblable de la part de Katsuki, Shouto ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire nerveux,il le rassura.

 **\- Calmes-toi ... L'infirmière l'avait bien dit de tout façon, ce ne sont que des égratignures, ce n'est pas grave. Pour ce qui est du principal, moi, toi et les trois gars de tout à l'heure, on va être convoqués ensembles demain.**

 **\- Je peux pas me calmer ! T'imagines si j'étais arrivé un peu plus tard ! Ou si j'étais pas venu ! Quel abrutit je fais ! Je me doutais qu'il se passait un truc zarbi dans cette classe à la con ! Tu aurais du me le dire bon sang ... J'aurais fais quelque chose pour toi ! Imbécile ! Comme si je l'ai aurais laissé t'emmerder sans rien faire !**

 **\- K...Katsuki ...** Balbutia le jeune alors que ce son camarade baissait la tête dans une expression douloureuse.

 **\- Je serais plus jamais absent en classe à partir de maintenant.**

Une vague d'émotion le submergea en l'entendant dire cela sur un tel ton. Il s'était alors fait tant de soucis que ça ? Pour lui ? Ça alors ! Ça lui faisait tant plaisir et en même temps, il eut un pincement au cœur. Jamais il n'aurait pu croire qu'il verrait son ami aborder une moue pareille ! Les yeux baissés, il grimaçait doucement, exprimant colère et culpabilité. Il avait l'air d'un petit chien battu. C'était terriblement touchant.

Il ne put s'empêcher de poser ses mains sur ses épaules tout en lui répondant chaleureusement.

 **\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais bien je te le promet, et c'est grâce à toi ! Merci beaucoup d'être venu pour moi. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé si tu n'avais pas été là.**

Katsuki se mordit plus fort la lèvre, celle-ci trembla un peu.

 **\- Je te préviens, je ne te laisserais plus jamais tout seul la journée.**

Shouto ne put s'empêcher de sourire sincèrement en ajoutant.

 **\- Merci beaucoup. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir.**


	7. Est-ce que tu ressens quelque chose ?

Voici le chapitre 7 ... Attends... Avec un chapitre par semaine, ça veut dire... Waouh déjà 7 semaines que l'histoire a commencé ( c'était l'instant OMG ).

 **Les Reviews :**

 **Megumieto :** Les gens victimes d'intimidations voudrait tous avoir un Katsuki pour venir les protéger. ( Sérieusement, je pense que quand tu t'en prends plein la tronche, il n'y a rien de plus réconfortant que de voir quelqu'un se porter à ton secours, malheureusement, ça n'arrive pas souvent ), pour ce qui est des absences de Katsuki, tu verras que de toute façon, il n'aura plus trop d'autres choix que de ramener son cul en cours ASSIDÛMENT. En tout cas merci de ta fidélité, OUI je vais tous vous remercier à chaque fois, parc que je vous aimes -o- !

 **Ryubacca :** Content que le baiser t'ai plus w je sais pas pour toi, mais dans ma tête c'était vraiment trop mignon. ( Qui saurait résister à la bouille d'un petit chaton tremblotant et en larmes ? ) Par contre, je ne regarde absolument pas Teen Wolf ( j'aime pas trop les séries ) Donc bah... Coïncidence apparemment èwè. Cela dit, je te souhaite une bonne lecture o3o

 **OocristeloO :** Les trois tocards vont avoir leur compte ( en plus du nez cassé, PAF bien fait pour eux ) Et après le drama, un peu de Lovu-lovu XD Merci beaucoup, bon chapitre.

 **Maxence De Lagarde :** Ce moment où Katsuki apprend à arrêter de faire le con pour faire ce qu'il faut faire -w- Aaaaah si seulement ça pouvait arriver plus souvent. Des fois ça parait irréaliste, pourtant les ado sont vraiment, vraiiiiment capable de faire des choses dégueulasses aux autres, je ne citerais pas mon vécu, et j'imagine que pour comprendre, tu dois en avoir toi aussi. Et comme je le disais pour Megumieto, c'était un peu mon fantasme que quelqu'un finisse par remarquer que quelque chose clochait et agisse. Bref. Katsuki à par le passé, beaucoup dût se défendre tout seul, et vu qu'il est vif d'esprit, Shouto ne pouvait pas rêver meilleur ange gardien ( même si c'est un ange qui gueule beaucoup XD ) J'espère que ce chapitre '' plus calme '' te plairas. Gros bisous !

Je tiens à remercier chaleureusement Megumieto et Maxence de Lagarde qui m'ont écrit une petite pub sur leur fanfiction. J'en profiterais donc pour leur rendre l'appareil à la fin de ce chapitre, car au vu de la qualité de leur écriture, ça en vaut le coup d'œil. On se retrouve en fin de chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Les premières vacances arrivèrent doucement. Une semaine ou deux s'étaient écoulées depuis la '' mésaventure du vestiaire ''. Le lendemain de cet incident, le principal avait convoqué tout les concernés par cette histoire.

 **\- Agresser sauvagement l'un de vos camarade dans les vestiaire... Vous n'avez ni excuses, ni quoi que ce soit pour vous défendre. C'est tout bonnement inadmissible ! Alors à votre avis jeunes hommes, quelle genre de sanction vais-je vous donner ?** Avait demandé le directeur de l'établissement : Il s'appelait monsieur Toshinori, c'était un homme grand, blond. Tantôt très sympathique, tantôt très intimidant, lorsque la situation l'exigeait. Les trois fautifs baissèrent la tête immédiatement, la vidéo avait été montré aux parents et ils allaient être convoqué par le conseil de discipline. La sanction fut irrévocable, le principal fut laxiste en ne les renvoyant pas totalement de l'établissement, cependant, ils furent définitivement virés du pensionnat en plus de quelques semaines d'exclusions.

 **\- Que cela vous serve d'avertissement, à la prochaine petite bavure, ça sera l'exclusion définitive !** Avait-il grondé.

Les garçons étaient parti sous le regard mauvais de Katsuki : Ils évitaient l'exclusion définitive car ils n'avaient commis jusqu'à présent, aucune faute, bien qu'il était plus probable que ces trois demeurés aient tout simplement réussi à ne jamais se faire prendre jusqu'à maintenant. Finalement Toshinori se tourna vers l'adolescent aux yeux rouges.

 **\- Quand à toi jeune homme, tu sais que l'usage de la violence n'est pas permise dans l'enceinte du lycée. Et pour avoir casser le nez de ton camarade, je suis obligé de te donner une punition.**

Shouto prit une expression accablée, c'était injuste ! Pourquoi Katsuki devait-il être puni alors qu'il l'avait secouru ? Cependant, le directeur s'approcha du garçon et posa sa main avec bienveillance sur son épaule.

 **\- Néanmoins, je sais pourquoi tu en est arrivé là. Tu n'as fait que défendre ton ami. Je peux concevoir que la scène que tu ai vu ai pu te choquer et que tu ai eu un coup de sang. Alors je vais faire preuve de souplesse. Tu auras cinq heure de colle ... si tu cumules encore trois absences injustifiés.**

Il leva les yeux, surprit mais aussi soulagé. Toshinori leva le pouce en souriant.

 **\- Vous pouvez y aller ! Je ne vous retiens pas plus.**

Le garçon aux cheveux rouges et blancs s'inclina en remerciant très aimablement le directeur.

 **\- Merci beaucoup !**

Le jeune homme blond sorti du bureau rassuré : Il ne risquait pas de se les taper ces heures de colle ! Il était hors de question qu'il soit absent une fois de plus à un cour maintenant qu'il savait quel genre de traitement subissait son ami lorsqu'il n'était pas là. Il se tourna pour observer son camarade : Shouto avait l'air serein et il souriait, lui aussi semblait soulagé par ce dénouement. Cela lui fit chaud au cœur.

Et le mois de juin était arrivé, l'internat se vidait doucement. Tout les élèves rentraient chez eux pour les vacances. C'était normal après tout, ça devait être chouette de pouvoir retourner auprès de sa famille après de longs mois fatiguant de cours.

Katsuki regardait par la fenêtre avec nostalgie: Les autres partaient oui... Mais lui, il restait là. Il n'avait nul part où aller de toute façon et ce lycée était devenu son chez lui. Mais alors qu'il pensait qu'il allait rester tout seul à déprimer dans la chambre aujourd'hui, il entendit quelqu'un rentrer. Il se retourna et contempla Shouto avec surprise.

 **\- Ah, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?**

L'interpellé lui rendit son regard avec une moue étonnée.

 **\- Bah... Où veux tu que j'aille ?**

Il hocha la tête, piqué dans sa curiosité.

 **\- Regardes les autres, ils rentrent chez eux pour les vacances. Tu ne fais pas tes affaires ?**

Le visage fermé du garçon l'obligea à lui demander.

 **\- Tu ne rentre pas chez toi pour les vacances ? Avec ta famille quoi !**

Shouto s'assit en soupirant légèrement sur son lit. Il répondit avec un regard mélancolique.

 **\- Non...**

Après un court silence, il demanda à son tour.

 **\- Et toi ? Tu ne rentres pas chez toi non plus ?**

 **\- Non, moi non plus.**

Ils se regardèrent tout deux en silence pendant un instant. Un mélange étrange de sentiments et de pensées envahirent l'esprit de chacun.

 _'' Je ne vais pas rester seul ici du coup ? Pourquoi ne rentre t-il pas chez lui ? Est-ce qu'on est si différent que ça au final ? ''_

Le sujet de pourquoi ils ne rentraient pas chez eux leur semblait encore tabou. Shouto n'avait pas envie de dire qu'il n'avait plus personne, plus aucun souvenir, plus rien à quoi se raccrocher, quand a Katsuki, il n'était pas prêt non plus à révéler qu'il n'avait plus nul part où aller, jamais plus il ne retournerait dans la baraque de sa prostituée de mère.

Le respect et les règles qu'ils s'étaient fixés entre eux les empêchaient pour l'instant de parler de toute ces choses douloureuses. Le garçon aux yeux vairons brisa finalement cette ambiance gênante en déclarant d'une voix douce.

 **\- Je suis rassuré de savoir que je ne vais pas passer mes vacances seul.**

Le blond lui répondit avec un sourire discret, tout en regardant le ciel à travers la fenêtre.

 **\- Mouais... Moi aussi.**

* * *

 **\- Y'a quelque chose que t'a envie de faire du coup pendant la semaine ?** Demanda le blond à son ami. Il était midi, ils mangeaient seuls dans la grande salle de vie du pensionnat, ça faisait vraiment très bizarre que cet endroit soit aussi vide.

 **-Vu que c'est les vacances, ça serait con de rester là à se faire chier.**

Shouto répondit, les yeux ronds et brillants.

 **\- Bah... J'ai regardé sur internet et j'ai trouvé pleins de choses intéressantes à faire dans le coin. Mais je suis pas sûr que ça te plaise aussi.** Dit-il avec hésitation. Le fait est que Shouto était amnésique et que par conséquent, il y avait énormément de choses qu'il n'avait pas vu, pas vécu. Tout et n'importe quoi pouvait l'intriguer : Aller au cinéma, faire les magasins, aller au festival d'été, aller au musée, au restaurant. Katsuki soupira en s'affalant sur sa chaise.

 **\- On fera tout ce que t'as envie de faire si tu veux. Moi j'ai pas trop d'idées de toute façons.**

Il essayait de prendre une attitude cool et décontracté, la vérité c'est que peu importe ce qu'ils feraient, ça lui irait, il voulait juste passer un moment agréable sans se prendre la tête. Il ne s'attendait cependant pas à ce que son camarade dépose un planning étonnamment fort construit sur la table. Il le regarda avec des yeux ronds, le garçon aux cheveux bicolores lui semblait être comme un enfant alors qu'il s'exclamait.

 **\- Alors demain ! Je me suis dis qu'on pourrait aller faire le tour du centre commercial de Kunitachi ! On pourrait s'acheter des Yukata parce qu'ensuite, il y a le festival d'été annuel, j'ai envie d'y aller. Je me suis renseigné pour les horaires de bus, il y a un musée et un zoo pas si loin que ça. L'entrée est pas très cher donc ça vaut le coup, on devrait faire ça dans la semaine vu que tu travailles le weekend. Au fait ! Tu savais qu'il il a un piscine aussi en centre-ville ?**

Katsuki ne put s'empêcher de rire devant cette attitude adorable. Il avait l'air tout excité par l'idée de faire tout et n'importe quoi.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?** Demanda t-il en haussant les sourcils.

 **\- Tu ressemble à un gosse surexcité sur le point d'aller à Disneyland !**

Il baissa légèrement la tête sans le lâcher du regard.

 **\- Je pensais que j'allais m'ennuyer tout seul. Mais comme je sais que tu va rester avec moi, ça change tout. Je peux pas m'empêcher d'être plus enthousiaste !**

Son camarade se mit à rougir, il ne put s'empêcher de grogner.

 **\- Arrête de faire ce genre de tête, nom d'un chien.**

 **\- Ah mais pourquoi ?**

 **\- Parce que t'es...** Le blond se mordit la langue avant de lâcher la suite car il y avait de gros risque que ça ressemble à un truc du genre comme '' adorable, putain de chou '' Trop malaisant... Il souffla exaspéré. **Parce que que, arrêtes, c'est tout ! Bon, si j'ai bien compris, tu veux aller au centre commercial demain ?**

 **\- Ouaip ! J'y suis pas encore allé. J''espère qu'il auront des trucs intéressants dans leur galerie !**

Le blond soupira, il ne pensait pas d'or et déjà à faire de grosses dépenses mais, heureusement qu'il n'avait pas encore touché au moindre sou de sa bourse.

Le lendemain, ils prirent le bus jusqu'au centre de Kunitachi. Ils passèrent une journée agréable à se balader dans le grand centre commercial. Pourtant, ils ne faisaient rien d'extraordinaire, et malgré tout, Katsuki apprécia ce moment. Ni prise de tête ni angoisse. Il finit par se surprendre lui-même.

 _'' J'ai l'impression que je me sens... normal. ''_

Depuis quelques temps, il se sentait beaucoup mieux. Pendant si longtemps, le dégoût et la dépression l'avait rendu complètement insupportable, insensible. Toute les crasses et les blessures qu'il avait subit l'avait amené à se renfermer dans une coquille de glace qui avait parut indestructible. Mais aujourd'hui, la coquille était fissurée. Il ressentait des choses, même si ça lui faisait un peu peur, même si il n'était pas à l'aise avec le fait d'embrasser pleinement ces sensations qui le chamboulait. C'était très bizarre, très surprenant mais... Peut-être que sa dépression guérissait enfin peu à peu.

Il regardait Shouto qui gambadait de vitrine en vitrine devant lui, chaque fois que son regard écarlate se posait sur lui, le monde disparaissait doucement.

Jamais il n'avait expérimenté l'amour, il ne savait même pas ce que c'était. Ni aimer, ni être aimer en retour. Sa mère ne l'avait pas désiré et il n'avait jamais été capable de se faire des amis. Tout le monde l'agaçait si rapidement, c'était extrêmement dur d'apprécier autrui et beaucoup trop facile de détester et sa confiance était bien trop difficile à acquérir pour que qui que ce soit de normal ne puisse la gagner.

Mais Shouto n'était pas quelqu'un de normal. Une petite voix, le démon de la méfiance, l'empêchait de lui faire tout de suite totalement confiance mais, il y avait quelque chose au fond de ces yeux vairons qu'il n'avait jamais observé nul part ailleurs sur terre.

Malgré l'amas de ténèbres qui entouraient le passé de ce garçon, il rayonnait... Comme une lueur, une étincelle dans le noir. Il était comme l'unique rayon de soleil qui soit capable de percer les nuages noirs qui s'étaient accumulé autour de lui.

 **\- Katsuki ! Tu as vu. Il y a un magasin traditionnel !**

Il s'arrêta pour observer l'élégante vitrine : C'était un magasin fourre tout, typiquement japonnais. Ils y vendaient talisman, pâtisseries japonaises ainsi que des Kimonos et des Yukata.

 **\- Tu veux toujours aller au festival d'été de demain dit ?** Demanda le garçon, son regard de chat rivé sur lui. Le blond roula des yeux : Comment aurait-il put lui dire non ?

Il entra en jetant un œil aux marchandises présentés. Ce magasin vendait des objets au prix abordable. Mais même si ça restait correct, un Yukata neuf n'était jamais donné, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il s'avança vers la cabine ou Shouto était entré.

 **\- T'as fini ?** Demanda t-il avec une once d'agacement. **Tu mets autant de temps qu'une meuf en pleine période de solde !**

Son camarade sorti aussitôt la tête du rideau.

 **\- Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose qui me plait.**

Katsuki souffla doucement, ce '' shopping '' l'ennuyait légèrement, il se réveilla pourtant en voyant le garçon sortir de la cabine:

Il avait choisi un modèle tout simple, blanc et noir, l'habit était bien coupé et mettait en valeur sa taille svelte et fine, son visage d'ange. Pourtant au bout de quelques secondes, il remarqua un problème au niveau de son Obi.

 **\- C'est quoi ce nœud que tu nous as fait ?**

 **\- Oh bah ! Je...**

Le garçon détourna le regard d'un air embarrassé. Il murmura.

 **\- Je sais pas faire les noeuds de obi...**

L'adolescent au yeux rouge se face-palma. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était ce garçon au juste ? Un enfant ?! Il s'approcha de lui promptement en lui défaisant son nœud brusquement.

 **\- T'es sérieux ? T'as jamais porté un obi de ta vie ou quoi ? Les nœuds c'est pas sorcier à faire pourtant !**

Le garçon aux cheveux bicolores eut un petit tic nerveux alors qu'il pensait _'' Oui, en fait j'ai jamais porté de obi, ni de yukata, je suis même jamais allé à un festival donc bon. ''_

Il contempla son camarade faire rapidement et habilement le nœud avant de se relever, ils se tournèrent vers le miroir et il déclara sans réfléchir.

 **\- Voila, t'es parfait comme ça.**

Il manqua de se mordre la langue en disant cela. Son camarade se tourna immédiatement vers lui avec une tête surprise, sa stupeur se changea en sourire, il répondit.

 **\- Merci beaucoup !**

Il le regarda, le rouge aux joues, il le fuit du regard en se grattant le crâne tout en répondant.

 **\- Y'a pas de quoi. Bon on se tire maintenant ?**

* * *

Cette semaine, Katsuki n'allait pas l'oublier. Ce n'était pas normal pour lui de faire le genre de chose que les adolescents normaux faisaient. C'était loin d'être si désagréable.

Si quelqu'un lui avait dit un jour qu'il allait passer les vacances à faire les boutiques, aller à un festival, faire un tour au musée au zoo, il aurait sûrement tiré la tronche. Pourtant il avait passé une bonne semaine. Et maintenant qu'il y pensait, il se rendait compte qu'il avait aimé à sa façon, chaque moments qu'il avait passé avec Shouto :

Il était vraiment... particulier, la moindre petite chose, aussi banale soit-elle lui paraissait incroyable. C'était si surprenant, alors qu'au lycée il semblait sérieux et calme, il ressemblait d'un seul coup à un enfant qui découvrait chaque nouvelle chose autour de lui, il posait un regard neuf sur ce qui l'entourait, ses yeux vairons en amandes brillaient en se posant sur tout et sur rien. C'était à la fois attendrissant et étrange. Si étrange qu'il se retenait de dire trop souvent _'' Mais c'est la première fois que tu vois ça ? ''_ Il avait déjà demandé ceci à quelques reprises, son ami perdait alors son expression extatique, son regard brillant pour aborder une moue énigmatique, comme si il ne savait pas répondre à sa question, comme si il se rappelait soudainement de quelque chose d'obscure. Alors il se tut, se contentant de le regarder du coin de l'œil avec interrogation. C'était quelque peu frustrant, il avait des millions de questions à lui poser :

 _'' Pourquoi es-tu comme ça Shouto ? Qui est tu ? D'où viens tu ? ''_

Tout les problèmes que Katsuki avait pu avoir, ce dégoût de lui même, de ses origines, sa tristesse, sa colère, n'avait plus aucune importance. Il était complètement focalisé sur ce jeune homme si mystérieux, si unique.

Le garçon aux yeux vairons commençait à ressentir la frustration de son camarade, il devinait peu à peu quelles questions pouvait troubler Katsuki. Petit à petit, il se rendait compte de tout ce soucis que le blond ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire pour lui. Son cœur était doucement tiraillé : Il aimait beaucoup son camarade, il l'avait tant aidé, tant soutenu. Il avait passé la semaine en sa compagnie, il semblait apprécier les moments qu'il passaient ensemble même si il tentait maladroitement de le cacher. Et surtout, il n'avait pas oublié qu'il l'avait sauvé, qu'il l'avait embrassé dans ce vestiaire. A chaque fois qu'il y pensait, ses joues chauffaient : Ce moment avait chassé toute sa peur, entre les bras de Katsuki avec ses lèvres posés sur les sienne, il s'était senti en sécurité. Il avait secrètement envie de lui parler pour le rassurer, lui avouer que son comportement étrange et enfantin avait une explication.

Mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à lui dire, ou du moins pas maintenant. Il faisait un blocage. Il n'aimait pas parler de son accident, de l'hôpital, de l'amnésie, de son psychologue, du désespoir. Toute ces choses étaient si traumatisantes, et quand il y pensait, les insultes amères de ses camarades revenaient : C'est un handicapé.

Non ! Bien sur que non. Il n'avait pas envie d'être traité comme une pauvre petite chose perdue et fragile, et surtout pas devant Katsuki qui était si fort et qu'il admirait tant. Il avait déjà du avoir l'air bien faible à ses yeux, à se faire agresser sans savoir se défendre dans ce foutu vestiaire. Il aurait aimé rassurer son ami, mais les aveux était bloquées dans sa gorge.

Il n'était pas encore temps.

Pour l'instant, il avait juste besoin d'insouciance. Grâce au ciel, le reste des vacances se passa sans stress, ni négativité.

Et les jours passèrent.

 **\- Tu ne voulais pas aller à la piscine ?**

 **\- Oh euh, si ! Tu veux y aller toi aussi ?**

 **\- Carrément. J'ai pas vraiment le temps d'y aller souvent, et y'a pas mieux pour se détendre.**

Shouto sourit à son ton enjoué. C'était si précieux lorsque quelque chose semblait captiver son camarade. Ils attendirent le soir pour y aller : La piscine était ouverte jusqu'à vingt-trois heures et pendant les vacances, il y avait souvent plus de monde la journée. Le garçon aux cheveux bicolore éclata de rire alors que son ami lui expliqua : _'' Je déteste les enfants, j'ai pas envie d'y aller la journée en sachant qu'on va être envahi de gosses. ''_

Ils prirent le bus jusqu'à la piscine et se changèrent. Il était vingt et une heure quand ils entrèrent dans les bassins. En sortant des vestiaires, ils s'observèrent avec gène quelques seconde: Shouto n'avait jamais pu le constater aussi bien que maintenant mais, Katsuki était superbement musclé _" Pas étonnant qu'il soit aussi fort !_ " Pensa t-il. Des bras, des abdominaux, des cuisses et des fesses athlétiques. Il avait l'air d'une véritable statue grecque. Très franchement, quand il ne grimaçait pas de colère, il était magnifique. En comparaison, il se sentit vraiment chétif comparé à lui, pourtant il ne l'était pas tant que ça, mais rien ne semblait pouvoir rivaliser avec la dureté des abdominaux du blond. Tentant de cacher sa gène, il se retourna en direction de la sortie en s'exclamant.

\- On y a va ?

Katsuki le suivi en silence, de son coté, il dut se mettre une claque mentale pour calmer ses pensées. Il ne voulait pas le voir comme ça, il ne voulait pas penser à ça. Mais...BON SANG, le corps de Shouto était la chose la plus belle et captivante qu'il n'ait jamais vu ! La peau de son ami était si blanche et lisse, son corps finement musclé, sa taille svelte et élancée, avec des courbes légèrement féline. Il était vraiment un bonbon pour les yeux. Voir les muscles fins de son ami rouler sous sa peau alors qu'il marchait en direction de la piscine lui procura une envie extrême de le toucher pour constater si elle était aussi douce que ce qu'il imaginait. Il était trop sexy, ça pouvait très bien lui attirer des ennuis.

Il chercha un instant une solution afin de chasser cette gène dût à ces pensées idiotes d'adolescent en chaleur, en arrivant au bord de la piscine, il eut soudainement, la machiavélique idée de soulever brusquement son ami pour le balancer dans le bassin. Le garçon aux cheveux rouges et blancs cria un instant avant de disparaître dans un énorme '' plouf ''. Quand il refit surface en prenant un air ébahit, le blond éclata de rire.

 **\- Tu ne t'y attendais pas n'est-ce pas ? Hahaha.**

Shouto fronça les sourcils en grommelant avant de violemment l'éclabousser. Katsuki se protégea en vain alors que son ami se moquait de lui.

 **\- Bah alors ? Elle est trop froide pour toi ? Tu préfères attaquer les gens qui ont le dos tourné peut-être ?**

Le garçon au yeux rouges gronda un '' tu vas voir '' avec un rictus avant de plonger dans l'eau à son tour.

* * *

Il était bientôt vingt trois heure et il n'y avait plus personne. Épuisé par leur chahutage dans l'eau, Katsuki s'était assis sur un transat, il contemplait Shouto qui faisait des longueurs dans le bassin. La lumière de l'établissement était toujours baissée une fois le soir venu et l'ambiance dans la salle était très apaisante avec son éclairage tamisé et les bruit relaxants de l'eau.

Le garçon aux cheveux bicolores nageait sur le dos, les yeux fermés, il se sentait si bien, il était détendu et apaisé. Le blond ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de le trouver beau. Il se rendit finalement compte à quel point, pouvoir passer un moment aussi calme et apaisant avec lui et rien qu'avec lui pouvait le rendre heureux. Jamais il n'avais été aussi heureux pour dire vrai, parce qu'en cet instant, tout était juste si serein.

L'adolescent aux yeux vairons s'arrêta finalement pour rejoindre le bord de la piscine, le garçon blond se leva doucement pour s'asseoir à ses cotés, plongeant ses pieds dans l'eau.

 **\- C'est dommage, ça va bientôt fermer... C'est cool quand il n'y a personne je trouve.**

 **\- C'est pas moi qui vais te dire le contraire.** Répondit Katsuki en donnant sa serviette à son camarade pour qu'il puisse se sécher et se réchauffer. Shouto agrippa le tissus et soupira.

 **\- J'en reviens toujours pas à quel point ces vacances sont passé vite.**

Son camarade ne répondit pas, il prit une mine perplexe. La rentrée était déjà si proche ? Il ne s'en été pas rendu compte. En effet, le temps avait filé à toute vitesse.

 **\- Je n'ai pas vu le temps passé.** Repris le garçon à la cicatrice. **Moi qui pensais que j'allais passer des vacances pourries.**

 **\- Ah bon ?**

 **\- Tu sais...** Il se tourna vers Katsuki. **En y repensant, on a pas fais grand chose de si extraordinaire. Mais pour moi, c'est comme si ça l'avait été. C'est drôle comme sentiment.**

Le blond s'était tut pour l'écouter parler, juste en le contemplant.

 **\- Si j'avais dût passer mes vacances tout seul, ça aurait été tellement moins passionnant. Mais avec toi... je me suis bien amusé.**

 **\- Tu es sûr ?** Demanda le blond. Sa question lui attira la curiosité de son ami. **Je ne suis pas vraiment comme tout les gars de notre âge. Je ne ris pas facilement, j'ai tendance à rester silencieux quand je ne trouve rien à dire. Des fois j'ai peur que tu t'emmerdes et que t'ai l'impression de passer du temps avec un adulte.**

Shouto rit doucement, ce qui le fit rougir.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais marrer ?**

Le garçon hésita avant de se moquer gentiment.

 **\- Tu es loin d'être mature comme devrait l'être un adulte .**

Katsuki tira une moue grincheuse en s'esclaffant sans rien dire, ce qui fit rire un peu plus son camarade. Après quelques secondes, il ajouta.

 **\- Peut-être que j'aime bien le fait que tu ne sois pas comme '' tout les gars de notre âge ''.**

Une sensation de chaleur enveloppa le cœur du garçon, mélange entre plaisir et stupeur.

 **\- Sérieusement ?** Il s'osa à demander : **Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Parce que...** Le jeune homme hésita un instant, ses yeux brillaient d'un sentiment idéchiffrable. **Jusqu'à maintenant, tout les gars de notre âge comme tu dis n'ont pas forcément fait preuve d'autant de compassion que toi.**

 **\- De la compassion ?** Demanda doucement Katsuki.

Shouto avait le visage rouge carmin. Il ne savait pas si il devait se taire ou se forcer à le dire. Les sentiments prirent le dessus et il laissa son cœur parler.

 **\- Tu aurais pu en avoir assez de devoir m'aider, de toujours devoir tout m'expliquer. Tu aurais pu t'énerver sur moi, être fatigué, ne pas avoir que ça à faire. Mais ça n'a pas été le cas.**

Il conclut avec une voix plus basse mais chargée de sentiments.

 **\- Et j'aimerais que tu sache que ça compte énormément pour moi. Je trouve que tu es incroyable.**

Cette phrase sonna doucement dans la tête du blond. Il avait du mal à assimiler que Shouto était en train de lui parler à lui. Katsuki incroyable ? Pourtant, il était un fils de prostitué fouteur de brin... Il était tout sauf incroyable.. n'est-ce pas ?

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser ça ? Je n'ai pas du tout l'impression d'être incroyable comme tu le dis.**

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bicolore se redressa pour le regarder avec surprise. C'était la première fois qu'il le remarquait mais... le visage de son ami semblait en cet instant, dénué de tout orgueil, comment était-ce possible ?

 **\- Comment peux tu me poser la question ? Tu as tellement de qualités !**

 **\- Arrêtes un peu ...** Répondit-il en détournant légèrement le regard.

 **\- Tu es certainement le garçon le plus intelligent de l'école ! Et tu es fort... J'avais un peu la honte en arrivant à la piscine et voir que tu étais si musclé. Je me suis sentit tout faible et tout petit à coté de toi.** Grommela t-il. Cette dernière phrase parvint à détendre Katsuki qui pouffa de rire. Shouto ajouta sournoisement.

 **\- Pourtant je pense que je dois faire un ou deux centimètres de plus que toi.**

A cette réplique, le blond grogna et lui écrasa la tête d'une main, ce qui fit rire le garçon qui tenta tant bien que mal de se débattre. Retrouvant toute sa joie à cet instant, il continua.

 **\- Comment peux tu douter que tu es quelqu'un d'incroyable...**

 **\- Je ne me sens pas comme ça c'est tout.**

 **\- Hé bien moi je te trouve exceptionnel...** Avait-il murmuré avec un doux sourire, baissant ses yeux vers le sol, le visage légèrement rougie. Les mots murmuré avec une telle douceur firent défaillir le cœur du blond. Il avait d'un seul coup énormément envie de se rapprocher de lui.

 **\- J'ai passé des vacances vraiment géniale avec toi.**

 **\- C'est sincèrement ce que tu penses ?**

 **\- Oui.**

Le rebelle aux yeux rouge hésita énormément à cet instant, comme si quelque chose à l'intérieur luttait pour qu'il se libère des chaînes qui l'empêchait de laisser libre court à ses sentiments. Il répondit d'une voix basse.

 **\- Moi aussi j'ai passé de superbes vacances.**

A cette réponse, Shouto plongea son regard dans le sien et ils restèrent figé l'un devant l'autre sans rien dire, juste s'observer comme si une force invisible forçait l'un à se perdre dans le regard de l'autre, une alchimie, un lien, une réponse ? Cet instant était juste hors du temps. C'était si étrange, Katsuki avait l'impression d'être envoûté et intimidé, son cœur battait plus fort.

 **\- Est-ce que tu... Est-ce que tu ressens quelque chose ?** Demanda t-il doucement, guidé par l'instinct.

Les yeux du garçon à la cicatrice se teintèrent de douceur à ses mots, il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il avait hoché la tête. Et une main s'était délicatement posé sur son épaule.

Dans la lumière chaleureuse qui se reflétait sur l'eau calme, deux garçons s'étaient embrassés.

* * *

 **Voilà ! Ce chapitre est fini ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! Comme dit au début du chapitre, voici l'instant PUBLICITÉ !**

 **Je vous présente la Fanfiction du magnifique Maxence de Lagarde et de la fabuleuse Megumieto ( vous trouverez le profil de Maxence De Lagarde dans mes commentaires )**

 **Titre : Break me Down and build me up**

 **C'est du BakuTodo et TodoBaku, Roman/Angst. Rating M, Tout ce passe dans l'univers original de My Hero Academia.**

 **Ils publient un chapitre toute les deux semaines, mais l'écriture est très belle, du quasi sans faute BREF de la QUALIDAD !**

 **RÉSUMÉ !**

 **Lorsque Katsuki a encore la rage contre Shoto après le tournoi de Yuhei, le mauvais sort s'acharne sur lui. En sortant du supermarché de son quartier, il tombe nez à nez sur l'origine de sa colère. La rivalité se creuse avec cette confrontation. Et quand Aizawa rajoute son grain de sel, ils ne sont pas sortis d'affaires...**

 **Alors qu'est-ce que j'en pense ?**

 **Tout d'abord pour vous expliquer le concept, cette fanfic est un RP ( Role play ) à la base, il a été réécrit, réadapté en quelque sorte, tout ça pour dire que les pensées de Katsuki et de Shouto, leurs sentiments, leur façon de voir les choses, tout est très bien détaillé et surtout très captivant. Le caractère des personnages est pour le moment trèèèès fidèle au manga, donc pour ceux qui recherchent les personnages tel qu'ils sont vraiment, vous allez être servi. On rit, on rage, on s'émeut, on s'attendrie, et ON A ENVIE DES FOIS DE DONNER UN BON GROS SAVON A KATSUKI ! Bref, vous n'allez pas vous ennuyer.**

 **Je ne spoil pas plus, j'espère juste que certains d'entre vous seront piqués dans leur curiosité et iront voir.**

 **Je vous dis à tous merci, et à la semaine prochaine !**


	8. Amnesie

OLA ! C'est parti pour le chapitre de la semaine !

 **Les reviews**

 **Ryubacca :** Merci pour ton nouveau commentaire, sache que c'est un véritable plaisir de recevoir des reviews alors la moindre des chose, c'est que je vous réponde X3. Il fallait bien un peu de sucre après les événements amère que nos deux héros chéris ont vécu. Ne t'inquiète pas, avec les sentiments viendrons les aveux.

 **OocristeloO :** Chaque semaine je souris en te voyant revenir, je tiens une petite fidèle owo Merci énormément, je ne le dis pas souvent mais avoir des retour sur mes écrit me font vraiment plaisir. J'espère que tu aimeras le chapitre de cette semaine, gros bisous !

Je vous conseille, une fois de plus, la fanfiction de Maxence de Lagarde '' Break me down and build me up '' ( regardez les reviews pour trouver son profil ) Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

La rentrée était arrivé. Après deux semaines de vacances, les adolescents revenaient à l'internat, les visages dépités par l'ennuie de reprendre les cours. Parmi toute la grisaille des jeunes qui râlait et se plaignaient, la quiétude qui régnait dans le cœur de Katsuki et de Shouto les démarquaient du reste des autres. Le soir où ils étaient rentré de la piscine, ils s'étaient tout deux retrouvés silencieux dans la chambre, épuisés par cette journée forte en activité et par ce soudain débordement de sentiments. Mais malgré la fatigue, des questions qu'il ne parvenait même pas à formuler assaillaient l'esprit du blond, cette situation était tellement étrangère pour lui, il était si déboussolé. Shouto finit par le remarquer, il était lui aussi désorienté, mais son tempérament lui permettait de faire preuve de calme et de patience.

 **\- Katsuki. Tu as l'air préoccupé par quelque chose.** Avait-il demandé d'une voix douce.

 **\- Je ! ... C'est que...** Le blond avait rapidement levé la tête vers lui. Son cœur battait plus fort et il ne savait pas quoi dire. C'était comme si ce moment qu'ils avaient vécu quelques instant plus tôt n'avait été qu'une illusion parce qu'après tout, le garçon aux yeux rouges était toujours tiraillé par le sentiment de bonheur nouveau qu'il avait du mal à comprendre, et la sensation de ne pas réellement mériter cela au vu de qui il était. Il ne se voyait juste pas pouvoir demander à Shouto d'être son petit ami ou un truc du genre. Si ?

Katsuki était quelqu'un de si dur et confiant que le jeune homme aux yeux vairons se trouva décontenancé devant cette attitude hésitante, voir angoissée. Mais peut-être que cette façon de lui montrer que même lui avait des faiblesses étaient le signe le plus évident de leur rapprochement. Il prit donc l'initiative de d'aller vers lui afin de lui prendre la main. Il sourit doucement avant de dire.

 **\- Je suis un peu perdu après ce qu'il c'est passé, je crois que c'est normal, je n'ai jamais vraiment vécu ça. Mais je voudrais que tu saches que c'était une de mes plus belle soirée et que je ne regrette rien.**

Les yeux rouges restèrent fixés sur la main blanche qui s'était enroulé autour de la sienne tandis que le soulagement remplaçait doucement sa confusion. Il mêla à son tour, ses doigts aux siens. Comme il n'était décidément pas bon avec les mots, et comme l'attitude de Shouto confortait la voix dans sa tête qui lui sommait de laisser son instinct décider, il tira simplement sur le poignet de son camarade pour l'étreindre contre lui. C'était un peu maladroit, ça se voyait bien que son ami n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de chose, mais peu importe, le jeune homme à la cicatrice sentit son propre sourire s'élargir tandis qu'il posait sa tête contre son épaule en fermant les yeux.

Et du coup, maintenant, Katsuki et Shouto sortaient ensemble.

Cela étonna énormément de monde.

Leur débuts furent hésitant car bien évidement, ça n'était pas évident aussi bien pour l'un que pour l'autre, de se faire tout de suite à cette situation, mais quel intérêt de se prendre la tête lorsqu'on sait que les choses finissent par évoluer naturellement ? Cependant la rentrée était arrivée.

L'on aurait pu croire que Katsuki allait être être le genre de garçon à vouloir garder sa relation intime et cachée. Mais cela ne fut pas du tout le cas pour une raison simple : Témoin de ce qu'il se passait autour de son ami à l'école, il avait décidé de faire clairement comprendre aux cons qui embêtait son petit-ami que bordel de merde, si il le faisait chier, il allait leur faire vivre un cauchemar. C'est ainsi que dès le premier jour de classe, une scène assez atypique eu lieu.

Des élèves qui avaient l'habitude de bousculer le jeune homme s'était approché de ce dernier. L'un d'entre eux lâcha une insulte en passant.

 **\- Oh le retour du trizo. T'as manqué à personne pendant les vacances !**

Presque aussitôt qu'il eut dit cela, il s'était heurté contre une personne qui s'était placé devant lui volontairement. Il recula, désorienté, avant de trembler doucement. Bakugo venait de l'arrêter et le regardait maintenant avec une lueur meurtrière.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire espèce de petite merde ?**

 **\- Que... Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?**

Le blond l'avait choppé par le col sans aucun effort pour l'emmener près d'un Shouto dont les yeux étaient arrondis de stupeur.

 **\- Excuses-toi.** Ordonna t-il d'une voix menaçante.

L'adolescent tenta de se rebeller en se débattant mais... Bon dieu, Bakugo était vraiment fort. C'était effrayant.

 **\- Tu veux que je t'en colle une devant tout le monde ? Excuses-toi !**

Le visage rougit par la honte, il marmonna.

 **\- Ex... excuses-moi ...**

 **\- Plus fort ! Et lève les yeux quand tu t'excuses !** Gronda t-il en serrant douloureusement son poignet. Le garçon releva alors la tête pour regarder son camarade.

 **\- P... Pardon Todoroki !**

Katsuki le lâcha finalement sous les regards médusés de tout les autres élèves. Comme il voyait qu'il avait l'attention de toute la classe, il en profita pour mettre les choses au clair. Il passa son bras autour des épaules de son camarade pour le plaquer fermement contre lui. Il déclara devant les têtes incrédules de tout le monde.

 **\- Shouto est mon petit ami. Alors si il y en a un parmi vous qui a un problème avec lui, il aura aussi un problème avec moi.**

Il ajouta avec un regard démoniaque qui fit frissonner tout ses orateurs.

 **\- Croyez-le, vous ne voulez pas m'avoir sur le dos, à moins d'être maso !**

Le garçon aux cheveux bicolores regardait les gens de sa classe s'éloigner lentement ou acquiescer à la menace. Il était tiraillé : Une partie de lui disait que Katsuki en faisait trop, une autre était irrépressiblement ravie de voir que les gens de sa classe n'oserait plus lui faire de tord. Et puis bon, ça n'était peut-être pas sympa de se réjouir du malheur des autres, mais la leçon que le blond avait donné à son camarade était entièrement méritée. Durant les premiers jours, les autres comprirent très rapidement que Todoroki était devenue un genre de princesse et que près de lui, il y avait toujours un Bakugo près à mordre.

 **\- Katsuki.** Souffla le garçon avec un rictus mêlant l'amusement et l'agacement. **Tu n'es pas obligé de grogner sur toute les personnes qui s'approchent de moi.**

Ils étaient assis au fond de la classe durant le cours de géographie. Ils chuchotaient doucement sans que personne ne les voient.

 **\- Après ce que j'ai vu dans le vestiaire, je dois t'avouer que j'ai du mal à faire confiance à tout ces trou du cul.** Répondit t-il en balayant la salle d'un regard mauvais. **Quand on sait ce que ces enfoirés sont capable de faire...**

 **\- Il n'y a que quatre, cinq personnes qui sont dure avec moi sans raison tu sais. Mais la classe entière n'est pas contre moi. Il y a des gens à qui je n'ai même jamais parlé.**

 **\- Peut-être ! Mais parmi eux, il y en a qui ont bien vu qu'on te prenait à part. Et pas un seul n'a été foutu de prévenir quelqu'un pour t'aider. Ça m'énerve.**

 **\- Allez... Calmes-toi, s'il te plait.** Murmura t-il gentiment. **Tout va bien maintenant.**

En effet, après quelques semaines, les harceleurs semblaient avoir disparut de la circulation et Shouto était beaucoup plus serein. Les cours avaient repris, un nouveau trimestre commencerait bientôt. Le premier bulletin du jeune garçon avait été très juste à cause des nombreuses mauvaises notes accumulées durant les deux premiers mois. Mais il savait que la donne serait différente pour le second. Au final, cette année qui semblait avoir si mal commencé, ne s'annonçait pas si désastreuse que ça, car la maintenant, il était vraiment heureux.

Lorsqu'il consulta son agenda, il remarqua un rendez-vous prévu avec Aidowa pour son prochain weekend. Il sourit avec insouciance : Il avait hâte de lui dire une nouvelle fois que tout allait très bien. Une tête se posa avec affectuosité sur son épaule.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu glandes, tu vas pas te coucher ?** Bailla le blond. **T'as pas déjà fais tes devoirs ?**

 **\- Hum c'est pas ça... Le weekend prochain, j'ai un rendez-vous.**

Katsuki se redressa pour lui lancer un regard interrogatif. Face à cette tête, le garçon aux yeux vairons se mit à réfléchir, il savait déjà ce que son petit-ami voulait savoir et il ne pourrais pas lui cacher cela éternellement. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'en parler, mais il se força malgré tout à dire.

 **\- Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose.**

Voyant qu'il avait toute l'attention de son camarade, il déclara.

 **\- Je dois aller voir mon psychiatre. J'ai un rendez-vous Samedi. Ça n'arrive qu'une fois par mois mais c'est très important.**

Le regard rouge de Katsuki s'adoucie, il était soulagé, il commençait à connaitre Shouto et il savait que ce garçon était sincère et bienveillant : Il avait eu peur qu'il puisse parfois préférer lui mentir plutôt que de lui avouer certaines choses. Il détestait les mensonges, il préférait de loin avouer ne rien vouloir dire plutôt que d'inventer des bobards. Au moins, le fait que son petit-ami lui avoue qu'il voyait un psychiatre sans chercher à lui mentir, lui faisait plaisir. Cependant, suite à cette révélation, le souvenir des menaces qu'Aidowa lui avait faite lui revinrent immédiatement en mémoire. L'idée de son camarade dans la même pièce que ce type lui fit un peu froid dans le dos. Pourtant, il n'osait pas lui dire ce qu'il c'était passé, bien que cela n'avait pas été de sa faute. Il n'avait pas envie de lui mettre le stress d'un seul coup, alors il feint s'intéresser à ce fameux docteur.

 **\- Tu suis un psychiatre depuis longtemps ? C'est un type bien au moins ?**

Le garçon sourit.

 **\- Ça va faire un peu plus d'un an maintenant, je crois. Et oui ne t'en fais pas. C'est une personne géniale.**

Bien qu'il ne fut toujours pas rassuré, il ne trouva aucune trace d'hésitation dans la voix ou le regard de Shouto. Il espéra en savoir plus en posant une question.

 **\- Alors, tu vois un psychiatre depuis un an .. Mais, je peux savoir pourquoi ?**

Le visage de Shouto se ferma doucement, ses yeux communiquaient un sentiment de gène. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment répondre à sa question.

 **\- Hum... Je .. en fait.**

Le blond fronça les sourcils sans le quitter du regard. Après de longues secondes de silence, il répondit.

 **\- J'ai eu quelques petit soucis par le passé. Mais c'est rien de grave, il ne faut pas que tu t'en fasse.**

Voyant clairement la gène et l'inconfort dans l'attitude de son petit-ami, Katsuki tira la moue sans oser insister. Même maintenant qu'ils sortaient ensemble, c'était peut-être encore trop tôt. Il lui fallut se faire violence pour tenter de dissimuler sa déception, il passa une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme, remontant sur son crâne pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux avec affection.

 **\- Bon c'est pas grave. Tu sais que tu peux me parler quand tu veux.**

Il reçu un regard pensif plein d'innocence, le garçon aux cheveux rouges et blancs acquiesça alors que le blond s'éloignait doucement. Et la nuit tomba, nuit durant laquelle, Katsuki ne cessa plus de repenser à Aidowa, se remémorant soudainement tout un coup de toutes l'angoisse qu'avait engendré leur échange. Il essayait en vain de se calmer et d'étouffer le malaise que lui avait provoqué cet homme.

Après tout, lorsque l'albinos était venu le voir, il n'avait peut-être pas eut totalement tord de se méfier. Car qui était Katsuki ? Un fils de pute qui avait commis de graves délits, qui avait blessé des gens et qui attirait la poisse partout où il allait, de plus il avait été horriblement désagréable durant les deux premiers mois avec son camarade. En parallèle, qui était Shouto ?

Shouto était un garçon mystérieux dont le passé était empreint d'une terrible souffrance, un jeune homme qui méritait d'être heureux et qui avait besoin de calme dans sa vie. Peut-être que ce qu'avait vu le psychiatre était si terrible que le fait de savoir qu'il pouvait être entre de mauvaises mains l'avait forcé à dépasser les bornes.

Katsuki n'essayait pas de pardonner ou de bien voir cet homme. Ce sale albinos bizarre l'horripilait jusqu'au plus profond de lui même, ce qu'il essayait de faire était de justifier ce putain d'échange sordide qu'ils avaient eut dans le parc. Parce que doucement, le fait de savoir que Shouto allait se retrouver seul avec lui ne lui plaisait pas du tout et il ne pouvait pas dire à son petit-ami pourquoi. Surtout que d'après ce qu'il avait compris, son camarade appréciait son psychiatre et il n'aimait pas ça du tout.

Le monstre de l'insécurité l'empêcha de dormir, il passa des heures à se tourner et à se retourner dans son lit en pensant à ça.

Le lendemain, c'était évident qu'il n'était pas de bonne humeur vu qu'il n'avait presque pas dormi, Shouto le remarqua immédiatement. Le choc des deux premiers mois n'étant pas encore effacé, il n'osa pas trop le déranger alors qu'il avait l'air de s'être lever du pied gauche. Et Katsuki s'en voulut pour ça : Parce qu'ils sortaient peut-être ensemble oui, mais une confiance devait encore s'établir entre eux. Et est-ce qu'un déchet tel que lui méritait la confiance de son camarade ?

Shouto observa Bakugo pendant la pause du midi. Aujourd'hui, il était bien plus silencieux qu'à son habitude et cela le mit mal à l'aise. Il connaissait le sale caractère de son petit-ami, il savait que le blond était du genre sentimentalement extrême, mais il ne pouvait pas juste le regarder du coin de l'œil en se disant que ça aller passer sans lui montrer qu'il se faisait un minimum de soucis pour lui. Alors il l'aborda avec douceur, en choisissant ses mots le plus soigneusement possible.

 **\- Kat... Tu t'inquiètes à cause de quelque chose ?**

Ce dernier leva soudainement la tête, son regard croisa celui de son petit ami. En temps normal, il aurait été désagréable et cassant, mais c'était Shouto qu'il avait en face de lui. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de l'envoyer chier. Il essaya d'être le moins exécrable possible.

 **\- Je me prend la tête pour des conneries. T'en mêle pas. De toute façon, ça va passer.**

Le garçon aux cheveux rouges et blancs se gratta le menton en cherchant une solution, cela ne servait à rien d'essayer de le faire parler, il savait que forcer son petit-ami ne faisait qu'empirer les choses, mais il n'aimait pas le voir aussi sombre. Il tenta alors de lui faire penser à autre chose, il pouvait au moins avoir l'air d'être de bonne humeur et le forcer à se changer les idées, lui parler de tout et de rien, rien qui ne puisse le laisser s'enfoncer dans ses pensées. Oui, il pouvait au moins faire ça, être là pour qu'il ne soit pas triste. Et cela sembla marcher, tout simplement parce que Katsuki se rendit compte de son petit manège et que sans résister plus que ça, il se laissa prendre au jeu.

Le garçon aux yeux rouges se connaissait lui-même, il savait qu'il pouvait facilement s'énerver, il savait qu'il était difficile à cerner et à approcher, il le savait mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être ainsi. Alors voir son petit ami faire de son mieux pour qu'il se sente bien lui faisait plaisir au fond.

L'après midi arriva et le jeune homme à la cicatrice traînait son camarade aux cheveux blonds derrière lui en affirmant :

 **\- Tu verras, ce coin là est sympa, il n'y a jamais personne.**

Puis ils sortirent, tout en haut du bâtiment, sur le toit du lycée. Katsuki observa les lieux avec des yeux ronds, c'était tout à fait le genre d'endroit où il apprécierait traîner : Il n'y avait personne, c'était spacieux et à l'air libre, il y avait même un petit préau pour l'hivers. Il répondit.

 **\- Bordel mais... Pourquoi on bouffe encore à la cantine alors qu'on peut venir manger ici ?**

 **\- Je ne pensais pas que c'était autorisé d'aller sur le toit. J'ai demandé à un surveillant il y a quelques jours.**

Il soupira

 **\- Mais personne ne vient ici, il n'y a pas d'ascenseur et les autres ont la flemme de monter tout les escaliers.**

 **\- Et bah pas moi !** Répliqua Katsuki avec un léger sourire alors qu'il s'asseyait contre le mur, rejoint aussitôt par son camarade, après un court instant, ce dernier s'osa à demander.

 **\- Ça va ?**

 **\- Hein ?** Demanda le blond. Shouto l'avait regardé avec une lueur de soucis avant de détourner rapidement les yeux, gêné. Le blond soupira avant de tapoter son front avec un doigt.

 **\- Arrête de stresser comme un crétin pour moi. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je fais juste ma crise d'ado quotidienne, ça va vite passer.**

 **\- Ah... je... Bon et bien si tu m'assures que ça va, je ne m'inquiète plus.**

Katsuki pouffa légèrement.

 **\- Ça te fais flipper à ce point de me voir froncer les sourcils ?**

 **\- Tu es pire qu'un pitbull dans tes mauvais jours.** Se moqua t-il.

 **\- N'importe quoi !** Marmonna le rebelle aux yeux rouge. Shouto se détendit, c'était plus rassurant quand il boudait de cette façon.

 **\- Non sans rire. Tu te ferais aussi du soucis pour moi si j'avais l'air d'aller mal n'est-ce pas ?**

Le jeune homme blond resta silencieux, avant d'avouer.

 **\- Ouais, évidemment.**

L'adolescent aux yeux vairons souri.

 **\- Et je ferais comme toi, je te rassurerais en te disant que tout va bien.**

Le blond mima de s'étrangler avec une moue écœurée.

 **\- C'est un genre de merde niaise de couple. On en est arrivé là !**

Le jeune homme ria, ce qui déclencha un sourire de la part du blond. Il avait vraiment envie de le prendre dans ses bras d'un seul coup. Alors, tout en lui lançant son regard de panthère blonde, il dit.

 **\- En tout cas, c'est vrai que cet endroit et cool.**

Il se redressa pour serrer son petit ami contre lui, se réjouissant de le voir rougir.

 **\- Je peux t'embrasser tranquillement sans qu'une bande de débile nous dévisage comme si on était des phénomènes de foire.**

Bien que son visage rouge traduisait un mélange entre la gène et l'excitation, Shouto répondit avec audace.

 **\- Mais devant les autres tu te retiens, du coup tu vas me montrer comment tu embrasses quand rien n'est là pour te gêner ?**

Katsuki se mordit la lèvre alors que son sourire s'élargissait, sans plus attendre, il vint cueillir la bouche appétissante de son camarade. Shouto enroula ses bras autours de ses épaules, l'invitant en toute confiance à savourer ce baiser. Après quelques sages échanges emplies de tendresse, le garçon à la cicatrice sentie une langue humide passer doucement sur ses lèvres. Cela le déstabilisa tout en l'excitant d'une façon bien nouvelle. Bien que timide, il accepta doucement cette intrusion. Il sentait son cœur battre à la chamade alors que son petit ami l'embrassait langoureusement.

Le baiser s'intensifia bien vite, plus le blond l'embrassait et plus il voulait que ça dure, que le contact s'intensifie. Il voulait sentir toute sa chaleur, toute sa douceur.

Katsuki caressa sa nuque tout en le pressant plus fort contre lui, puis il remonta ses doigts jusque dans ses cheveux, peignant et appréciant leur texture si délicate et si lisse. Mais alors que sa main se perdait dans sa chevelure, il sentit soudainement quelque chose qui l'intrigua. Son index caressa par mégarde comme une grosseur sur son crâne, il tâta le long et il n'eut alors pas de mal à reconnaître ce qui semblait être une énorme cicatrice sur le coté de sa tête.

En le sentant toucher cet endroit en particulier, Shouto ouvrit brutalement les yeux pour pousser son ami, rompant leur baiser et ce moment de tendresse. Les deux se regardèrent avec une intense confusion. Katsuki balbutia.

 **\- S...Shouto ? Qu'est-ce que...**

Le garçon devint rouge de honte et s'excusa.

 **\- P.. pardon c'était un réflexe. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas être brusque.**

 **\- C'est rien mais...** Le garçon se tourna en s'exclamant.

 **\- Ça va bientôt sonner tu viens ?**

L'adolescent aux yeux rouges se mordit la lèvre. Il le suivit lentement, la tête bourdonnant à nouveau de questions.

Durant le cour, il évita de le dévisager trop intensément. Son cœur était balancé d'inquiétude :

Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce truc qu'il avait sur la tête ? C'était une blessure ? Une cicatrice ? Ce truc était énorme ! C'était sans aucun doute plus long que son index ! Et puis, son petit-ami avait eu une réaction bien étrange quand il l'avait découverte : il l'avait brutalement repoussé, comme si Katsuki avait mit le doigt sur quelque chose de secret. Bon sang, des questions lui brûlait les lèvres.

Toute le reste de l'après-midi, Shouto fit mine de rien, bien que le blond sentait clairement qu'il était mal à l'aise, et pour dire vrai, il l'était lui aussi...

Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'ils furent tout seuls dans la chambre qu'il commença à réfléchir à comment aborder le sujet.

Puis il grogna discrètement, pensant que cela ne servait à rien de se triturer la tête, il aimait Shouto et Shouto l'aimait lui aussi non ? Pourquoi devaient-ils encore se cacher toute ces choses ? Alors il demanda non sans une certaine angoisse.

 **\- Shouto. J'ai un truc à te demander...**

Le garçon qui faisait ses devoirs, se stoppa dans sa tâche sans se retourner pour autant. Il appréhendait.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu as sur la tête ?**

Le blond contempla son petit ami. Ce dernier sembla chercher silencieusement ses mots. Après quelques minutes de silence, Katsuki sentit le malaise augmenter dans sa poitrine.

 **\- Tu ne veux toujours pas me parler de toi n'est-ce pas ?**

Cette fois ci, le garçon aux yeux vairons se retourna vers lui.

 **\- Bon sang... Ce que je vis avec toi et tout nouveau, et c'est vrai je suis peut-être pas le gars le plus subtil de la terre, mais j'ai un tas de trucs à te demander et j'en ai marre d'avoir tout ça coincé dans la gorge. Ça fais un bon moment que je vois que tu caches plein de secrets. Et j'ai l'impression qu'en plus, ce n'est pas de petites choses.**

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, cherchant du mieux qu'il le puisse ce qu'il pouvait lui dire, il secoua légèrement la tête en continuant.

 **\- Tu... Tu sais. Quoi qu'il ai pu t'arriver, je vais pas me mettre à te juger ou une connerie du genre, Je veux pas te mettre mal à l'aise,moi aussi j'ai eu un parcours assez mouvementé... Mais je ne comprend juste pas notre situation.**

Il leva les yeux avec nervosité, voyant que son petit ami le regardait sans rien dire, il reprit.

 **\- Tu vois un psychologue pour je ne sais quoi... Tu a commencé l'année en étant complètement perdu, j'ai bien finit par me rendre compte que tu ignorais pleins de trucs alors qu'à ton âge tu aurais normalement dût les savoir. Et puis tu as... ce truc à la tête.**

Il vit le garçon à la cicatrice baisser les yeux tout en passant instinctivement sa main dans ses cheveux, à l'arrière de son crâne.

 **\- Je suis inquiet Shouto.** Déclara t-il finalement. **Tu sais je... Je t'aime.** Bizarre... vraiment, c'était la première fois qu'il disait cela à quelqu'un : **Je t'aime mais je te connais quasiment pas en même temps, je veux ton bien et pourtant j'ai l'intime sentiment qu'évoquer tes '' secrets '', ça te fais peur. C'est un peu pour ça aussi que j'étais pas très bien aujourd'hui, je pensais à pleins de trucs cette nuit. Je ne sais pas quoi faire...**

Il eut un long silence, silence durant lequel blond sentit un douloureux poids lui alourdir la poitrine alors qu'il répétait ses derniers mots dans sa tête. Lui-même n'évoquait jamais sa propre vie, au début de l'année, il avait presque agressé Shouto pour qu'il ne se mêle pas de son passé, et maintenant, il avait l'amer impression de faire culpabiliser son camarade pour lui soutirer des informations. Il lui mettait sur le dos, sa mauvaise humeur d'aujourd'hui, il lui mettait la pression.

 _'' Quel petit ami de merde je fais ... ''_

Il se sentit à cet instant, comme il s'était toujours sentit auparavant... Comme un moins que rien. La gorge serrée, il finit par dire.

 **\- N'importe quoi...Oublis ce que j'ai dit... C'est totalement con de part de t'imposer du stress comme ça.**

 **\- Je suis amnésique.**

Les yeux rouges s'écarquillèrent, il leva soudainement le regard pour contempler son petit ami : Shouto se tenait droit, il regardait vers le vague avec une profonde lueur de mélancolie au fond de ses yeux souffla.

 **\- À quoi bon continuer à te le cacher. Je crois que j'ai envie que ça dure entre toi et moi, donc il aurait de toute façon fallut que je t'en parle un jour, j'imagine que ça serait cruel de ma part de te laisser t'inquiéter sans que tu ne saches pourquoi.**

Puis il ajouta avec un ton légèrement ironique.

 **\- Et puis apparemment, c'est déjà évident pour tout le monde qu'il y a un truc qui cloche chez moi.**

Katsuki n'eut pas le temps de demander confirmation de ce qu'il venait d'entendre, son petit ami se leva pour s'asseoir près de lui. Doucement, il lui prit la main et la guida sur sa tête. D'une voix mêlant hésitation et douleur, il dit.

 **\- Je suis désolé mais je ne serais même pas capable de répondre à toute tes questions, je ne sais pas moi-même qui je suis. Je suis tout juste en train de me refaire.**

Katsuki sentit sous ses doigts la cicatrice, c'était énorme, ça faisait bien au moins quinze centimètres, et franchement en sentant cela, il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il s'étrangle devant Shouto en exigeant qu'il lui jure qu'il n'était pas en train de se foutre de lui.

 **\- J'ai vingt-huit points de suture à la tête. De ce que l'on m'a dit, j'ai eu un accident extrêmement grave quand j'avais treize ans, et je suis resté dans le comas pendant sept mois.**

Le blond se retint de s'exclamer, choqué par cette déclaration.

 **\- Quand je me suis réveillé, c'était extrêmement... étrange et effrayant. Parce que je n'avais plus rien dans la tête. Aucun visage qui ne me vienne à l'esprit, aucun son qui ne me paraisse familier, c'était comme si je revenait au monde, mais seul. Sans famille, sans amis, sans rien.**

L'expression du jeune homme se tordit un instant.

 **\- Je suis tombé dans une grosse déprime durant le premier mois de mon réveil parce que je ne savais plus rien faire et je n'avais plus personne près de moi. J'avais l'air juste misérable, faible... Je ne pouvais même plus marcher parce que mes muscles s'étaient affaiblis durant tout ces mois de coma. J'étais seul et je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de me dire que le sort s'était vraiment moqué de moi en faisant en sorte que je me réveille. Parce que je n'avais vraiment plus rien, c'était absurde ! Je n'avais vraiment aucune raison d'être revenu, je ne manquais à personne, je n'avais aucun but, aucun rêve, je suis même allé jusqu'à penser qu'il aurait mieux fallut que je ne me réveille jamais.**

Il déglutit, profondément agité par tout ses souvenirs douloureux, le visage de sa chère amie lui revint soudainement en mémoire.

 **\- Mais quand tout allait mal, j'ai rencontré une personne avec qui je suis devenu ami. Elle était malade, elle était en train de tout perdre à son tour. Pourtant, je ne l'ai jamais vu triste pour elle même ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois. Elle se faisait du soucis pour moi, parce que je déprimais alors qu'elle était en train de mourir. Elle a usé le peu de temps qu'il lui restait pour m'aider à me sentir mieux.**

Il lâcha la main de Katsuki pour frotter son œil, le souvenir de son amie était quelque chose qui pouvait très facilement l'émouvoir au plus haut point.

 **\- Elle a tout fait pour que je me relève et pour que j'accepte de réapprendre à vivre. Et puis elle est partie. C'est là que j'ai eu un déclic. Je n'avais plus rien, mais j'étais en train de guérir au moins. Je pouvais encore me construire moi même. J'avais encore la chance d'avoir la possibilité de me refaire un avenir. Même tout seul. Alors j'ai fais tout ce que m'on dit les médecins, j'ai fais de mon mieux pour pouvoir sortir de l'hôpital au plus vite. Puis je suis arrivé ici.**

Il sourit tristement.

 **\- J'ai fais pleins d'erreurs stupides dans un premier temps, à me croire dans un monde tout beau tout gentil. J'ai vraiment dût avoir l'air d'être à la ramasse. Mais...**

Il serra les mains de son petit ami plus fortement.

 **\- Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiète autant. Si des fois je suis un peu perdu, c'est normal ! Ça fait parti de ma lente réadaptation. Je ne suis pas faible et fragile... C'est juste qu'il faut que j'apprenne à devenir quelqu'un de normal. Avec le temps j'y arriverais... Je ne veux plus jamais retomber dans la déprime... Je vais bien maintenant, je suis heureux je te le jure...Je ne veux pas que tu te fasse de souc...**

Katsuki passa doucement ses mains autours des épaules du jeune homme avant de les enrouler autour de lui et de l'étreindre amoureusement. À ce moment là, il aurait certainement souhaité silencieusement ne plus jamais devoir le lâcher. Tout prenait sens, et bien des choses s'illuminèrent dans son esprit.

Shouto qui lui avait parut faible, fragile, qui avait besoin d'aide, de protection.

Ce Shouto qui avait l'air vulnérable s'était en fait battu seul contre le désespoir et personne ne le savait, il avait surmonté sa douloureuse solitude et son terrifiant manque de mémoire pour guérir, il avait réapprit à vivre en s'accrochant de toute ses forces. En sachant tout cela, en sachant toute les épreuves terribles qu'il avait put traverser, chacun de ses sourires, chacune de ses paroles étaient soudainement empreint d'un courage et d'une rage de vivre absolument épatant qu'il n'avait pas put discerner jusqu'à maintenant. Il lui murmura.

 **\- C'est vrai, t'es pas faible du tout.**

Il se sépara légèrement de lui pour l'embrasser très tendrement.

 **\- Franchement,tu es la personne la plus forte que j'ai jamais rencontré.**

le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges et blancs ressentit à ce moment là, ce qui sembla être comme un profond soulagement accompagné de réconfort très agréable: Katsuki était fort, alors qu'il lui dise ces mots là à lui avec tant de sincérité lui apportait un bien-être profond

 **\- Et tu es si putain d'important pour moi en fait.**

Les bras du garçon se nouèrent automatiquement autour des épaules du blond à cette réplique. Le blond passa sa main dans les cheveux si doux, le caressant comme si il était le plus précieux des trésors. Parce ce que c'est ce qu'il était, un petit miracle.

 **\- Mais que tu sois fort ou fragile, je n'arrêterais jamais de te faire chier à veiller sur toi, et je serais là à chaque fois que t'auras besoin de moi. Que tu le veuille ou non, double face adoré.**

Shouto ferma doucement les yeux, il était si heureux : Qu'aurait éprouvé le garçon brisé qui était seul et abandonné dans sa chambre d'hôpital si il aurait su qu'un jour, il trouverait quelqu'un qui l'aimerait sincèrement et que lui-même aimerait tant en retour. Il semblait qu'il recevait beaucoup plus que ce qu'il avait voulut. Il avait tant de chance. Oui tellement de chance.

Ils se séparèrent de quelques centimètres pour se regarder dans les yeux, le garçon aux yeux vairons murmura d'une voix suave avant que leur lèvres ne se rejoignent à nouveau.

 **\- Je t'aime aussi Kat.**


	9. Cœur noirci

Bonjour à tous. Tout d'abord :

Veuillez m'excuser pour le chapitre de la semaine dernière qui n'est pas sorti. J'ai passais une très mauvaise période ( ça s'arrange mais bon... c'est pas génial génial -_- ) Bref. Je vous donne ce chapitre PLUS un dessin, vous le trouverez sur mon tumblr ( voir mon profil )

 **Les reviews :**

 **OoCristeloO :** Merci comme toujours X3. C'est une preuve que Shouto aime Katsuki, il n'aurait jamais parlé de ses problèmes à quiconque ( par contre c'est normal qu'il ne parle pas de sa fratrie et de son père, il ne se souvient pas d'eux. )

 **Megumieto :** Je suis du genre à imaginer que les petits amis avec un sale caractère vont être des genres de mamans poules jalouses, possessives et puis bon... c'est juste trop mignon X3. J'essaie de rythmer mon histoire avec des moments doux et des moments qui seront plus triste et sombre. Je sais déjà que ça ne sera pas parfait, mais je fais de mon mieux, et si tu apprécies c'est le principal. Encore merci de mettre un petit com à chaque fois, c'est si gentil :)

 **Koakiwa :** On est d'accord, il faut plus de BakuTodo dans ce monde ! Ownh, si tu savais comme j'aime quand quelqu'un me dit qu'il a '' dévore '' tout les chapitres d'un coup, ça donne du prestige à ce que je fais Ohohohohhhh ( ne me prend pas au sérieux, je par dans mes délires ) Merci beaucoup en tout cas, gros bisous.

 **Ryubacca : **Merci comme toujours ! Vous êtes tous juste beaucoup trop gentil X3. Je te souhaites une bonne lecture.

C'est parti !

* * *

Samedi était arrivé, comme tout les weekend, Katsuki devait aller au chantier. La seule chose qui changea c'est qu'avant d'y aller, il avait insisté pour accompagner Shouto jusqu'au cabinet de son psychiatre. À l'approche de ce fameux rendez-vous, le blond avait recontacté Aizawa, angoissé à l'idée que son petit-ami ne retrouve l'homme qui l'avait menacé quelques temps plus tôt. Seulement, le policier dût lui avouer que les recherches qu'il avait fait sur cet étrange personnage s'étaient révélées infructueuses.

 _* Katsuki *_ Avait-il dit par message. * _Je n'ai rien trouvé sur lui qui puisse l'incriminer. D'après ce que j'ai vu, c'est un homme sans histoire, son casier est vierge. *_

 _* Purée... Mais si vous aviez pu le voir... Il avait le regard d'un gars prêt à tuer ! *_

 _* Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de cette histoire... Bon écoute, si ça peux te rassurer, j'essayerais de contacter ce type, cette histoire est un peu obscure pour moi, je n'ai pas vraiment de quoi me faire ma propre idée sur lui. *_

L'adulte avait terminé sur ces mots, et le blond avait éteint son portable, il ne savait pas si il devait être frustré et se poser plus de questions ou être rassuré par le fait que l'albinos était '' apparemment '' un homme sans histoire. Bref, ce matin là, il s'était levé en même temps que son camarade de chambre. Après avoir prit le bus, ils marchèrent ensembles jusqu'au centre de Kunitachi. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés devant le cabinet, le blond enlaça son camarade et lui embrassa le front.

 **\- On se revoit ce soir, fais pas de conneries.**

Le garçon pouffa.

 **\- Comme si ! Bon courage !**

Ils s'embrassèrent avant de se séparer, et finalement l'albinos ouvrit la porte à son patient.

 **\- Bonjour Shouto ! C'est toujours un plaisir de te rev...**

Le médecin s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit le blond traverser la route un peu plus loin : Ce dernier c'était retourné une dernière fois et leur regards s'étaient croisé, ce dernier lui avait lancé un regard mauvais avant de partir. Il n'en revenait pas de le voir à nouveau ce gosse ! Venir ici après qu'il l'ait menacé, il ne manquait pas de culot ! Refrénant une grimace d'agacement, il se concentra à nouveau sur son précieux patient et lui offrit un sourire.

 **\- Entres, je t'en pris.**

Le garçon ne se fit pas prier, s'installant dans la pièce comme si il était chez lui, il contempla Aidowa avec une pointe de curiosité : Quelque chose avait eu l'air de l'avoir perturbé, il fallait bien connaitre cet homme pour s'en apercevoir, l'adulte aux cheveux blancs était un maître dans l'art d'être impassible.

 **\- Tu veux un thé, un chocolat chaud ?**

 **\- Oh ... Je veux bien un chocolat.**

 **\- Je te fais ça tout de suite**. Lui répondit-il avec gentillesse.

Il s'éloigna pour préparer deux tasses, il tria rapidement dans sa tête les questions qu'il comptait lui poser, surtout concernant Katsuki : Bordel, est-ce que cette petite crapule l'avait accompagné jusqu'ici ? Premièrement, ça voulait dire que Shouto lui avait parlé de certain de ses problèmes, deuxièmement, ils étaient devenus plus proches qu'avant pour que cela ait pu arriver. Est-ce que ce sale gosse avait parlé de leur '' petite discussion '' ? Ça ne lui plaisait pas, mais il fallait ne rien laisser paraître. Alors toujours dos à lui, il demanda d'un ton léger.

 **\- Tu as bonne mine, ça veut dire que tout va bien n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Oh ! Oui ça va. J'ai passé de super vacances.**

L'albinos sourit, appréciant le ton joyeux de sa voix. Le manque de tension dans l'attitude de Shouto le rassura, le blond n'avait certainement pas parlé de leur échange. Il se tourna pour lui donner sa tasse et s'installa à son bureau. Il déclara d'un ton plus professionnel.

 **\- Bon allons-y. Racontes-moi un peu ce dernier mois passé.**

Shouto posa sa tasse sur la table basse, puis il commença à raconter un peu tout ce qui lui passait par la tête : La semaine avec les vacances, le fait que Katsuki l'avait protégé d'une bande de harceleurs, bien qu'il préféra ne pas parler de la façon dont ses camarades l'avaient déshabillé. Il raconta les vacances, toutes les petites choses agréables qu'ils avaient put faire.

 **\- Je n'étais pas très emballé par le fait que les vacances arrivent aussi vite. Vu que je n'ai nul part où rentrer et que je devais rester au lycée, je m'imaginais déjà passé les deux semaines tout seul. Mais au final, Katsuki est resté au pensionnat lui aussi. Du coup on a passé beaucoup de temps ensemble et c'était génial.**

 **\- Je vois.** Répondit l'homme sans laisser aucune émotion négative venir troubler sa voix. **Et ces trois semaines depuis la rentrée ?**

 **\- J'ai reçu mon bulletin du premier trimestre, j'ai à peine la moyenne mais je m'en doutais déjà. Je trouve quand même ça encourageant de ne pas me retrouver avec une note en dessous de dix. Mes notes sont bonnes depuis que je fais mes devoirs avec Kat, donc je suis sûr qu'en faisant les efforts qu'il faut, je pourrais avoir une moyenne bien meilleure au deuxième trimestre.**

L'adulte tiqua au surnom '' Kat '', néanmoins, il s'évertua à répondre naturellement

 **\- Si tu t'en sors maintenant, il n'y a pas de raison pour que ça recommence à aller mal, un temps sois peu que tu continue à bien travailler, mais je te connais, tu fais toujours de ton mieux. Comment tu appréhendes la suite ?**

 **\- Je suis un peu stressé, mais ce n'est pas du mauvais stress. Je suis sûr maintenant que ça va aller. Il y a quelque mois, je me sentais vraiment à la ramasse, là ce n'est plus du tout le cas. Je comprends beaucoup plus de choses, comme si j'avais réduit mon retard.**

Un sourire sincèrement gentil se forma sur le visage du médecin.

 **\- Tu es un enfant intelligent, tu peux être fier de toi. Je ne dis pas cela pour te glorifier mais s'en sortir de cette façon alors que tu dois faire plus d'effort que tout le monde est une preuve que tu as beaucoup de force.**

Le garçon rougit à ces mots, ça faisait toujours plaisir lorsqu'on lui donnait de tels compliment.

 **\- Bon et bien, je suis heureux de ce que j'entends pour l'instant. Ton avenir et tes cours sont importants, mais ta sérénité l'est tout autant surtout après les épreuves que tu as traversé. Maintenant que j'y pense, racontes-moi, comment ça se passe avec tes camarades ?**

 **\- Je n'ai plus de problèmes depuis cette rentrée.**

L'albinos hocha la tête, invitant l'adolescent à lui raconter.

 **\- En fait, dès le premier jour, j'ai reçu une insulte de la part d'un camarade, mais Katsuki est aussitôt intervenu et il m'a défendu devant tout le monde.**

Il eut un rire gêné.

 **\- Sur le coup, j'étais un peu embarrassé, mais quand j'ai vu que tout les autres étaient intimidés par lui, ça m'a soulagé. Maintenant qu'on traine tout le temps ensemble, plus personne ne m'embête.**

L'adolescent parla de son ami pendant plusieurs minutes, au bout d'un moment, abordant un regard énigmatique, Aidowa dit.

 **\- Tu parles beaucoup de Katsuki dis donc !**

Shouto se figea à cette phrase : Le psychiatre le regardait droit dans les yeux, le visage détendu, un léger sourire au lèvres. Pourtant malgré cette expression indéchiffrable, il avait l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas.

 **\- Tu t'es énormément rapproché de lui n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Hum... et bien...**

 **\- Tu as un sourire si joli à chaque fois que tu parles de lui. C'est assez déroutant.**

Soutenant sa tête avec ses mains, les coudes posé sur le bureau, il demanda.

 **\- Je suis sûr que tu ne me dis pas tout, il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous deux n'est-ce pas ? Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose avec lui.**

Shouto sembla hésiter un instant, il n'était pas très à l'aise avec la situation. Cependant, l'albinos voyait tout en lui, il lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, et puis au fond, pourquoi devait-il le cacher ?

 **\- En fait... Katsuki et moi... On sort ensemble maintenant.**

Il baissa les yeux sur sa tasse et Aidowa eut un rictus nerveux,comme si quelque chose l'empêchait de bien assimiler l'information. Il se racla la gorge.

 **\- Vous sortez ensemble ?**

 **-Hé bien...**

Le garçon avala sa salive avant de dire.

 **\- C'est vrai qu'à notre rencontre, on a eut du mal à s'approcher. Mais justement, c'était juste le tout début ! Comment j'aurais pu le juger à ce moment là, je ne savais rien de lui. Ce que je sais, c'est que dès lors qu'on a appris à se connaitre, il n'a pas arrêté de m'aider, de me pousser en avant. Il m'a défendu, il a fait des efforts pour être agréable avec moi. Je me sens bien quand je suis avec lui. Il a mauvais caractère c'est vrai, mais ça n'empêche pas que derrière ses airs colériques, il est vraiment incroyable !**

Il serra nerveusement son pantalon.

 **\- C'est quelqu'un de si complexe et de... fascinant. Il est fort, intelligent. Je le trouve beau... Il a l'air très intimidant, inapprochable et sûr de lui, mais quand on est seuls, il a parfois l'air mélancolique et vulnérable. Je crois qu'il n'est comme ça qu'avec moi et ça me touche énormément parce que du coup, je me sens important pour lui. J'ai l'impression qu'il me fait confiance et qu'il m'aime.**

L'albinos souffla, arrêtant son patient, ce qui déstabilisa ce dernier.

 **\- Shouto. Ecoute moi s'il te plait.**

Il leva la tête pour le regarder avec sérieux, il ne souriait plus.

 **\- Je ne veux pas briser ta quiétude, ni même te faire du mal. Mon rôle envers toi, c'est juste de te protéger toi et ta sérénité en te guidant du mieux que je peux, tu en as conscience ? Dis moi que tu sais cela.**

 **\- O...Oui.** Répondit-il stressé par ce soudain changement d'ambiance.

 **\- Alors prend bien en compte ce que je vais te dire. Tu ne devrais pas commencer ce genre de relation. Très franchement, ça m'inquiète.**

Le garçon fronça les sourcils sans comprendre.

 **\- Mon petit... Est-ce que je me tromperais si je disais que tu ne connais quasiment rien de ce Katsuki ?**

Shouto ouvrit la bouche pour répondre avant de se taire pour réfléchir. Devant cette réaction, Aidowa reprit sûr de lui.

 **\- J'en étais sûr, tu ne sais pas qui il est. Et ça ne fait même pas un an que vous vous connaissez. Ta façon de parler de lui alors qu'il y a trois mois, tu disais que vous ne pouviez pas vous supporter, c'est perturbant.**

Il soupira légèrement.

 **\- Shouto je ne sais pas si tu t'en rends compte... Sentimentalement, tu es encore fragile, et comme tu n'as plus le recul nécessaire à cause de ton amnésie, tu t'emballes trop vite. Ce garçon que tu ne connais pas, ce n'est pas un héro sorti tout droit de tes rêves. Il pourrait très bien te décevoir, te blesser et même te manipuler. C'est très dur à entendre mais l'homme est un loup pour l'homme, et je ne pense pas qu'une personne vulnérable comme toi devrait se mettre dès maintenant à entamer une relation d'ordre intime avec un parfait inconnu dont tu ne sais rien. J'ai peur tu sais en entendant ça, parce que je sais comment tu es, dès lors que l'on te tend la main, tu vois facilement des anges. Tu n'es pas assez méfiant.**

Le garçon se mordit la lèvre, il n'aimait plus du tout cette conversation. C'était bizarre, jamais Aidowa n'avait fais ça ! D'un seul coup, on aurait dit qu'il le faisait passer pour un idiot. _'' Tu es fragile, tu ne te méfie pas assez, tu as tendance à voir des anges partout ''_. C'était vrai qu'il ne connaissait pas totalement Katsuki, mais c'était bien borné de sa part de lui dire ça. C'est lui qui ne le connaissait pas ! Et puis Katsuki l'avait aidé, sauvé, protéger. Comment aurait-il voulut qu'il réagisse à cela ? Le blond avait trop fait pour lui pour que ça ne soit que de la manipulation ! Il ne comprenait juste pas.

Oui... Il était peut-être tombé vite amoureux de lui, mais Aidowane pouvait pas comprendre, il ne pouvait pas voir cette connexion invisible qu'il y avait entre eux.

Voyant l'air sombre que prenait le garçon, le médecin ferma doucement les yeux et se massa les tempes. Il tenta de reprendre une voix douce.

 **\- Ne sois pas en colère. Je dis ça pour ton bien.**

Cependant, le garçon ne se décrispa nullement, l'adulte se leva alors pour s'asseoir auprès de lui.

 **\- Shouto, regardes-moi s'il te plait.**

Ce dernier leva les yeux à contre-cœur, Aidowa posa une main sur ses omoplates.

 **\- Je ne veux pas te faire de peine tu sais. Mais essais de te mettre à ma place : Je ne peux même plus te suivre régulièrement, je ne fais plus parti de ton quotidien. Malgré tout, je me fait encore beaucoup de soucis pour toi. J'ai entendu des choses depuis le début de l'année qui m'ont vraiment fait peur. Des gens qui ne te traitent pas comme il faut, tes angoisses parce que tes cours étaient trop durs, mais j'accepte tes choix malgré tout vu que tout va bien maintenant apparemment. Mais ce garçon, Katsuki. Tu disais que tu ne t'entendais pas du tout avec lui. Et d'un seul coup, il y a ce retournement de situation. Alors voilà, je suis incapable de dire si il est juste gentil avec toi, ou si durant les deux premiers mois, il a put voir que tu étais vulnérable et facile à manipuler. Alors je me fais du soucis c'est comme ça.**

Shouto déglutit, il avait envie par pur entêtement, de lui répondre qu'il se trompait totalement et qu'il était sûr de ce qu'il faisait, mais les mots d'Aidowa étaient pertinents, et il manquait d'arguments.

 **\- Il ne m'a rien fait de mal... Pourquoi est-ce qu'il aurait de mauvaises intentions ?**

 **\- Parce que la plupart des êtres humains sont des égoïstes qui ne pense qu'à eux et qui se fichent de blesser les autres. On ne sais pas ce que cache les gens au fond d'eux. Tu es si pur, Je veux juste que tu fasses attention, que tu prenne ton temps et que tu fasse un peu plus preuve de méfiance.**

L'adolescent ravala sa salive, il ne savait pas quoi répondre, Pour la toute première fois, il n'était pas d'accord avec l'albinos, mais il aurait été bien incapable de trouver des arguments pour qu'il change sa manière de pensée. Ce qu'il éprouvait envers son petit-ami ne s'exprimait pas avec des mots. En même temps, il savait pertinemment que l'adulte ne voulait que son bien. Peut-être que son comportement ressemblait à ceux de parents qui donnaient des avertissements à leur enfant.

- **Si vous pensez que je dois être un peu plus méfiant je le serais. Mais je vous jure que Kat est quelqu'un de bien. C'est inutile de se faire autant de soucis.**

 **\- Si il est quelqu'un de si bien que ça, et si tu veux une relation saine et pleine de confiance mutuelle, tu devrais au moins te renseigner un peu lui. Etre l'amant de quelqu'un, ce n'est pas comme être juste un ami. Si tu t'engage dans une relation, il faut au moins que tu sache qui est la personne en face de toi.**

Le regard rouge sang se teinta de colère.

 **\- Qui sait, les apparences sont parfois trompeuses, on peut tomber sur quelqu'un qui à l'air parfait tandis que dans la réalité, cette même personne est une crapule qui a commis des fautes gravissimes et honteuses.**

Shouto eut l'air très surpris par cette dernière phrase et par le ton étrange que l'homme avait employé. L'adulte changea presque aussitôt de comportement, souriant à nouveau gentiment.

 **\- Après, je dis ça... ce n'est qu'une supposition. Un loup peut facilement se cacher sous un masque d'agneau. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de faire attention à toi.**

 **\- Je.. D'accord.**

Après cette discussion houleuse, les deux personnes changèrent de sujet ce qui permit à l'ambiance empreinte de malaise de retomber. Le temps passa et c'est à contre-cœur que l'albinos déclara au garçon qu'il était temps de le libérer. Il accompagna son patient jusqu'à la sortie, alors que Shouto s'apprêtait à partir, le docteur l'attrapa par le poignet.

 **\- Attends ! J'ai oublié de te dire.**

 **\- Oui je vous écoute ?**

Il passa sa main sur son épaule, bon sang que c'était dur de devoir être adulte et psychiatre responsable envers ce jeune homme, il avait envie à ce moment précis de l'enlacer. Mais ce n'était pas approprié. Tellement frustrant. Il dit sans le quitter des yeux.

 **\- Tu as toujours mon numéro de téléphone. Tu sais que tu es spécial pour moi. Je ne veux que ton bien. Alors si à un moment tu as des doutes, de la peur où des mauvaises pensées, tu as le droit de m'appeler absolument quand tu veux.**

L'attitude d'Aidowa était étrange aujourd'hui, mais le garçon n'aurais pas pu remettre en cause sa sincérité. Il ne pouvait qu'être touché mais aussi inquiet de tout ce soucis que l'homme se faisait à son égard, alors il promit en le regardant dans les yeux.

 **\- Je le sais bien. Merci beaucoup.**

Après lui avoir doucement ébouriffé les cheveux, l'albinos avait regarder le jeune homme partir. Puis il était retourné à l'intérieur de son cabinet. Maintenant qu'il était parti, il n'y avait plus besoin de porter un masque d'impassibilité.

 **\- Ils sortent ensemble... Quelle connerie !** Vociféra t-il en grinçant des dents.

Un tas de sentiments désagréables l'assaillaient. Il était d'une part, violemment tiraillé par son affection pour le garçon et son profond désir de le voir heureux, serein, en bonne santé. Et d'une autre part...

Il voulait détruire ce couple tout de suite avant que cela ne devienne trop solide entre eux. Bon sang ! Shouto ne savait même pas que son '' Katsuki '' était un sale petit délinquant qui avait semé de la merde autour de lui. Ce sale gosse ne le méritait pas !

De plus, il avait du mal à se l'imaginer aussi bienveillant que ce que le garçon aux yeux vairons lui avait raconté. Ce garçon était un emmerdeur qui avait des problèmes avec les flics, on devinait son sale caractère rien qu'à voir ses sourcils constamment froncé et sa pathétique attitude de caïd.

Non ! L'esprit malade d'Aidowa était persuadé que ce blondinet était forcément toxique pour son patient.

Ce garçon est une crapule, et les crapules sont toxiques, toujours a rapporter des emmerdes. Si ça se trouve en plus, ce n'est qu'un sale petit manipulateur pervers ! Et si il essayait de conditionner Shouto ? Si il le manipulait en lui mettant la pression pour le forcer à se... à se laisser faire par exemple ! Shouto est un jeune homme si magnifique ! Si ce sale enfoiré essayait de le toucher ou même de coucher avec lui !

Plus l'adulte pensait, plus son cerveau entrait en ébullition, s'auto persuadant que Katsuki était une ordure qui n'avait rien à faire avec un garçon pur et merveilleux comme Shouto.

 _'' Je me suis trop éloigné de lui... Je l'ai laissé aller dans ce lycée à la con, à la merci de tout ces trou du cul ! Putain... Il faut reprendre les choses en mains. Je dois faire quelque chose... J'ai juste besoin de lui prouver que j'avais raison depuis le début, il n'aurait jamais du entrer dans ce lycée, jamais. ''_

Si il devait se mettre à l'espionner, il le ferait. L'adolescent avait eu beau lui répéter de nombreuse fois, il ne serait jamais serein en sachant son précieux patient entre de mauvaises mains.

* * *

Le midi arrivait doucement, Katsuki passa sa main derrière sa nuque, se massant le cou en grognant doucement, le chef de chantier cria.

 **\- C'est l'heure de la pause !**

Un jeune homme aux cheveux rouges s'écria avec un grand sourire.

 **\- Ah purée, c'est pas trop tôt, ça fais deux heure que je crève la dalle en silence.**

Le blond fronça les sourcils en lui envoyant sans douceur, une tape dans le dos.

 **\- Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Tu te plains depuis qu'on est arrivé !**

Le garçon ria, ils marchèrent ensembles jusqu'au vestiaire, alors qu'ils se changeaient, l'adolescent aux yeux rouges consulta rapidement son téléphone, il fut rassuré lorsqu'il lu un message de la part de son petit-ami.

 _* Mon rendez-vous est fini, ça c'est bien passé. J'ai pas trop envie de rentrer au lycée vu que tu ne seras pas là alors je vais faire un tour au centre-ville. *_

Il étira un sourire doux. Sourire qui fut vite balayé lorsque la voix d'Eijiro commenta.

 **\- Tu texte qui ? Ta petite amie ? C'est qui Shouto ? C'est pas un nom de fille ça !**

 **\- Mais d'où tu regardes par dessus mon épaule toi !?** Hurla t-il.

 **\- Shouto c'est ton pote du lycée, le mec dont tu m'as déjà parlé ?**

 **\- A ton avis ? T'es sérieux d'espionner les gens comme ça ?**

Sans prêter nullement attention au remarques emplies de reproche que lui faisait son ami, il continua avec un petit sourire en coin.

 **\- Tu dois être proche de lui non ?**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire ça ?**

 **\- Tu as fais un petit sourire étrange quand tu as regardé ton portable. Tu fais tout le temps la gueule alors ça m'a surprit !**

 **\- Tu veux bien aller te faire foutre s'il te plait ?**

Kirishima était bien unique, c'était vraiment le seul que le comportement sec, agressif et grossier de Katsuki faisait rire. Après quelque vacheries échangés, le roux reprit plus sérieusement.

 **\- Plus sérieusement, tu le connais depuis longtemps ?**

 **\- Pas vraiment. Je sais pas ce que tu appelles longtemps. On se connait depuis le début de l'année.**

 **\- Ouais... Donc ça fait quand même cinq mois. Mais euh... Le prend pas mal mais... y'a quelque chose entre vous ?**

Katsuki se redressa à cette question avant de souffler doucement.

 **\- On sort ensemble, t'es content ? Pourquoi je devrais le prendre mal ?**

 **\- Oh ! Ne te braques pas, je dis ça parce que je sais que t'es du genre à vite monter sur tes grand chevaux et comme j'en étais pas très sûr. Du coup tu sors avec lui, je comprend un peu mieux pourquoi à partir d'un moment t'es devenu moins chiant.** Ria t-il.

 **\- Tu trouves que je m'énerve vite, mais regardes-toi un peu, tu passes ton temps à me clasher !**

 **\- Hahaha, mais du coup, il est en centre ville là maintenant ?**

 **\- Bravo t'as bien lu !**

 **\- Tu veux pas lui demander de venir manger avec nous ?**

Le blond s'arrêta un instant, pensant au premier abord que c'était une bonne idée. Puis il se rapella d'un seul coup pourquoi il était sur ce satané chantier.

 **\- Non, c'est pas une bonne idée.**

 **\- Hein ? Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Parce que...**

Il se frotta la tête, abordant une expression très frustré.

 **\- Putain... parce que je ne lui ai pas dit pourquoi j'étais obligé de bosser le weekend.**

 **\- ... T'es sérieux ?**

 **\- Il pense que j'ai un travail étudiant, il sait pas que c'est des travaux d'intérêts.**

 **\- Mais mec... Pourquoi tu lui a pas dit ?**

 **\- Parce que..**.

Parce qu'il avait honte, il n'était pas du tout à l'aise avec le fait de parler de son parcours désastreux et de sa '' punition '' pour l'accident qu'il avait causé. Et maintenant qu'il savait ce que Shouto avait pu traverser, il se sentait encore plus honteux : Son formidable petit-ami qui avait eu un accident si terrible et qui s'était accroché si courageusement et lui... un sale voyou des bas quartiers qui se trimbalait la surveillance des flics et qui devait se faire chier à faire ces putains de travaux.

 **\- ça te regardes pas.** répondit-il finalement d'une voix basse, traduisant un soudain changement d'humeur. Bien qu'habitué au sale caractère du blond, Kirishima savait lorsqu'il ne fallait pas rire avec lui. Alors il dit d'une voix plus sérieuse.

 **\- Sérieusement, si tu commences une relation de ce genre avec lui et si tu veux que ça dure, tu devrais éviter de lui cacher ce genre de chose.**

Le garçon ne répondit pas immédiatement.

 **\- Je sais pas... Je dis ça pour toi, si c'est parce que vous vous êtes mit à vous côtoyer que t'as changé depuis le début de l'année, c'est que tu dois certainement tenir à lui non ? Imagine si lui il te cachait des trucs importants à son sujet.**

 **\- C'est bon ! Je sais !** Aboya t-il en réponse, puis alors qu'il prenait son manteau pour partir, il dit plus doucement.

 **\- J'ai plus envie de parler de ça.**

Mal à l'aise, Kirishima se tut et se contenta de le suivre.

* * *

Une nouvelle semaine débuta, Shouto et Katsuki étaient en cour lorsque le professeur déclara soudainement.

 **\- Il y aura un voyage à Londres organisé pour la fin de l'année. Si vous voulez y participer, vous devez allez vous renseigner à la vie scolaire pour les prix.**

Une myriade de têtes se levèrent, captivées par cette information inattendue, parmi eux, il y avait Shouto.

 **\- Les places sont limitées donc dépêchez vous d'y réfléchir !**

Le ton enjoué, le garçon aux yeux vairons se tourna vers son petit ami.

 **\- On ira voir après ce cours ? ça m'intéresserais trop de pouvoir partir à l'étranger.**

 **\- Si ça coûte pas la peau du cul, je veux bien qu'on s'inscrive, ça te ferais plaisir ?**

Les yeux du jeune homme brillèrent. Il répondit d'une voix rêveuse.

 **\- Oui ! Je ne connais pas encore très bien le japon alors... imagines un peu, pour moi, partir dans une ville dans un pays que je ne connais pas ! C'est la grande aventure !**

 **\- Ouais.** Répondit le blond. **Je me doute. J'chuis jamais sortit du pays non plus, ça pourrait être sympa.**

Lorsque l'heure passa, les deux garçons se dirigèrent promptement à la vie scolaire. Si ils voulaient aller à ce voyage, mieux valait qu'ils se renseignent vite. Après avoir discuté plusieurs minutes avec le responsable de l'événement, ils entrèrent dans le couloir en discutant.

 **\- Tu crois que ça sera possible du coup ?**

 **\- C'est un peu chaud vu le prix. Mais j'ai pas touché à ma bourse et je sais pas vraiment quoi foutre avec donc ça vaux le coup. En plus c'est dans plusieurs mois alors on as le temps d'économiser un peu.**

 **\- Avec les sous de ton travail étudiant, ça devrais aller en plus non ?**

à cette question le blond ravala sa salive. Il se hâta de répondre pour éviter de s'attarder sur le sujet.

 **\- T'inquiète... J'ai dis que ça ira.**

Alors qu'ils marchaient doucement à travers le couloir, une personne les arrêta.

 **\- Euh ! Excusez-moi, je vous ai entendu parler, vous allez au voyage en Angleterre ? Vous pouvez me dire où aller pour s'inscrire ?**

Katsuki toisa de haut en bas le jeune homme qui les avait interpellé : ça n'était pas un garçon de leur classe et pourtant, il devait avoir le même âge qu'eux, il avait les cheveux verts en bataille, de grand yeux émeraudes et des tâches de rousseurs. Il abordait en cet instant, un immense sourire rayonnant et un air gêné. Shouto lui répondit tout simplement.

 **\- Oh, c'est dans la salle 230, on a parlé avec le surveillant qui s'occupe des inscriptions. Il doit toujours y être.**

 **\- Merci beaucoup !** Le garçon fit mine de repartir mais il se figea et se retourna vers eux.

 **\- Oh mais ... Du coup vous y allez aussi ?**

Le bicolore acquiesça silencieusement sans remarquer que son petit ami avait soufflé d'agacement. Le vert reprit.

 **\- Vous connaissez les tarifs ? Vous avez récupérés des documents auprès d'un surveillant ?**

Le garçon continua de poser des questions et Katsuki fit la grimace, mettant un terme à la conversation, il répliqua :

 **\- On a pas que ça à foutre, vas à la vie scolaire te renseigner comme tout le monde. Tu nous as pris pour des pions ou quoi ?**

Puis il partit promptement en poussant Shouto dans son sens, le garçon aux cheveux bicolore se retourna légèrement pour observer le jeune homme aux cheveux vert qui était resté prostré dans le couloir en balbutiant quand au comportement sec de son petit-ami : Il avait à quelques reprises croisé brièvement ce garçon dans les couloirs, ça n'était pas l'un de ses camarades qui avait l'habitude de lui chercher des noises, C'était juste un inconnu qu'il apercevait de temps en temps. Mais rien qu'à sa tête, on devinait qu'il était gentil, alors Shouto eut un peu de remords à ce que Katsuki l'envoi aussi froidement balader.

Mais bon, il n'avait pas la tête à se faire du soucis, il chassa donc ces pensées alors qu'il avançait dans le couloir avec son petit-ami.


	10. Des Hauts et des Bas

BIM un chapitre un jour à l'avance, je sais, vous êtes subjugués.

Malheureusement, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle : Je ne posterais pas la semaine prochaine. Je suis en pleine période de stage et la cerise dur le gâteau... Je révise le code pour avoir mon permis -m-. ( vomi ) Du coup j'ai plus trop de temps pour l'écriture ToT.

Sur ce ...

Les reviews : ( Et je fais un petit aparté car je remarque qu'il y a trois personnes qui viennent toujours pour commenter. Vous êtes donc la Trinité de ma Fanfic lelelele )

Megumieto : Ah le fameux psy que personne ne peut saquer -w-, j'aime trop les personnage tordu qui mettent mal à l'aise mais ça je pense que tu le sais XD ( Spéciale dédicace à Eraste ). Pour que Katsuki parle ) Shouto, il va devoir se battre pour surmonter la honte et la culpabilité et ... Bah tu verras ( ça va pas être simple au vu de sa personnalité ) On est d'accord qu'une fanfic MHA sans Izuku ça ne se fait pas, et c'est pour ça que le voilà XD.

Ryubacca : Il y avait beaucoup de fluff dans les derniers chapitre, et comme je n'aime pas écrire de l'amour insouciant pendant 3 plombs, tu te doute que le drama arrive ( traduction : ça va chier ). La côte de popularité de Kiri-chou est palpable dis-donc XD ( j'ai très envie qu'il rencontre Shouto à un moment, en plus comme il a une gonzesse, Bakugou pourra pas faire son jaloux -w- )

OoCristeloO : Je vois qu'à l'unanimité, l'apparition de notre Deku bien-aimé vous fais plaisir. Tant mieux, je compte en faire un personnage plutôt important du genre, soutient moral un peu à la manière de Kirishima. Et bon, même si ils ne se connaissent pas, je ne peux m'empêcher d'écrire une relation chien-chat entre lui et Katsuki. Mais j'y peux rien dans le fond, c'est dans l'essence même de ces personnages !

* * *

Le weekend était arrivé, Katsuki avait dût partir tôt comme toujours. Shouto lui, avait décidé de s'accorder une grasse mâtiné bien mérité. Le deuxième trimestre se terminait doucement et ces dernier temps, il avait beaucoup révisé que ce soit pour les examens blancs qui approchaient mais aussi les programmes des années ultérieures. C'était une chose qu'il faisait avec Katsuki. Depuis qu'il lui avait avoué son amnésie, le blond prenait encore plus soin d'être présent pour l'aider à rattraper son retard et il le félicitait le plus souvent possible. Cette façon d'être apportait un immense soutient au jeune homme, c'était comme si chaque mots positif de la part de son petit-ami le poussait en avant. Alors que le jeune rebelle lui avait affectueusement caressé le crâne, il avait dit :

 **\- C'est bien, tu sais que tu apprends ultra vite ?**

 **\- Oh... Merci. Des fois j'ai peur que tu me trouve idiot à ne pas comprendre immédiatement certaines choses, alors j'y met toute ma concentration.**

Katsuki lui avait pincé le nez.

 **\- Toi idiot ? Putain mais quel débile irait te dire que tu es un idiot ?**

 **\- Bah...**

 **\- Me parles pas des autres, c'est eux les abrutis ! Ces imbéciles ne savent même pas que tu rattrapes des années perdues pendant qu'eux ils galèrent sans raisons ! Et puis t'as pas eu une note en dessous de la moyenne ce trimestre.**

Shouto avait rougit en souriant, il avait collé son dos contre le torse de Katsuki en répondant joyeusement.

 **\- J'y serais jamais arrivé sans toi, monsieur le professeur.**

 **\- Tu me donnes trop de crédit.**

 **\- Bien sûr que non ! Tu es mon sauveur.**

L'adolescent avait étiré un rictus, visiblement ravi du compliment, il l'avait enserré dans ses bras pour l'embrasser sur la nuque.

 **\- Fermes là, t'es malaisant.**

En repensant à cela, le garçon à la cicatrice sourit. Il se leva de son lit, il était déjà dix-heure et demie. Il regarda son portable brièvement et envoya un message à son petit-ami pour le narguer.

 _* Je viens de me réveiller, que la journée commence ! *_

Il reçu un élégant '' Je t'emmerde :p '' en guise de réponse quelques minutes plus tard. Cela le fit rire doucement. Il sauta du lit finalement en élaborant son planning de la journée dans sa tête : Il allait faire un tour au pressing pour y déposer ses affaires ainsi que celle de son petit-ami, puis il irait déjeuner sur le toit et ensuite...

Il remarqua un livre de médecine qui traînait sur son bureau : il l'avait emprunté à la bibliothèque et il l'avait fini, pourquoi pas allait le rendre et rester un peu là-bas pour lire ?

Il se lava, s'habilla et commença sa journée. Après être passé au pressing et avoir déjeuné, il parti finalement à la bibliothèque comme prévu et rendit son livre à la documentaliste : Elle lui sourit aimablement et ils parlèrent un instant. Le garçon passait beaucoup de temps ici alors une petite complicité avait commencé à croître entre eux. Finalement, comme la femme devait se remettre au travail, Shouto parti dans son coin, il repaira un livre sur l'anatomie et un autre sur les maladies, il s'en empara avec l'idée d'en commencer un maintenant et emprunter l'autre après.

Pendant une heure et demie, il s'installa simplement dans un fauteuil en lisant : Il aimait bien les sciences naturelles et la physique, c'était extrêmement intéressant et ça lui faisait un peu peur en même temps, il avait toujours cette phobie du sang contraignante et agaçante après tout.

Alors qu'il était plongé dans sa lecture, il fut sorti de sa bulle par une voix masculine.

 **\- Oh salut ! Tu es le garçon qui veut aller en Angleterre !**

Shouto releva la tête et reconnu aussitôt son interlocuteur, c'était difficile de l'oublier : c'était le garçon aux cheveux vert qu'ils avaient vu il y avait plusieurs jours. Il lui répondit par un bref '' Salut '' pour être poli. Pour dire vrai, il ne fut pas très à l'aise de voir que le jeune homme voulait commencer à faire la conversation avec lui.

 **\- Ça ne t'embête pas si je m'installe à coté de toi ? On dirait pas vu comme ça tellement c'est silencieux mais, il y a plein de monde aujourd'hui et il n'y a pas un fauteuil de libre.**

 **\- Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier, assis-toi.**

 **\- Oh, D'accord, merci.**

Le jeune homme aux tâches de rousseur l'épia un instant avant de dire.

 **\- Je ne me suis pas présenté la dernière fois, vous aviez l'air pressé. Dit-il en souriant nerveusement. Je m'appelle Izuku Midoriya.**

 **\- Oui je me souviens de toi. Excuses-moi, c'est vrai que nous étions pressés, ça n'était pas contre toi. Je m'appelle Shouto Todoroki.**

 **\- C'est oublié t'inquiète pas.** Il eut un léger blanc pendant plusieurs secondes, puis le vert déclara : **Alors, tu es du genre a aimer passer le weekend à la bibliothèque ?**

Shouto n'était pas du tout habitué à parler avec quelqu'un d'autre que Katsuki, mais c'est aussi parce qu'on ne venait jamais l'aborder. Il était légèrement stressé mais il ferma son livre, se forçant à faire un effort. En plus, cet Izuku ne semblait vraiment pas être quelqu'un de désagréable, il abordait un sourire chaleureux et ses yeux étaient pétillants. Il prenait aussi un air nerveux quand il cherchait ses mots. Non vraiment, il avait l'air gentil alors ça aurait été incorrect de l'ignorer.

 **\- L'endroit est sympa, la documentaliste est gentille et comme j'ai tendance à ne pas trop savoir quoi faire le samedi, au moins je m'occupe l'esprit.**

Il se retint aussi de dire qu'à la bibliothèque, personne ne pouvait venir l'embêter car le bruit était interdit. Izuku lui répondit

 **\- Moi aussi j'aime bien venir ici de temps en temps, normalement le weekend il n'y a pas un chat, mais comme les examens blancs approchent à grand pas.**

 **\- Il y a ça aussi c'est vrai.**

 **\- T'es pas trop stressé ?** Demanda le vert avec une légère grimace nerveuse.

 **\- Un peu comme tout le monde, mais ça va aller.**

Le garçon aux cheveux vert lui sourit avec gentillesse.

 **\- C'est en étant dans un bon état d'esprit qu'on y arrive, mon parrain dit toujours ça !**

 **\- Ton parrain ?**

 **\- Oui, Est-ce que tu as déjà rencontré Monsieur Toshinori ? Le directeur de l'établissement. C'est lui mon parrain.**

Les yeux vairons s'arrondirent de surprise.

 **\- Ça alors... Et vous vous entendez bien ?**

 **\- C'est quelqu'un de génial.**

 **\- Je sais**. Sourit le jeune homme aux cheveux bicolore. **Je l'ai déjà rencontré une fois, il avait été très sympathique.**

Peu à peu, les deux garçons se décoincèrent et parlèrent ensemble un bon moment. Faisant connaissance en toute simplicité. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils parlaient et que l'un se détendait en présence de l'autre, des rirent s'ajoutèrent à la conversation. Ils furent même réprimandé une ou deux fois par la documentaliste, finalement, ils décidèrent de quitter la bibliothèque pour ne pas la gêner plus longtemps. Cet après-midi là, Shouto se balada dans la cour extérieur en compagnie d'Izuku et ils parlèrent longtemps ensemble. Cette nouveauté qui venait bouleverser son quotidien avait un petit quelque chose de rafraîchissant.

 **\- Au fait, tu viens d'où ?**

Shouto se figea soudainement à cette question, ils n'avaient fait que parler de choses peu importantes, alors au bout de deux ou trois heures de conversation, il n'avait pas pensé à ce genre de question.

 **\- Moi, mes parents habitent à Shizuoka, je vis chez mon parrain depuis que je suis au lycée.**

Le garçon aux yeux vairons se gratta la tête, il ne savait pas trop quoi répondre.

 **-Moi j'habite ici, c'est tout.** Dit-il

Le garçon aux cheveux vert qui marchait devant lui à reculons, remarqua le soudain changement de visage de son camarade, depuis les quelques heures qu'ils passaient ensemble, il semblait remarquer quand quelque chose gênait le garçn face à lui, alors il changea de sujet.

 **\- Et ce gars qui était avec toi l'autre jour, c'est un de tes amis ?**

Shouto se décrispa, il répondit.

 **\- C'est mon camarade de chambre Katsuki.**

 **\- Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?**

 **\- On c'est rencontré au début de l'année en fait.**

 **\- Ah je vois, et tu t'entends bien avec ? Je ne suis pas en pensionna mais je peux d'or est déjà affirmer que ça me stresserais comme un dingue de me retrouver avec quelqu'un qui ne me calcule pas.**

 **\- Oui c'est normal !** Soupira le garçon en repensant au début de l'année, puis il étira un sourire doux. **Mais lui et moi on s'entend super bien. C'est mon petit-ami au fait.**

Le garçon aux yeux vert parut très surpris.

 **\- Ton petit-ami ? Quand tu dis petit ami, tu veux dire du genre, vous sortez ensemble, vous vous embrassez et tout ?**

Le garçon hocha la tête, Izuku se gratta le menton.

 **\- Hé ben, vous avez l'air super différents pourtant non ?**

 **\- C'est à dire ?**

 **\- Tu as l'air d'être un garçon sage et discret, lui on dirait plus un genre de...**

Il arrêta sa phrase en voyant les sourcils du garçon à la cicatrice se froncer. Il balbutia maladroitement.

 **\- Je ... Je ne suis pas en train de le juger t'inquiète, je dis juste que vous avez l'air d'être deux personnalité opposées. Il fait un peu peur et tout, et il avait pas l'air super agréa...**

 **\- Je ne veux plus qu'on parle de ça .**

Les deux adolescents s'arrêtèrent, Izuku ajouta avec gène.

 **\- Je ne voulais pas t'offenser.**

 **\- C'est bon ça va...** Répondit-il d'un ton légèrement plus sec, puis il contempla le jeune homme en face de lui et ressentit un peu de pitié en le voyant aussi gêné, alors il souffla : **Je peux comprendre qu'on trouve Katsuki dur à approcher, mais ne te fais pas de fausses idées sur lui. Je lui dois énormément alors... Si tu commences à dire des choses sans réfléchir, ça aura vite fait de m'énerver. Tu ne le connais pas en plus.**

 **\- Oui tu as raison. Excuses-moi.**

 **\- C'est bon... C'est pas grave.**

Il ajouta mélancoliquement en regardant le sol.

 **\- J'ai un peu trop l'habitude de tomber sur des gens qui se permettent de juger sans savoir alors je me braque vite.**

 **\- Je peux comprendre ça t'inquiète pas.**

Shouto reporta son regard sur Izuku : ce dernier s'affalait doucement contre un arbre, s'asseyant sur l'herbe verte en regardant au loin.

 **\- Tomber sur des gens qui jugent sans connaitre, j'ai connu ça au collège.**

L'adolescent aux yeux vairons s'installa doucement à coté de lui, sans le quitter des yeux.

 **\- Y'a quelques années, j'étais ultra renfermé sur moi-même, j'étais chétif et timide et à peine entré au collège, je suis devenu un genre de paria.**

Il eut un léger rire honteux.

 **\- Mes amis ont tendance à trouver que je suis quelqu'un de nerveux, mais si tu m'avais vu avant. Je faisais vraiment pitié.**

Son sourire s'estompa légèrement alors que son regard se baissait vers le sol.

 **\- Quand tu n'es qu'un gosse, tu ne sais pas forcément comment réagir face à une dizaine de personne qui se foutent de toi quotidiennement. Et comme tout le monde te craches dessus, tu finis par te sentir comme un loser, tu finis par penser qu'il y a une raison pour que tout le monde s'en prenne à toi. Et tu vas en cour, tu regardes les autres élèves sourire et rire en groupe, et toi tu te retrouve tout seul avec juste l'envie de retourner chez toi pour te remettre au lit et ne plus être obligé d'en sortir, et tu ne te sens pas normal.**

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, la voix d'Izuku se teinta de mélancolie. Shouto l'écouta attentivement, il avait l'impression de comprendre le genre de sentiment que son camarade avait pu éprouver.

 **\- J'ai fais une énorme connerie quand j'avais treize ans. Si je pouvais retourner dans le passé, j'aurais envie de me gifler moi-même.**

Le garçon releva la manche de son bras droit et Shouto aperçut alors de grosse cicatrice le long du poignet d'Izuku, cette vision lui fit de la peine.

 **\- Je suis un abrutit n'est-ce pas ? Ma pauvre mère, mon pauvre père, à qui je n'avais absolument pas parlé de ce qui m'arrivait, j'ai fais ça et ils ont passé un long moment à paniquer à cause de moi. Après ça, on à parlé très longtemps de pourquoi j'en étais arrivé là, et c'est à ce moment qu'il ont décidé de m'envoyer vivre chez mon parrain à Kunitachi.**

 **\- Ah... Pourquoi ils ont fait ça ?** Demanda le garçon en fronçant soucieusement les sourcils.

Izuku rit doucement.

 **\- Le jour ou j'ai appris qu'ils avaient décidé de m'inscrire à un cour de boxe, je te jure que j'ai fais la gueule. Et pourtant...**

Il se tourna vers Shouto avec un visage plus rayonnant.

 **\- Mon parrain était coach de boxe à mi-temps avant, en plus de son boulot de directeur, il a décidé de m'entraîner et de m'aider à me fortifier en même temps qu'il me redonnait confiance en moi. Au début je n'aimais pas ça, mais Toshinori est tellement fort pour captiver et redonner du courage à tout le monde, c'est vraiment quelqu'un de génial. Et très vite je me suis dit que peut-être, ça valait le coup que je fasse de mon mieux en suivant ce qu'il me disait de faire.**

Il leva ses yeux vers le ciel.

 **\- Et aujourd'hui ça va beaucoup mieux.**

 **\- M. Toshinori est donc ce genre de personne... Tu as de la chance d'avoir ton parrain.**

 **\- C'est clair.** Répondit-il tout sourire en se tournant à nouveau vers le garçon aux yeux vairons : Ce dernier avait un visage calme et légèrement souriant, il se tenait assit près de lui, les mains posées sur l'herbe. Il le regarda quelques secondes sans rien dire avant de jeter un coup d'œil à son portable et s'exclamer.

 **\- Oh ! Purée, il est déjà seize heure ! Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas assommé avec mes histoires !**

Izuku était gêné : Il venait de raconter au garçon une période très embarrassante de sa vie. Normalement, il n'aimait pas parler de ça. Mais quelque chose dans ce garçon aux yeux vairons l'avait poussé à se confier. C'était nul de chez nul à dire mais, c'est comme si il avait sentit que ce jeune homme avait les capacités pour le comprendre. _''Je vais passer pour un fragile ! ''_ Pensa t-il.

Pourtant Shouto n'émit aucun jugement sur lui lorsqu'il répondit gentiment :

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne m'as pas embêté du tout. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passé moi non plus.**

Le jeune homme au yeux vert se détendit au son de sa voix. Shouto ajouta solenellement.

 **\- Je suis ravi de te connaitre un peu mieux Izuku.**

Ce dernier sentit quelques rougeur échauffer ses joues, puis il étira un grand sourire avant de pouffer.

 **\- Tu n'as pas à être aussi sérieux !**

Shouto releva la tête avec une moue interrogative, Izuku lui proposa tout sourire en se relevant, lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se mettre debout.

 **\- Puisqu'il est seize heure, tu veux qu'on aille manger un truc ?**

L'adolescent à la cicatrice sourit aimablement à son tour et lui attrapa la main.

 **\- Bonne idée.**

* * *

 **\- Bakugo ! Kirishima ! Je vais allumer le courant. Allez au second étage pour vérifier que tout fonctionne comme il faut.**

 **\- Ça marche !** Lança le garçon aux cheveux rouges. **Katsuki tu viens ?**

 **\- Ouais j'ai entendu !**

Cette journée était moins épuisante physiquement que toute les autres, le plus gros des constructions de l'agrandissement de l'hôtel de ville avait été fait, une salle entière pour des réunions avec deux étages pour administration. Et à présent, il fallait faire les branchements électriques, installer le reste de la plomberie, construire l'intérieur. Les deux adolescents s'affairèrent au deuxième étage et le blond ouvrit le boitier électrique installé dans une petite pièce. Il commença à l'allumer et à le mettre en marche. Tandis que Kirishima restait au téléphone pour recevoir les instructions du chef de chantier.

 **\- J'aime pas faire ce genre de trucs, j'aurais préféré à continuer de creuser ou porter des trucs lourd. Les trucs techniques me donne mal au crâne.** Souffla le roux.

 **\- Arrêtes un peu de faire la tronche, c'est moi qui m'en occupe que je sache.**

 **\- N'empêche, ça sera beaucoup plus marrant lorsqu'on devra commencer à décorer et installer les meubles.** Dit-il en observant la pièce vide.

 **\- T'aime pas te creuser la cervelle hein !** Répondit le blond avec un rictus moqueur.

 **\- Je fais de mon mieux... Mais quand ça veux pas, ça veux pas.**

 **\- Moi j'ai pas de problème avec ça. Marre d'avoir des courbatures et des bleues tout les weekend.**

 **\- Vois le bon coté des choses.** Sourit le jeune homme roux avec malice. **Avec les courbatures, tu peux quémander des massages à ton mec, non ?**

 **\- Tu fais ça à ta copine ? T'es sérieux, et si elle a pas que ça à foutre ?**

 **\- C'est elle qui me le propose, Shouto ne fais pas ça avec toi ?**

 **\- Il me soigne quand je me fais des blessures, c'est déjà beaucoup.**

 **\- Vous avez l'air d'être coincé.**

 **\- Fermes-là, monsieur love love !** Grogna t-il, faisant rire son ami.

Finalement, le temps passa et la journée de travail prit vite fin et Katsuki était soulagé. Il avait envie de rentrer, il était fatigué, il voulait se prélasser dans son lit, se mettre un film en se blottissant contre Shouto. Il n'était pas de mauvaise humeur malgré l'épuisement. Quand il était ainsi, il savait presque être agréable. C'était rare... Il n'avait pas passé une mauvaise journée... Tout allait bien.

Quand il entra dans le vestiaire, il enfila en vitesse ses vêtements en pensant qu'il irait se laver de retour au lycée. En attrapant son manteau, une enveloppe glissa de son casier, attirant son attention.

 _'' Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? ''_ Pensa t-il. Il l'examina rapidement : elle était vierge, sans aucune écriture dessus. Curieux il l'ouvrit rapidement, il y avait une simple photo à l'intérieur. Il l'a sorti et son cœur rata un battement.

C'était la photo d'une petite fille qui avait le bras cassé et le visage couvert de bleu. Cette photo semblait avoir été prise sans que l'enfant ne se rendent compte de rien, elle semblait être à l'hôpital et elle portait une petite robe blanche comme celle que porte les patients. Il retourna la photo d'une main tremblante, il y avait une date marqué au feutre noir au verso :

 _Vingt deux janvier deux-mille dix-huit._

C'était la date ou Katsuki et une bande de petit frappes avaient causé un accident en centre-ville, faisant une dizaine de blessés, et cette petite fille faisait sans doute partie des victimes.

Il déglutit, le cœur tordu de dégoût. Qui avait déposé cette photo dans son casier ? Ça pouvait être n'importe qui ! Une autre victime de l'accident, un parent en colère après lui, n'importe qui ! Il se sentit déchiré en deux, à moitié happé par la honte, à moitié fulminant de rage. Il plia en deux la photo et la rangea dans son sac, il aurait voulu la chiffonner et la jeter mais il avait trop honte pour faire ça. Sa bonne humeur se brisa totalement. Il sortit des vestiaire le visage terriblement assombri.

* * *

Il était dix-huit heure lorsque Shouto retourna dans sa chambre, au final, il avait passé toute son après-midi avec Izuku. Après avoir manger un bout à la cafétéria, le garçon au cheveux vert lui avait demandé timidement.

 **\- Ça te dérangerais qu'on échange nos numéro ?**

Ça lui avait fait bizarre, c'était la toute première fois qu'on lui demandait ça. Il avait poliment accepté, cette journée l'avait mit de très bonne humeur. C'était comme si il l'avait passé dans la peau d'un adolescent normal qui se sociabilise sans être bizarre et maladroit. Et puis il fallait avouer que, même si il aimait bien la bibliothèque, c'était barbant de passer TOUT les weekend à lire tout seul en attendant le retour du blond.

Quand il rentra, Katsuki n'était pas encore là, mais il savait qu'il n'allait pas tarder, alors en l'attendant, il alla se doucher, puis il descendit dans la pièce de vie pour faire chauffer deux tupperware avec des spaghettis avant de remonter. Après une dure journée de travail, il savait que ça faisait plaisir à Katsuki de pouvoir manger tranquillement dans la chambre. Il déposa le plat de pâtes sur le bureau et commença à manger seul. Peu de temps après, le blond revenait et le garçon aux cheveux blancs et rouges se leva pour l'accueillir avec un baiser. Le blond se laissa faire sans pour autant perdre la mine sombre qu'il portait sur son visage. Perplexe Shouto demanda.

 **\- Est-ce que ça va, tu as passé une bonne journée ?**

Le blond soupira légèrement en guise de réponse. Il ne fallait pas plus longtemps à son petit ami pour qu'il comprenne que ça n'allait pas. Il lui posa la question.

 **\- Tu veux en parler ?**

 **\- Non Shouto.**

 **\- D'accord...**

Le garçon n'aimait pas trop ce genre de situation. Quand Katsuki ne voulait pas parler de quelque chose, c'était complètement inutile de chercher à creuser, au risque de vraiment l'énerver, alors il préférait juste changer de sujet pour qu'il pense à autre chose.

 **\- Je t'ai réchauffé ton plat de pâte.**

 **\- Merci mais j'ai pas faim. Je vais aller me doucher et j'irais me coucher.**

Shouto se mordit la lèvre, soucieusement il dit.

 **\- Tu ne vas pas te coucher sans manger quand même.**

 **\- Si.** Répondit-il tout simplement en s'enfermant dans la salle de bain, laissant son petit ami, le visage marqué par le soucis dans la chambre.

Katsuki se plaça sous la douche, il se sentait mal... Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était plus sentit comme la pire des merde. Depuis qu'il sortait avec Shouto, il allait beaucoup mieux, il avait presque oublié qu'il avait faillit tué plusieurs personnes. Après s'être douché, il se regarda dans la glace et il eut presque envie de vomir : Il pensa à cette pauvre fillette, son tout petit bras enroulé dans un plâtre, son visage gonflé et couvert d'ecchymoses, tout ça parce qu'un sale petit con avait cru intelligent de piquer une bagnole et de conduire comme un abrutit à toute vitesse en centre ville. Il pensa à son adorable petit-ami, qui l'attendait avec inquiétude dans la chambre, ignorant que la personne qu'il couvrait d'éloge et qu'il regardait avec admiration était une ordure de délinquant. Durant un instant, il se demanda sérieusement si il méritait vraiment d'être là.

Il sortit de la salle de bain et s'affala sur son lit, s'emmitouflant dans les couettes. Il avait la gorge beaucoup trop serrée pour parler, alors il ne dit pas un mot.

Shouto le regarda avec peine : _'' Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive soudainement ? Ce matin, ça avait l'air d'aller pourtant.''_ Il était inquiet pour lui, et en même temps, il ne savait pas comment réagir convenablement. Il s'approcha et lui caressa gentiment la nuque.

 **\- Kat... S'il te plait tu m'inquiètes... Ça va pas ?**

Le garçon ne répondit pas et il insista doucement.

 **\- Katsuki...**

 **\- Put... Shouto...** Répondit-il d'une voix tremblante en s'empêchant de sortir une insulte, essayant de se calmer. **Ecoute je suis vraiment, vraiment pas d'humeur là. Je sais que c'est pas de ta faute, je veux pas que ça te retombes dessus. Laisses-moi s'il te plait. Ça ira mieux demain t'inquiètes.**

Le garçon aux yeux vairons sentit son coeur tambouriner d'inquiètude, il avait déjà vu Katsuki être de mauvaise humeur ainsi, mais maintenant qu'ils sortaient ensembles, il essayait de se retenir en sa présence. Et comme il le laissait s'approcher, le garçon aux yeux vairons sentait encore plus que son humeur traduisait le fait que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas bien. Il ne pouvait pas juste rester les bras croisés sans rien faire tout ça parce qu'il ne savait pas comment se comporter dans cette situation. Il aimait son petit ami après tout.

Sans un mot il s'allongea juste sur le lit pour l'enlacer tendrement. Il lui murmurra.

 **\- Tu sais que je t'aime, peu importe ce qu'il se passe.**

Le blond se mordit la lèvre en entendant ces mots, il avait mal aux yeux et pourtant, il ne fallait jamais pleurer. Non, il fallait se retenir, comme toujours. Il posa sa main sur celle de Shouto sans répondre.

Si Shouto l'aimait ? Bien sûr qu'il le savait. La question était, continurait-il de l'aimer en sachant ce qu'il avait bien put faire ?


	11. À bout de nerfs

Bonjour à tous, je sais, ça fais longtemps.

J'ai eu un stage de six semaine dans un service de communication et c'était pour moi, quelque chose de vraiment sérieux, je n'avais donc absolument pas le temps d'écrire. Vous m'en voyez désolé. Cependant, je suis à présent, officiellement en vacance ( youpi ) ! Du coup la publication va pouvoir reprendre comme avant. Merci à ceux qui continuent de suivre malgré cette grande période de vide.

 **Les reviews ! :**

 **OocristeloO** : Tout comme dans le manga, l'enfance d'Izuku n'a pas été facile et non. Mais aujourd'hui il va beaucoup mieux et il est épanouit. Et tout comme il a été aidé par sa famille et son parrain, il sera toujours présent pour être un soutient infaillible pour ses proches. Bon après je ne veux pas spoiler, mais ( même si comme Shouto est mon fantasme et que j'adore que tout le monde court après son boule ) j'ai envie de faire des choses raisonnables cette fois ci. Cependant tu as raison de dire que cette amitié ne va pas plaire au blond. Blond qui d'ailleurs va être difficile à gérer dans ce chapitre. Entre ses problèmes de colères qui vont drastiquement s'intensifier et sa culpabilité écrasante, ça va être dur...

 **Ryubacca :** Parler à Shouto devient en effet urgent... J'ai un peu du mal à retranscrire à quel point le blond se sent mal ( dépression, problèmes de colère, culpabilité ) Malheureusement, il est terrorisé à l'idée de tout dire, il aime Shouto et il a peur d'être abandonné, d'être détesté et de se retrouver seul. Je pense qu'une scène de rencontre entre Kirishima et Shouto avec Katsuki pourrait être légère et drôle, donc ça sera quand on repartira dans du fluff, là pour l'instant ! TOUT VA MAL ouiiiiiin.

 **Maxence De Lagarde ( et sa putain de review de 30 lignes qui pourrait être une intro à elle toute seule XD ) :** Quand j'ai vu ta review, j'ai fais '' ah bah purée '', tu as vraiment passés des minutes entières consacrées rien qu'à moi ? Grand fou va x3 J'ai l'impression que tu n'aimes pas trop le fluff ( chapitre 7 ) Je n'arrive juste pas m'empêcher d'en faire, Shouto est si mignon.. Et puis bon, j'aime de temps en temps faire en sorte que ça soit léger et sans tension, ça permet de décompresser un peu.

Katsuki à au moins cette arme pour lui d'être extrêmement intimidant, si les gens ne raffole pas de sa personnalité, personne je pense, n'a envie de lui chercher des noises. Et là je me met à la place de Shouto et je l'imagine vraiment soulagé à ce constat.

J'ai déjà écrit d'avance ce qui est arrivé à Shouto avant l'amnésie, la cause de ce qui l'a plongé dans le comas... ça sera pas joyeux du tout. Mais ça n'est pas pour maintenant malheureusement. Si Katsuki ne parle pas de lui c'est parce que sous ses airs d'adolescent fier il a énormément honte de lui. Que ça soit les conditions dans lesquelles il a grandi, ce qu'il a fait etc... C'est assez ironique au fil de l'écriture, d'écrire à partir d'un personnage aussi fier, un personnage qui se reproche tout, qui culpabilise et qui a énormément honte. Le truc c'est que comme Shouto est la première personne de sa vie qu'il aime, ça le terrifie encore plus de se dire qu'il pourrait le perdre ( le fait qu'en plus maintenant qu'il sait ce que son petit ami a vécu, il a encore plus peur de le décevoir parce qu'il se dit qu'il mériterait ce qu'il y a de mieux et il ne se considère pas du tout comme ça .)

Aizawa ne trouve rien peut-être parce que au départ, à la toute origine, Aidowa ne faisait rien de suspect. Il a commencé à se comporter de façon étrange quand Shouto a quitté l'hôpital.

On se met d'accord sur le fait que si Katsuki était en couple, il est canon qu'il serait du genre jaloux/possessif. Désolé mais avec son caractère ça coule de source !

C'est parti pour la lecture !

* * *

Les semaines qui suivirent furent terribles pour Katsuki, et d'un seul coup, alors que tout allait si bien, il se renferma à nouveau dans un état maussade profond, et ça n'était pas sans raison.

Après la photo de la fillette, il avait reçut tout un tas d'autre conneries : Une liste de noms, les victimes de l'accident sans aucun doute. Un article de journal mentionnant ce dernier avec écrit dessus en rouge : _Pourquoi tu n'es pas en prison ?_! Une lettre ou il était copieusement insulté. Quelqu'un lui en voulait salement à cause de l'accident. Il bouillonnait de colère, une colère de se faire harceler ainsi oui... Mais aussi une colère contre lui-même parce que qui que soit cette personne, elle avait sûrement de grandes raisons de lui en vouloir. Au départ, il avait tenté d'ignorer tant bien que mal toute ces choses qui arrivaient, mais plus il en recevait et plus ça devenait désagréable. Comme si quelqu'un le suivait dans l'ombre et que cette même personne attendait un moment propice pour lui faire payer toute ses erreurs. Il était peut-être en danger, la personne qui le harcelait pouvait très bien prévoir de lui faire du tord physiquement, quelqu'un de normal aurait par conséquent, suite à ces menaces, contacté la police. Le problème était que le simple fait de se plaindre d'une personne qui avait toute ses raisons de le haïr, lui faisait terriblement honte. Il ne pouvait pas appeler les forces de l'ordre et se plaindre alors qu'il y a quelques mois, il était lui même retenu en détention pour faute grave. Non, il ne pouvait pas, il était bloqué. Et toute sa raison et sa logique n'étaient pas assez puissantes pour qu'il se calme et qu'il fasse le point.

Et alors que les mois qu'il avait passé avec Shouto avaient réussi à lui faire oublier le passé, il se mettait à nouveau à se sentir comme une belle pourriture, un sentiment de malaise l'étreignait à chaque fois qu'il y repensait. Après des semaines et des semaines, il retrouva tristement son comportement d'auparavant, ne supportant plus la moindre présence près de lui.

Lorsque son petit ami avait posé des questions sur son changement d'humeur, il s'était fait violence pour au moins tenter de se retenir avec lui, c'était si injuste parce qu'il aimait sincèrement Shouto mais il savait que sa mauvaise humeur finirait par lui retomber dessus alors qu'au fond, il n'avait pas envie de lui prendre la tête, il savait qu'il ne devait pas s'énerver, mais c'était plus fort que lui, il était à bout de nerf. Chaque fois qu'il était avec lui, il sentait qu'il avait comme un pic enfoncé dans la poitrine : Il avait l'impression qu'il n'était pas à sa place, et qu'il ne méritait pas certaines choses. Parfois il regardait Shouto silencieusement et il se rappelait de tout ce que son petit-ami lui avait raconté et en comparaison, il se trouvait lamentable : '' _Que penserait-il si il savait ce que j'ai fais ? Est-ce qu'il me détesterait ? ''_

Beaucoup de choses le faisait culpabiliser... Il était l'objet de la colère d'une personne, il inquiétait sûrement son petit ami, il faisait à nouveau chier tout le monde. '' _Sale pourri..._ '' Pensait-il.

Au chantier, il était seul depuis quelque temps. Il ne voulait plus parler à Kirishima car ce dernier posait beaucoup trop de questions à son goût, alors il s'était mit dans son coin. Le garçon aux cheveux roux avait d'abord sentit que son ami cherchait à l'éviter. Et quand il essayait de le travailler pour savoir ce qui pouvait bien le chiffonner, Katsuki ne pouvait s'empêcher de le repousser froidement. Alors après plusieurs jours, il avait abandonné, lui disant avec peine.

 **\- Mec, tu sais que tu es un pote pour moi. Je vois bien qu'il y a un truc qui cloche. Je me fais du soucis... Alors si à un moment, ça te pèse trop sur la conscience, tu as le droit de venir m'en parler.**

Le blond n'avait rien répondu, il sentait juste sa gorge se serrer, tandis que Kirishima laissait tomber l'idée d'insister en le voyant rester silencieux.

Quelques jours plus tard, après un samedi long et empli de boulot, le blond croisa Aizawa : Il arrivait que quelques fois après une journée de travail, le policier venait le voir pour discuter avec lui. C'était sa manière de le surveiller et aussi de savoir comment il se portait. L'homme fronça les sourcils en voyant la mine sombre de l'adolescent.

 **\- Bonjour Katsuki.**

Le garçon souffla doucement, le policier reprit.

- **Hé ben... ça n'a pas l'air d'aller fort. Dure journée ?**

 **\- J'ai pas temps de bavarder. Si tu veux bien, je vais rentrer et pioncer alors salut !** Répondit le blond, toute les excuses étaient bonnes aujourd'hui pour éviter la discussion avec l'homme plus âgé. Il ne voulait pas parler, il voulait juste rentrer et se coucher. Le policier aux cheveux noirs se sentit perturbé par cette attitude mortellement froide qui lui rappelait un peu trop son début d'année, alors il dit.

 **\- Une petite minute.**

Katsuki grogna d'agacement.

 **\- Montes dans la voiture, je vais te raccompagner.**

 **\- J'ai pas envie. Je veux marcher.**

 **\- Montes j'ai dis ! Tu seras bien plus vite arrivé au lycée.**

 **\- Fiches moi la paix Aizawa ! Je vais me démerder je t'ai dit !** Vociféra t-il en faisant mine de partir. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce type insiste autant ? Il fut retenu au bras par une poigne forte, l'homme ordonna d'une voix plus grave.

 **\- Tu montes tout de suite Katsuki !**

Sans être capable de se dégager, le blond cracha.

 **\- Pourquoi tu ne me fiches pas juste la paix bordel de merde ? Je ne suis personne pour toi et c'est réciproque ! T'as pas une famille à fliquer plutôt que de t'occuper de moi ?**

Le policier répondit, le regard sombre, sans aucune once d'hésitation.

 **\- Que tu le crois ou non, je me fais du soucis pour toi. Tu n'as jamais eu personne dans ta vie pour t'éduquer comme il faut et voilà le résultat ! Tu n'es qu'un sale gosse insolent qui se permet d'envoyer chier les adultes. Le problème c'est que je ne suis pas du genre à abandonner, tu pourras gueuler autant que tu veux, je ne te fouterais la paix que lorsque tu m'auras dit ce qui cloche !**

Il ajouta d'une voix plus grave.

 **\- Maintenant tu arrêtes de jouer au con et tu montes dans cette satanée voiture ! Je veux qu'on parle ! Quand tu agis comme ça, c'est que tu caches forcément quelque chose. Tu peux m'insulter autant que tu veux, tu sais que je ne vais pas te lâcher alors tu fais ce que je te dis !**

Le blond grinça des dents quelques instants, il tenta vainement de se débattre avant d'abandonner et de finalement se laisser entraîner dans la voiture. Une fois l'engin démarré, l'adulte commença à le questionner.

 **\- Dis-moi un peu, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe actuellement, pourquoi ce soudain changement de comportement ?**

Il observa le garçon du coin de l'œil et soupira d'exaspération en ne recevant que du silence.

 **\- Quel que soit ton problème, tu crois que tu réussiras à le résoudre en te muant dans le silence ? Sois plus intelligent !**

Katsuki resta accoudé contre la vitre, il se pinçait les lèvres. Il voulait en finir au plus vite alors il avoua.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais faire de toute façon...?**

 **\- C'est à dire.**

 **\- Il y a quelqu'un qui m'en veut quelque part, et qui que soit cette personne, elle a le droit d'être en rogne contre moi. Alors putain qu'est-ce que tu pourrais y foutre pour y changer quelque chose ?**

Aizawa fronça les sourcils et détourna le véhicule de la route pour se garer sur un parking au hasard, cela surprit le blond. Peu importe, l'adulte sentit d'un seul coup que cette discussion allait être plus longue que prévu.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes ?**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise putain ?** Cria t-il alors que sa voix flanchait doucement

 **\- Pitié, arrête de me faire poireauter. Je veux comprendre c'est tout. Maintenant dis moi ce qu'il c'est passé pour que tu sois dans cet état !**

L'adolescent aux yeux rouges baissa la tête, puis il grimaça de colère pour finalement empoigner son sac, sortant rageusement les derniers '' petits cadeaux '' qu'on lui avait fait pour les donner au policier. Ce dernier s'empara du petit tas de paperasse et feuilleta en vitesse : Des photos, un articles de journal, des mots injurieux.

 **\- Quelqu'un s'est amusé à foutre des trucs dans mon casier et dans ma boite au lettre au lycée. Il y a quelqu'un qui a la rage contre moi !**

L'abcès crevé, Katsuki déballa ses angoisses au policier.

 **\- Je commence à devenir parano ! Je ne sais pas qui m'a envoyé ça, mais ça arrive presque tout les jours ! Je peux même plus me balader sans avoir l'impression que quelqu'un m'observe !**

 **\- Bon sang ! Pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas parler plus tôt ?**

 **\- MAIS ! Parce que... Parce que...**

Le garçon baissa la tête en serrant les dents avec rage et l'accident lui revint en mémoire... Tout ces gens envoyés à l'hôpital, des gens innocents, une petite fille avec son bras en miette, des personnes qui ont faillit mourir alors que lui qui était responsable s'en sortait presque sans égratignure.

 **\- Parce que... Je...**

 _'' C'est de ma faute ''_ pensa t-il

Aizawa le fixa du regard avec inquiétude. Il attendit une réponse qui ne vint pas : Katsuki était tendu, crispé, il semblait à ce moment, extrêmement vulnérable. Comme si quelque chose le faisait vraiment souffrir. Cette attitude lui rappela celle que le blond avait lors de l'interrogatoire au poste de police quelques mois plus tôt, il compris immédiatement ce qui n'allait pas.

 **\- Katsuki il va falloir que tu arrêtes de te rabaisser constamment. Je ne t'ai pas donné de deuxième chance pour que tu te laisse abattre par la culpabilité.**

 **\- AH OUAIS ? Et comment je dois faire du coup ? Je dois faire comme si il ne s'était jamais rien passé ?** Répondis t-il avec une voix tremblante.

 **\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire du coup ? Tu veux qu'on fasse de toi un martyr pour que tu puisses expier ta culpabilité ? à quoi ça servirait ? ça ne fera pas remonter le temps tu sais ? Tu as la chance de ne pas avoir été envoyé au trou, tout ce que je veux c'est que tu montres que tu as appris de tes erreurs et que tu te rattrape par une bonne conduite ! Convainc toi que c'est la meilleure solution pour réparer tes erreurs !**

L'homme se massa les temps en fronçant les sourcils.

 **\- Katsuki. Cet accident c'était la connerie de ta vie, et pourtant au fond, tu n'es pas mauvais ! Regarde ce garçon... Shouto, tu me dis qu'il t'est constamment redevable pour toute l'aide que tu lui apportes. Maintenant que tu vis sainement, considère toi comme un adolescent normal. Comment tu veux avancer si à chaque fois qu'on te rappelle cet accident, tu te laisse t'enfoncer ?**

Aizawa prononça ces dernier mots en l'épiant avec soucis. : La colère et la mauvaise humeur du jeune homme était d'un seul coup beaucoup plus compréhensible. Il se tut un instant pour lire quelques bribes de mots sur les papier. Katsuki avait commis des fautes graves c'est vrai. Mais la personne qui lui avait envoyé toute ces choses n'avais nullement le droit de lui envoyer tout ça en se justifiant par la colère. Alors il déclara en fourrant les document dans une sacoches.

 **\- De toute façon, ça ne va pas se passer comme ça.**

 **\- Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?**

 **-** **À** **ton avis ? Je vais faire ce qu'il faut, je vais commencer par découvrir qui t'a envoyé ça.**

Il se tourna vers lui et tenta de le rassurer en déclarant d'une voix sûre.

 **\- Je vais régler cette histoire ne t'en fais pas.**

Le garçon fit la grimace, dévoilant la honte qu'il ressentait à l'instant présent, alors il reprit.

 **\- Katsuki... Qui que soit cette personne et même si elle a des raisons ou non de t'en vouloir, elle n'a pas le droit de te harceler. Tu payes déjà une peine avec tes travaux d'intérêt, et que je sache, se faire justice soit-même n'est toujours pas autorisé.**

Le garçon ne répondit rien, il était beaucoup trop perdu et bouleversé : Cette situation était de sa faute et en même temps Aizawa avait peut-être raison.

 **\- Écoutes... Je ne veux plus que tu penses à ça. Tu es un adolescent qui doit se reconstruire et travailler en cour, je t'ai sous ma responsabilité et je ne veux pas que tu te laisse distraire par ces choses. Tu dois te focaliser sur ce qui est important c'est comprit ? Je vais mener mon enquête et toucher deux mots à la personne qui t'envoie ces trucs. Juste retiens une chose : Ne pense plus à ça.** Ordonna t-il calmement. Il redémarra pour déposer le garçon au lycée. Il laissa Katsuki et parti quelques seconde plus tard en posant sur lui un regard empreint de soucis.

Le garçon s'avança calmement vers le lycée, il avait l'estomac noué. Son esprit se forçait à écouter ce que le policier lui avait dit, mais une part de lui se sentait mal. Une part de lui avait honte. Une part de lui s'évertuait à lui dire que ça arrivait et que c'était bien fait pour lui parce que c'était de sa faute.

* * *

Shouto s'inquiétait.

Depuis quelques temps, il sentait que quelque chose de troublant c'était produit et son petit-ami avait le moral dans les chaussettes : Katsuki était sombre, il ne parlait pas beaucoup, il s'énervait pour un rien, comme si il ne pouvait plus rien supporter. Et il restait mortellement silencieux, c'était le plus stressant. À plusieurs reprises il lui avait demandé ce qu'il avait et à chaque fois, le blond lui sortait la seule réponse qu'il avait réussi à trouver : _'' Arrêtes de flipper. C'est juste un coup de blues. ''_

Alors du coup, il ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire.

Ces temps-ci, il faisait beau. Il ne faisait ni trop chaud, ni trop froid et il y avait du soleil. Lors d'un mercredi midi où ils n'avaient pas cour, Shouto regarda Katsuki : Il était allongé dans le lit, son ordinateur sur le ventre, il regardait je ne sais quoi avec une absence totale d'intérêt dans le regard.

Le garçon à la cicatrice ne voulait pas passer la journée entière enfermé dans la chambre. Depuis leur discussion dans la cour, il avait commencé à bien s'entendre avec Izuku, il lui parlait par message et des fois, ils se voyaient le weekend à la bibliothèque. Et comme ils passaient du temps ensemble, le garçon aux yeux émeraudes lui avait présenté quelque uns de ses amis : Un fille gentille du nom d'Ochako, un garçon très sérieux qui s'appelait Iida, c'était ceux dont il se souvenait le plus. En regardant son portable, il aperçu un message de son ami qui lui proposait de venir manger à la cour. Le garçon se disait que c'était une bonne occasion de sortir prendre l'air, alors il dit.

 **\- Katsuki, tu ne veux pas qu'on aille manger dehors ?**

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers son petit ami, il soupira en répondant.

 **\- Bof... Je suis bien là.**

 **\- Tu es sûr ?**

 **\- Ouais.**

Le garçon aux yeux vairons se tritura les mains. Il décida d'insister.

 **\- Écoutes... Je n'aime pas trop te voir enfermé ici. Tu veux vraiment pas qu'on mange dehors ?**

Le blond ferma son ordinateur et haussa un sourcil. Shouto reprit.

 **\- Tu te souviens d'Izuku ? Le garçon qu'on a croisé en se renseignant pour le voyage en Angleterre ? Il est sympa. Je traîne avec lui et quelque uns de ces amis le weekend. Je suis sûr que ça te ferait du bien de te changer un peu les idées.**

Le blond étira un rictus.

 **\- Attends ... Non... C'est pas traîner avec des inconnus random qui va m'aider à me sentir mieux. Et ça me fais vraiment pas envie.**

 **\- Katsuki...**

Shouto fronça doucement les sourcils en regardant le sol.

 **\- Dis. Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce que tu as ?**

L'interpelé le regarda avec une légère surprise, au bout d'un moment de silence, Shouto reprit.

 **\- Je vois... Donc tu veux toujours rien me dire.**

Il déclara d'une voix agacée.

 **\- Je suis inquiet pour toi, tu le sais au moins ? Mais tu ne veux rien me dire, tu ne veux rien faire. Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour que ça s'arrange. Quoi que je fasse, j'ai l'impression que ça ne sert à rien. Je sais pertinemment que tu ne veux pas me parler, alors je me suis dit que je pouvais essayer de te changer les idées. Mais comme là maintenant, tu préfères rester seul dans ton coin. Je dois faire quoi ?**

Katsuki souffla d'exaspération en voyant l'air sombre de son petit-ami, ce dernier tirait en cet instant, le genre de tête qui le faisait culpabiliser malgré lui, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de batailler... Vraiment pas. Donc il répondit d'une voix forte en se levant.

 **\- C'est bon arrêtes ! Je viens. Si ça peux te faire plaisir !**

Le garçon aux cheveux rouges et blancs détendit son expression, le contemplant toujours avec soucis. M'enfin bon. Peut-être que s'il acceptait de venir, il se détendrait en prenant l'air.

Ils sortirent alors des dortoirs pour se diriger vers la cour : L'ambiance était froide entre eux. Habituellement, Katsuki aimait bien passer son bras autour des épaules de son petit ami, ou lui prendre la main. Là, il n'en était rien. Il marchait juste silencieusement à coté. Shouto était mal à l'aise car il ne comprenait pas cette façon d'être.

Ils marchèrent ensemble jusque dans la cour, le blond observa son petit-ami envoyer des messages avec son portable et il soupira. Son camarade lui avait déjà parlé à quelque reprises de cet Izuku, ce qu'il racontait n'était pas extraordinaire, juste des petites anecdotes : _'' Izuku m'a prêté un livre, on a découvert une nouvelle série avec Izuku. Il parait qu'il y a un club de boxe à Kunitachi, c'est Izuku qui me l'a dit. ''_

Quand bien même, ça ne pouvait être que de petites choses sans importance, Katsuki n'appréciait pas que son petit-ami parle de ce garçon.

En parlant de ce dernier, il finit par apercevoir un groupe de trois personne qui les saluait au loin, et le garçon aux cheveux rouges et blancs leva le bras pour leur rendre la pareille. Dès lors qu'il vit les visages niais et insouciants de ces trois adolescent sans histoires, Katsuki sut qu'il n'allait pas apprécier ce moment.

Le groupe de jeunes s'installèrent dans une étendue d'herbe, sous l'ombre d'un arbre dans la cour arrière du lycée. Dans un coin ou il n'y avait personne et où ils étaient tranquilles.

 **\- J'ai préparé des mochis moi-même, servez-vous comme vous le voulez !** Chantonna la jeune fille aux cheveux bruns. Et les yeux de Shouto s'arrondirent.

 **\- Tu as sérieusement fais ça pour tout le monde ?** Demanda t-il en jetant un regard dans la boite, dévorant les appétissant gâteaux de riz légèrement coloré de pastel, du regard.

 **\- Evidemment, je suis la reine du mochi. Retiens bien ça !**

 **\- Ça n'est pas moi qui vais dire le contraire !** Ajouta Iida en s'installant tranquillement, souriant à la jeune fille.

Katsuki tira la grimace. _'' Que de niaiseries...''_ pensa t-il. Et alors qu'il sortait son portable dans l'optique de déconnecter son cerveau pour ne pas s'énerver, Shouto s'approcha pour lui tendre une pâtisserie.

 **\- Tu aimes les mochis Kat ?**

Le blond fronça les sourcils en regardant le gâteau que lui tendait son camarade, il répondit.

 **\- J'ai pas faim, garde-le.**

Ochako, Tenya et Izuku le regardèrent un instant comme un bête curieuse : Shouto avait prévenu plus tôt qu'il viendrait avec son petit-ami, cependant, le blond n'avait pas esquissé le moindre geste pour se présenter. Il était là et pourtant, on sentait clairement qu'il aurait préféré être ailleurs et c'était un peu gênant. La jeune fille vive et joyeuse fut la première à tenter de détendre le léger malaise.

 **\- Tu es Bakugo-kun n'est-ce pas ? Shouto nous a beaucoup parler de toi, à ce qu'il paraît, tu es un génie caché ?**

 **\- Il exagère...** Souffla t-il.

La réponse brève mais cassante la rendit muette un instant, comme si elle se rendait compte qu'elle était face à un mur de glace, où plutôt comme si elle parlait avec une mine avec laquelle il fallait faire preuve de mille et unes précaution. Izuku s'ajouta à la conversation en demandant d'un ton léger.

 **\- J'ai vu ton nom sur les tableaux de résultats pour les dernier examens, tu as eu des notes impressionnantes ! Tu dois bosser dur, je te vois jamais à la bibliothèque pourtant.**

Le blond souffla.

 **\- Pourquoi j'irais là bas ? Bonne notes ne veut pas dire rat de bibliothèque.**

La froideur de cet adolescent ne rendait vraiment pas la discussion facile, pourtant, le garçon aux cheveux vert faisait de son mieux.

 **\- J'aime bien bosser à la bibliothèque, la documentaliste est super cool. Elle m'a bien conseillé pour les derniers exams.**

 **\- Tu as eu de bonnes notes Midoriya ?** Demanda Shouto.

 **\- Ouais ! Je stress toujours quand ils approchent, mais ça passe toujours, je ne veux décevoir personne !** Répondit-il en souriant chaleureusement.

Ochako ajouta joyeusement.

 **\- Il bosse plus que nécessaire moi je trouve, tu verrais comment il s'y prend, il rédige des carnet entier pour ses révisions. Il est trop à fond dedans.**

 **\- Chacun sa façon de travailler, tant que le résultat est là.** Répliqua Iida.

Katsuki ne disait rien, il restait assit contre son arbre en les regardant du coin de l'œil. Bien qu'il avait d'abord songer à tous les ignorer pour être tranquille, il ne put empêcher son regard d'être attiré par la façon dont son petit-ami souriait quand il parlait avec ses '' nouveaux amis '' et ce qu'il ressentait n'était pas très agréable.

Et puis l'heure passa et durant ce court laps de temps, il en apprit trop pour que son esprit puisse être tranquille : Ochako était une gentille fille, joyeuse et agréable, elle était drôle et un peu tête en l'air, très enjouée quand elle parlait. Iida était un genre d'intello un peu maniéré, mais aussi sûrement un grand sportif au vu de son physique et si il lui avait parût rigide au premier abord, il était en fait plutôt sympathique, faisant rire ses amis avec ses drôles de manières. Et enfin...

Il y avait ce garçon. Izuku Midoriya. C'était un garçon atypique, portant la gentillesse à même sa face, travailleur et bienveillant. En les écoutant, il avait apprit que ce garçon était le genre de personne avec qui on ne s'ennuyait pas : Il aimait bien sortir, faire des activités diverses, il faisait du sport, était apprécié dans sa classe et son parrain était le directeur de l'école. Bref, le profil même de l'adolescent sain qui à tout pour réussir, et qui est de bonne compagnie... Et ce garçon semblait très bien s'entendre avec Shouto.

Katsuki n'aimait pas ça. C'était la première fois qu'il était avec Shouto et d'autres personnes, et il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le fait de voir son petit-ami prendre du bon temps avec d'autre, soit si désagréable.

Parce que ces trois adolescents là étaient de bonnes personnes, amicales et irréprochables, tout le contraire de ce que Katsuki était en somme. Et voir son camarade si détendu et insouciant lui faisait étrangement peur.

Sa mauvaise conscience revient au galop et de mauvaises pensées l'assaillirent : Shouto allait bien finir par se rendre compte qu'il y avait des gens bien meilleurs que lui. Il avait été seul pendant longtemps alors évidemment, il n'avait fait que s'attacher au premier venu. Mais maintenant... Mais maintenant.

Il y avait tellement de gens qui valait mieux que lui. Il aurait pu ne pas être là du tout, il faisait tâche à proximité de ce groupe joyeux et insouciant.

La gorge serrée, il se leva en déclarant.

 **\- J'en ai marre je rentre.**

Shouto écarquilla les yeux en tournant soudainement la tête vers lui.

 **\- Quoi ?**

Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait que son camarade aux yeux rouge époussetait son jean en faisant mine de partir.

 **\- Attends ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu pars ?**

 **\- Je me fais chier ok ? Y'a rien de plus !**

Le jeune homme tenta de le rattraper, il lui demanda même avec douceur.

 **\- Je t'en prit, ne t'en va pas. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tout allait bien pourtant !**

À cette réplique, le sang du blond bouillonna.

 **\- Bien sûr que non ça ne va pas !? Pourquoi tu m'as traîné ici d'abord ? Tu crois que je n'ai que ça à faire de rester dans mon coin en te voyant te marrer avec tes '' nouveaux potes '' ça me gonfle !**

Izuku se leva, une petite voix dans sa tête lui avait susurré de ne pas intervenir, mais la tentation d'agir fut trop forte.

 **\- Bakugo... Je suis désolé si tu t'es senti un peu exclu mais. Tu as le droit de venir parler avec nous. On étaient censé faire connaissance à la base.**

 **\- Moi, j'ai aucune envie d'apprendre à te connaitre Deku.**

Tout le monde s'offusqua à l'insulte sortit de nulle part, mais voilà. Katsuki en avait marre et il se fichait pas mal en cet instant de rabaisser cet espèce de ... de monsieur parfait avec sa vie parfaite, sa famille parfaite, ses amis parfait et son petit caractère parfait.

 **\- J'ai vu ton nom sur ton Tupperware, tu sais qu'il peut se lire Deku ton nom ?** **Ç** **a craint .** Ajouta t-il sournoisement.

L'air se fendit et un claquement résonna brutalement alors qu'une gifle en plein visage le fit taire. Shouto bouillonnait de colère, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait d'être aussi méchant gratuitement ? S'en était trop ! Pourquoi se permettait-il de se comporter de cette façon ?

 **\- Tu veux qu'on rentre ?** Répondit-il avec une voix sombre. **Bah on va rentrer et j'espère que tu auras de bonne explications à me donner.**


	12. Orage et Eclaircie

Chapitre 12 ! Et oui, même partie en vacance, je poste, c'est pour me faire pardonner pour toutes ces semaines sans rien owo.

 **Les reviews :**

 **Ryubacca :** Bonjour ma fidèle, je suis très heureuse de te retrouver malgré mon grand gouffre de '' rien '' ça me donne l'impression que tu as patiemment attendu. Il faut dire qu'il n'y a pas que Katsuki qui soit à vif à ce moment là vu que Shouto a passé beaucoup de temps à s'inquiéter sans avoir de réponse, et en plus maintenant, il se permet d'être méchant gratuitement avec ses nouveaux amis. ( Surtout que Shouto a vraiment envie de se faire des amis, après avoir été seul si longtemps, c'était réconfortant ) Bref, dans ce chapitre, de l'orage, de l'orage et une éclaircie.

 **Yure :** Bonjour à toi ! Merci de m'avoir prêté de ton temps en lisant cette fanfic, ça me fais plaisir ^w^. J'ai déjà en tête ce qui est arrivé à Shouto, mais le chapitre qui vous le dévoilera n'est pas tout près... Bref comme tu dis suspens owo. ( Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ce qui est de la finir, je me suis fixée l'objectif de ne plus abandonner ce que je commence , cependant je ne te caches pas que les retards où les pauses sont possibles )

C'est parti pour la lecture.

* * *

Il était parti en vitesse.

Dès lors qu'il avait entendu Shouto élever la voix contre lui, il avait mit main contre sa joue. La douleur était quelque peu électrique. Mais surtout, il n'avait jamais vu son petit ami aussi en colère. Après lui avoir grogné dessus, Shouto s'était tourné vers les autres et s'était excusé, les sourcils froncés, les poings serrés. Katsuki ne savait plus quoi dire, cette situation était un grand n'importe quoi ! Alors il s'était barré sans attendre son camarade. Il avait marché d'un pas furieux jusqu'à la chambre, il entendit même le rouge et blanc le poursuivre dans le couloir et finalement, ils entrèrent dans la chambre. La voix du garçon à la cicatrice s'éleva de façon menaçante.

 **\- Pourquoi tu t'es comporté comme ça ? Ils ne t'ont rien fait ! Sérieusement, c'est quoi ce comportement ?**

 **\- Arrêtes avec tes putains de reproches ! Fais pas genre que tu ne t'y attendais pas ! J'avais même pas envie de venir et tu le savais ! Si tu voulais pas que j'offusque tes '' amis '' tu n'avais qu'à y aller tout seul en me laissant là !**

 **\- Mais je n'avais pas envie d'y aller sans toi !**

 **\- Et bah faudrait savoir !**

 **\- Je n'avais pas envie d'y aller sans toi et de te laisser tout seul imbécile ! Tu te rends compte de comment tu es ces derniers temps ?**

Shouto s'énerva de plus belle, libérant toute l'angoisse qu'il avait accumulé ces derniers temps.

 **\- Depuis plusieurs semaines, tu fais la tronche tout le temps, tu ne me dis pas pourquoi ! Je suis inquiet, je stresse, j'ai peur ! Je passe mes journées à me dire '' Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? ''. Tu fais la tronche et je suis triste, je sais que ça ne vas pas et toi tu préfère me dire que non, non, y'a pas de raison, tu fais juste la gueule pour rien !**

Il lui cria dessus.

 **\- JE SAIS QU'IL Y A QUELQUE CHOSE QUI NE VAS PAS ! Pourquoi tu ne veux rien me dire ? Pourquoi tu me laisses m'inquiéter pour rien ? Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? Tu ne m'aimes plus ? Je t'énerve ?**

 **\- AH LA FERME ! Si je te fais chier à ce point, si je suis si insupportable, pourquoi tu pars pas te réfugier avec tes nouveaux potes ?**

Shouto se crispa, incrédule.

 **\- Quelle putain de journée de merde ! Si je te pourris la vie à ce point, pourquoi tu retourne pas t'éclater avec l'autre Deku ? Vous avez l'air de vous entendre si bien !**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues bon sang ?!**

Le blond rit de colère en réponse.

 **\- C'est vrai ! Après tout, faut juste chercher un peu pour trouver mieux que moi. Je ne t'avais jamais vu avoir l'air si détendu et insouciant ! Fallait bien que tu te rendes compte en traînant avec d'autres gens que je ne suis qu'un putain de boulet qui fait la gueule tout le temps et qui te fais chier ! Pourquoi se taper un con d'emmerdeur quand on peut traîner avec des gens souriant, qui passe leur temps à rire pour de la merde ? Tu n'as qu'a me laisser seul, et aller faire ta vie d'adolescent épanouis avec quelqu'un qui vaut bien mieux que moi.**

Les deux garçons se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant plusieurs secondes. Aussi choqué l'un que l'autre par les dernières paroles qui flottaient dans les airs. Katsuki porta sa main jusqu'à ses cheveux, ses doigts serrèrent nerveusement sa tignasse.

 **\- Shouto...** Dit le blond d'une voix plus calme. **Sérieux. Si ça se trouve.**

Il dit avec une voix maladroite.

 **\- Si ça se trouve, c'est juste allé beaucoup trop vite entre nous.**

Shouto écarquilla les yeux, il se sentit envahi par un sentiment proche de l'horreur en l'entendant dire cela.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ...?**

Katsuki était totalement perdu, c'était irréel, c'est comme si le stupide démon de l'illogisme avait prit possession de lui et parlait à sa place.

 **\- Putain je... Tu vois pas ? Toi et moi... Tu crois réellement qu'on est fait pour être ensemble ? Je ne suis pas fais pour toi... Je sens... que ça ira pas bien loin...**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries ?**

Il se stoppa net en regardant son petit-ami : Shouto s'était mit à trembler de rage.

 **\- Non mais tu entends un peu ce que tu dis ?**

Katsuki déglutit doucement en voyant le regard détruit de son petit ami, la voix de ce dernier trembla.

 **\- Et alors... C'est quoi au juste l'explication ? Tu dis que tu n'es pas fais pour moi. Pourquoi ? Tu m'expliques ça ou non ? Où encore une fois, je n'aurais pas d'explications ?**

Le blond recula d'un pas avant de doucement baisser la tête.

 **\- Encore une fois, j'ai rien le droit de savoir. C'est ça ?**

Recevant un douloureux silence, Shouto dit :

 **\- Très bien... Donc c'est comme ça.**

Sa voix fut bientôt troublée par l'arrivé de larmes qu'il ne put contenir.

 **\- Tout ce que tu dis... Ton silence... Tout... En fait depuis le début...**

Il sentit son cœur se briser alors qu'il disait, les yeux emplies de larmes.

 **\- Tu te fichais complètement de moi...**

Katsuki sursauta, il sentit son sang se glacer.

 **\- Je.. je**

 **\- Tu te fiches totalement de ce que je ressens. Tu sais que je m'inquiète, mais ça t'es égal n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Mais non ! ... Mais...**

 **\- Je t'ai... tellement fais confiance. Je t'ai tout dis parce que j'étais persuadé qu'il y avait un lien spécial entre nous et que tu méritais de savoir pour ne pas t'inquiéter. J'avais envie que tu saches et je me disais que tu finirais par avoir confiance en moi autant que j'avais confiance en toi... Mais en fait, je me suis juste voilé la face.**

Il sanglota doucement, Katsuki s'approcha de lui, le cœur serré. Il hésita à poser ses mains sur ses épaules, il se ravisa cependant. Il se sentait pitoyable : Shouto pleurait à cause de lui et il l'avait fait souffrir, alors qu'il avait déjà tant souffert et qu'il avait besoin de calme et de sérénité. Il méritait vraiment quelqu'un de mieux.

Il ne trouva rien de plus intelligent que de quitter la pièce et sortir pour marcher, ne sachant pas comment rattraper ses erreurs stupides. Toutes ces choses qu'il avait dite, ce comportement... Il ne se comprenait pas lui même. Jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi misérable.

 _'' J'aurais vraiment du aller en taule ''_ Pensa t-il _'' C'est tout ce que j'aurais mérité en fin de compte. ''_

* * *

À partir de ce moment, la situation de l'un et de l'autre se dégrada. En rentrant, le soir de leur dispute, Katsuki avait trouvé Shouto endormi dans son lit. Il était très tard après tout. La gorge noué par les remords, il s'était approché de lui : Ses paupières closes étaient rouges, il avait certainement pleuré un moment. Et là maintenant, en le contemplant dans le noir, c'est Katsuki qui voulait pleurer. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas le droit.

 _'' Je ne pleure jamais. Jamais ! Interdis ! ''_

Alors après l'avoir regardé quelque instants, il s'était brusquement éloigné et il s'était couché. En étouffant ses propres émotions, en faisant face comme toujours à la culpabilité et toutes ces saloperies de sentiments dégueulasses qu'il avait traîné avec lui depuis tout petit.

Et puis durant les jours qui suivirent, ils ne se parlèrent plus. Ils ne restaient plus ensemble, ils évitaient même de se regarder à certains moments. Le blond évitait tout contact avec lui, après toute les horribles choses qu'il avait dit, il était quasiment sûr que son camarade devait le détester à présent. Comment le contraire aurait-il pu être possible ?

Il avait donné à Shouto l'impression qu'il s'était foutu de lui, alors que de son coté, il lui avait fait confiance et lui avait parlé de choses intimes qu'il n'aurait jamais dite à personne. Peut-être le garçon pensait-il qu'il n'avait fait que le manipuler en l'aidant, en lui apportant de l'affection, en lui donnant son premier baiser. Tout ça lui paraissait faux.

Mais est-ce que ça l'était ?

Parce que l'aide que le blond lui avait apporté, tout ces moments passé ensembles, les baiser, les caresses. C'était juste les plus beaux souvenirs de Katsuki. Mais là, c'était trop tard, c'était brisé, perdu. Il avait gâcher sa chance en étant un sale moins que rien incapable de maîtriser sa mauvaise humeur, sa jalousie et sa colère. En fait, cette relation était gâchée depuis le début, rien que par le fait que Katsuki n'était qu'un criminel sans mérite qui n'avait pas sa place dans ce lycée. Il ne devrait pas avoir le droit de porter un uniforme bien propre, mais plutôt une tenue rayée de prisonnier sale et abîmé.

Ces pensées empoisonnées tournèrent dans son esprit durant la semaine qui suivit leur dispute. Et au bout de quelques jours, alors que ses nerfs étaient à vif et qu'il était à bout, il fit une chose qu'il s'était pourtant promis de ne plus faire.

Ce matin là, il se leva tôt et il sécha les cours.

Quelle fut la réaction de Shouto lorsqu'il se rendit compte de son absence ? Au début, il eut du mal à y croire. Et puis son expression s'assombrie terriblement. Il fse força à aller en cour bien évidement. Mais il n'était pas en forme du tout, il ne mangea presque rien à la cantine. Il était bien trop abattu pour faire semblant d'aller bien aujourd'hui. Comme d'habitude, les gens de sa classe ne s'approchèrent pas de lui. Cependant Izuku le croisa lors de la pause.

 **\- Shouto.** Demanda t-il inquiet. **Ça ne va pas ? Tu as l'air encore plus déprimé que les jours d'avant !**

Il entendit sans vraiment écouter les mots qu'Izuku lui disait. Il n'avait pas la force de lui parler et de lui dire d'arrêter de se faire du soucis. Pourtant, il avait parlé au garçon au cheveux vert durant les derniers jours, lui faisant part de sa tristesse, du fait que Katsuki ne lui parlait plus et ne le regardait plus. Mais aujourd'hui était différent des autres jours. Le blond le lui avait déjà dit auparavant que c'était pour lui et rien que pour lui qu'il allait en cour. Et aujourd'hui, il était parti. C'était un signe que c'était bien terminé n'est-ce pas ?

 **\- Je suis désolé Izuku. Je suis épuisé, je rentre dans ma chambre.**

Le garçon aux yeux émeraudes n'avait pas insisté et tant mieux, Shouto n'avait pas envie d'être désagréable avec lui. Il rentra dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Il resta allongé plusieurs minutes sans rien dire et sans rien faire : Il regardait fixement le lit de Katsuki. Que ce passerait-il quand il rentrerait ce soir ? Et bien tout redeviendrait comme au début. Ils redeviendraient des inconnus qui ne veulent pas cohabiter ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? Le cœur du garçon se serra douloureusement, il ne voulait pas de ça. Ce serait vraiment, la cerise sur le gâteau. La preuve de son échec. Comme tout allait à nouveau si mal, il pensa à Aidowa, il pensa aux paroles de ce dernier et une fois de plus, ça le rendait terriblement triste.

'' Tu vas beaucoup trop vite... ''

L'albinos avait eut raison depuis le début. Quand il lui avait dit de se méfier, quand il lui avait dit qu'il allait trop vite, qu'il ne devait pas commencer de relation compliqué. Il avait eut raison à chaque mot, chaque paroles, chaque instant, mais il avait préféré ignoré tout ça. Il avait été tellement heureux dès lors que Katsuki avait commencé à être gentil avec lui... Tellement heureux... Il aurait dut écouté son psy au lieu de jouer à l'adolescent rebelle qui ne veut pas écouter l'avis des adultes, parce qu'après tout, il n'était qu'un gamin perdu, sans mémoire et sans famille.

Alors, tristement résigné, il se leva pour consulter son ordinateur. Après avoir regardé des horaires de bus, il se leva et sorti sa valise de son armoire. Il déposa une pile de vêtements à l'intérieur de celle-ci, quelques unes de ces affaires et il prit son manteau. Il envoya rapidement un sms avant d'ouvrir la porte. Il s'apprêtait à partir mais se stoppa au dernier moment. Il sembla réfléchir un instant, puis il décida de prendre une feuille et un stylo. Pendant une bonne demie heure, il inscrivit des mots sur le papier. Puis une fois fini, il se releva, abandonnant la feuille sur le lit du blond. Il sortit et ferma la porte.

* * *

Il était seize heure, Katsuki contemplait le canal de Kunitachi, adossé à une rambarde. Il ne savait plus quoi faire...

Ce matin en se levant, il n'avait pas été d'humeur à aller en cour, ni de rester près de Shouto alors qu'ils ne se parlaient plus du tout. Il était beaucoup trop mal à l'aise en sa présence. Alors pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait raté une journée, il avait pensé que si il se baladait et qu'il prenait l'air, il arriverait à se calmer comme il faut, mais ce fut tout le contraire. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait eu de cesse de repenser à chaque mot, chaque geste, il se trouvait terriblement idiot et il avait mal à la poitrine. Il avait mal de voir Shouto si sombre, il avait mal parce que ce qu'il lui avait dit était stupide et il n'y avait pas cru lui-même. Une part de lui mourrait d'envie de pleurer et de s'excuser en le prenant dans ses bras et en l'embrassant, sauf qu'il n'oserait jamais faire une chose pareille, car il était persuadé que Shouto devait être dégoûté par lui maintenant.

Il grogna en balançant une pierre dans l'eau agitée du canal. Puis il se tourna, les mains dans les poches, avec l'intention de partir. Cependant, il se figea net lorsqu'il se retrouva en face d'un visage qui ne lui était pas inconnu.

 **\- Toi ...?**

Le garçon aux cheveux vert le contemplait avec la même surprise, Katsuki vociféra.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là le nerd ?**

Izuku recula d'un pas, décidément, il n'appréciait pas l'agressivité du blond.

 **\- Je fais de la boxe, ma salle est à deux minutes à pied d'ici... Mais euh. Toi qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je ne t'ai pas vu au lycée aujourd'hui.**

 **\- C'est pas tes putains d'affaires !** Souffla t-il en lui tournant le dos, s'apprêtant à partir.

 **\- Tu as séché les cours n'est-ce pas ?** Demanda t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

 **\- Lâches-moi !**

 **\- Non attends Katsuki** ! Lui cria t-il, mais voyant que le garçon ne l'écoutait nullement, il se rua vers lui pour le rattraper, le garçon aux yeux rouges le repoussa en fulminant.

 **\- Si tu me touches t'es un homme mort !**

 **\- Arrêtes un peu tes conneries ! Pourquoi t'es pas allé en cours aujourd'hui ?**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que ça peux te foutres !? Je sais parfaitement que tu peux pas me blairer et c'est totalement réciproque !**

Izuku grinça des dents et gronda à son tour.

 **\- Tu as raison, ça m'est complètement égal que tu rates les cours ! Mais Shouto lui, il ne s'en fiche pas !**

Au nom de son camarade, le blond se bloqua soudainement, comme si il ne savait plus quoi dire.

 **\- Je suis inquiet pour lui. Il est totalement déprimé depuis la dernière fois, il dit que vous vous êtes disputé.**

 **\- Ça ne te regarde pas.** Grogna le blond entre ses dents.

 **\- Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas ! C'est juste que j'étais en train de me demander si tu te faisais du soucis pour lui ou si tu t'en foutais complètement.**

Le cœur du blond manqua un battement, il sentit ses joues chauffer en même temps qu'il s'écriait.

 **\- D'où tu sors des conneries pareilles hein ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas ! Ça fais une semaine que vous ne vous parlez plus. Tu te rends compte que votre situation est plus que bizarre là ?**

Izuku lui demanda , le regard plus que sérieux.

 **\- Tu tiens à lui, oui ou non ? Réponds juste sincèrement à la question !**

Le blond resta muet, abordant une expression chamboulé.

 **\- Evidemment que je tiens à lui !**

 **\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que cette stupide affaire n'est pas encore réglée ?**

Izuku se calma et ses bras tombèrent le long de son corps, il soupira.

 **\- Katsuki... Tu sais, elle est triste votre situation. Shouto tiens énormément à toi, quand on a commencé à passé du temps ensemble. Il n'arrêtait pas de te défendre et de vanter tes qualités. C'est bizarre, il parlait de toi comme si tu étais l'une des seules personnes au monde qu'il avait.**

Il se frotta le haut du crâne.

 **\- Mais depuis votre dispute, vous ne vous parlez plus apparemment, et chaque fois que je le croise, il a l'air si triste... Il ne rit plus, il ne s'amuse plus. Il n'a plus envie de rien faire. En fait, c'est presque comme si il avait besoin de toi pour que ça aille bien. Mais toi, tu ne veux pas lui parler, et vous vous enfoncez bêtement alors que ça se voit que ça vous fait mal à tout les deux.**

Il regarda Katsuki dans les yeux.

 **\- Je ne sais pas ce que vous vous êtes dit, il n'a pas voulu entrer dans les détails. Mais bon sang... Quoi qu'il ai pu se passer, je ne comprend pas que tu ne veuilles plus lui parler.**

Le blond déglutit, il refrénait tant bien que mal sa colère contre l'adolescent au yeux verts.

 **\- Il n'a pas besoin de se gâcher la vie avec quelqu'un comme moi. Pourquoi il se met dans cet état alors qu'il a vu qu'il était capable de se faire d'autres amis qui valent bien mieux que moi ?**

Izuku soupira à cette réplique, le garçon avait beau être doux de caractère, il n'allait pas le laisser déblatérer plus longtemps de telles conneries.

 **\- C'est complètement idiot de dire ça. ça lui ferait du mal à lui d'entendre ça, mais je suis sûr que ça te blesse aussi toi-même. Les gens qui tiennent ce genre de discours n'avance jamais. Au lieu de faire la drama queen, tu devrais réaliser que ton attitude ne sert à rien. On dirait que tu préfères laisser les choses empirer plutôt que de les arranger.**

Katsuki se renferma sur lui-même, il ne l'aimait pas ce putain de Deku et pourtant... Pourtant au fond, il savait qu'il avait raison.

 **\- Maintenant je te repose la question. Tu l'aimes aussi Shouto ?**

 **\- Evidemment que je l'aime.** Répondit-il d'une voix plus faible.

 **\- Alors arrête de faire l'adolescent renfermé et tourmenté, éteint un peu ton coté rebelle qui te fais faire des choses stupides ! Tu attends quoi au juste ? Tu vas rester distant et froid avec lui jusqu'à ce que tu sois sûr que tu ne puisses plus rien réparer ?**

Le blond écarquilla les yeux avec stupeur. Izuku l'engueula.

 **\- Vas le voir et arranges les choses bon sang !**

 **\- Tsss .**

Katsuki resta stoïque en serrant les poings. Son cerveau fut assaillit de pensées. Oui il aimait sincèrement Shouto, et oui il savait qu'il l'avait fait souffrir. Il l'avait fait parce qu'il avait si honte de ses actes passés qu'il était sûr que ça allait faire peur à son camarade. Mais bon sang... Il ne s'était pas moqué de lui à chaque fois qu'il lui avait fait comprendre qu'il l'aimait, NON ! Lui aussi avait été sincère.

Pourquoi durant ces derniers jours, il avait laissé croire au jeune homme qu'il ne l'avait pas été ? Quelle erreur stupide !

Il était temps de remettre de l'ordre dans tout ce bordel, et même si il lui avouait tout, même si Shouto ne l'aimait plus après, au moins, son camarade saurait qu'il ne s'était pas foutu de lui.

Il courut en direction du lycée sous le regard bienveillant de son camarade.

* * *

Quand il arriva en panique dans la chambre, il ouvrit et découvrit avec une pointe d'inquiétude que son camarade n'était pas là. Il éleva la voix dans la pièce.

 **\- Shouto ?**

Il regarda partout avant de remarquer une feuille blanche posé sur son lit. Il s'approcha du meuble et saisit le morceau de papier. Il reconnu immédiatement l'écriture de son camarade.

 _Katsuki_

 _Je ne sais pas quand tu rentreras ce soir. Mais je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes pour rien, alors... Ne m'attends pas. Je pense que je ne reviendrais pas._

 _Je ne comprend plus rien à notre situation. Je ne sais pas comment agir, je ne sais plus quoi faire pour que ça s'arrange, je suis complètement perdu. J'avais l'impression que ça allait avant, alors je ne sais pas ce qui a bien pu se passer pour que d'un seul coup la situation vire de cette façon. Est-ce que j'ai fais les bons choix ? Est-ce que j'ai agis comme il faut ? Aurais-je dû chercher à te travailler un peu plus ou te laisser tranquille ? Je n'en sais rien._

 _Et tu refuses de me parler, je ne comprend pas. Mon instinct me dit que tu es perturbé par quelque chose... Je ne sais même pas si j'ai raison. De toute façon, tu ne veux rien me dire et j'ai l'impression que je ne peux rien y faire. Je me sens terriblement impuissant. Ce que je ressens actuellement est vraiment douloureux. Je crois bien que je n'ai jamais connu ce genre de souffrance. Mais peut-être que je récolte ce que je mérite._

 _Tu sais... J'ai vraiment été idiot. Mon psy m'avait plusieurs fois mit en garde, il m'avait dit que je n'aurais jamais du entrer dans ce lycée aussi vite et que je ne faisais que me brusquer et m'envoyer droit dans le mur, après tout, je ne suis qu'un garçon amnésique qui ne savait même pas comment te dire convenablement bonjour la première fois que l'on s'est rencontré. Pendant longtemps, je n'ai pas été d'accord avec lui, je voulais m'en sortir comme quelqu'un de normal et quand j'ai commencé à te fréquenter, je me suis encore plus entêté parce que j'étais vraiment très heureux. Il y a quelques temps, j'étais sûr que tout irait bien..._

 _Mais je me suis trompé. Au final, toi et lui aviez raison. C'est peut-être allé trop vite entre nous. Je me suis emballé et je me retrouve dans cet état maintenant. J'imagine que c'est ce qu'il devait arriver vu que je n'ai pas accepté de faire les choses dans l'ordre. Et maintenant tout est fini. Il m'avait dit que j'aurais plutôt dût suivre ses conseils et qu'il aurait mieux fallut que j'accepte d'aller dans un établissement spécialisé, je n'avais pas envie, je me suis comporté comme un enfant capricieux._

 _J'ai assez fais n'importe quoi. Je recommence une nouvelle fois à me sentir mal et je ne veux pas ça. Mon amie aurait tellement de peine en me voyant tout gâcher, et moi j'ai vraiment honte de ne pas être capable de rester serein de façon durable. Tu avais faux sur un point, je suis faible en fin de compte... Il est temps pour moi de refaire les choses comme il le faut. Donc je vais sûrement quitter ce lycée pour aller quelque part qui me conviendra mieux. Malgré tout, même si c'était très court, je n'ai jamais fait semblant à un seul instant quand j'étais avec toi. Je ne sais pas si on se reverra mais je t'ai vraiment aimé... En fait je t'aime encore..._

 _J'espère vraiment que tu arriveras à trouver la sérénité à un moment, parce que c'est tout ce que je te souhaite. Je continue de penser que tu as énormément de qualités._

 _Au revoir_

 _Shouto_

En lisant les mots inscrit sur le papier, Katsuki se sentit devenir nauséeux : Il avait l'impression que la situation était irréparable, C'est comme si cette lettre était le pire de tout les scénario. Il devint lentement pâle, sentant la sueur froide dans son dos. L'estomac noué au point de lui donner envie de vomir, il regarda frénétiquement partout dans la chambre, il remarqua soudainement l'ordinateur sur le bureau : Il était en veille.

Il se rua dessus et l'écran s'alluma quand il bougea la souris. Shouto n'avait pas fermé sa dernière page internet : C'était des horaires de transport pour partir au centre ville. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui il y avait des grèves donc la fréquence des bus était amoindrie. Ses yeux captèrent alors l'horaire le plus proche : Dix-sept heure trente.

C'était dans dix minutes.

Ni une ni deux, il sorti en trombe avec pour seul objectif de courir comme un fou à l'arrêt le plus proche. Si jamais il ne le trouvait pas arriver là bas, il était sûr qu'il allait s'évanouir. Son esprit sembla totalement disjoncter lorsqu'il vit au bout de plusieurs minutes de course, une silhouette familière au loin.

Le bus arrivait. Alors que Shouto s'apprêtait à monter, il fut brusquement arrêté par une main qui le retenait par le poignet. Il se retourna et fit face à une tornade blonde qui lui hurla dessus.

 **\- Mais bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire là ?**

Le garçon aux yeux vairons lança un regard vers le conducteur du bus, ce dernier le lui rendit pour finalement fermer les portes et partir. Katsuki continua de crier, essoufflé et blanc comme un linge.

 **\- C'est quoi cette lettre sérieux ! Tu pars pas comme ça sur un coup de tête ! C'est stupide ! J'ai faillit avoir une crise cardiaque !**

 **\- Tu trouves que c'est stupide ?** Murmura le garçon avec une voix faible. Katsuki se figea à son ton.

 **\- C'est peut-être stupide... Mais c'est la seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser...**

 **\- Que... Quoi ?**

 **\- Après ce qu'on s'est dit l'autre jour... J'ai beaucoup réfléchit, et en voyant que tu avais décidé de sécher les cours d'aujourd'hui... Je... Je ne veux pas de cette situation.**

 **-...Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?** Demanda l'adolescent aux yeux rouges d'une voix plus calme, Shouto tremblait devant lui, il semblait submergé par l'émotion.

 **\- On va se retrouver tout les deux le soir sans se parler... En faisant un maximum pour ne pas nous gêner mutuellement... Tu te souviens de ça ? C'était comme ça quand on venait à peine de se rencontrer... Mais tu n'es plus un inconnu pour moi maintenant. Tu crois que je pourrais recommencer à faire ça ?**

Le garçon se força à regarder Katsuki dans les yeux, il ne voulait pas pleurer et pourtant.

 **\- Si tout redeviens exactement comme avant, je ne pourrais pas rester ici... Je ne vais pas le supporter.**

Il fondit doucement en larmes alors qu'il disait.

 **\- Tout va recommencer comme au début, et tu ne me regarderas plus, tu ne me parleras plus, tu ne pourras à nouveau plus me supporter et moi je serais là à coté sans rien dire sauf que... Sauf que moi j'aurais toujours mes sentiments... et je ne vais pas le supporter.**

Le blond passa doucement sa main à l'arrière de sa tête pour l'inviter à se blottir contre lui. Shouto se laissa faire et sanglota un moment contre son épaule : Katsuki avait honte, il savait qu'il lui avait fait du mal. Quel con, mais quel CON ! Il l'enlaça chaudement en l'embrassant sur le front. D'une voix étrangement douce, il lui murmura.

 **\- ...Je suis un crétin, le pire des crétins... Ne pleure plus s'il te plait...**

Il le caressa sans desserrer sa prise autour de lui.

 **\- Je n'aurais pas du te dire ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour. Je me suis fais mal à moi-même... Mais voilà... ces derniers temps...**

Il déglutit silencieusement.

 **\- Je me suis pris pleins de trucs désagréables en pleine tronche, je... j'ai été rattrapé par le passé en quelque sorte. Et... ça t'es retombé dessus. Je ne comprend même pas ma réaction à la con !**

Il se résolu à avouer avec une voix plus faible.

 **\- Mais tu vois Shouto... Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien...**

Le garçon se recula, les yeux rougies, larmoyants et emplies d'incompréhension.

 **\- Tu es la toute première personne de ma vie que j'aime réellement... c'est pour ça que... Bordel... Je suis mort de peur.. J'ai peur que tu me déteste si je commence à te dire qui je suis vraiment.**

Shouto le contemplait avec inquiétude : Son petit-ami avait la tête baissé, ses yeux regardaient dans le vague, il émanait de lui, une profonde nostalgie. Reniflant légèrement, il dit.

 **\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses comme ça ? Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? Tu crois que je ne t'aime pas assez ?**

 **\- Ce n'est pas ça.**

Katsuki ressuya doucement les larmes de son ami, il s'approcha de lui et posa un baiser sur ses paupières.

 **\- Viens, on rentre s'il-te-plait.**

Il susurra, les lèvres toujours posées sur sa peau.

 **\- On rentre et je te promet que je t'expliquerais tout.**

Le jeune homme aux yeux vairons sentit son cœur battre plus fort.

 **\- C'est vrai ?**

 **\- Ouais. Je crois que je te le dois bien.**

Shouto ressuya ses yeux d'un revers de manche. Il se sentit un peu mieux, il avait vraiment besoin de savoir là maintenant. Alors il répondit.

 **\- D'accord. Allons-y.**


	13. Celui qu'il fallait

Bonjour à tous et voici le chapitre 13 !

Cette fois-ci ( prenant en compte les commentaires que j'ai put recevoir sur mon ancienne fanfic ) je vais prendre soin de mettre des avertissements.

 **Ce chapitre contient un Lemon ( scène de sexe détaillée, ici entre deux garçons ). Si vous n'êtes pas à l'aise avec ce genre de scène, je mettrais un ( ! ) avant celle-ci pour que vous puissiez la passer.**

 **Les reviews** :

 **Ryubacca :** Ne pleure pas voyons, garde en pour plus tard ( niark niark niark ) C'était un chapitre emplis de tension n'est-ce pas ? Pour pousser Katsuki a parler je me suis dit, quoi de mieux que de le mettre en face du pire. Imagine un peu son désespoir si il n'avait pas put retenir Shou. En tout cas, c'est l'heure des révélations !

 **Yure :** Merci beaucoup, heureuse que tu ais apprécié ^w^. J'ai bien aimé écrire ce chapitre, vive le drama chialant ! Ne t'inquiètes pas pour les reviews, évidemment j'aimerais en avoir plus mais les votre me font déjà bien plaisir.

 **OocristeloO :** Et moije suis heureuse de voir à nouveau tes reviews ^^. Katsuki a réalisé qu'il devait montrer qu'il faisait confiance en Shouto lui aussi, et surtout il ne veut pas le perdre. J'imagine le sentiment de Katsuki, voyant que Shouto n'est plus là, comme de l'horreur, comme si il se rendait compte vraiment des conséquences de ses actes, et le voir partir sans pouvoir rien faire alors qu'il l'aime c'est juste inconcevable. Par contre, ne compte pas trop sur des excuses directes de Katsuki pour Izuku, c'est pas vraiment son genre. Je dis ça, après, Katsuki peut être gentil mais c'est assez subtil à percevoir...

 **MissLittleWadada :** Tu me laisses deux reviews et en plus tu me dis que tu as tout lu sans interruption... Ce genre de choses ont tendance à me faire sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, ET EN PLUS TU SHIP LE BAKUTODO ! ( Si tu veux une autre très bonne fanfic de ce couple, je te conseille **Break me down and Build me up** de mon ami **Maxence de Lagarde**. Tu ne peux qu'aimer car c'est très bien écrit ) J'ai déjà écrit par le passé des histoires d'amour nian nian ... Quand j'étais au collège, et en relisant, je me suis rendue compte que c'était d'un ennuie. J'aime bien le fluff c'est pas ça, mais j'aime aussi beaucoup le drama, voir l'horreur et la psychologie ( j'aime bien les psychopathe aussi et les personnages qui souffrent. ) J'espère que la suite saura te séduire, encore merci et n'hésite pas à me laisser de grosses reviews si tu le veux bien, j'adoooore ça -w-.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Shouto et Katsuki étaient rentrés à l'internat. Bien que les deux garçons furent silencieux tout le long du chemin, le mal-aise du jeune homme aux yeux vairons s'estompa peu à peu : Katsuki ne lui lâcha la main à aucun moment. Il marchait légèrement devant lui en le traînant et Shouto l'examina du regard avec un drôle de mélange d'émotions au ventre.

Ce matin, il s'était senti vraiment comme si tout était gâché, il avait eut l'impression que rien n'allait s'arranger, qu'il avait eu faux sur toute la ligne et depuis le début. Il s'était résigné à aller voir Aidowa pour lui dire qu'il ferait désormais tout ce qu'il comptait lui dire de faire, et pourtant. Il s'était résigné sans le vouloir un instant, avec une intense douleur dans la poitrine. Espérant silencieusement que ça s'arrangerait au dernier moment. Et c'est un peu ce qui était arrivé : Quand son camarade est venu le retrouver, il lui avait une nouvelle fois dit tout ce qu'il lui pesait sur le cœur, sauf que cette fois, le blond s'était excusé. Et à présent, il voulait tout lui dire. C'était bien une preuve qu'il tenait à lui n'est-ce pas ?

Mais voilà maintenant il était inquiet : Katsuki semblait si nerveux à l'idée de lui parler.

 _''J'ai peur que tu me détestes ''_ Avait-il dit. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien put faire pour qu'il en vienne à lui dire cela ?

Peu importe, il fallait qu'il sache maintenant. Tout ce qu'il voulait au fond, c'était pouvoir le comprendre, pouvoir savoir pourquoi Katsuki était si renfermé sur lui-même.

Il eut un léger silence lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la chambre et Shouto remarqua alors que son ami n'osait pas lever la tête pour le regarder, les yeux vairons se teintèrent de soucis.

L'adolescent aux yeux rouges s'assit sur le lit et timidement, il leva le regard vers Shouto, l'invitant à venir s'asseoir près de lui. Afin de le mettre en confiance et l'aider à se détendre, le garçon aux cheveux rouges et blancs lui dit doucement.

 **\- Je suis prêt à écouter ce que tu as à me dire... J'écouterais. Jusqu'à ce que tu ais fini.**

Le blond avala sa salive. Il ne savais pas par où commencer. Alors finalement, il pensa qu'il valait mieux commencer par le tout début.

 **\- Je suis né à Tokyo. Dans un sale quartier appelé Kabukicho. Tu n'es jamais allé à Tokyo donc tu ne dois pas connaitre... Et... heureusement pour toi en fait.**

Il se gratta nerveusement la tête avant d'ajouter.

 **\- C'est le quartier des drogués, de la mafia, des voleurs, des prostituées. C'est la fosse à merde de la capitale pour dire vrai. Et c'est là que j'ai grandi... Dans ce vieux trou à rat craignos.**

Il ravalait toute sa fierté au moment ou il avoua finalement.

 **\- Ma mère est une prostituée. Il eut un rire triste et honteux en ajoutant. Est-ce que tu comprends ? Un gars random qui baise une pute, un trou dans une capote et bam, voilà un bébé. C'est chouette dis-donc !**

Il sentit la main de Shouto serrer la manche de sa veste, il ne vit cependant pas son visage, il avait trop honte pour le regarder dans les yeux.

 **\- Tu sais... L'une des choses qui ma rendu le plus triste dans ton histoire, c'est à quel point tu as été seul. Parce que... je crois que je comprend parfaitement ce que tu as éprouvé.**

Il serra les dents.

 **\- Personne ne regarde avec bienveillance un gosse qui fouille dans les poubelles pour bouffer parce que sa pute de mère n'est pas foutu de garder de la bouffe à la maison. Personne n'aime les gamins qui se battent contre d'autres gamins pour éviter de se faire racketter. Personne n'a envie de prêter attention à un petit déchet qui vole dans les magasins et dans les rues. Depuis que je suis gosse, je fais des mauvaises choses. Je me bat, je vole des trucs, tout en sachant que c'est mal... Je suis né dans une fosse à merde donc c'est normal que je sois un rat.**

La tête baissé il grogna.

 **\- Et même pour ma mère, cette salope des bas quartiers, j'étais indésirable. Je la haïe tellement, si tu savais...**

Il serra les poings.

 **\- Je la haïe et pourtant, malgré tout, ça fait mal de se dire qu'elle aurait pu me retrouver crevé sur le trottoir, ça lui aurait été égal.**

Shouto se tut, le regardant simplement avec peine, Katsuki se dévoilait enfin à lui : Il semblait tellement vulnérable. Il lui prit doucement la main en silence, lui faisant comprendre de façon muette qu'il était prêt à l'écouter sans le juger.

 **\- Plus je grandissais, et plus j'en avais marre de vivre comme une sous-race. J'ai naïvement pensé que je pouvais valoir mieux que ça. Alors j'ai essayé de me débrouiller pendant un moment pour m'éduquer tout seul vu qu'il n'y avait personne pour le faire. J'ai eu un mal de chien à trouver des petits boulots pour me faire un peu de fric et m'acheter un ordi. Le problème, c'est que quand je commençais à avoir de l'espoir, il arrivait toujours une couille pour venir tout gâcher...**

Il déglutit légèrement et ses yeux se concentrèrent sur les doigts fins et délicat qui caressaient sa main. Il hésita une seconde avant de raconter l'un des moments les plus douloureux de sa vie.

 **\- Je devais avoir douze ans quand un soir ma mère à ramené un client à la maison. J'étais dans mon lit et j'essayais de m'endormir malgré les bruits de copulation en bas dans le salon. Et puis quelques heures après, le type est entré dans ma chambre presque silencieusement.**

Shouto écarquilla les yeux d'horreur, il sentit son cœur s'emballer en voyant le dégoût sur le visage du blond.

 **\- Je l'ai vu s'approcher de mon lit, il n'a pas eu le temps de me toucher mais...Vu la tête dégueulasse qu'il faisait, je savais très bien ce qu'il avait voulu faire. Alors j'ai choppé un ciseau en panique et je l'ai menacé de le planter... Et il est parti après m'avoir dévisagé.**

La main de Shouto migra de sa main à autour des épaules de son petit ami, il avait la gorge noué, jamais il n'aurait cru que Katsuki avait pu vivre ce genre de chose. D'une voix plus faible le blond repris.

 **\- Je me souviens être descendu en hurlant pour qu'elle me rende des comptes. Je chialais tellement j'avais eu peur putain de merde ! Ce qu'elle m'a répondu ce soir là... J'arriverais jamais à l'oublier.**

Il prit sa respiration.

 **\- Elle m'a dit que le type lui avait reprit son fric. En fait... Il l'avait payé pour avoir le droit d'aller dans ma chambre. Et elle... Elle a accepté.**

La respiration de Shouto se coupa, il n'en revenait pas.

 **\- Elle m'a dit avec son petit ton dégueulasse que '' j'aurais du me laisser faire et que ça m'aurait appris la vie ''.**

Shouto baissa les yeux en se blottissant contre lui, sa gorge était serrée de peine. Il pensa, le cœur soulevé de dégoût :

'' Comment peut-on dire une chose pareille à un enfant ? ''

Katsuki posa sa main sur le poignet de son petit-ami, le caressant du bout des doigts.

 **\- Malgré la haine qu'elle me portait... Etant enfant, j'avais le sentiment infime qu'elle n'avait pas que du mépris pour moi, qu'au fond, elle était ma mère, elle devait forcement ressentir quelque chose pour moi, même si ce n'était qu'une petite étincelle...Mais ce soir là, j'ai réalisé que je me trompais, et que j'étais vraiment seul. J'aurais du m'y habituer... ça avait toujours été comme ça... Mais...**

Il serra les yeux douloureusement.

 **\- J'espérais au fond que... Je ne voulais pas que ça soit le cas... A part elle, il n'y avait personne d'autre dans ma vie... Je ne voulais pas me faire à l'idée que je n'étais important pour personne... Il aurait pu m'arriver tout et n'importe quoi, elle s'en serait moqué... J'ai eu l'impression que j'étais vraiment seul au monde... C'était douloureux de s'en rendre compte, tu sais ?**

Il déglutit.

 **\- Et plus tard, alors que je révisais dans ma chambre, un type est venu me piquer mes affaires de cour et tout le fric que j'ai galéré à me faire, j'avais enfin réussi à me faire accepter pour passer un concours pour entrer dans un lycée... Et je l'ai raté à cause d'elle. Je finissais toujours par tout rater à cause d'elle... Elle m'a dit les yeux dans les yeux que je pouvais me barrer, que je n'étais qu'un trou dans une capote après tout... Cette phrase... c'était juste la goutte qui a fait débordé le vase. Je savais qu'elle me détestait, je savais que personne ne m'aimait. Je devais y être habitué depuis le temps ! Mais... Je ne pouvais juste pas le supporter. J'ai craqué, je me suis demandé ce que je foutais encore là... J'avais pas ma place là-bas de toute façon.**

Katsuki repoussa gentiment son petit ami pour subitement se tenir le front, la tête baissé, comme si une bouffée soudaine d'émotion lui prenait la gorge.

 **\- En fait... J'avais l'impression de n'avoir de place nulle part...Je me suis barré le plus loin que je puisse, j'ai courus dans tout les sens sans savoir où j'allais et ce que je faisais. Je n'avais confiance en personne. J'étais en colère tout le temps ! Contre n'importe qui pour n'importe quoi ! C'est comme si la terre entière était mon ennemi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je réagissais de manière si violente quand quelqu'un voulait me tendre la main, je n'arrivais juste pas à les saisir. Dans ma tête tout sonnait '' Ennemis, ennemis, ennemis ! ''**

Il serra ses mèches de cheveux entres ses doigts.

 **\- J'étais tellement stupide Shouto. J'ai fini par tomber sur des sales types et je me suis laisser embarquer dans des plans foireux avec eux, je ne leur faisais pas confiance et eux non plus, je me disais juste qu'ils pouvaient être temporairement utiles et vice et versa. J'avais juste en tête l'idée de survivre tout seul et je me suis laissé entrainé dans des magouilles à la con... J'étais perdu et profondément débile.**

Les yeux humides, il vociféra, terriblement en colère contre lui-même.

 **\- J'ai fais des trucs tellement stupides... Je n'ai jamais souhaité faire des choses aussi mauvaises tu sais et pourtant je les ai faites... J'ai tout un bordel sur la conscience, c'est comme si je m'étais passé une chaîne au pied tout seul comme un pauvre abrutit... Tout ça parce que j'ai été si idiot ! J'ai blessés des personnes, Je ne voulais pas mais... J'ai vraiment fais n'importe quoi et maintenant je sais qu'il n'y a pas moyen de réparer ces erreurs !**

Pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années, des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux rouges.

 **\- L'année dernière, en volant un caissier dans un magasin, j'ai faillit tuer des gens dans un putain d'accident de voiture. Il y avait même une fillette parmi les blessés. Une pauvre petite fillette, et elle a fini avec le bras démoli, tout ça parce qu'un connard sans permis de conduire, roulait à toute allure en pleine ville. Je n'ai quasiment pas été blessé alors que j'aurais dut, c'était de ma faute. Et c'est d'autres personnes qui on subit des dégâts, à cause de moi ! J'ai jamais été voir personne pour m'excuser à l'hôpital, j'avais trop honte pour oser me montrer. Et des fois j'y repense et je me sens comme la pire des pourritures !**

Et ses derniers mots se brisèrent pour devenir un sanglot.

 **\- Et je sais que ça va me poursuivre longtemps, c'est loin d'être du passé cette affaire ! Quelqu'un m'envoie des images, des reproches, des menaces depuis un moment ! ça me fais mal mais je sais que je le mérite... je mérite qu'on me déteste parce que... je ne suis qu'un fils de pute après tout. Je fais tout de travers ! Je t'ai caché pleins de choses, alors qu'à coté je t'ai mis la pression pour que tu me parles ! Je n'ai même pas de job étudiant... Ce sont des travaux d'intérêts que je dois faire à cause de toute la merde que j'ai causé.**

C'était la toute première fois depuis de très longues années que Katsuki pleurait, mais voilà, à ce moment là, toute sa volonté ne pourrait pas l'empêcher de fondre en larmes. Parce que Shouto savait tout maintenant, il savait jusqu'au plus profond de lui qu'il était pitoyable.

Cependant, le jeune homme aux cheveux de feu et de neige se pencha doucement vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras: C'était si triste de voir Katsuki pleurer. Pourtant, il compris qu'il était vraiment temps et urgent que son camarade laisse enfin tout sortir. Il avait contenu beaucoup trop de choses douloureuses à l'intérieur. Il l'embrassa sur le front, les lèvres collés contre sa chevelure blonde, il susurra.

 **\- Je comprend mieux maintenant... Je comprend enfin ce que tu es.**

Le caressant doucement en l'étreignant entre ses bras, il continua de lui murmurer des mots doux, laissant Katsuki pleurer contre lui, il fallait qu'il se vide une bonne fois pour toute de tout ce poison qu'il contenait en lui. Et il parla instinctivement d'une voix douce, cherchant inconsciemment le moyen de le soulager.

 **\- Tu sais... Je comprend que tu t'en veuilles, j'imagine que c'est normal... Mais bon sang, penses un peu à toi. Tu es resté tellement longtemps avec des monstres ! Je n'arrive juste pas à accepter l'idée d'un enfant coincé avec des gens aussi horribles.**

Il le serra un peu plus fort, c'est vrai que Katsuki avait fait des choses vraiment graves, il savait que les reproches dont il s'accablait ne serait pas facile à enlever car ils étaient légitimes. Mais après tout ce malheur, après toute cette solitude, cette tristesse, cette colère, fallait-il que personne ne lui pardonne ? Non c'était beaucoup trop injuste, Shouto voulait être celui qui lui pardonnerait.

 **\- Qui réparera les mauvaises choses qui t'on été faites à toi ? Je ne savais pas qui tu étais avant que tu n'entre dans ce lycée, et par conséquent je sais qu'au fond, tu n'es pas mauvais comme tu le dis.**

Il ferma les yeux en collant son front contre le sien.

 **\- Le Katsuki que je connais m'a aidé à m'en sortir, il m'a protégé et m'a rendu très heureux. Ce Katsuki là est une bonne personne et moi je sais que c'est ton vrai toi.**

Il s'écarta pour prendre le visage du blond entre ses mains, le regardant dans les yeux.

 **\- Regardes tout ce que tu as fais depuis que tu es là. On ne se connaissait pas et pourtant tu m'as tellement aidé. Sans toi, je n'aurais pas réussi à m'en sortir... Tu m'as rendu si heureux...**

Le blond renifla en balbutiant.

 **\- Mais..je ...j'ai fais des choses... je ... putain je regrettes tellement...**

 **\- Je te pardonne... Je veux bien que tu recommences tout depuis le début. Tu as le droit comme tout le monde, d'avoir une deuxième chance.**

 **\- Shouto...**

 **\- Tu deviendras quelqu'un de bien si tu le veux.**

Les bras du blonds enlacèrent son camarade. Plus Shouto parlait et plus les larmes coulaient. Elles coulaient et pourtant, il se sentait mieux. Son petit-ami lui susurrait _'' Je ne te déteste pas... Je sais que tu regrettes tout ce que tu as fais... Toi et moi, on deviendra bien meilleurs ensembles. ''_ Il ne savait pas si il le méritait, mais ça lui faisait du bien. Shouto était tout ce qu'il avait, savoir qu'il ne le détestait pas était le plus beau cadeau de sa vie. Il avait juste désiré cela toute son enfance, avoir ne serait-ce qu'une personne qui l'aimerait et avec qui il arrêterait de se sentir aussi seul.

Ce fut cette nuit là, à ce moment précis qu'il se rendit compte que Shouto était sûrement l'amour de sa vie. Il l'enserra plus fort entre ses bras, comme si il était sa bouée de sauvetage. Il se sentait si triste et en même temps si bien, comme si cet instant était à la fois le plus nostalgique et le plus heureux de sa vie. Shouto lui rendit son étreinte, le cœur battant à la chamade. Il avait enfin tout comprit et ses sentiments était clairs : Il voulait toujours être avec Katsuki.

Il voyait enfin ce qui n'allait pas depuis le début : le blond était comme un animal blessé, il avait caché sous un caractère explosif, toute la douleur, la culpabilité et la peine qu'il avait pu ressentir. Il avait scellé ses larmes, tentant de cacher au maximum sa vulnérabilité, tentant de supporter seul toutes ses erreurs. Il n'avait pas pu se pardonner lui-même pendant qu'à coté, les personnes qui l'avait profondément blessés vivait sûrement très bien avec.

Mais voilà, même si des gens pouvait en vouloir au blond, Shouto lui, connaissait un Katsuki prêt à sacrifier du temps et des efforts pour aider. Un Katsuki qui savait être aimant et vulnérable. Il ne pouvait juste pas le détester car il n'était pas mauvais, on ne lui avait pas permit de montrer qu'il pouvait être une bonne personne. L'adolescent aux yeux vairons savait pourtant qu'il pouvait l'être, et de toute façon, il avait décidé qu'il l'aimait.

Au bout d'un long moment, Shouto desserra son étreinte afin de lui voler un baiser : il sentit sur ses lèvres, le gout salé des larmes, avec douceur, il lui offrit plusieurs échanges d'une tendresse incomparable. Le blond se laissa enivrer. Il était si serein d'un seul coup, pleurer lui avait permit de laisser s'échapper une bonne quantité de stress et il se sentait plus cotonneux et détendu. Shouto déposait des baiser sur ses lèvres et c'était agréable, il avait lâché la bombe et pourtant son camarade ne le détestait pas, il lui pardonnait. C'était si réconfortant, même si ça aurait été intensément douloureux, il aurait comprit que Shouto lui en veuille. Mais ça n'était pas le cas. Et peu à peu, ses bras s'ancrèrent autour des épaules douces, et il lui offrit des baiser à son tour.

Assit sur le lit, les deux garçons s'enlacèrent un peu plus fortement, sans se lâcher des lèvres, la main de l'adolescent aux yeux rouges passa dans les cheveux de son camarade, il le touchait comme si il était un objet précieux, un trésor. Que serait-il devenu si Shouto était parti ? Quelle erreur ! Il lui aurait parlé plus tôt si il avait su que son petit-ami allait l'écouter et le rassurer avec autant de bienveillance. En cet instant comme il était si détendu d'avoir relâcher la pression, il débordait soudainement d'affection pour lui et il le fit basculer sur le lit sans le lâcher.

Shouto tomba sur le dos, sa tête atterrissant sur le coussin. Il fut surprit un court instant avant d'enrouler ses bras autour des épaules de son camarade. Après cette semaine glaciale et morose, ce soudain débordement de gentillesse le faisait fondre. Son cœur s'emballa doucement, diffusant une sensation de chaleur dans sa poitrine, chassant toute la solitude et la tristesse passé. Naturellement, il entrouvrit les lèvres, laissant Katsuki taquiner sa langue avec la sienne.

Pendant quelques minutes, ils restèrent ainsi l'un sur l'autre, se caressant avec tendresse tout en s'embrassant chaudement. Sous l'effet des lèvres qui se mêlait aux siennes et des mains fortes et chaleureuses qui le câlinait amoureusement, Shouto se sentit perdre légèrement pied, tout son corps était chaud et il se sentait bien. Il aimait l'odeur de Katsuki et la douceur de ses mains sur lui. C'était l'un des moments les plus tendre qu'il n'ai jamais connu.

En s'écartant légèrement pour reprendre sa respiration, Katsuki se figea en contemplant son petit ami : Les mèches de cheveux rouges et blanches s'étalaient avec grâce et légèreté sur l'oreiller, encadrant son beau visage. Sa peau si claire était délicieusement teinté de rose,il avait planté son regard hétérochrome sur lui, ses yeux brillants d'émotions et ses lèvres rougies et désirables. Il était si précieux, un ange pur . Il allait le rendre fou d'amour.

 **-Je ne veux plus jamais te quitter... Je t'aime tellement.**

Le jeune homme hoqueta de surprise avant de sourire tendrement. ça faisait tellement de bien de l'entendre lui dire une telle chose sur un ton aussi doux. Il était si heureux.

(!)

 **\- Je t'aime aussi Katsuki.** Répondit-il en fermant les yeux, reprenant possession de ses lèvres alors que les mains du blond glissaient délicatement sous son haut. Il le lui enleva habilement en le faisait glisser vers le haut. Shouto sentit l'air froid taquiner sa peau nue mais il ne s'en soucia pas un instant, il était juste si bien.

La main du blond le réchauffa par des caresses le longs de ses courbes, sur ses abdominaux et ses bras, il posa quelques baiser sur son cou et sa nuque avant de se redresser pour enlever son haut à son tour. Le regard de Shouto brilla un instant alors qu'il redécouvrait le buste magnifique et athlétique de son petit-ami, et il soupira quand son corps se colla au sien, Katsuki était si agréablement chaud contre lui.

Le garçons aux yeux rouges ferma les yeux en logeant son nez dans le cou de son petit-ami, respirant son odeur à pleins poumons, il pouvait facilement céder à l'addiction de le respirer. C'était comme si il était profondément imprégné par son odeur et il ne pouvait juste pas y résister. Sa peau était si douce et lisse, et leurs deux corps se serraient l'un contre l'autre avec magnétisme. Il avait tant envie de lui et Shouto le sentit bientôt contre sa cuisse.

Il fut légèrement troublé par cette sensation nouvelle, il ouvrit d'abord les yeux avec confusion quand il sentit '' la bosse '' contre sa jambe, puis la gène passa alors qu'il saisissait le pantalon du blond avec ses deux mains, l'invitant à le retirer au plus vite. L'adolescent rebelle attrapa sa ceinture pour la défaire, et le vêtement quitta vite ses jambes. Après quoi Shouto l'imita. L'excitation montait alors qu'ils se dévoilaient l'un devant l'autre. Shouto ferma les yeux, assaillit par un mélange de gène et d'euphorie alors que son camarade passait un doigt sous l'élastique de son boxer, le faisant glisser le long de ses jambes. La sensation d'être mis nu ainsi devant Katsuki était profondément érotique.

Ce dernier s'écarta une seconde, ne pouvant s'empêcher de le contempler avec un regard intense et éblouis: Shouto était juste beaucoup trop beau. Peut-être parce qu'il était si amoureux de lui, il lui semblait qu'il était tout simplement parfait. Son corps était empreint de délicatesse et d'harmonie, sa peau claire, douce. Son anatomie à la fois fine et musclée, il avait quelque chose d'angélique. Les yeux vairons se détournèrent avec gène tandis qu'avec un sourire embarrassé, le garçon disait.

 **\- Ne me regardes pas avec tant d'insistance, tu me gènes.**

Le blond sourit à son tour, le surplombant à nouveau, il répondit après un baiser.

 **\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute. Tu es magnifique... Tu m'hypnotises.**

Shouto laissa s'échapper un doux rire en réponse, il passa ses bras dans le dos du blond et descendit lentement sur son corps, appréciant sous ses paumes, les muscles fermes et bien dessinés, le long de son dos, jusqu'à ses hanches.

Il sursauta doucement en sentant la main de son camarade se poser sur sa cuisse et sa respiration se fit plus lourde quand il la sentie remonter vers son entre-jambe.

 **\- Katsuki...** Souffla t-il en le regardant dans les yeux alors que la main le touchait à quelques centimètres de ses zones les plus sensibles. Le regard rouge passionné se planta dans le sien, il reçu un sourire avant que son camarade ne le fasse taire par un baiser tandis que sa main se logeait finalement entre ses cuisses chaudes. Shouto lâcha un gémissement doux contre ses lèvres tout en fermant les yeux. Une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit brusquement alors que les doigts du blond s'enroulaient autour de son sexe tout en commençant à le masturber.

Malgré l'euphorie ambiante, le garçon aux cheveux dépareillées était un peu gêné, personne ne l'avait jamais touché ainsi et ce qu'il ressentait était vraiment nouveau et unique. Il eut chaud au cœur au moment où il pensa qu'il n'y avait qu'avec Katsuki et seulement lui qu'il connaîtrait ce genre de choses intime, tout simplement parce que le blond était très spécial pour lui et qu'il l'était aussi dans son cœur. Alors il se détendit et se permis de mordre doucement la lèvre inférieur de son petit-ami tout en soupirant de bien-être à chaque fois que les doigts remontaient entre ses jambes, il se sentit doucement devenir dur en même temps qu'il était chatouillé par d'agréables picotements dans son bas-ventre.

Le blond le caressa jusqu'à ce qu'il bande, il était lui aussi, assez serré dans son boxeur, que ce soit la douceur de la peau sous sa paume qui lui faisait terriblement envie, aussi bien que les soupir et les mots d'amour que Shouto lui donnait, son odeur et sa chaleur. Il eut un instant d'appréhension, il voulait lui demander, il avait besoin de l'entendre lui dire qu'il acceptait de se donner à lui.

- **Shouto, j'ai si envie de toi. Je peux te faire l'amour ?**

Le garçon ressentit un frisson à sa demande, cependant, sa réponse fut dénuée d'hésitation.

 **\- Je te veux aussi, montres moi que tu m'aimes.**

Sa jolie voix fit courber la bouche du blond en un sourire profondément doux, un sourire qui n'était pas habituel chez le blond, mais c'était si rare et précieux. Avec un expression aussi douce au visage, Katsuki était vraiment beau.

Ses doigts reprirent ses caressent dans ses endroits intimes, explorant cependant un peu plus le corps offert et excité sous lui. Il ne fallait pas exagérer en disant qu'il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait, mais il laissait son instinct faire les choses comme il les sentait. Il toucha d'abord l'intimité de son camarade, empêchant un rire quand il vit l'expression de Shouto se teinter de surprise mêlé à un léger inconfort. Il commença d'abord à la frotter avec un doigt avant de le glisser à l'intérieur. Le garçon à la cicatrice se crispa doucement en serrant les dents.

 **\- A..Aïe...**

 **\- Tout va bien ?**

 **\- C'est un peu douloureux...**

Katsuki réfléchit rapidement, Shouto était très serré autour de son doigt, c'était un peu dur de le rentrer à l'intérieur. Il le retira un instant.

 **\- Bouges pas.**

Shouto s'allongea, tête sur l'oreiller en reprenant sa respiration, il vit son petit-ami revenir avec un tube de vaseline, il en enduisit ses doigts avant de reprendre sa tâche. Lubrifié, son doigt glissait bien plus facilement, il guetta chaque signe d'inconfort sur le visage du garçon aux yeux vairons. Ce dernier serrait toujours les dents, cependant, avec la crème, c'était plus supportable. Aussi inexpérimenté qu'il soit, Katsuki savait qu'il fallait y aller avec beaucoup de délicatesse, surtout que c'était la toute première fois, alors il le doigta doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il se détende. Ce qui ne tarda pas a arriver, même si c'était un peu embarrassant, Shouto sentait dans les gestes de son camarade, une grande prudence mêlé à de la douceur et ça le détendit. Il savait que Katsuki n'était pas égoïste, il sentait que le blond était prêt à faire preuve de patience, attendant qu'il soit prêt pour qu'il puisse savourer ce moment autant que lui. Il décida de le rassurer.

 **\- C'est mieux... Je crois que ça va Kat...**

 **\- C'est vrai ? Je continue alors, n'hésites pas à me faire un signe si ça te fais mal.**

Le blond poussa un second doigt dans le trou, il était très chaud à l'intérieur et en sentant son étroitesse, il se demanda avec excitation ce que cela serait de le pénétrer. Shouto se tortilla au début, la sensation des doigts en elle même n'était pas géniale, voir un peu douloureuse, il laissa cependant sa tête tomber et s'enfoncer dans le coussin et souffla profondément. Son cœur battait à la chamade, c'était si étrange, il sentait les doigts de Katsuki en lui. Au fil des mouvements à l'interieur, cela devenait de moins en moins inconfortable, jusqu'au moment ou il sentit son petit ami le pénétrer un peu plus profondément, il releva légèrement la tête en demandant.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu...**

Il se stoppa d'un coup et écarquilla les yeux en glapissant de surprise. Il avait sentit quelque chose d'indescriptible alors que l'index du blond appuyait à un certain endroit.

 **\- Ownh... Ooh..**

Le blond s'arrêta un instant en le regardant avec des yeux ronds, un petit sourire coquin naquis sur son visage : Avait-il trouvé un point intéressant ? La seule façon de le confirmer fut de le taquiner à nouveau et c'est avec une pointe de plaisir et d'amusement qu'il admira le garçon devenir aussi rouge que les cheveux de son coté gauche.

 **\- Anwh ! Ka... Katsuki !**

Le garçon s'accrocha aux épaules de son partenaire en haletant. Bon sang que c'était étrange ! Il s'attendait à ressentir des choses agréables en faisant ce genre de chose avec son petit-ami, mais quand même ! Comme c'était la première fois, il ne s'attendait pas à ressentir autant de plaisir à cet endroit là ! Ses jambes tremblaient un peu alors que les doigts allaient et s'enfonçaient en lui, l'écartant de plus en plus aisément. Le bien-être engourdissait son bas ventre et sa respiration s'accélérait. Bon dieu il n'avait jamais été touché ! Il allait jouir juste avec ses doigts si il continuait à lui faire ça ! Le plaisir étant présent plus que quelconque autre sensation, il ne s'aperçut quasiment pas quand Katsuki en ajouta un troisième, le blond le regardait avec un léger sourire, les yeux doucement plissés comme si il éprouvait une intense satisfaction à le contempler alors qu'il couinait et haletait à cause de ses doigts en lui. Il se pencha même sur lui pour l'embrasser sur le torse jusqu'à son cou, il entendit le cœur de Shouto battre à toute allure.

Au bout d'un moment, le garçon à la cicatrice l'arrêta en soupirant.

 **\- Kat... Je vais bien... Je crois que je suis prêt... Je veux que tu...**

Le blond retira sa main et la posa sur sa cuisse blanche, l'embrassant furtivement sur les lèvres. Son regard rouge planté dans celui de son compagnon, il lui accorda toute son attention.

 **\- Je veux te sentir en moi...**

C'était si embarrassant à dire. Si embarrassant mais si érotique ! Il lui sembla même qu'il tremblait d'excitation et d'appréhension en voyant son camarade rebelle enlever son boxeur pour se placer entre ses jambes ouvertes.

 **\- Tu es si mignon Shouto.** Lui murmura t-il avec désir alors que d'une main il guidait sa verge bien dure pour la presser contre l'intimité détendue et accueillante.

La bouche de Shouto fit un '' O '' au moment où il sentit la virilité de son petit-ami pousser en lui, puis il serra les dents car alors il l'a sentie entrer et évidemment, trois doigts n'était pas comparables à ce que pouvait être le membre de Katsuki. De son coté, le blond ferma les yeux en grognant alors qu'il se sentait soudainement si agréablement enserré en lui.

 **\- Ah.. Aaaah... Shouto...**

Il se bloqua un instant entre ses cuisses alors qu'il était entré entièrement. Shouto lui attrapa les poignets en demandant d'une petite voix.

 **\- Une seconde... Humf, juste une seconde s'il te plait...**

Le garçon soupira longuement en se concentrant pour s'habituer à cette présence loin des moindres, Katsuki l'y aida en le câlinant, transpirant à cause de la sensation si douce entre ses jambes. Au bout d'un moment d'adaptation, Shouto soupira.

 **\- Hum... C'est bon... Fais le ... doucement d'accord ?**

 **\- T'inquiète pas, princesse.** Dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front, Shouto rit à sa réponse. Son rire se coupa cependant quand Katsuki se retira pour s'enfoncer doucement une nouvelle fois. Il agrippa les épaules forte en grognant.

 **\- Haaa... Katsuki.**

 **\- Shouto...**

Les deux garçons s'enlacèrent amoureusement, collant leurs bouches avides l'une sur l'autre. Le garçon aux yeux rouges ondulait doucement contre le corps brûlant et ouvert sous lui, les longues jambes gracieuses de Shouto enlaçant son bassin pour le tenir contre lui. Au début, Katsuki guetta le moindre gémissement qui pouvait indiquer que son partenaire souffrait, s'adaptant en étant plus doux ou plus rapide dès qu'il le pouvait, quand bien même c'était difficile de se concentrer car ainsi imbriqué dans son partenaire, il se sentait incroyablement bien. Shouto guida son petit-ami dans son rythme, en agrippant ses hanches avec ses mains, le début était légèrement douloureux, mais il s'en fichait un peu car le simple fait de sentir Katsuki en lui lui faisait tout drôle et chassait dans sa mémoire tout sentiment de solitude qu'il avait pu éprouvé. Ils étaient connectés l'un à l'autre, ils étaient liés pour toujours maintenant. S'accommodant à la sensation du sexe de son petit ami, il lui souffla érotiquement.

 **\- Katsuki... Je me sens si bien...**

Ce dernier se redressa pour lui donner un baiser, sa main passa sous sa cuisse pour la maintenir levée et écartée de l'autre tandis qu'il se replongeait avec avidité, au chaud jusqu'à la base. A nouveau, la sensation enivrante du plaisir envahis le corps de Shouto qui cria presque contre les lèvres de Katsuki. Leur deux corps s'imbriquaient si bien l'un dans l'autre, ils étaient tellement fait pour être ensemble. Une osmose parfaite.

Durant les longues minutes qui suivirent, la chambre ne fut plus que cris et soupir d'amour, grognement et gémissement d'extase. Et au milieu de tout cela, deux corps brûlants qui se consommaient, deux corps qui s'enlaçaient, se mêlaient et se mélangeaient. C'était la première fois et c'était le meilleur des moments pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Dans un moment comme celui-ci, la solitude n'existait pas. Eux qui avaient étaient si seuls, si incomplets. Ils avaient enfin trouvé ce qui leur avait manqué si longtemps. Shouto avait Katsuki et Katsuki avait Shouto.

L'accumulation de tout ce plaisir devenait juste insurmontable, le ventre brûlant de jouissance, Katsuki entremêla ses doigts avec ceux de son tendre camarade en murmurant frénétiquement.

 **\- Je t'aime...Je t'aime...**

Shouto sentit les mots se poser sur son cœur alors que chaque coups de reins lui faisaient voir plus d'étoiles que sous un ciel noir d'été. Les yeux fermées et la bouche ouverte et pantelante, c'était si bon, c'était si agréable. Il le sentait, il n'allait pas tenir longtemps. En sentant Katsuki le remplir avec sa semence, il rejeta la tête en arrière en criant. C'était beaucoup trop bon, et il sentit sa propre jouissance sur son ventre.

Ils restèrent un moment collé l'un contre l'autre. Reprenant difficilement leur respiration, se remettant lentement de cet ébat incroyable. Jamais ils n'avaient ressentit autant d'amour.

Le blond se retira pour s'affaler sur lit tout en accueillant Shouto entre ses bras. Les deux garçons s'embrassèrent doucement en se caressant. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Katsuki ne ressentait plus le moindre sentiment négatif à l'intérieur de lui. Il était juste heureux, le plus pur et simple des bonheur. Il se sentait si léger, si soulagé. Caressant la joue du garçon contre lui avec ses lèvres, il murmura.

 **\- Te rencontrer m'a sûrement sauvé la vie tu sais...**

Les lèvres de Shouto se changèrent en sourire. Il était devenu si spécial alors ? Lui qui autrefois était seul et oublié par tous dans sa chambre d'hôpital, aujourd'hui il recevait des mots pareils.

Partir ne lui effleura même plus l'esprit. En fin de compte, il avait peut-être eu raison, sa place était véritablement ici.


	14. Briser la monotonie

Bonjour ! C'est parti pour le chapitre !

 **Les reviews :**

 **Arthygold :** ( et sa méga review qui fait plaisir ) Tout d'abord merci beaucoup pour toute ton attention. J'ai beaucoup plus développé le background de Katsuki car avec l'amnésie de Shouto, il n'y a pour l'instant pas vraiment le moyen d'en parler ( même Aidowa ne connait pas tout les détails de son enfance, tout ce qu'on sait c'est que c'est son père qui est responsable de ce qui lui est arrivé, que ses frères et soeur sont parti et ne veulent pas le revoir et sa mère est morte ) Cela dit, vous en saurez plus un jour et je sais déjà quoi vous raconter ( mais ça ne sera pas pour tout de suite ). Pour ce qui est de la mère de Katsuki, je ne peux juste pas en dire plus car je ne veux pas spoiler. ( Je peux juste te dire que cette femme est un problème ambulant à elle seule ) Personne ne peut sentir Aidowa XD Pourtant, même si il était une immonde ordure dans mon autre fanfic, il sera moins difficile à comprendre dans celle-ci ( même si il reste quand même sacrément chelou. ) Je ferais de mon mieux pour que tu passes un bon moment en lisant la suite, gros bisous !

 **OocristeloO :** Disons que maintenant, nos deux tourtereaux sont plus soudé que jamais. Plus de mensonges, plus de secrets. Merci comme toujours pour ta fidélité.

 **Acchlys :** J'ai mis tout mon cœur dans ce lemon, je voulais que ça soit doux et romantique. Je suis contente que vous ayez aimé.

 **MissLittleWadada :** Très heureuse que tu ai aimé ce chapitre, j'imagine que vous l'attendiez ce moment où Katsuki allait enfin se confesser.

* * *

La routine... Ennuyeuse, fatiguante et lassante. Cette journée fut une routine absolument barbante pour Aidowa : Encore une journée entière sans le moindre peps dans son quotidien, encore une journée entière à se tuer à faire un métier qu'il aimait de moins en moins, encore une journée entière à réconforter et conseiller Madame pleur pleur et Monsieur Ouin Ouin... Encore une journée entière à écouter des gens qu'ils ne connaissaient pas se plaindre de problèmes qu'ils étaient incapables de résoudre tout seuls. Encore une journée entière à faire semblant de comprendre les sentiments des gens alors qu'à l'intérieur, il n'éprouvait qu'un profond ennuie.

Depuis quand cette routine était-elle là ? Autrefois, l'albinos supportait correctement son métier, il savait écouter et feindre la compassion. Conseiller avec bienveillance ses patients, leur donner l'impression qu'il était intimement touché par eux alors qu'au fond, ça ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Il fut un temps où malgré son manque de compassion, il était fier de pouvoir aider les autres à aller mieux et faisait tout son possible pour accomplir sa tâche. Aujourd'hui, il ne savait plus vraiment pourquoi il s'était engagé sur cette voie... Sûrement que le manque d'attention déchirant qu'il avait supporté durant son enfance l'avait poussé à devenir une personne qui écoutait et qui prenait soin des autres. Le problème, c'est qu'il avait l'impression qu'il avait sûrement dut louper quelques détails, par exemple, son manque total d'empathie pour autrui, le comble pour un docteur censé écouter les problèmes des gens. Manque d'empathie à part ne serait-ce pour qu'une seule personne. Jamais il n'oublierait ce jour où il avait rencontré un patient dans une chambre d'hôpital devant lequel, il s'était sentit troublé et touché, un patient si seul qui malgré un parcours tragique, avait su se relever bien mieux que la plupart des personnes lambda qu'il recevait dans son cabinet. Et depuis ce jour, les bla-bla inintéressants des gens qui passaient le voir le barbait profondément. Il faisait preuve de sang-froid et il supportait tant bien que mal ce quotidien. Mais malgré tout, attendre la fin du mois était long, il voulait tellement '' lui '' parler.

Les sms qu'ils s'échangeait assez couramment pour se tenir au courant ne suffisait pas et il était frustré. Il aurait aimé avoir un peu plus de repos, juste un peu plus de temps pour aller le voir. Et puis il y avait le lycée, ses nouveaux amis, autant d'obstacles qui faisaient que son sommeil était parfois troublé. Il avait parfois peur que son cher patient vive des moments difficile et il voulait qu'il aille le mieux possible, et parfois il avait peur qu'il guérisse complètement et qu'il n'ai plus besoin de lui. Il le pensait, même si jamais il n'oserait l'avouer.

Il soupira en y pensant ce jour là, et puis finalement il prit son téléphone portable et son regard rouge s'arrondit. Il avait reçut un message de '' sa '' part.

 _'' Shouto ''_

 _* Bonjour monsieur Aidowa... Je suis désolé de vous déranger. Je sais que c'est précipité de ma part de faire ça mais. J'aimerais passer à votre cabinet. J'ai vraiment besoin de vous parler. *_

Son cœur avait presque bondit en lisant les mots et il avait cherché à le rappeler immédiatement. Cependant, il ne lui répondit pas. Il appela plusieurs fois et laissa de nombreux messages.

 _* Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Shouto ? *_

 _* Tu peux passer bien sûr ! *_

 _* Quand veux tu venir ? *_

 _* Je m'inquiète, réponds moi s'il te plait !*_

Aucune réponse... ça l'inquiétait profondément. Il était bien trop tard, il n'y avait plus de bus à cette heure pour aller le voir en vitesse et comble de la poisse, sa voiture était au garage. Son portable allumé sur sa table de nuit, l'albinos ne dormit presque pas au soir, guettant régulièrement la moindre réponse.

Finalement, le lendemain. Shouto le rappela et il bondit presque sur son téléphone.

 **\- Monsieur Aidowa ?**

 **\- Shouto ! Enfin ! Que c'est-il passé hier ? Tu m'as envoyé un message et tu ne m'a jamais répondu.**

Le garçon marqua un silence avant de dire d'une voix un peu honteuse.

 **\- Je suis vraiment désolé ! C'est idiot ! Pardonnez-moi, vous vous êtes inquiété ?**

 **\- Evidemment...** Souffla t-il en se massant les tempes. **Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu veux venir me voir et parler ? C'est quand tu veux tu sais ?**

 **\- Oh... Oui pour ça. Je tiens à vous rassurer, ça n'était qu'un petit nuage de pluie, mais aujourd'hui je me sens mieux. Je suis encore vraiment désolé que vous vous soyez fait un sang d'encre. J'ai honte... Pardonnez-moi.**

L'adulte ne sembla pas totalement convaincu parce qu'il entendait, et il était encore très secoué.

 **\- Même si c'est passé, tu peux venir me voir. On en parlera en toute sérénité.**

 **\- Ne vous faites pas de soucis, c'était vraiment idiot en plus... Et au pire, on peut en discuter par téléphone.**

Aidowa sentit une pointe d'agacement monter : Au téléphone ? Non ! Après tout ces jours barbant, après cette nuit blanche stressante, il avait envie de le voir !

 **\- J'ai une meilleure idée, je connais un salon de thé sympathique, je t'y emmène ce weekend si tu veux. On pourrait discuter et même se promener un peu.**

 **\- Oh.. mais. Et votre travail ? Vous n'avez jamais de temps pour vous, vous avez besoin de vous reposez vous aussi !**

 **\- Ah... Shouto, ne t'en fais pas. ça ne me dérange pas du tout.** Sourit-il.

 **\- Je... Je ne sais pas. Je me sens un peu mal de vous avoir inquiété, surtout que ce n'est vraiment rien.**

 **\- Shouto.**

 **\- Oui ?**

 **\- Si ça n'était vraiment rien tu ne m'aurais pas contacté, tu es plus fort que ça, n'est-ce pas ? Répondit-il calmement.**

 **\- Oh... Hé bien je...**

Le médecin devina que son patient ne savait pas quoi répondre, il ferma les yeux un instant et ajouta.

 **\- Je viens te prendre samedi à treize heure au lycée. Est-ce que ça te vas ?**

Shouto hésita un instant, juste quelques seconde à vrai dire. Il n'avait vraiment pas le cœur de refuser alors qu'il l'avait bêtement laissé se faire du soucis, et puis c'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de revoir son tuteur dans d'autres circonstances que celles de leurs rendez-vous. Autrefois à l'hôpital, il était arrivé qu'ils prennent du temps ensemble, un peu comme si Aidowa était un oncle,un grand-frère ou un parent. ça ne pouvais pas lui faire de mal non ? De toute façon, Katsuki ne serait pas là car il travaillait le weekend.

 **\- D'accord. Samedi à treize heure.**

 **\- Parfait. Je te tiens au courant. Passe une bonne journée Shouto.**

Il raccrocha finalement et lâcha un soupir mi-détendu. Ses sentiments étaient mitigés, il connaissait son patient, il sentait que pour l'avoir contacté comme ça sans raison, il avait dût lui arriver quelque chose de bouleversant, et vu qu'il savait que le garçon avait été oppressé par ses camarades, vu qu'il savait que son petit-ami était un sale gosse délinquant, il ne put réprimer un sentiment d'inquiétude. Cependant, il allait le revoir et cette simple pensée le rendait joyeux, chassant la morosité des derniers jours. De plus, Shouto et lui ne seraient pas enfermé dans son cabinet, non, ils allaient pouvoir passer une agréable petite sortie rien qu'à deux. Rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir. Il avait tant envie de le revoir en toute intimité et en toute sérénité, rien que lui et Shouto...

* * *

Depuis le jour où Katsuki avait avoué qu'il était harcelé par un inconnu, Aizawa avait prit l'habitude de faire une ronde autour du lycée et près de son lieu de travail une fois qu'il avait fini son service au commissariat. Il était urgent qu'il découvre qui pouvait bien lui envoyer toute ses choses : C'était peut-être un ami ou un parent d'une victime, une personne sur les nerfs qui agissait avant de réfléchir. Mais bien qu'il pouvait comprendre la colère des gens, ils n'avaient aucun droit d'agir de la sorte, alors il allait retrouver ce harceleur et régler cette affaire en dialoguant : Katsuki était peut-être un jeune voyou qui avait besoin de se faire remonter les bretelles, mais il avait le droit à sa deuxième chance.

Un jour en passant dans une ruelle adjacente à la rue où se trouvait l'internat du jeune blond, il aperçut un homme en manteau marcher sur le trottoir, s'éloignant de l'endroit calmement. Cette personne n'avait, à première vue, rien de suspect du tout. Elle ne faisait que se promener et ça n'était même pas en face du lycée directement. Le problème, c'est qu'il reconnaissait cet homme: Une chevelure blanche et soignée, attachée en queue de cheval, une silhouette grande et élancée, un visage inexpressif. Il s'agissait d'Hineku Aidowa.

Les sourcils d'Aizawa se froncèrent, les paroles de Katsuki lui revinrent en tête : _'' Ce type est louche et il m'a menacé ! ''_

La présence de cet homme pouvait n'être qu'une coïncidence, et puis comme il l'avait vu plus tôt en se renseignant, il n'avait à priori rien à se reprocher. Il était droit et sans histoire. Mais beaucoup d'affaires par le passé lui avait appris que les personnes sans histoires pouvaient très bien se mettre à faire des choses louches du jour au lendemain. Pourquoi ? Il l'ignorait, mais la présence d'Aidowa titilla son instinct. Il était peut-être là par hasard, il pouvait ne rien avoir à faire dans cette histoire... Mais pourtant, il ne put juste pas s'empêcher d'être intrigué. Il décida sur un coup de tête de le stalker et de l'observer le plus discrètement possible. En le suivant, il découvrit le cabinet où il voyait ses patients et en rentrant chez lui, il décida de faire des recherches et d'étudier cet homme. L'albinos connaissait Shouto depuis plus de deux ans, il avait commencé à le suivre dès que le garçon était sortit du comas. Il ne nota pas grand chose d'extraordinaire si ce n'est que de ce qu'il comprenait, il était sûrement très attaché à son jeune patient : Après que Shouto soit sortit de l'hôpital, il avait fait des démarches par lui même pour devenir son tuteur et avait même fait une demande pour l'héberger. Son appartement n'étant pas assez grand, cela lui avait été refusé. Pour faire de telles choses pour ce garçon, il devait forcément tenir à lui. Pourquoi un tel attachement pour lui d'un seul coup ? Aidowa avait eu de nombreux et nombreux patients différents, alors pourquoi lui en particulier ?

Le policier manquait d'indices, pourtant, en rassemblant tout ce qu'il savait, il commença à élaborer un scénario plausible.

Katsuki lui avait dit que le psychiatre connaissait son passé de délinquant, comment l'avait-il appris ? Mystère... Et via ses séances avec Shouto, il savait sûrement que les deux garçons étaient proches. Avait-il peur pour son protégé à cause de ce que Katsuki avait fait ?

ça pouvait se comprendre, mais c'était inadmissible qu'un adulte tel que lui s'en prenne à l'adolescent. En plus, le garçon blond se comportait bien depuis qu'il allait au lycée. Aidowa n'avait pas à se mêler d'affaires qui ne le concernait pas. Il n'était pas directement touché par l'accident, si il s'en prenait à Katsuki juste par dégoût qu'il s'approche de Shouto, cela devenait malsain et vraiment personnel.

Mettant l'ordre dans ses pensées, il décida que le psychiatre ferait un premier suspect potentiel, il ne voulait pas s'emballer. ça n'était peut-être pas lui, mais il fallait qu'il arrive à en savoir plus à son sujet, il avait besoin d'établir un contact afin de se faire une idée plus personnelle de cet homme. Ce jour là, habillé en civil, il décida de le suivre à pied après l'avoir vu sortir de chez lui. Au bout d'un moment, il le vit s'asseoir à un arrêt de bus. Aidowa avait le permis de conduire, mais pour ses déplacements en ville, il privilégiait les transports en commun. Face à cette opportunité, le policier décida de s'approcher afin d'attendre le bus à ses cotés. Pendant un moment, ils ne se regardèrent même pas, de façon normale, comme deux inconnus qui attendent le bus sous le même arrêt. Puis finalement pour briser le silence, il éleva la voix dans l'intention de commencer une conversation.

 **\- Excusez-moi, vous connaissez les horaires de cette ligne ? Je ne suis plus sûr de l'heure exact pour le prochain passage.**

L'albinos tourna le visage vers son interlocuteur et son expression vide se mua en un visage sympathique, celui qu'il avait tendance à faire devant ses patients, il répondit amicalement.

- **Pas de problème, le prochain passe dans dix minutes.**

 **\- Ah merci... Cette connerie d'internet n'est pas super fiable, je pensais l'attraper de justesse mais au final, je vais devoir attendre on dirait.**

Aidowa lui fit un sourire humble en guise de réponse, Aizawa continua après avoir marqué une pause.

 **\- J'ai horreur d'être en retard, et avec le train de vie que je mène, la moindre minute compte.**

 **\- Je comprend, j'ai moi aussi un agenda très chargé...**

 **\- De bonnes vacances ne seraient pas de trop hein ?**

 **\- Non en effet.** Rit-il doucement.

 **\- J'ai l'impression d'être plus familier avec mon bureau qu'avec mon chez moi.**

L'homme aux cheveux blancs soupira doucement.

 **\- Et moi je passe plus de temps a parler avec de parfaits inconnus plutôt qu'avec les gens qui comptent.**

Aizawa haussa légèrement un sourcil.

 **\- ça ne doit pas être facile.**

 **\- Disons que j'essaie de m'y faire.**

L'homme aux cheveux noir se gratta légèrement le menton avant de dire.

 **\- Ces derniers temps sont difficiles je trouve.**

Aidowa haussa un sourcil à sa phrase.

 **\- J'habite dans le coin depuis longtemps, pas vous ?**

 **\- Si, j'habite et je travaille par ici...**

Aizawa soupira en faisant semblant d'être agacé.

 **\- Ces derniers temps, j'ai un de mes proche qui se fait harceler, alors je vais le chercher pour qu'il n'ait pas à faire la route tout seul.**

 **\- Ah bon ? Du harcèlement ?**

- **Ouep, c'est un lycéen.** Dit-il en le regardant du coin de l'œil. **C'est un tête brûlé et un petit emmerdeur de surcroît... Mais au fond c'est un brave gosse et je vois bien que ce qu'il subit en ce moment le fait flipper.**

 **\- Pourquoi quelqu'un le harcèlerait ?** Demanda le psy.

 **\- Des règlements de comptes, des trucs pas très sympa et assez perturbant.**

 **\- C'est peut-être d'autres élèves qui font ça.** L'albinos se tourna vers son interlocuteur. **Les adolescents sont du genre à faire des choses bêtes et irréfléchis pour intimider leurs camarades.**

 **\- Je sais pas... Le truc, c'est que ce qu'il reçoit l'attaque assez personnellement. Enfin, bon. Les flics sont prévenus donc ça sera vite fait de l'histoire ancienne.**

L'homme aux cheveux blancs ne répondit pas. Il resta neutre en regardant son portable pour regarder l'heure. Il n'avait ni l'air stressé, ni particulièrement perturbé. Il avait juste l'air de se demander quand le bus allait passer. Souhaitant déclencher une réaction chez lui, Aizawa dit soudainement.

 **\- Vous êtes au courant aussi qu'il y a eu un gros accident routier il y a quelques mois en centre-ville ?**

L'albinos le regarda une nouvelle fois avec une expression un peu plus captivée.

 **\- ça a fait un sacré boucan l'année dernière à Kunitachi. Des gosses conduisaient une voiture sans permis et ils ont causé un accident.**

L'homme aux yeux rouges se gratta le menton doucement.

 **\- Oui, j'en ai entendu parler.**

 **\- Cette bande de sales gosses ! Heureusement qu'il n'y a pas eu de morts !**

L'expression d'Aidowa se teinta légèrement d'amertume.

 **\- Il parait que l'un d'eux était fort jeune et qu'ils l'on laissé sortir.**

 **\- Il me semble en effet.** Répondit-il d'une voix plus sèche. Il replaça une mèche de cheveux claire derrière son oreille avant d'ajouter. **Vous savez ? Il n'y a peut-être pas eu de mort, mais il y a eu de nombreux blessés. Et certains se retrouve avec d'injustes cicatrices psychologiques. Des enfants, des personnes innocentes... Je me demande bien comment ce petit jeune qui volatre en toute liberté doit se sentir en sachant que certaines personnes portent des traumatismes qu'il a lui-même causé. Je me demande s'il dort bien la nuit, même si j'ai tendance à croire que les crapules dans ce genre là se foutent éperdument du reste du monde, étant bien trop focalisés sur leur petite personne.**

Aizawa se tut immédiatement, il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réponse élaborée et pleine de reproches. Malgré sa voix dénué d'émotion, le discourt d'Aidowa était teinté de haine. Ce dernier tourna la tête vers son interlocuteur, ses yeux profondément rouges, mis clos dans une expression de pur dégoût, il dit.

- **ça me rend malade de savoir que l'un de mes proches pourrait le côtoyer quotidiennement.**

Après quelques seconde, il ajouta presque malicieusement.

 **\- Pas vous ?**

Le policier chercha pendant un instant quoi répondre, il finit par répondre ce qu'il avait sur le coeur.

- **Ce gosse avait peut-être pleins de problèmes, peut-être que le juge qui la libéré à jugé qu'il avait le droit à sa deuxième chance.**

Un rictus discret apparut sur le visage d'Aidowa.

 **\- Allez dire ça aux gens qui ont passés leur derniers mois à l'hosto. Je pense qu'ils auraient tous préféré qu'il aille en taule à grand coup de pied dans le cul.**

Le policier ne le quitta pas du regard : Alors qu'il y a quelques instants, l'albinos semblait totalement neutre et inexpressif, il percevait à présent une face bien plus sombre du personnage. Le bus arriva et Aidowa lui fit un sourire.

 **\- Oh et bien... Voilà dix-minutes qui sont passé en un éclair.**

Il se leva avant de se retourner à nouveau vers l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

 **\- Hé bien ? Vous ne montez pas ?**

Il leva les yeux pour lui répondre.

 **-Je vais attendre le prochain.**

Aidowa haussa un sourcil, puis les épaules avant de monter sans rien dire de plus.

Dès que le bus fut hors de sa vue, Aizawa se leva pour rejoindre son véhicule. Il songea à chaque mot et à chaque mimique sur la route. Une chose était sûre, Katsuki ne lui avait pas mentit. Cette homme avait la haine contre lui, la façon dont les mots sortaient automatiquement de sa bouche pour le dénigrer étaient une forte preuve qu'il le trouvait totalement indésirable. De plus, si Katsuki lui avait bien dit la vérité, Aidowa était sûrement principalement répugné qu'il fréquente Shouto. Il ne pouvait faire référence qu'au jeune homme, il n'avait aucun autre proche dans ce lycée. Il savait, il sentait que la relation entre le blond et le garçons aux cheveux dépareillés le gênait.

En entrant dans sa voiture, il soupira avant de mettre le contact.

Ce qui était vrai aussi, c'est que cet homme avait aussi quelque chose de naturellement étrange, voir intimidant. Il ne fallait pas tirer de conclusion hâtive, mais il pensa que l'albinos avait sa place parmi les suspects.

* * *

Ce matin là, c'est avec difficulté que Katsuki ouvrit les yeux. Le réveil n'avait pas encore sonné et il restait une heure avant de devoir se lever pour se préparer à aller en cour. Il voulut lever le bras pour se frotter les yeux quand il sentit qu'un poids sur lui l'empêcher de faire ce simple mouvement. Il baissa naturellement les yeux pour trouver la source du poids et son regard s'arrondie presque aussitôt d'un mélange de surprise et d'attendrissement : Shouto était allègrement étalé sur lui, sa joue appuyée contre son épaule. Il dormait encore profondément, sa respiration douce et tiède le chatouillait au niveau de la nuque. Automatiquement, Katsuki commença à lui caresser les cheveux avec sa main libre, avec une grande douceur afin de ne pas le réveiller. Et tout les beaux souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire.

Ils avaient fait l'amour hier, c'était sa première fois et sans doute celle de Shouto aussi. Et ça lui retournait le cœur d'émotion d'y repenser : Tout avait été si bon.

Après leur ébats endiablés, ils étaient restés l'un sur l'autre dans le petit lit simple de Shouto et ils s'étaient câlinés pendant un long moment avant de finalement s'endormir. Et dieu qu'il avait bien dormi malgré le peu de place dans le lit. Parce qu'avec tout ce poids qu'il avait en moins sur le cœur, il se sentait bien plus léger. Tout ce qu'il avait retenu toute ses années s'étaient accumulés comme du poison dans son être, et avoir tout dit lui faisait l'effet d'un remède puissant. Evidemment, tout n'était pas partit, il se sentait encore terriblement coupable de ce qu'il avait fait, il avait toujours honte de ses origines. Mais au moins maintenant, il savait que quelqu'un l'aimait malgré ça, et c'était pour lui un grand soulagement. Maintenant, il fallait juste être à la hauteur pour Shouto, il fallait mériter que son petit-ami lui pardonne. Et il le ferait. Maintenant qu'il ne l'était plus, hors de question de se retrouver seul une nouvelle fois.

Les caresses doucereuses qui soulevaient ses cheveux rouges finirent par éveiller doucement le jeune homme aux yeux vairons, il gémit doucement en frottant son visage contre la peau tiède de son ami. Finalement il ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva face à un regard rouge qui le scrutait avec émotion. Il le fixa quelques seconde avant de dire avec un sourire.

 **\- Bonjour...**

 **\- Salut.** Répondit le blond, avec un petit sourire en coin, il ajouta. **T'es chiant, tu prends toute la place tu sais.**

Shouto souffla avec un sourire en répondant.

 **\- T'es dans mon lit je te rappelle. C'est toi qui prend de la place.**

 **\- Quand on se permet de prendre son petit-ami pour un matelas, on dit rien.** Dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front.

Cette belle matinée était la bienvenue après tout les jours sombres qui avaient précédé.

Après avoir passé l'heure restante à se caresser et à discuter de futilités du genre '' coller leurs deux lits pour avoir plus de place '', le réveil sonna et c'est difficilement que les deux garçons sortirent du lit. Katsuki alla se doucher en premier pendant que Shouto préparait ses affaires.

Le garçons aux cheveux rouges et blancs se sentait bien mieux se matin, il avait passé la semaine d'avant dans la déprime et la morosité. Hier encore il pensait qu'il n'avait fait que gâcher son temps. Et pourtant, il était là, et il en était ravi. Il repensa doucement à tout ce que Katsuki lui avait dit et même en y réfléchissant calmement maintenant que l'émotion était passé, il avait plus envie de l'épauler et de l'aider à surmonter sa culpabilité plutôt que lui en vouloir. Il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix : Katsuki avait besoin de lui comme il avait besoin de Katsuki. Ce constat le rendait incroyablement heureux, sa place était donc vraiment ici. Il ne s'était finalement pas trompé.

Le sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il repensait à tout cela, il finit par mettre la main sur son téléphone. Ses yeux se froncèrent de perplexité quand il vit qu'il avait reçut plusieurs messages et appels manqué, puis il vit le nom d'Aidowa et son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

 _'' Oh non ! Mince ! Mais quel idiot ! ''_

Il rappela aussitôt son psychiatre en se mordant la lèvre. La veille, quand il avait décidé de partir, il l'avait contacté et s'était mit en tête d'aller le voir pour parler, tout en espérant qu'il accepterait qu'il passe la nuit chez lui. Et au final, il avait envoyé ce message avant de finalement changer d'avis. Le pire, c'est qu'il connaissait Aidowa. Il savait d'avance que l'homme avait dut se faire du soucis. Sa crainte se confirma quand il l'eut au téléphone : L'albinos était désemparé, inquiet et peut-être même un peu agacé par la situation. Il finit même par lui demander à ce qu'il se voient le weekend. Shouto se sentit honteux. Il savait qu'Aidowa avait beaucoup de travail et peu de temps pour lui même, et à cause de ses actes irréfléchi, il l'avait laissé s'inquiéter et il était normal maintenant, qu'il veuille le voir pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Il accepta sans vraiment discuter, Aidowa voulait sacrifier de son temps pour le passer avec lui donc hors de question de refuser. Il rangea finalement son téléphone après s'être mit d'accord sur l'heure et la date du rendez-vous. Puis il prit ses vêtements avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.


	15. Peur

Bonjour à tous, petit aparté avant de commencer les réponses aux reviews.

Comme vous l'avez remarqué, je ne poste plus aussi régulièrement qu'avant, et je vais donc dire la vérité. Je ne suis pas d'humeur écriture en ce moment ( pas que je n'ai plus d'inspi, mais j'ai du mal à m'y mettre et quand je force, ça donne du bâclé de chez bâclé ) Deuxièmement, je me concentre beaucoup sur le dessin en ce moment. ( je gère une page FB qui s'appelle Solitaire&Co et je suis très à fond dedans X3 ) Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Cette histoire me tiens vraiment à cœur, je ne l'abandonnerais jamais. Mais je ne vous promet pas de poster toute les semaines. ( je vous promet cependant de vous sortir un chapitre au moins une fois par mois, c'est le minimum )

Bref, maintenant que tout ça est clair, passons aux :

 **Reviews :**

 **RYUBACCA OH MON DIEU** **DÉSOLE** **! :** J'ai zappé ton autre reviews ! Alors que tu prends toujours la peine de me laisser un gentil commentaire qui fait plaisir. Je vais y répondre ici alors ! Je suis très heureuse que tu ais aimé le lemon, je l'ai écrit avec soin et j'ai prit beaucoup de plaisir. Katsuki avait vraiment besoin de parler, te rends tu compte de la douleur qu'il a porté durant tout ce temps ? Maintenant il a un remède, et ça rime avec Shouto x3. Le rat d'égout de psy, du va le revoir dans ce chapitre et crois moi, ça sera pas jojo du tout ( je crois que la fin de ce chapitre est le moment le plus perturbant de cette fanfic... pour l'instant. ) ENCORE BISOUS POUR TON SOUTIEN ET PARDOOOONNE MOIIIIIII !

 **MissLittleWadada :** Oh ! Une personne qui aime bien Hineku. Cet OC est fait pour être un élément perturbant, mais je dois dire que si la plupart ne l'aime pas, il est un chouilla plus facile à comprendre dans cette fanfic que dans l'autre ( bon dans l'autre c'est juste un taré de violeur sanglant et il n'y a rien à comprendre ) Mais là il est plus complexe on va dire.

KATSUKI SE SHIP MIEUX AVEC SHOU QU'AVEC IZUKU ! C'EST TOUT ! ( ceux qui pensent comme moi me suivent !)

 **Arthygold** Lel oui en effet, Aidowa devient grave, et tu ne sais pas à quel point. J'ai même envie de dire que ça va devenir dangereux bientôt. Je ne dis toujours rien sur l'harceleur de Katsuki hein -w- mais peut-être que ce chapitre vous fera réfléchir. En fait, quand Shouto a contacté Aidowa, c'est quand lui et Katsuki n'était plus ensemble, et finalement le blond a séché les cours, ce qui a rendu Shouto très triste. Aidowa est le soutient moral de Shouto normalement alors quand il ne va pas bien, il l'appelle. Et dans le dernier chapitre, Shouto le rappelle tout simplement parce qu'il se rend compte qu'il n'a jamais répondu aux appels et aux messages de son psy. Je ne pense pas que ça serait une très bonne idée pour Aidowa de savoir que Shouto et Katsuki ont couché ensemble. Déjà tu verras dans ce chapitre, mais alors si il savait qu'ils sont passé au stade galipette... Aie !

 **Megumieto :** Heureuse de te retrouver owo. Aaaah la micro séparation. J'ai beaucoup aimé ce chapitre, c'était douloureux de se mettre à la place de Shou ou de Kat. Mais au moins, ça aura servit à ouvrir les yeux du blond : Il ne peut pas laisser Shouto partir et il doit lui faire confiance, c'est son âme soeur ! J'aime aussi quand c'est un peu brutal mais décidemment... Non, je pouvais pas écrire un Katsuki sauvage et bestial parce que rien que l'humeur dans laquelle il est à ce moment là. Il est submergé par de fortes émotions, il est très soulagé que Shouto ne le déteste pas. Quand quelqu'un fait quelque chose d'extraordinaire pour toi, je pense que tu as plus envie de le couvrir d'affection plutôt que de lui sauter dessus sauvagement. Et puis c'était la première fois. ( Je sais d'avance que les fois suivantes seront un peu plus sauvages -w-, je te le répète, j'adore quand Shouto se fait violenter, pourquoi m'en priverais-je ? )

Merci à tous pour votre fidélité, Yé vous aime ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Les cours reprirent comme auparavant. Avec en moins, tout le stress et les mauvaises ondes qui avaient résulté de la dispute. Tout naturellement, le blond reçu une punition pour avoir séché une journée de cour sans motif valable. Cela ne lui faisait pas plaisir mais il l'avait bien cherché... Comme ce qu'il c'était passé était encore frais, Shouto ne le força pas immédiatement à revoir Izuku et ses autres nouveaux amis, surtout qu'il avait comprit que son petit-ami pouvait être possiblement jaloux en leur présence. Mais il arriva ce qu'il arriva de toute façon, et quand le garçon aux yeux vert leur proposa de venir manger avec eux, Katsuki ne fit rien pour refuser. Il n'était pas vraiment plus bavard avec eux, mais il ne se comporta pas aussi froidement et agressivement que lors de la première fois. Bon il ne fallait pas rêver non plus, il n'allait pas s'excuser pour son mauvais comportement, mais au moins il mettait de la bonne volonté à être plus sociable et moins renfermé sur lui-même. Malgré tout, il n'avait clairement pas l'air de s'entendre avec Izuku et Tenya, le feeling n'était pas du tout passé et c'était compréhensible après tout, cela dit il avait plutôt l'air de s'entendre avec Ochako, la jeune fille était drôle et ouverte après tout. Quand Shouto le vit discuter avec elle sans agressivité ni nervosité, il se surprit à sourire. Comme si ce qu'il c'était passé entre eux l'avait véritablement libéré quelque part. Le chat sauvage se laissait finalement apprivoiser.

Shouto avait prit l'initiative de parler des '' petites choses '' que son ami recevait dans sa boîte aux lettres. Le soir où Katsuki lui avait avoué qu'il était harcelé par quelqu'un, ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment étalés dessus. Mais maintenant qu'il repensait à tout ce qui avait été dit, le garçon au regard vairons savait qu'il était important qu'ils en parlent. De ce qu'il avait comprit, c'était ça qui était en partie responsable du soudain changement d'humeur de son petit-ami, il fallait qu'il en sache plus sur cette histoire afin de l'aider de son mieux. Il évoqua donc le sujet une fois qu'ils furent seuls, faisant comprendre à son camarade qu'il fallait qu'il lui dise tout. Katsuki se fit violence pour en parler, mais il fallait bien qu'il arrête de cacher des choses à Shouto car il savait que c'était important à présent de lui montrer sa confiance. Il finit même par lui montrer quelque uns des papiers qu'il avait reçut. l'adolescent aux cheveux rouges et blancs prit les feuilles pour les lire attentivement et ses sourcils se froncèrent, il dit finalement.

 **\- Tu as contacté la police ?**

 **\- Ouais...** Le blond se gratta le crâne. **Il y a un flic avec qui je parle régulièrement, il s'appelle Aizawa et c'est un genre de pot de colle qui s'est mit en tête de me surveiller H24 par peur que je fasse une connerie.**

Il s'assit aux cotés de son petit-ami.

 **\- Il sait déjà tout, il fait des rondes depuis que je lui ai dit et bizarrement, je reçois beaucoup moins de lettres chelou dernièrement.**

Il fronça les sourcils.

 **\- Mais même si c'est moins qu'avant, ça arrive encore, et je sais qu'il a pas encore trouvé qui fait ça.**

Shouto posa une main sur son épaule.

 **\- Bon... Nous on ne peut rien faire de plus j'imagine. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis sûr que cette histoire finira par s'arranger. En attendant, tu ferais mieux de ne pas y prêter attention. Je sais que c'est sûrement plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Mais ne lis tout simplement plus ce que l'on t'envois, à quoi ça servirait de toute façon ?**

 **\- Aizawa sort de ce corps !** Répondit-il doucement avec un sourire en coin, le regard baissé sur le sol. L'adolescent aux cheveux dépareillés sourit et l'enlaça doucement.

 **\- Non mais sérieux Katsuki. N'y fais pas attention ! La personne qui est derrière tout ça peut avoir des raisons où non de t'en vouloir. Mais franchement, ce qu'elle fait est puéril et totalement inutile. En agissant comme elle le fait, cette personne ne fait que se desservir, donc ne te penches plus dessus.**

Katsuki posa sa main sur le poignet de Shouto, les yeux tournés vers le sol. Il le caressa un instant.

 **\- Je sais. J'ferais de mon mieux.**

Ces dernières semaines avaient été terribles et les problèmes n'étaient toujours pas résolus. Mais dans l'incertitude et l'inquiétude, il y avait à présent des moments de réconfort absolu. Katsuki et Shouto avaient passé un après-midi entier à repositionner les meubles de leur chambre. Dormir l'un avec l'autre avait quelque chose de très apaisant donc la logique voulait que, deux lits collés étaient quand même bien plus confortables pour s'étaler. Le soir, ils s'étaient plutôt bien amusés ensemble, se chamaillant gaiement _'' Prend pas toute la couette ! '' ''_ _Ç_ _a c'est mon oreiller '' '' Je veux être du coté droit ! '' '' Tes pieds sont glacés, bouges les de là ! ''_ Et puis finalement après une bonne bagarre au milieu du lit qui avait mit la chambre sans dessus-dessous, les deux adolescents s'étaient allongés l'un contre l'autre. Ça faisait bizarre de partager ce genre d'espace intime, Katsuki n'avait jamais dormi avec personne, il avait toujours, toujours été si seul, alors maintenant que l'autre était à ses côtés, le blond semblait avoir moins de mauvaises pensées, moins de mauvais souvenirs qui venaient le tirailler. Il n'y avait jamais eu que du froid autour de lui, et d'un seul coup il se retrouvait à être captivé par la chaleur du corps de Shouto à coté de lui, les mouvements de sa respiration et son odeur. Il aimait vraiment ça.

Le lendemain, en prenant son téléphone portable, Katsuki regardait ses messages et tomba sur de vieux sms de Kirishima qui dataient. Il fut prit de légers remords en les relisant. Ça faisait un petit moment qu'ils ne s'étaient plus parlé parce que le blond faisait la tête. Après avoir hésité un moment par pure fierté, il décida qu'il était grand temps de briser le silence et il lui envoya un message pour prendre de ses nouvelles.

 _* Salut mec, quoi de beau ? Ça fait un moment que tu ne me harcèle plus avec tes message en mode love-love. *_

 _* Ah ! Salut Bakugo, ça va bien ? *_

 _* Bah évidemment, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? *_

 _* Bah écoutes je suis content de savoir que ça va ! Mais t'es chié quand même ! C'est toi qui envois jamais de message, faut que je fasse une croix au calendrier ou bien ? *_

 _* Je fais quoi là à ton avis ? Je te texte alors que je suis en cours ! Si ça c'est pas prendre des risques ! Donc te plains pas ! *_

 _* XD woah qu'est-ce que j'ai à la poitrine... Je... Je ... Je crois que je suis touché. *_

 _* T'es sérieux...*_

Malgré le fait qu'ils n'échangèrent que par message, le garçon rebelle sentait que cela faisait plaisir à son collègue qu'il daigne enfin lui reparler, il s'était sûrement fait du soucis lui aussi au final. Très vite, Kirishima retrouvèrent la complicité qu'il avait avant que tout le bordel qui c'était produit n'arrive, Kirishima lui parlait du travail, du lycée et ... évidemment, de sa copine. Et Katsuki s'emballa en rétorquant rageusement que si il le voulait, il pouvait lui aussi déblatérer pleins de choses sur son petit-ami.

En lui parlant, un souvenir lui revint en mémoire. Il pensa au jour où le jeune roux lui avait demandé d'inviter Shouto à manger avec eux. Le blond eut un sourire en coin. Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus de raison de ne pas le demander à Shouto, il pourrait faire d'une pierre, deux coups en montrant à son petit-ami que, si ! Il était capable de se sociabiliser et d'avoir des amis malgré son caractère merdique, et d'une autre part, il allait pouvoir exhiber son extraordinaire petit-ami à ce putain de Roméo qui se vantait toute les cinq secondes de sa meuf. Ils étaient tout deux sur le toit, quand il dit avec entrain durant la pause du midi.

 **\- Shouto ! Ça te dis Samedi prochain de passer au chantier où je bosse pour qu'on mange ensemble au midi ? Un de mes potes m'avait déjà proposé de t'inviter à squatter avec nous.**

Le regard vairons du garçon brilla, comme si il venait d'entendre une super idée, il s'apprêta à répondre positivement quand il se rappela d'un seul coup qu'il avait déjà quelque chose de prévu ce même Samedi.

 **\- Aaaah Kat c'est dommage... J'adorerais venir mais, ce Samedi là, ça va vraiment pas être possible désolé. La semaine prochaine je me ferais une joie de venir !**

Katsuki fit la moue.

 **\- Ah merde... Mais dis, t'as quoi de prévu Samedi ?**

Shouto se frotta nerveusement le menton.

 **\- Ben...**

Il s'assit en répondant.

 **\- Tu sais la semaine dernière, j'allais vraiment pas bien et j'ai contacté mon psy pour parler. Sauf qu'après tu es venu me retrouver et on s'est expliqué et tout. Du coup, durant la nuit, il a essayé de me recontacter et je lui ai pas répondu. Il s'est inquiété jusqu'au matin. Du coup quand je l'ai rappelé, il a insisté pour qu'on se voit Samedi.**

Katsuki se crispa légèrement.

 **\- Tu vas passer la journée avec ton psy ?**

 **\- On va se balader et parler. Tu sais, il est aussi mon tuteur. Et quand j'étais à l'hôpital, il me tenait souvent compagnie. C'est rien de grave,ne t'inquiètes pas. C'est comme un parent en vrai.**

Le blond déglutit en comprenant doucement qu'Aidowa avait apparemment prévu d'emmener son camarade avec lui pour la journée. Avec ce qu'il s'était passé lors de leur rencontre, les menaces, il n'avait toujours aucune confiance en ce type.

 **\- Katsuki ne fait pas la tête s'il te plait.** Souffla t-il. **Je te jure que la semaine prochaine je viendrais manger avec toi.**

 **\- Nan c'est pas ça Shou...**

Il se mordit la lèvre un instant. Shouto ne comprenait pas et c'était normal, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi parler de ce '' psy " le minait, parce qu'après tout, il n'avait jusqu'à maintenant pas eu le courage de lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Quand il vit Shouto froncer les sourcils d'incompréhension, il se mit une violente claque mentale : Il avait déjà passé énormément de temps à lui cacher pleins de choses et à le laisser se faire du soucis, il n'allait pas recommencer maintenant ! '' _Merde alors ! ça suffit les petits secrets à la con ''_ Pensa t-il.

 **\- Shouto, j'ai un autre truc à te dire.**

L'interpellé hocha légèrement la tête.

 **\- Écoutes... Ton psy je l'ai rencontré et j'ai besoin de te le dire, je le sens pas...**

Les yeux de Shouto s'arrondirent de stupeur et il lâcha un '' Quoi'' incrédule.

 **\- Ça me plait pas des masses quand tu me dis que tu vas passer ta journée avec. C'est pas vraiment la première fois que je me retiens de faire des remarques sur ce type mais... Récemment j'ai décidé qu'il fallait que je sois plus honnête avec toi vu que tu l'es avec moi.**

 **\- Katsuki enfin... Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu ne le connais même pas.**

 **\- Il s'appelle Hineku Aidowa, c'est un grand mec albinos, n'est-ce pas ?**

Shouto se tut à sa réponse, l'étonnement se lisait clairement sur son visage.

 **\- Écoutes... Je sais pas si tu sera convaincu par ce que je te dis où non, si j'étais toi, je pense que j'aurais sûrement du mal à le croire. Pourtant, je te jure que je ne te mens pas. Le jour où je l'ai rencontré, on étaient même pas encore ensemble.**

Il le regardait droit dans les yeux.

 **\- Il est venue me voir pour me parler de toi, il m'a reproché le fait que j'ai été une merde avec toi durant les deux premiers mois de l'année.**

Shouto resta abasourdi par ce qu'il entendait.

 **\- Sérieusement ?!**

 **\- Il a pas fait que ça.**

Le blond déclara avec appréhension et sérieux.

 **\- Si il est venu me voir, c'est clairement pour me prendre à part, ll m'a explicitement menacé, il m'en voulait à mort. Et de ce que j'ai compris de notre échange, il voulait pas que je traîne autour de toi.**

Le garçon fixa le sol un instant, les sourcils froncés en une moue inquiète.

 **\- Tu... Tu me dis vraiment la vérité ?**

 **\- Je te le jure Shouto, je te jure que je ne te mens pas.**

L'adolescent se posa sur le lit, l'incompréhension totale marquait son visage.

 **\- Je suis désolé mais... Lâché comme ça d'un coup, j'ai du mal à y croire... Pourquoi il aurait fait ça ?**

Il se frotta le haut du crâne en réfléchissant.

- **Je ne comprend pas... Aidowa est quelqu'un de bienveillant. Tu es sûr qu'il parlait de moi ?**

 **\- Il m'a dit ton nom, il a parlé que quand il t'a rencontré, tu étais encore à l'hôpital et tout, tu étais énormément déprimé mais tu l'a impressionné en te ressaisissant.**

 **\- Oh...**

La nouvelle semblait dure à encaisser.

 **\- Par ailleurs, Shou...** Katsuki hésita un instant avant d'avouer. **Je sais pas comment, mais il sait ce que j'ai fait. Il sait d'où je viens et quel genre de parcours j'ai traversé.**

Le garçons aux cheveux dépareillés leva la tête, une expression profondément troublé, voir choquée au visage. Il resta silencieux un instant avant de repenser à certains comportement étranges d'Aidowa :

 _'' Mon petit...Est-ce que je me tromperais si je disais que tu ne connais quasiment rien de ce Katsuki ? ''_

 _" Qui sait, les apparences sont parfois trompeuses, on peut tomber sur quelqu'un qui à l'air parfait tandis que dans la réalité, cette même personne est une crapule qui a commis des fautes gravissimes et honteuses. "_

 _" Par exemple, tu savais qu'au début de l'année, une bande d'ado on causé un accident terrible en centre ville ? "_

Shouto déglutit.

 **\- Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de ça Katsuki... Tu aurais dût me le dire plus tôt... J'ai du mal à croire qu'il ai fait ça et en même temps...**

C'est vrai que maintenant, beaucoup de paroles de la part d'Aidowa lui paraissaient plus que louche avec ce que son ami venait de lui dire.

 **\- Je sais qu'à quelque reprises, il m'a dit que notre relation l'inquiétait parce que je me fourrais dans des affaires compliqués et que j'allais trop vite. Et je...**

Il semblait vraiment perturbé.

 **\- Maintenant que tu le dis, il y a des choses étranges dont je me rend compte... Il aurait fouiller dans ton passée... Mais...Pourquoi il a fait ça ?**

Il serra les poings.

 **\- Si il s'avérait que ce que tu dis est vrai, alors il n'aurait pas dût faire ça ! Il n'a rien à voir avec toi... Je... Je ne comprend pas.**

Katsuki se plaça à coté de lui.

 **\- Je voulais pas te mettre mal-à l'aise mais, je crois qu'il fallait que je te le dise. Je trouve que ton psy est bizarre...**

Le garçon ne répondit pas immédiatement, il chercha ses mots et répondit.

 **\- Il faut que j'en sache plus. Je vais aller le voir Samedi, il le faut. Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes par contre. Je vais lui poser des questions, on ne sera pas dans son cabinet, j'ai le droit de discuter avec lui et je veux qu'il me réponde pourquoi il est venu te voir.**

Il s'évertua à rassurer le blond.

 **\- Katsuki. Aidowa n'est pas mauvais, je le connais ! Il a été un grand soutient depuis que je me suis réveillé à l'hôpital. Je sais qu'il veut mon bien, il a sûrement juste perdu son sang froid et du coup il a fait une erreur. Je suis sûr qu'il ne voulait pas faire de mal à qui que ce soit au fond.**

Katsuki répondit avec une voix calme.

 **\- Ça je sais pas. Tu n'as pas vu le visage qu'il avait, et t'as pas entendu comment il m'a parlé...**

Shouto se mordit la lèvre, cette situation était vraiment, vraiment bizarre. S'apercevant du profond mal-aise de son petit-ami, Katsuki soupira. De toute façon, ce qu'il avait avoué n'allait pas l'empêcher d'aller voir cet albinos.

 **\- Je veux juste être sûr que tout aille bien.**

 **\- Ça ira, je te le promet.**

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux un instant, puis le garçon aux yeux rouges passa sa mains dans les cheveux de son camarade et lui donna un baiser avant de répondre.

 **\- Je te fais confiance.**

* * *

Ce fameux samedi matin arriva. D'après ce que Katsuki avait comprit, Shouto ne verrait Aidowa qu'à partir de treize heure. Celui-ci dormait donc toujours paisiblement dans leur '' lit double improvisé ''. Il voulut se convaincre de le laisser se reposer tranquillement mais... L'anxiété le tourmenta une nouvelle fois, Shouto et Aidowa seuls tout les deux... Était-ce vraiment une bonne chose ? Malgré toutes les choses que son petit ami avait dit pour le rassurer, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être mal à l'aise. La tentation étant trop forte, il le réveilla doucement en appelant son nom.

 **\- Shou... Shouto réveilles-toi.** Dit-il en se penchant vers lui. Le garçon ne mit pas longtemps à sortir de ses songes et il se frotta les yeux en baillant.

 **\- Hummm Katsuki ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

 **\- Je vais partir bosser là.**

 **\- Ah bon ?** Répondit-il avec une voix lasse. Puis il le regarda dans les yeux en lui faisant un sourire endormi. **Bon courage et travaille bien alors.** **À** **ce soir.**

Katsuki resta un instant près de lui sans rien dire, puis il ajouta.

 **\- Hey te rendors pas imbécile...**

Avec une voix douce, il dit.

 **\- Tu feras attention cet après-midi ok ? Et envois moi un message de temps en temps.**

Shouto se redressa doucement en penchant la tête.

 **\- Kat. Je ne vais pas passer l'après-midi avec un monstre. Je te l'ai dis, Aidowa n'est pas mauvais au fond, il ne va rien m'arriver.**

Le blond aurait voulut répondre à cela, mais. à quoi bon ? Il se faisait sûrement des idées en effet. L'albinos avait au moins ça pour lui, il devait énormément tenir à Shouto. Donc tout se passerait bien.

* * *

C'est vers dix heures que l'adolescent aux yeux vairons se leva finalement. Tenya lui avait envoyé un message pour savoir ce qu'il faisait, il lui répondit qu'il n'était pas disponible aujourd'hui, exceptionnellement. Il s'allongea dix minutes supplémentaire en fixant le plafond, repensant à ce dont lui et Katsuki avaient parlé la veille. Très franchement, tout cela lui semblait totalement irréaliste, il avait une boule au ventre tandis qu'une seule question hantait son esprit : Pourquoi à t-il fait ça ? Ça n'avait pas de sens ! Aidowa voulait pourtant qu'il aille bien et qu'il soit serein non ? Alors à quel moment, fouiller dans les affaires de son petit ami et lui faire peur était une bonne idée ? Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la personne qu'il connaissait : Aidowa qui était souvent venu le voir à l'hôpital, avec qui il avait parlé au téléphone le soir pour se rassurer, qui était venu le voir dans sa chambre à l'improviste, toujours un paquet de chocolat à la main. Il se souvenait même d'un moment qui l'avait particulièrement touché.

 _'' **\- Monsieur Aidowa ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?** Avait demandé le garçon, assit sur son lit d'hôpital, il faisait de petits exercices pour se réhabituer à être debout et à se tenir droit quand le psychiatre était entré dans la chambre._

 _ **\- Je suis venu te rendre visite. Je me suis dit que tu aimerais peut-être avoir de la compagnie.**_

 _ **\- Mais... C'est votre jour de repos non ? Vous devriez être en train d'en profiter !**_

 _L'albinos avait prit une chaise pour s'asseoir près de lui, il souriait paisiblement._

 _ **\- Et j'en profite en venant te voir, mais attention ! Pas comme ton médecin non. Comme une personne qui rend visite à un proche.**_

 _Les joues du garçon avait un peu chauffé. Il ne recevait de visite de personne normalement, vu qu'il était tout seul. Alors évidemment, ça lui faisait extrêmement plaisir._

 _Ce après quoi, Aidowa lui avait donné un paquet de friandises et ils avaient passé le reste de la journée ensemble. ''_

Shouto se doucha, et s'habilla. Sans arrêter d'y penser. Quand il fut bientôt treize heure, la boule qu'il avait au ventre s'alourdie. Comment ça allait se passer ?

Il sursauta presque quand son tuteur l'appela pour le prévenir qu'il l'attendait sur le parking, il lui affirma qu'il arrivait puis il fourra son portable dans sa poche. Avant de descendre, il prit une pause pour respirer et se claqua les joues.

 _'' Respire Shouto, tout va bien, garde ton sang froid !''_

Finalement, il descendit jusque dans la rue. Il balaya le parking du regard avant d'apercevoir l'homme albinos qui lui faisait un signe de loin. Il se dirigea vers lui en l'observant : Toute les questions lui revinrent en tête, y comprit les doutes. C'est que l'adulte aux cheveux blancs avait un visage paisible en le voyant, il lui souriait avec gentillesse. Il avait aussi l'air très heureux de le voir. En le voyant ainsi, qui pourrait croire qu'il pouvait potentiellement être capable de menacer des personnes dans la rue ? Puis Shouto haussa un sourcil en s'approchant. Aidowa portait un long manteau noir, trench-coat, élégant. Un pantalon beige saillant et un simple cardigan foncé et épuré. En bref, il trouvait que son psychiatre s'était plutôt bien apprêté pour cette sortie. Ça n'était pas comme si il était en costard cravate pour l'accueillir mais... quand même.

Quand ils furent face à face, Aidowa l'accueillit gentiment.

 **\- Hé bien, au moins je suis heureux de voir que tu as l'air d'avoir la forme.**

 **\- Ah... Oui.**

Shouto baissa légèrement les yeux.

 **\- Encore pardon de vous avoir causer du soucis.**

 **\- Ce n'est rien.** Répondit-il en lui frottant le haut du crâne. **Montes donc. Il es treize heure, ça te dis qu'on commence par aller manger un morceau ?**

 **\- Je vous suis.**

Dans la voiture, Shouto se sentait très mal-à l'aise. En fait, il se sentait d'autant plus gêné qu'il savait que le blanc remarquait toujours tout chez lui. Alors évidemment pour bien commencer, c'était loin d'être une tâche facile.

De son coté, Aidowa sentait comme une aura de tension autour de son patient, cela le fit tiquer légèrement. Que se passait-il dans la tête de son protégé ? Au bout d'un moment, il décida de lui poser des questions plus tard et de s'évertuer à le détendre pour le moment. Hors de question que cette journée commence mal.

 **\- Alors dis moi. Ces derniers temps, ça à l'air de se passer plutôt bien au lycée. Tu m'avais dit que tu avais rencontré d'autres personnes. Ce ne sont pas des gens de ta classe ?**

 **\- Hum non, au départ, j'ai rencontrer un garçon qui s'appelait Izuku à la librairie.**

 **\- Tu passes beaucoup de temps à lire non ?**

 **\- Hé bien... Les livres sont une source de connaissances non négligeable, et moi j'ai pleins de trucs à rattraper donc...**

Aidowa rit doucement ce qui mine de rien, détendit un peu l'adolescent.

 **\- Tu es vraiment un garçon sérieux et intelligent, tu vas devenir une grosse tête si tu continue.**

 **\- Je n'irais pas jusque là.** Dit-il avec un léger sourire.

Puis une fois au restaurant, ils discutèrent un peu du lycée et de tout ce qu'il y avait autour. L'ambiance se détendit naturellement, l'albinos faisait de son mieux pour le mettre à l'aise, ce qui fonctionnait évidemment. Et puis le restaurant était pas trop mal. L'adulte s'amusait par ailleurs à le taquiner sur son appétit d'ogre.

 **\- Comment un garçon qui mange autant peut être aussi svelte dis moi ?**

 **\- Mais... Je ne suis pas inerte, je fais de l'exercice quand j'ai le temps ! C'est une habitude de l'hôpital j'imagine.**

- **Haha... Ça me fera toujours rire. Tu as toujours l'air si sérieux et mature, mais quand tu je te vois manger comme quatre, tu as l'air d'un enfant.**

 **\- Oh ... Et ben je..**. Répondit-il un peu gêné. Aidowa rit une nouvelle fois.

 **\- Ce n'est pas une critique. C'est bien, j'imagine que c'est un signe que tu es en bonne santé.**

La remarque fit sourire le jeune homme. Après avoir prit une gorgée de sa boisson, l'adulte demanda.

 **\- Et un club ? Tu ne voudrais pas rejoindre un club un jour ?**

 **\- Hé bien !**

En vérité, quand Izuku lui avait parlé de son club de boxe, il s'était renseigné dessus. Il y avait toujours cet événement traumatisant, quand il avait été agressé dans les vestiaires. Depuis ce jour là, Shouto avait envie de savoir se défendre.

 **\- Ben... J'aimerais bien faire un sport de combat.**

 **\- Un sport de combat ?** S'esclaffa Aidowa avec surprise. **Ah ! Tiens donc. Tu voudrais savoir te défendre ?**

 **\- Bah... Je crois que ça serait une bonne chose, déjà pour avoir plus confiance en moi. Si je savais que peu importe les circonstance, je serai en mesure de me défendre, je serais certainement plus tranquille.**

 **\- Tu as tout à fait raison. Oui, ça pourrait être un très bonne idée ! Et puis en plus, comme tu es un garçon avec une très forte volonté, je suis sûr que tu t'en sortirais très bien !**

À partir de ce moment, la conversation entre les deux personnes s'enflamma quelque peu. Shouto en oublia même les questions et les tourments qui lui avait empoisonnés l'esprit. Il aimait vraiment la compagnie d'Aidowa. Il avait oublié qu'en dehors du cadre patient-docteur, il était véritablement gentil et attentionné avec lui et qu'ils pouvaient passer de très bons moments.

Mais voilà...

La fin de la journée arriva extrêmement vite, Shouto et Aidowa s'était posés dans un parc. Après avoir passé la journée à rire ensemble. C'est avec regret que l'adolescent à la cicatrice se rappela de toute les questions qu'il avait à poser. Cependant, ce n'est pas lui qui lança le débat. Aidowa, commença évidemment à l'interroger sur ce fameux soir où il l'avait appelé pour venir sans répondre par la suite.

 **\- Il va bientôt être l'heure de te ramener. Quel dommage.** Soupira t-il.

Il se tourna vers son patient en déclarant.

 **\- Mais avant de te reconduire au lycée, je voudrais qu'on prenne le temps de parler toi et moi.**

Shouto se crispa, il attendit la suite avec appréhension.

 **\- Maintenant, dis moi la vérité. Que c'est-il passé, l'autre jour, quand tu m'a appelé ? Tu avais besoin de moi, c'est qu'il c'est passé quelque chose non ?**

Le garçon déglutit, il savait déjà qu'il allait tout lui dire. Mais ça ne serait pas que dans un sens. Ça allait être vérité contre vérité, parce que comme il allait tout lui raconter, il savait déjà que ça aller pousser Aidowa à dire le fond de sa pensée si ce que Katsuki lui avait dit était bien vrai.

 **\- Je me suis disputé avec Katsuki il y a un petit moment. Parce qu'en fait, il me cachait pleins de choses. J'ai fini par pensé qu'il se moquait de moi et du coup j'étais pas super bien.**

Le regard d'Aidowa s'arrondie en croisant celui de son patient. Même si il ne devait absolument pas se réjouir, une pointe de satisfaction naquit dans sa poitrine, mais elle se brisa aussitôt quand Shouto continua.

 **\- Mais au moment de partir Katsuki m'a rattraper. Il m'a prévenu que si il ne me parlait pas c'est parce que son passé n'avait absolument rien de glorieux.**

Un soupçon d'inquiétude submergea lentement Aidowa.

 **\- Il m'a tout avoué. D'où il venait, ce qu'il avait fait. Il m'a dit que le weekend, il faisait des travaux d'intérêt. Il m'a vraiment, absolument tout dit.**

L'albinos ne put s'empêcher de déglutir, cependant il se força à garder son sang-froid et ajouta.

 **\- Et alors ? Katsuki est quelqu'un de bien ou pas ?**

Les poings de Shouto se crispèrent. Il s'osa alors à demander.

 **-** **À** **vous de me dire la vérité. Vous le saviez parfaitement n'est-ce pas ?**

Cette fois-ci, c'est Aidowa qui se crispa.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?**

- **S'il vous plait, ne me mentez pas, ne me cachez rien ! Katsuki m'a raconté qu'apparemment vous aviez découvert tout ça, et vous l'auriez menacé dans la rue.**

Aidowa se surprit à vouloir mentir _'' Tu crois ce que te racontes un petit délinquant de bas étage ? ''_ Cependant, il fallait qu'il se calme, et qu'il choisissent la meilleure option. Il avait la ferme conviction que ça ne servait plus à rien de mentir mis à part peut-être s'enfoncer. Shouto n'était pas stupide, il n'allait pas le croire si il se mettait à faire passer Katsuki pour un menteur. Alors il se concentra en se massant les tempes, il finit par prendre la décision de dire tout simplement ce qu'il lui pesait sur la conscience.

 **\- Tu veux vraiment tout savoir Shouto ?**

Le regard rouge d'Aidowa se fit plus dur, et il le planta dans ceux, bleu et gris de son patient.

 **\- J'ai peur. Voilà la vérité.**

 **\- Q... Quoi ?**

 **\- J'ai peur depuis que tu es sorti de l'hôpital Shouto. Parce que tu ne vois pas le monde à travers mes yeux. Je suis tantôt heureux que tu retrouves le sourire et que tu veuille profiter de la vie comme un adolescent auquel il ne serait rien arrivé et tantôt je suis terrifié parce que j'ai l'impression que je ne peux pas t'empêcher de faire ce que tu veux même quand j'ai la conviction que ça peux te nuire. Le problème que tu n'as jamais voulu comprendre mon petit, c'est que ce qui t'es arrivé est arrivé et que tu le veuille ou non, tu es vulnérable. Tu ne t'es pas vu comme moi je t'ai vu le premier jour où l'on s'est rencontré. Tu étais si... J'étais triste parce que je ne pensais pas que tu te rétablirais aussi bien. Tu étais si abattu... Tout seul... Tu te souviens des premières choses que tu m'as dite ?**

 **\- Je ...**

 **\- Tu m'as regardé l'air hagard, quand je suis entré dans ta chambre. Tu m'a demandé avec ta voix faible si j'étais un de tes proches dont tu ne te souvenais pas. Et quand je t'ai répondu que non, tu as baissé la tête, comme si le ciel te tombait dessus une nouvelle fois. C'était juste déchirant à regarder ! Alors quand tu a commencé à te relever, tout ce que je souhaitais, c'est que tu ne sois plus jamais dans cet état !**

Cette fois-ci, Aidowa déglutit, mais de frustration. En fait, il lui semblait qu'il avait une boule douloureuse de sentiments dans la gorge.

 **\- Mais tu ne te rends pas compte... Tu es sorti si rapidement, tu n'as même pas accepté de recevoir un professeur spécialisé, ou de l'aide pour te remettre, à part nos séance, et ce n'est qu'une fois par mois ! Alors comme tu as refusé toute l'aide dont tu avais besoin, moi qui ai été témoin de tout ton parcours à l'hôpital, je me fais un sang d'encre ! Et la cerise sur le gâteau... Le comble de tout ça...**

Il ne put empêcher sa voix de trembler.

 **\- Tu te trouves un petit-ami à la vitesse de l'éclair, et ce n'est même pas un garçon bien et sans histoire ! Sur toute les personnes sur lesquelles tu aurais pu tomber, il a fallut que tu tombes entre les mains d'un délinquant qui créé des accidents.**

Shouto se sentit sans défense face au discourt de son psy, il ne se s'était vraiment pas rendu compte qu'Aidowa éprouvait véritablement de la peur. Il savait qu'il était inquiet et qu'il voulait son bien, mais qu'il ait véritablement peur à ce point.

 **\- Mais... Mais Katsuki n'est pas si mauvais... Malgré ce qu'il a fait, il veut sincèrement se rattraper !**

 **\- Comment tu peux en être sûr Shouto ? Tu sais ce qu'il se passe réellement dans sa tête ? Tu veux que je t'avoue autre chose ?**

Aidowa serra les dents un instant avant de dire.

 **\- J'ai eu un patient pendant un moment tu sais... C'était le père d'une victime d'un grave accident de voiture. Il était angoissé, déprimé, son enfant allait garder des séquelles à vie de l'accident, elle a faillit perdre un bras ! Et son père pleurait dans mon cabinet parce qu'il se reprochait d'être sorti ce jour là. Alors que ça n'était pas de sa faute ! Je dois te laisser deviner qui était au volant de l'autre voiture ?**

Le garçon baissa la tête, son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Il ne se sentait pas bien du tout.

- **Mais, Katsuki m'a beaucoup aidé. Il a vécu des choses horribles vous savez ? Personne ne lui à jamais rien pardonné, personne ne l'a jamais secouru quand il en avait besoin. Il veut se rattraper, je le sais. Il me l'a prouvé en m'avouant tout !**

 **\- Tu es si naïf...**

 **\- Peut-être bien mais !**

Les poings de Shouto se serrèrent.

 **\- Katsuki n'a jamais été heureux ! Ce n'est pas juste monsieur Aidowa ! Il a fait de graves fautes mais il s'en veut, il veut changer ! Je trouve ça beaucoup trop injuste si personne ne le laisse se rattraper !**

Le garçon serra les dents.

- **Et vous... Je suis désolé que vous ayez si peur pour moi mais... Mais vous n'avez pas le droit d'aller le voir pour lui faire peur ! Tout ce passe bien entre lui et moi ! Au fond, il ne me veux pas de mal, il regrette notre dispute et il... Il.**

Il leva les yeux vers Aidowa.

 **\- Il me rend vraiment heureux ! Vous devez me croire quand je vous dis qu'il m'a aidé et qu'il prend soin de moi à sa façon !**

Shouto se figea après avoir dit ces mots, l'expression d'Aidowa à cet instant était indescriptiblement sombre. Pour la première fois de sa vie, les émotions qui se dégageaient de l'homme en face de lui, lui firent peur. Les poings de l'homme adulte se crispèrent douloureusement, comme si il se retenait de lui sauter dessus pour l'étrangler, et ses yeux rouges débordaient de sentiments plus négatifs les uns que les autres. Après un silence sombre et très perturbant, il secoua légèrement la tête, comme si il essayait de récupérer ses esprits. Shouto avait froid dans le dos devant cette attitude.

 **\- Mon...Monsieur ?**

Aidowa se racla la gorge avant de forcer un sourire en disant.

 **\- Je vais te ramener. Il est tard d'accord ?**

Le garçon se leva doucement sans le quitter du regard. Il fut quelque peu hésitant au moment de rentrer dans la voiture. Aidowa se forçait à garder le sourire, mais tout dans son attitude crispé et dans son regard froid comme la mort, indiquait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas d'un seul coup. Vraiment pas...

L'adolescent ne dit pas un mot, il détourna même le regard vers la fenêtre parce que regarder son psy le mettait très mal à l'aise. Juste à coté de lui, l'homme albinos sentait son cerveau bouillir dans sa tête, et tout ces mots stupides sur ce satané Katsuki qui s'enfonçaient comme des aiguilles dans son crâne.

Et Shouto... Shouto qui ne voulait rien savoir. Shouto qui avait décidé de rester avec ce type néfaste, dans ce lycée néfaste. Alors que lui était son psy. Lui savait ce qui était bon pour lui, il pouvait prendre soin de lui. Il n'était pas comme Katsuki, il était un homme droit et honorable. Alors pourquoi choisir d'écouter Katsuki ? Ça c'était vraiment injuste ! Les larmes lui piquait presque le bord des yeux alors qu'il continuait à sourire en regardant la route. En passant par une ruelle, des pensées malsaines envahirent son esprit.

 _'' Au lieu de le ramener au lycée, je pourrais m'arrêter dans la prochaine ruelle... Où directement l'emmener chez moi. Je pourrais... Je pourrais... ''_

Et puis son regard se tournait furtivement vers Shouto et alors, il se forçait à chasser les terribles pensées qui commençaient à fleurir dans son esprit. Des pensées de plus en plus sombres et de plus en plus malsaines.

 _'' Non, non, non, ce n'est pas bien ! Je suis un homme adulte, droit et responsable. Et lui, il est mon charmant, mon adorable patient de seulement seize ans... ''_

Ses mains se serraient sur le volant, jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse mal aux doigts.

 _'' Oui c'est mon joli, mon impertinent patient qui n'écoute rien de ce qu'on lui dit. Mon patient à qui on devrait apprendre la vie ! La vie qui n'est pas un compte de fée où tout le monde vous veut du bien, mon patient que je coincerais bien dans un endroit pour le... ''_

Aidowa gara finalement sa voiture sur le parking du lycée et les deux personnes sortir. Shouto se tritura les poings. Cette journée ne pouvait pas se finir ainsi, n'est-ce pas ? Alors avec tout son self-contrôle, il se tourna vers l'homme adulte pour dire.

 **\- J'ai passé une bonne journée, je suis désolé que ça se soit finit sur une mauvaise note et... Je m'excuse profondément que vous ayez aussi peur pour moi.**

Il se courba devant lui en disant ces mots. L'albinos ne répondit pas, les mots de son patient ne le soulagèrent nullement. Tout ce qu'il ressentait, c'était l'amertume. Il parvint tout de même à répondre avec une voix étrange, presque étouffée.

 **\- Tu n'as toujours aucune idée, d'au combien je tiens à toi...**

 _'' Et d'au combien tu me fais mal à ne jamais écouter ! ''_ Pensa t-il, mais il se retint d'ajouter cela.

 **\- Je suis désolé.** Répondit le garçon sans se relever.

Les mauvaises pensées tourbillonnèrent encore. Aidowa sentait comme des pulsions au fond de lui, il avait une folle envie de lever la main et de l'empoigner brutalement par les cheveux pour ... Pour...

Non, il ne fallait pas ! Surtout pas ! Il ne fallait plus penser à ces horribles choses et il fallait vite partir avant de céder et faire quelque chose de regrettable. Alors sans un mot, il entra dans sa voiture et démarra pour partir. Shouto resta figé sur le trottoir, il ne se sentait pas très bien. Beaucoup de choses le perturbait, beaucoup de choses lui faisaient peur. Qu'était-il arrivé pour que son psy adopte une telle attitude à glacer le sang ? Lui qui lui avait parut comme étant la voix de la raison, la personne vers qui se tourner dès qu'il y avait un problème.

Ce même homme qui lui avait caché qu'il fouillait dans des affaires qui ne le regardait pas, qui faisait peur à son petit-ami. Et qui tenait un peu trop... Beaucoup trop à lui. Ce débordement de soucis, de peur et d'affection n'avait rien de réconfortant. Ça faisait peur. Juste peur.


	16. Cultiver la colère

Youuhouuuu me revoici et ... Arg c'est bientôt la reprise des cours ToT comme je souuuuffre.

 **Reviews de mes chers lecteurs !**

 **Ryubacca mon fidèle ! :** Un jour je posterais un chapitre sur Aidowa retraçant son enfance et sa rencontre avec Shouto ainsi que leurs interactions à l'hôpital. Récemment j'ai parlé d'amour avec mon big bro ( il faut savoir que je suis tooootalement aromantique dans la vraie vie donc je me fais une vague idée de ce que peut être un vrai amour passionné ) Il m'a dit qu'une fois il avait vraiment énormément aimé une fille et qu'il avait un jour appris qu'elle l'avait trompé avec un autre gars. Que ça lui avait fait tellement mal qu'il avait vraiment voulu mettre sur la gueule de l'autre ( même si il est assez intelligent pour ne pas faire ce genre de chose ) Du coup je me suis dis qu'un véritable amour qui est malheureux peut possiblement rendre mauvais parce qu'à la base, Aidowa n'avait réellement fait de mal à personne. C'est ce sentiment qu'il ne devrait pas ressentir pour Shouto qui l'a complètement changé. Et en très mal :/ Tu constateras dans ce chapitre que la folie est pas très loin. Ne t'inquiète pas, la rencontre Kirishima Shouto ne se fera plus tarder. ;)

 **OocristeloO mon autre fidèle ! :** Comme c'est bientôt la rentré, je me doit de vous avertir que si je m'engage à poster au moin un chapitre par mois, ça sera hyper aléatoire par contre, ça dépendra de mon mood -w-. Je suis ravie que tu ais flippé, je dois reconnaitre que... J'adore écrire des scène perturbante, dans ma tête ça faisait très film d'horreur psychologique ce petit moment.

 **Maxence De Lagarde :** Il faut savoir que Shouto ignore totalement le fait qu'Aidowa est un peu taré en réalité, pour lui c'est une figure familière, un homme qui lui apportait du réconfort et Shouto aime Aidowa. En même temps quand tu te retrouves tout seul, c'est facile de t'attacher à une personne qui se montre bienveillante envers toi. Ce qui va se passer va être excessivement douloureux pour lui. Aidowa commence à mettre les pieds dans la folie et crois moi, c'est un homme rusé, manipulateur et fort. Malheureusement... En ce qui concerne le passée de Shouto... Hahaha désolé mais non. C'est pas pour tout de suite ! Je sais déjà à peu près comment je vais l'introduire et ( mini spoil ) ça concernera les membres de sa familles encore en liberté ( ses frères et soeur du coup )

La pub pour ton histoire c'est gratuit et ça ne me dérange pas w, Bon bah du coup j'en profite pour faire un rapel ( allez voir **Break me down and Build me up** de mon ami **Maxence De Lagarde** c'est du bon bakutodo bien foutu ! )

Aie caramba ! C'est parti pour le chapitre !

* * *

C'est toujours en souriant qu'Aidowa fit la route du retour, c'est en souriant qu'il descendit de la voiture, c'est en souriant qu'il entra chez lui. Un sourire douloureux lui déformait le visage malgré le fait qu'il voyait rouge. Son cœur battait lourdement, emplie d'une colère comme il n'en avait jamais ressentit, une colère bouillante et qui lui faisait peur à lui-même tant elle était excessive en intensité. Lui qui pendant des années avait contrôlé ses émotions en les laissant de coté, c'était comme si il les avaient toute libérées d'un coup, le submergeant beaucoup trop brutalement, l'amenant presque dans la folie. La douleur qu'il ressentait à l'intérieur était indescriptible.

 _'' Sourit Aidowa, sourit ! ''_ Pensait-il rageusement _'' Shouto t'as dit qu'il était heureux! C'est ce que tu veux non, qu'il soit heureux ! Alors sois le aussi ! ''_

Pourtant, les larmes lui obstruaient la vue, des larmes de tristesse mais surtout, surtout d'une rage beaucoup trop dure à supporter. Et ce n'est qu'une fois seul chez lui, sans personne pour l'écouter qu'il péta les plombs. Il balança les objets sur le sol, démolie les chaises, arracha le canapé. Le tout en hurlant sauvagement et en déchaînant toute la tension qu'il ressentait dans ses muscles. Ça devait sûrement être irréaliste comme scène, un homme si impassible que lui se transformant soudainement en bête haineuse et déchaînée.

 **\- C'EST INJUSTE ! C'EST INJUSTE ! C'EST INJUSTE ! C'EST INJUSTE ! C'EST INJUUUUUUUUUSTE !**

Pourquoi en arrivait-il a se sentir comme ça ? Aidowa avait pourtant toujours été si droit et imperturbable, mais là maintenant... Son corps entier tremblait sous l'intensité des ses sentiments. Il se sentait comme si il se rendait compte qu'il n'aurait jamais la moindre chance d'obtenir ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde et ce constat le rendait fou. Comme si une tornade de flammes dansait dans sa poitrine. Il éprouvait de la haine,une haine viscérale ! Envers Katsuki, envers ce lycée, envers lui-même et ses sentiments répugnants.

Mais aussi envers Shouto. Oui... Surtout envers lui. De la haine mêlé à du désir profondément impur. Des images obscènes, d'une noirceur morbide avaient défilés dans son esprit au moment où ils étaient tout deux dans la voiture.

Il avait imaginé qu'il changeait brusquement de direction. Qu'il se stoppait dans une ruelle esseulée. Que Shouto se tournait vers lui avec un air si innocent, si ingénue. Ce petit air irrésistible qui lui saillait si bien.

 _'' Monsieur ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? ''_

Et puis sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre, il plaquait Shouto contre le siège en le frappant ou en l'étranglant jusqu'à imprimer des marques violettes sur son cou, abîmant son si beau visage, arrachant ses cheveux, déchirant sa lèvre. Il s'était vu lui déchirer ses vêtements et lui retirer ses sous-vêtement en l'empêchant de se débattre. Il avait même imaginé à quoi pouvait ressembler ses cris d'horreur. Il lui aurait crié avec rage.

 **'' TU N'ES QU'UNE CHIENNE ! TU PRÉFÈRES RESTER AVEC CE SALOPARD DE FILS DE PUTE ? ALORS QUE J'AI TOUJOURS ÉTÉ LA POUR TE SOUTENIR ? TOUJOURS ! ET C'EST VERS LUI QUE TU TE TOURNES ? J'AI TOUJOURS ÉTÉ LA ! SALOPE INJUSTE ! J'AI TOUJOURS FAIT TOUT CE QUE JE POUVAIS POUR TOI ! ''**

Puis il avait pensé à le violer dans la voiture, le plus brutalement possible, comme pour que toute sa haine pénètre dans le corps de son satané joli patient bien-aimé. Car c'était à cause de lui qu'il se sentait aussi mal ! Shouto qui se fichait pas mal de causer un soucis monstre à son tuteur, alors qu'il avait si souvent sacrifier son temps précieux rien que pour lui. Se rendait-il vraiment compte de tout le travail qu'il avait, de tout les soucis, l'ennuis et la solitude qu'il se trimbalait quotidiennement ? Pour qu'en plus il se permette de ne jamais écouter, de n'en faire qu'à sa tête ? Mais était-ce seulement cela qui le mettait dans une telle rage ? La vérité, c'est qu'entendre Shouto défendre Katsuki lui avait fait l'effet d'un coup de poignard. Qu'est-ce qui faisait que Shouto préférait être avec lui ? Pourquoi ? Ce gosse était une merde infâme qui avait presque causer la mort de plusieurs innocent. NON NON NON il n'avait pas le droit à une deuxième chance ! Il n'y avait pas droit !

Aidowa souhaitait de tout son être la mort de ce sale gosse.

Parce que Shouto sortait avec lui...

Parce qu'il voulait lui pardonner alors qu'il ne le méritait pas...

Parce qu'à cause de lui, de sa simple existence, il ne pourrais jamais...

 _'' Je ne pourrais jamais... ''_

Il serra les dents, haletant au milieu de la pièce. Comment ça a put arriver... Pourquoi ? Et il s'en voulait parce qu'à présent, il était si en colère qu'il ne retenait plus du tout d'imaginer des fantasmes malsains. Il savait qu'il adorait Shouto profondément. Pourtant, il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de s'imaginer en train de lui faire du mal et cette vision l'excitait. Il imaginait le visage terrorisé de Shouto et ça lui donnait envie de pleurer parce que ce garçon avait vécu tant de choses difficiles déjà ! Il le voyait replonger dans cet état de déprime profond à cause de lui et ça le déchirait de l'intérieur. Et en même temps il était dur. Entre chaque fractions de lucidité, il replongeait dans des pensées sombres et violentes. Il imaginait le corps nu de Shouto entre ses bras, ses poings serrant les cheveux blancs et rouges, si doux, sa peau pâle, tachée de sang. Le violer, le violer, le frapper et le faire mourir de ses propre mains !

Aidowa se laissa tomber dans le canapé. S'en était trop ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit victime de ces horribles pulsions ?

Il déboutonna son pantalon, le laissant tomber sur ses chevilles et tout en laissant ces images sales et horrible envahir ses pensées. Il commença à se masturber. Les dents serrées de rage, de désir et d'amertume.

Le visage ensanglanté de Shouto marquait son esprit, ses yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, emplie d'horreur et d'incompréhension. Criant à chaque coup de butoir qui le tuaient à chaque seconde un peu plus. Le goût de sa peau, de son sang, ses cheveux humides de transpiration.

 **\- C'est si injuste... Humf... Si injuste !** Vociféra t-il

 _'' Pourquoi j'en arrive là pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? ''_

La voix de Shouto qui criait sonnait comme un chant de luxure dans son esprit : '' _Pourquoi monsieur Aidowa ? Pitié ! Stop ! Stop ! ''_

 _'' C'est si sale... Si sale ! ''_ Pensa t'il à chaque mouvement de sa main sur son membre, les dents serrées comme si il allait se briser la mâchoire. Et en quelques minutes, il sentit sa semence sur sa propre main.

 _'' C'est dégoûtant... ''_ Pensa t-il. L'orgasme passé, il ne restait que l'amertume. Il était plus calme désormais, mais la colère brûlante avait laissé un tas de cendres froides.

Le silence envahit la pièce pendant plusieurs minutes, puis il se mit doucement à rire avec dépit. Se tenant le front avec une main.

 **\- Hé bien... Il y a vraiment quelque chose qui ne va pas chez moi...**

* * *

Une fois sa journée de travail finie, Katsuki rentra à l'internat en pressant le pas plus que d'habitude. Pourquoi ? Il n'était plus si inquiet pourtant. Shouto lui avait envoyé des messages à plusieurs reprises pendant la journée.

 _* Tout va bien Katsuki, je suis au restaurant. *_

 _* Ne t'inquiètes pas, je serais rentré avant toi normalement *_

 _* Aidowa m'a ramené, je suis rentré. A tout à l'heure. *_

Le poids qu'il avait eu pendant toute la veille avait disparut quand son petit ami l'avait avertit qu'il était rentré. Et à présent, il retournait paisiblement dans sa chambre en baillant et en s'étirant. Il avait un peu mal au dos, ce fichu travail était quand même vachement physique. Il entra finalement dans sa chambre en cherchant son camarade du regard.

 **\- Me v'là !** Dit-il décontracté.

Shouto sursauta doucement et se tourna vers lui. Il était allongé sur son lit au moment où le jeune homme blond était arrivé.

 **\- Salut.** Dit-il doucement. En le voyant un peu hagard, Katsuki eut l'impression quand entrant d'un coup, il avait sorti son petit ami de ses pensées profondes. Il s'approcha de lui en posant sa main sur son épaule, la remontant vers sa nuque avec affection. Shouto sourit doucement en posant sa propre main sur celle de son petit ami.

 **\- Ta journée c'est bien passée ? Tu n'es pas trop fatigué ?**

Le blond se posa à ses cotés, sur le lit en soupirant.

 **\- J'chuis crever, comme d'hab, mais ça va. Et toi, ta journée ça a été ?** Demanda t-il, sa voix se teinta d'inquiétude dans la dernière partie de sa phrase. Shouto sembla pensif pendant une seconde avant de sourire à nouveau.

 **\- Oui...** Mais alors qu'il répondait positivement, son visage s'empreint à nouveau de doute et de perplexité et le jeune homme aux yeux rouge haussa un sourcil.

 **\- Tu es sûr ? T'es pas hyper convainquant.**

Shouto essaya de répondre, mais il se tut avant que le moindre mot ne sorte de sa bouche, et il baissa la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

Cette fois-ci, l'inquiétude reprit place en Katsuki, il pencha la tête sur le coté en le regardant avec soucis. Puis après quelques seconde, il fit basculer Shouto sur le dos, le surprenant dans le processus.

 **\- Katsu... Mais qu'est-ce que ?**

Katsuki s'allongea à coté de lui, de sorte à ce qu'ils soient face à face, cote à cote. Tout en l'emprisonnant dans ses bras il gronda doucement.

 **\- Il y a quelque chose n'est-ce pas ? Tu va tout me raconter, là maintenant. Tes soucis sont mes soucis.**

Shouto soutint son regard avec une pointe de surprise, il était si perdu, désemparé il y avait quelques seconde de cela. Mais maintenant, il était en sécurité avec Katsuki, et il pouvait dire tout ce qu'il lui passait par la tête. Le blond était son confident et vice et versa, il pouvait lui faire confiance après tout. A ce constat, il se détendit, bien qu'il ne perdit pas son expression troublée. Il posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son petit ami.

 **\- Tout c'est bien passé aujourd'hui.** Dit-il avec une voix calme. **Aidowa a été comme il a toujours été. Comme quand il me rendait visite à l'hôpital. On a mangé, on a parlé. Et sincèrement, j'ai passé un bon moment.**

 **\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ?** Demanda doucement le blond.

 **\- Hé bien...**

Le regard profondément glacé de son psy lui revint en mémoire. La peur qu'il avait ressentie au moment de monter dans la voiture, ce silence glacial, cette attitude étrange. Il n'aurait jamais pensé voir tout ça chez Aidowa. Que c'était-il passé en lui pour qu'il agisse comme ça. L'homme aux cheveux blancs était une bonne personne qui sacrifiait son temps et son énergie pour lui alors pourquoi il avait ressentit une telle peur en rentrant avec lui.

Shouto connaissait un homme gentil et bienveillant

Mais ce même homme était pour Katsuki, un type effrayant qui faisait des magouilles, qui dégageait de la haine pure.

Cet homme avait-il deux visages ? Où peut-être que seul l'un des deux été le vrai : Gentil où mauvais, mauvais ou gentil ?

 **\- Tu... Tu m'as dit la vérité Katsuki.**

 **\- Hein ?**

Le jeune homme aux yeux vairons déglutit.

 **\- Je crois tout ce que tu m'as dit. J'ai confronté Aidowa aux choses que tu m'a révélé.**

Il soupira.

 **\- Au moins, il n'a pas cherché à me mentir, c'est déjà ça mais... Je suis tellement perdu.**

Katsuki fronça les sourcils.

 **\- Il t'a avoué qu'il était venue pour me menacer ?**

- **Il m'a froidement avoué que ce qu'il avait fait, il l'a fait parce qu'il avait peur.**

Le blond se tut en regardant son tendre ami dans les yeux. Si ce type avait de l'affection pour Shouto, Katsuki pouvait, malgré son sale caractère, concevoir qu'il puisse éventuellement avoir peur. D'accord. Mais avoir tant de haine ! Dégager tant de peur, tant de... De choses négatives et anormales.

 **\- Tu sais Katsuki, il avait raison sur certains points me concernant.**

Il souffla.

 **\- J'ai été une tête brûlée, j'ai toujours tout voulu faire vite, je me suis empressée. Il n'y a qu'à voir mon début d'année catastrophique pour se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas faux sur toute la ligne. Sans toi. Qu'est-ce que je serais devenu sérieusement ?**

Il plissa les yeux, empreint de mélancolie.

 **\- Je me serais détruit tout seul. Sans personne pour m'aider et pour me faire avancer, j'aurais misérablement perdu.**

Sa main agrippa le tissu du t-shirt du blond.

 **\- Mais... Mais tu es là. Et tout va bien c'est vrai non ? Mes notes ont remontées, comme si j'étais un lycéen ordinaire. J'ai des amis, je ne suis plus tout seul. Tout va pour le mieux et je vais bien.**

Katsuki lui caressa le haut du crâne.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ?**

L'adolescent à la cicatrice déglutit doucement. Il ne voulait pas croire à ce qu'il c'était passé plus tôt, il aimait beaucoup Aidowa et tout allait bien. Alors d'où venait-il, ce conflit qui n'avait pas lieu d'être ?

 **\- Quand je t'ai défendu en disant que tu avais tes qualité et que tu m'aidais énormément. Quand je lui ai dit que je voulais rester avec toi. Il a eu une réaction étrange.**

Katsuki écarquilla les yeux.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?**

 _'' Bon sang qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ce dégénéré ? ''_ Pensa t-il en voyant la lueur de peur dans le regard de son petit ami.

 **\- Il ne m'a rien fait Kat ! Rassures toi... Mais...**

Il prit une légère inspiration avant de dire.

 **\- Il avait l'air terriblement en colère... Non en fait je ne l'ai pas reconnu. Il avait un regard si noir et si froid. Je ne sais pas si c'est moi qui délire, mais j'avais presque l'impression qu'il...**

 **\- Qu'il ?**

Shouto s'en voulut légèrement, il culpabilisait, il ne savait rien ! Et c'était peut-être sa faute si tout cela était arrivé. Il ne savait pas. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Bon sang il était si perdu !

 **\- J'avais presque l'impression qu'il me voulait du mal.**

Katsuki sentit sa respiration se bloquer. Son cœur s'emballa légèrement, Aidowa qui voulait du mal à Shouto ? Non...

 **\- Il ne m'a rien fais. Je ne sais pas si j'exagère, si je me trompe. Je dis peut-être n'importe quoi ! Katsuki je ne comprend juste pas cette situation. Je n'aime pas cette situation...**

Le garçon aux cheveux blond le serra contre lui. Il était très inquiet, et en colère aussi contre cet enfoiré aux cheveux blancs.

 **\- Durant la route, il ne m'a plus parlé, je n'osais plus le regarder dans les yeux après l'avoir vu comme ça. Et quand finalement il m'a ramené, il m'a dit que je ne me rendait pas compte à quel point j'étais important pour lui. J'ai bien sentie dans le ton de sa voix que c'était un reproche.**

Katsuki se sentit encore plus amer à cette révélation. Une pensée dégoûtante s'installa dans son esprit, il ne voulait pas le croire parce que c'était vraiment trop glauque, mais maintenant, il commençait à imaginer quelque chose de déplaisant.

Aidowa qui le menaçait personnellement en pleine rue. Aidowa qui voulait persuader Shouto qu'il allait trop vite, qu'il ne devait pas s'engager avec quelqu'un. Qui insistait pour le voir, qui sacrifiait son temps pour lui, qui se mettait en colère quand Shouto parlait de lui. A un tel point que cette colère effrayait son petit-ami.

 _'' Est-ce que ce type éprouve des choses qu'il ne devrait pas éprouver ? ''_

Le blond se mordit la lèvre en y pensant et il serra son petit ami contre lui comme-ci ce dernier était en danger.

 **\- Shou ?** S'osa t-il a dire après plusieurs minutes de silence.

Le garçon leva les yeux vers lui.

 **\- Avec tout ce qu'il c'est passé. Toute les choses qu'il a fait pour toi. Les choses qu'il a fait contre moi, son comportement bizarre et tout. Tu fais le lien entre tout ces éléments ?**

Il ne répondit pas, ses yeux arrondis attendaient la suite.

 **\- Ton psy, comment tu le vois ? Il est quoi pour toi ? Tu m'as déjà dit que tu le voyais comme un parent où un truc du genre.**

Ça lui fit mal de dire la suite.

 **\- Mais lui, tu crois qu'il te vois comment ?**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?** Demanda t-il avec une voix éteinte.

 **\- T'es trop innocent purée...** Répondit-il en grinçant douloureusement des dents. **Tu es un garçon si déterminé, t'es incroyable ! Et tu es sublime. Shouto t'es tellement, tellement unique et ce type t'a côtoyé quotidiennement pendant plus de deux ans. Alors franchement, tu crois qu'il te voit comment ?**

Shouto écarquilla violemment les yeux.

 **\- Non Katsuki, c'est pas possible. Tu te trompes forcément !**

 **\- Ce type est jaloux, c'est ça le problème. Il est jaloux de la relation que j'ai avec toi. C'est un déviant qui te convoites !**

 **\- C'est impossible !** Cria t-il en s'écartant. **C'est un adulte Kat ! J'allais tout juste avoir quatorze ans quand je l'ai rencontré. C'est n'importe quoi ! Jamais, il n'aurait eu ce genre de pensée envers moi, tu te trompe. C'est pas ça. Je ...**

 **\- Shou ...**

Le blond s'était redressé presque aussitôt que son petit-ami avait commencé à paniquer. Cela lui faisait mal de le voir ainsi, il semblait tellement perturbé.

 **\- C'est impossible... Pas vrai ?**

L'adolescent aux cheveux rouges et blancs ne se sentait pas très bien. Cette soudaine hypothèse lui faisait extrêmement peur. Aidowa était son psy, il était comme un parent où un grand frère. Il était la figure affective la plus lointaine qu'il ait. Shouto l'aimait parce qu'il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui. Pourquoi faudrait-il que toute cette relation saine et platonique soit brisée d'un coup parce que l'albinos avait des désirs tabous envers lui.

 **\- Shouto... S'il te plait...**

Katsuki posa ses mains sur ses épaules en baissant la tête, les dents serrées il reprit.

 **\- Sois pas naïf nom d'un chien ! Je crois que ça me tuerai de te savoir menacé !**

Il leva les yeux en ajoutant.

 **\- Bordel mais... Tu te rends bien compte que ce type ne peut plus te suivre comme psy non ? C'est censé être un adulte responsable avec pour mission de te supporter psychologiquement, pas t'apporter d'autres soucis émotionnels qui vont te bouffer. Il n'est pas non plus censé développer des sentiments qui vont beaucoup trop loin. Regardes toi ! Tu souffres et c'est lui qui est à l'origine du problème putain ! Tu as besoin d'aide psychologique avec tout ce qu'il t'es arrivé, et c'est normal. Mais pas lui ! Il s'est trop personnellement attaché à toi et c'est pas bon, merde !**

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Katsuki lui suggérait de ne plus le voir, de changer de psy. Il n'avait sûrement pas tord. Mais ça lui faisait terriblement mal. Ne pouvait-il pas juste s'expliquer avec l'adulte. Parler calmement, trouver un terrain d'entente. Aidowa était l'un de ses peu nombreux proches et il allait perdre cette relation précieuse ? Comme il avait perdu son enfance, sa famille, sept mois de sa vie, son amie et tant de choses. Sa vie était vraiment faite de perte...

 **\- Shou... Oh non, s'il te plait, pleures pas...** Dit Katsuki en essuyant les yeux humides de son camarade avec ses pouces.

 **\- Je n'aime pas cette situation Kat... Je ne comprend rien... Pourquoi ça arrive dis ?**

Il se retenait tant bien que mal de pleurer, mais son cœur était si serré que c'était trop douloureux. Le blond l'enlaça dans ses bras, posant son menton sur le haut de son crâne.

 **\- Je comprend rien Kat. C'est effrayant... Je n'aime pas ça...**

Le garçon aux yeux rouges lui caressa le haut de la tête.

 **\- Pourquoi ça ne peux pas juste être simple ? Pourquoi tout doit toujours être si difficile ?**

Katsuki ferma les yeux en le serrant, profondément agacé par cette situation pourrie.

 **\- On va arranger cette merde. Tu verras...**

* * *

Quelque part à Kunitachi...

 **\- Essais encore ma puce, tu peux y arriver...**

Une petite tête innocente aux cheveux blancs couvrait de ses yeux soucieux, une feuille sur la table de la salle à manger. C'était les devoirs à l'école. Normalement, le temps qu'elle se remette, c'est une assistante qui l'aidait à écrire ses cours. Mais il était important qu'à la maison, elle réapprenne à tenir un stylo toute seul.

 **\- J'y arrive pas... J'arrive pas à écrire droit.**

Et le père à ses cotés se forçait à lui sourire et à lui murmurer des mots d'encouragements. Cela faisait des mois que ça c'était produit, même si les os cassés avaient guéris, la main de la petite était tordue et elle avait beaucoup de mal à bouger le poignet. La blessure avait été si terrible qu'elle était passé à un doigt de l'amputation alors bon...

 **\- J'ai mal au poignet papa...**

Le père sentit son cœur s'alourdir mais il ne fallait pas lui montrer à elle. C'était sa petite princesse... Il fallait lui montrer que tout allait bien. Alors il la serra chaleureusement dans ses bras.

 **\- Papa est fier de toi, tu as fais de ton mieux.**

 **\- Mais... Mais je n'ai pas réussi.**

Il sentit les larmes lui piquer le bord des yeux, il se mordit la lèvre.

 **\- Non, non ma chérie, tu as beaucoup essayé, tu y arriveras la prochaine fois.**

Et la petite sourit en l'enlaçant.

 **\- Je t'aime papa.**

Le jour de l'accident, il avait prit la voiture parce qu'il voulait emmener sa fille voir un film. Lui et sa femme étaient séparés et le temps qu'il pouvait passer avec elle lui semblait court au vu de son travail. Alors il voulait profiter de chaque occasion. C'était un bon père. Aimant et attentionné. Et cette journée s'annonçait d'être belle et apaisante.

Et puis cette voiture folle était apparut dans son champ de vision, et sans qu'il ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, il était allongé sur le sol. La tête horriblement douloureuse. L'impact lui avait percé un tympan et c'est extrêmement sonné qu'il s'était levé. Bien que ça vision vacillait de gauche à droite, le premier réflexe qu'il eut fut d'hurler après sa fille.

 **\- ERI ! ERI !**

Et puis il l'avait vu étendue sur le sol, le bras écrasé par une roue de voiture. Cette vision d'horreur ce grava au fer rouge dans son esprit. Et son instinct paternel avait explosé. Malgré ses propres blessures, il avait courut à toute vitesse vers elle et il avait hurlé comme un dingue en demandant de l'aide.

 **\- Ma petite fille ! Non ! Non ! NOOOON ! ERI MA PETITE FILLE !**

Les secours étaient vite arrivé, heureusement. Malheureusement, le verdict tomba vite.

 **\- Votre enfant va garder un handicap de ce qu'il c'est produit...**

Il sentit la nouvelle arriver comme si il s'agissait d'un coup de revolver tiré en pleine poitrine. Des milliers de mots tournaient dans son esprit.

 _* Si seulement._

 _Si seulement j'avais eu un empêchement._

 _Si seulement Eri n'avait pas voulu aller voir de film._

 _Si seulement je n'avais pas prit la voiture._

 _Si seulement c'était moi qui m'était retrouvé écrasé par une roue. *_

La culpabilité dût au traumatisme fut cinglante. Il était déchiré par le puissant désir de ne jamais montrer aucun signe de faiblesse devant sa fille, et à l'intérieur... La culpabilité le rongeait.

Son ex femme et ses amis lui apportèrent leurs soutient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Malgré tout, le sommeil devint rare. Des fois, tard la nuit, il entrait dans la chambre de son enfant, s'approchait d'elle et la contemplait avec tristesse, et une boule étouffante de culpabilité lui bloquait la gorge. Eri ne pouvait plus bouger son auriculaire et son annuaire, et le reste de sa main était tremblotant et maladroit. Cerise sur le gâteau, son bras était jonchés de cicatrices terribles. Il s'en voulait. Il avait le sentiment d'avoir estropié sa fille. Il savait que ça n'était pas lui LE fautif dans l'histoire, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir ainsi. C'est lui qui conduisait, c'est lui qui avait prit la décision de sortir, et c'est lui qui était le père censé protéger son enfant, et ce jour là, il eut le sentiment d'avoir faillit à son rôle.

Un psy lui fut présenté. Quelqu'un qui l'aiderait à surmonter les bouffés de culpabilité et tout le reste. Cet homme s'était montré très attentionné et compréhensif. Et après quelques mois, ils étaient même devenus amis. Cet homme lui semblait plein de bon sens, il savait toujours quoi dire, quoi faire pour qu'à la fin de chaque rendez-vous il se sente plus léger.

 _'' Monsieur, vous n'avez pas à vous en vouloir. Vous devriez plutôt être fier de la façon dont vous vous acharnez à ne montrer aucun signe de détresse à votre enfant.''_

 _'' Vous êtes un père admirable, vous ne vous en rendez peut-être pas compte mais la façon dont vous vous occupez de votre fille va énormément l'aider à reprendre confiance en elle et surmonter ses traumatismes. ''_

 _'' Ne perdez jamais de vu le fait que ça n'est pas vous le responsable de l'accident. Sans les délinquants qui conduisaient sans permis ce jour là, il ne vous serez vraiment rien arriver. ''_

 _'' C'est de la faute de ces imprudents ! A eux, et à eux seuls. ''_

Oui... C'est vrai... C'était de leur faute à eux. Quand les jeunes avaient été traînés au tribunal, la sentence avait été lourde pour eux. Excepté pour un...

Au moment du procès, le père avait été si focalisé sur sa fille et sur le fait de la relever de ses propres bras et d'être là à chaque instant pour elle, qu'il ne s'était pas vraiment mêlé de toutes les histoires qui s'étaient déroulé à coté. Il savait juste qu'il voulait prêter plus d'attention à Eri qu'à ces vauriens. Mais voilà...

Au fil des mois, le stress, la culpabilité, les remords s'étaient accumulés. Un jour pendant un rendez-vous, le psy posa une question.

 **\- Je voudrais aussi vous demander. Ressentez vous de la colère et de l'injustice concernant ce garçon qui n'a pas été punit ?**

Il avait relevé la tête soudainement. Oui c'est vrai... Un des jeunes qui avait causé l'accident s'en été sortit grâce à son jeune âge. Et maintenant, y penser lui donnait une boule au ventre. Remarquant un changement de visage chez l'homme, le psy demanda.

 **\- J'écoutes... Que ressentez-vous ?**

Il se raclât la gorge.

 **\- Hé bien... Ça m'arrive d'y penser. Mais je ne veux pas m'étaler dessus. Je... Je suis frustré quand j'y pense... Je ne veux rien savoir de lui.**

Le psy soupira.

 **\- Parce que c'est injuste n'est-ce pas ?**

Il posa son carnet de notes.

- **C'est injuste parce que ce garçon n'a absolument reçu aucun contrecoup de sa bêtise : Ni blessures, ni punitions sérieuse, et on ne va pas aller me faire croire qu'il s'encombre de remord.**

Le père déglutit, sa poitrine était lourde.

 **\- A mon avis ce gamin n'a pas autant de problèmes que vous pour dormir.**

Cette fois ci, une pointe de colère s'anima à l'intérieur du père. Les délinquants sont toujours comme ça. Ils font des actes stupides, qui mènent à des résultats stupides. C'est de leur faute à eux, mais ce sont les victimes qui pleurent et qui se retrouvent tétanisé au quotidien. Les fauteurs de troubles n'ont aucun cœur ni aucune conscience, sinon ils auraient l'intelligence de prédire que leurs actes ne doivent pas être commis.

Ce qu'ils font, ils le font en sachant que ça finira par laisser des blessés sur leur sillage...

 **\- Vous savez, ce gosse va au lycée maintenant. Il a un petit logement dans un pensionnat, il mange à sa faim et virevolte par ci par là en pleine ville comme bon lui semble.**

Les yeux rouges du psy se teintèrent d'aigreur.

 **\- Et d'autres élèves innocents sont obligés de le côtoyer quotidiennement, terrifiant n'est-ce pas ?**

Les dents du père se serrèrent. Oui, ce gosse s'en sortait bien. Pas de bobo et pas de soucis. On lui avait même offert une place dans un pensionnat et dans un lycée. Après ce qu'il lui avait fait ? Après ce qu'il avait faits à une poignée de gens innocents. APRES CE QU'IL AVAIT FAIT A ERI ?

 **\- Ma... Ma fille est handicapée à cause de ce garçon, et ce sale petit merdeux s'en sort comme une fleur. Je passe toute mes nuit à penser à ce jour maudit, à me couvrir de culpabilité alors que c'est ce garçon qui devrait souffrir à ma place.**

 **\- J'imagine qu'il n'a même pas eut la décence de présenter ses excuses aux blessés, mais ça, vous devez le savoir étant donné que vous êtes concerné, je me trompe ?**

Bien sûr ! Ce garçon s'en fichait sûrement ! Dans sa petite chambre en pension, bien confortablement installé, la souffrance de toutes les personnes qui sont ressorties de l'accident ne devait pas l'atteindre d'un cheveux ! Sa fille était handicapée tandis que lui faisait sûrement le con dans son lycée sans se rendre compte un instant au combien l'avoir croisé sur la route ne serait-ce qu'une seconde lui avait empoisonné la vie !

 **\- L'un de mes proches se trouve dans le lycée de ce garçon vous savez.** Souffla le psy en baissant les yeux avec soucis.

 **\- C'est vrai ?** Demanda t-il avec compassion, comme si il comprenait que ce simple fait devait beaucoup perturber l'homme en face de lui.

 **\- Une personne qui m'ait très précieuse est scolarisé à Fantabime Chansu. Et comme par hasard, il a fallut qu'ils tombent pile dans la même classe... Ah, ce satané Katsuki Bakugo.** Susurra t-il avec perfidie. Il avait confiance en ce patient. Il savait que c'était un homme faible et influençable, rendu malléable par toute cette détresse psychologique. Et une petite pointe de plaisir naquit quand il vit le regard de l'homme s'illuminer alors qu'il venait de lui révéler sa position et son nom.

Et pendant de longues séances, Aidowa cultiva sa colère comme un fruit précieux. Que faisait-il de mal ? Cet homme était moins rongé par la culpabilité grâce à lui. La colère avait grandement remplacé cette dernière. Et qui a t-il de plus intense qu'un parent meurtri et énervé ?

Quand Eri sortit de la pièce après que son père l'ait félicité, quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

 **\- Bonjour Shisaki.** Dit Aidowa.

L'homme fut invité à entrer comme si il était chez lui. Et c'est autour d'un bon café qu'ils commencèrent à discuter.

- **Ta petite se porte bien ?** Demanda l'albinos.

 **\- Elle va bien, même si ça arrive qu'elle fasse des cauchemars de temps en temps. Mais c'est plus rare qu'avant.**

 **\- Un jour, ça ira mieux ne t'en fais pas.**

Shisaki contempla Aidowa avec soucis. Quelque chose n'allait pas aujourd'hui. L'albinos avait le regard vague, l'air fatigué et frustré.

 **\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?**

 **\- Oh ?**

Aidowa fit semblant d'hésiter à lui parler. Il avait déjà tout planifié en venant. Il n'allait pas mentir, il allait juste dire la vérité.

 **\- Non, je ne dors pas hyper bien moi non plus.**

Il prit un air profondément accablé alors qu'il disait.

 **\- Tu sais ? Ce sale mioche Katsuki ? Il a fait du tort au proche dont je t'ai parlé.**

L'homme aux cheveux noirs s'offusqua.

 **\- Quoi ? Oh... non !**

 **\- Mon '' ami '' est quelqu'un de fragile, qui a vécu beaucoup de choses terribles. Et je ne peux rien faire.** Dit-il en baissant la tête. **Ce salaud lui crée des emmerdes alors qu'il a déjà assez à faire.**

 **\- Je suis... Je suis désolé de l'apprendre.** Dit-il en passant la main sur son épaule.

 **\- Quelle injustice décidément ! Au final tu vois, les délinquant sont des pourris jusqu'au bout. Cela ne lui aurait pas suffit de faire toute cette merde avec l'accident. Il continue à être un poison pour tout le monde. Ce gosse est le mal sur patte !**

Shisaki fronça les sourcils. Alors c'était ainsi ? Ce sale gosse n'en avait pas fait assez en détruisant la vie de plusieurs personne ? Maintenant il était une source de soucis pour de pauvres personnes innocentes ?! Ce gosse n'avait aucune honte !

Tandis qu'il sentait les doigts de Shisaki se raidir de colère, Aidowa, la tête baissée, souriait avec malveillance.


End file.
